The Fatal Flaw Of Olympus
by nutsofthechest
Summary: The gods made a mistake a mistake that change a man into a monster. The Flaw was once a man that was held high in regards by the gods. But with one action the son of Poseidon became a victim of Zeus wrath, But soon the gods need his help once more to not just save a planet but a galaxy. Rated M (Gore, blood, lemons, action) Percy/Thalia
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: He guys this is nutsofthechest with a new story I think you guys might like, Percy is still the main dude but different person a whole hell of a different Person but I guess that is what Tartarus can do to people. Well here I go with my third story so good luck to me and happy reading.**

**YEAR: 3013**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

A long time ago about 1000 years, almost as long as when humans didn't have spaceships, or man only ventured a couple miles from the surface of the earth. When humans used to only have smart phones and not when people had a microchip implanted in them and their eyes showed screens of things they looked for on the internet. Before cars could fly, before new life was being discovered in our galaxy.

Long before cloning of humans for medical purposes, long before people stopped using guns all together and only used bows and arrows. Long before the 12 Olympian gods started to get worshiped by everyone as they revealed themselves to mankind. A short time before the gods changed for the better a man by the name of Percy Jackson killed Gaea. But even with the world safe that hero was not safe from one thing and those were his own personal terrors.

But even then with his terrors he made one mistake that got him put in Tartarus again, but that was not all. Athena a goddess now for her great ideas suggested something to the council of 12 Olympians that would change his life forever as well as theirs. Now let's go back 1000 years to the day that Percy Jackson's terror began to haunt him.

**FLASHBACK LINEBREAK:**

**YEAR: 2013**

**PERCY POV:**

With a gasp I woke up in a start as a cold sweet covered my body as I panted from my latest night terror. The dreams of Tartarus grew move vivid by the day, every pain, every emotion, every sight it all replayed itself in my head night after night. Including the day I me and Annabeth were caught by Tartarus. I pleaded with him to leave her alone and I would give myself to him just to leave her alone and wipe her memory of this place.

He agreed as he did as I asked but for the next 50 days or one day on the surface I was tortured beyond normal pain. Forced to swallow snakes that skin were coated in poison that increased all my pain receptors to max. Cut countless amounts of time only to be healed by him splashing me with water. Scenes made up buy him of Annabeth being taken away and raped right in front of me, even magma was poured on my back.

But each day I died he would bring me back, some days just strapping me in a chair and ripping off my finger nails and toenails. The cutting them off, even after he revived me each time I still had scars left over from the wounds. Around all my fingers were circular scars around the base of all of them. A giant scar that ran down my spine was the largest that was the day he paralyzed me and force me to watch in a mirror as he ripped out my spine.

But the worst of all was the drawing in water with oil mixed in that me light on fire, each time I surface for air the fire would burn my skin as I went back down to heal but I couldn't breathe in the water. So it was I either drowned or burned alive, but I didn't make my choice fast enough as the water evaporated to only oil. About 3 feet of oil that completely covered my body lit on fire as it burned me.

Soon it immobilized my limbs as I tried to get out but the fire burnt my muscle so I fell face first in the oil where I drowned in it while if felt the fire burn trough my skin and muscle killing me at the same time. But through the whole ordeal I was let go after my 50 days he even offered to give me an escort to the doors or elevator. I carried Annabeth the whole way as I walked like a zombie slowly taking one step after another with Annabeth in my arms asleep.

The monsters never attacked me as Tartarus made them not attack me, eventually my feet cracked and bled but I still kept going slowly taking one foot after another. I didn't bother to eat as my lifeless gaze that any monster met made them shiver. The lips grew chapped and skin grew dry, my muscles grew thin and weary as I walked but finally I reached the door as I walked inside the elevator with my memories fully in tack.

He cursed me to relive each day again and again until they repeated again and again, but for some reason healed all my scars but the large one and my fingers. And smaller ones that I got from my battles that I had before I got there. The large one ran from the base of my skull to the top of my pelvic bone. Annabeth called it my sensitive spot because even if I am not dreaming I can still feel the pain the scar holds. The smaller ones that symbolized all my fingers and toes were cut off stayed as well.

But as I sat up and looked around I looked around I put my face in my hands as I felt two hands reach up and start giving me a massage. Her hands were rough and callous but still beautiful as ever. Her long blond hair with princess curls had grown longer since the fateful day with Gaea ended 1 year ago. On her finger was a simple wedding ring that was pure silver with ring of sea blue in the middle. An array of diamonds that I gave Hephaestus to forge the ring with, along with the inscription Annabeth Chase Jackson on the inside.

Our wedding was last month as I turn 18 and Chiron had let her move in to my cabin as long as it was okay with Athena. Which she agreed as Poseidon said if she didn't he would douse her in water every hour of every day for the next 15 years. After a small argument that she finally agreed to they allowed it. We had our honey moon on Calypso's island alone, Calypso moved and now lived in the large house until she got accustomed to the world again as she dated Leo.

"More Nightmares?" She asked me as I nodded as she rubbed my back and put her head in the crook of my neck feeling my cold sweat on my back as her long fingers lightly traced my scar that made me shiver at eh sensitivity of the area.

"Yeah…I am sorry I woke you up, go back to bed I am going to go for a short job to get it off my mind and cool off." I said giving her a kiss on the forehead as she gave me a light kiss on the lips with a smiled as she snuggled back into bed as I got up. I quickly put on a pair of underwear as I was naked from last nights or this morning's activities. After a quick and silent search for a pair of short I was off with Riptide in my pocket.

It was barely 3 a.m. and no Apollo in sight as Artemis watched over the land hopefully not going to turn me into a jackalope for running shirtless at night. But I guess I was in the safe as I began my jog along the camp borders. My body had changed since I turned 18 years old, my muscle had grown very little since the pit. My skin a few shades lighter my skin as I didn't go outside during the day.

My nightmares always keeping me up so I sometimes with only 2 hours of sleep or I would have days I sleep for 18 hours at a time as I can't wake up from the dream. I am out of sword practice as I don't go outside, some main reasons are when I see people I have flashbacks to the time in Tartarus when they used them in my torture. I can't even look Conner in the face after one time Tartarus showed me.

So I did a lot of things at night now, most of my friends called me the night walker which was funny at first but soon it became the nickname everyone used. Even when on rare occasions I went outside people would whisper 'there goes the night walker.' But as time went on people grew distant from me, some just didn't want to trigger any nightmares. Others because they started to see me as a freak, but Annabeth stood by my side through all of it.

But as I ran I grew winded quickly as I stopped a looked around myself to find I was at Thalia's tree. Sleeping soundly was the camps pet dragon, Peleus just took a glance at me then went back to bed. I just sat beside him as my dull sea blue eyes looked over the hill as the full moon casts it glow on the land. As I watched for what seemed hours I petted the dragon as he gave a purr with each stroke behind his ears.

"Huh buddy what do you think is today going to be different from the rest?" I said almost expecting an answer from him as he gave me a puzzled look.

"Thought so." I said as I went back to petting him as I watched the hill, slowly the sun began to rise as I felt the sun warm my back. Making my scar tingle a little as I felt myself falling asleep, but just as I was about out I heard someone yell. As I opened my eyes I saw some person about 16 running up the hill.

He had black hair like mine but it was shorter and way messier if that was possible, he held a plain sword in his hands as she ran. I quickly got up and looked to see if anything was chasing him. I didn't see anything but in the next instant a shadow jumped from a tree, like a person made of shadow. With the jump the shade him the dude as I raced down to help Riptide already out as I did s double knee slide as I hit the shade in the face.

"Get up come on!" I yelled at the kid I should say as I gripped one arm and hauled him up. Suddenly about 40 shades were surrounding us. I just put my back to the other dudes as he raised his sword.

"What the hell did you do to get so many after you?" I asked him.

"I slept in a cave for one night on my way here and then there were on me like white on rice. Names Jake by the way Jake Richards." He said as I shook my head.

"You had to sleep in a shade home, well name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." I said not carrying to look if he was shocked.

"So you're my brother?" He asked as I was shocked now, well I guess it had to happen one day but not so soon.

"Yeah you are, but that can be save for later. For now let's fight okay I don't think they have it in them wait any longer." I said as I sliced at one shade going for my right.

"Well then come brother lets fight." He said as we went onto attack, surprisingly he was good with a sword just completely exhausted so he couldn't do much. But together we were a force to be reckoned with as we held each other's back, nothing could stand in our way. As we were a storm of swords, soon all the shades were gone as the sun now covered the hill completely making the shade disappear.

"Wow that was fun." Said Jake with a weak laugh as I helped him up the hill, his right leg hade a shade bite mark on it but other than that nothing but a couple of slashes and marks.

"I wouldn't say that, but I guess it was nice to release some stress." I said as we reached the top of the hill as no one was up yet.

"You're lucky I took a run if not you would have been dead." I said as we reached the hill as we started to walk into camp he still used me as an object to lean up on.

"It's great how the fates work right?" He asked me as I laughed.

"You have no idea." I said as we got to the big house as I walked inside with that I saw Chiron walk out of his room. Since he never really slept he was always up, Mr. D as well as I plopped Jake down in a chair.

"Chiron he needs medical attention, if you can see the resemblance between us he is another son of Poseidon." I said as Chiron trotted over quickly giving the boy a look over as I starred at Mr. D.

"So our session still on tonight for my craziness?" I asked with a laugh as Jake looked at me funny as Chiron gave him a cube of Ambrosia, as a small glass of nectar.

"That should fix you right up, and Percy it is called therapy." Chiron said as I just shook my head.

"At least they aren't as bad as they used to be on a daily basis, sometimes I can go 2 nights without the dreams. And I haven't had any sight terrors lately." I said as Mr. D seemed to take this into note.

"What are you talking about you look fine...well a little skinner than a body your size should and a little pale but you look fine." Jake said.

"Don't worry about it Jakey." Mr. D said as he got up as I started to hear people outside start moving around.

"My name is Jak-." I just cut him off.

"Don't worry about it he does it to everyone, you will get used to it. But in the meant time I think breakfast is ready." I said just as a horn went off.

"Well Peter Johnson off to breakfast with you just put on a shirt." Mr. D said as I nodded and got up.

"I am going back to my cabin Jake go to breakfast with Chiron, you will get claimed when you get there." I said as he nodded.

"You don't seem surprised." Chiron said.

"Yeah dad spoke to me in my dreams about this place and everything, he even told me about his son Percy. He calls Percy the best son a father can ask for, and after saving Olympus twice I don't see why you wouldn't be. But he told me just about everything I needed to know, including a certain wedding I missed." He nudged me as I gave a small laugh.

"Well I can see we are going to be great brothers and thank you now go get some breakfast I have to go wake up Annabeth." I said as I walked to the door, this moment almost got me to forget about the dreams but not quite enough.

"Percy I ask you again please be safe I don't want any you to have any kids before you at least turn 21." Chiron said as I just gave a laugh and exited the big house. Once I got back to my cabin I saw Annabeth wasn't in our bed. But as I walked to the bathroom I heard water running, with a smirk I quietly entered and took off my clothes. As quietly as possible I snuck into the shower room which had multiple stalls.

As I closed in on the only running stall I saw steam coming up from the walls, they were just tall enough to hide everything bellow the bottom of the neck. But if you were taller you could see over. But as I walked quietly inside I saw Annabeth inside one stall as hot water cascaded down her face and hair as she had her eyes closed. As I snuck up as quietly as I could I was about to open the stalls glass door when she spoke.

"You know if you want to be sneaky try to not slam the door when you come in." She said as I gave up and entered the stall with her as I put my head on her shoulder as I kissed her cheek lightly. But it soon grew into a kiss then into a makeout session as I had her pinned up against a shower wall as we made out. The water hitting my side as she gasped for air as I began to kiss down her neck but she stopped me with a finger on my lips as I looked at her.

"Later tonight okay I am hungry so let's go get some food, you seem happier today maybe you might not get any terrors." She said with a simple kiss as she smiled at me and grabbed her towel. And left the bathroom leaving me with a smile as I finished washing up. After a quick change of clothes and a little bit of self-motivation that I wouldn't freak out I left the cabin slowly.

As I reached the dining hall I found Annabeth at my table since Chiron allowed it, but as I came out people just stared at me blinking a few times. But as I got closer on the same side I sit I saw Jake with a smile as I gave him a hug.

"I guess dad claimed you?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Yep but I heard from Annabeth when you got claimed it was much cooler." He said with a mouth full of bacon.

"I don't know about that." I said as I noticed people still looking at me, since I didn't focus on one face it was better. But the reason I guess Jake didn't trigger anything was because he was never shown to me. Also you might be wondering if Annabeth didn't remember Tartarus then how did she know about it. It was because one night I had a terror and Annabeth stopped me, after that I told her what happened to me and her.

"So Percy I heard you're the best swordsmen around I was wondering if you could train me." Jake said as almost everyone in camp half-blood held their breath.

"Sure I don't mind how about after breakfast." I said as they all let it out.

"That would be great." Jake said as I smiled.

"Hey night walker why are you out in the day?" I heard from behind me as I saw Annabeth make a face of hatred.

"What do you want rick?" I asked the son of Zeus who stood behind me.

"I thought I told you to stay indoors night walker." Said the son of Zeus.

"Rick just go away." Annabeth said with a sneer as Jake turned to eh blonde hair blue eyed son of Zeus who was the same age as Jake.

"Whatever you say sweet tits." He said as Annabeth just flipped him off as he walked off as Jake just looked at me. Everyone else was just glaring at Rick.

"Percy your fork." He said as I looked down and noticed I had crushed my fork into a ball as my hand shook violently.

"I am sorry Annabeth I should have stood up for you." I said as she grabbed my hand and held it as I stopped shaking.

"Its fine Percy I know how hard it is for you to hold back if you speak to him now since breakfast is over let's go spar." She said as she grabbed my plate that still had bacon on it along with Jakes and threw them in the fire as the made a pray to both Athena and Poseidon.

"Come one." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me behind her as I dodged people's stares as we finally reached the Arena.

"Jake come with me and let's find you some armor Percy I think you will be okay." She said as she and Jake were gone for a minute until he returned in some light armor and a new sword. Annabeth just took a seat in the stands as people started to funnel in to watch the night walker fight the new kid. From the stands Rick sat by himself on the edge of the area with a sword as he flipped it.

"Well let's begin easy." I said as he nodded and began slowly strikes I showed him to land. After time we got faster and faster until we are full spar as I defended myself as I gave a smile. But suddenly he got in a good move as his blade hit the hilt on mine flinging riptide aside then he placed the blade on my neck as smiled at him.

"Good job Jake." I said noticing he was breathing hard already.

"Go get some water I will clean up." I said as I walked over to Riptide to pick it up to find someone step on it. As I looked up I saw Rick standing on the blade as had his on his shoulder.

"I guess you didn't understand me the first time boy I told you to go back to bed like you always are at." He spat at me as I stood up towering over his 5 foot 8 at my 6 foot even.

"Rick please just move." I said as he just laughed and brought his blade up to my neck as I just stared at him with my dull sea green eyes.

"You don't want to do this Rick you know you won't win." I said as he suddenly drug the blade on my shoulder down cutting me as I pushed him away.

"That's what you get boy." He said as I touch the wound and found blood but as I looked at it I just stopped.

In the next second I found myself on Tartarus's torture table I called it, my body look decent but there was a small cut on my shoulder. The area around me was lit by the usual torch light as Tartarus hummed a tone of a song I didn't know. But as I looked at him he saw I was awake and turned to me with his wicked smile.

"It seems like that cut woke you up didn't it, well I have a special treat for us today. Today I am going to rip out of your eyeballs, but not just that we are going to do a dissection on you while you are alive. First we start with the eyes then we move to the cut then the heart, all while my magic keeps you alive of course. Oh don't want to forget your medicine as well." He said as he put a dirty needle in my arm and shot me full of the usual stuff that made me feel everything.

Then it began as he heated up a pair of pliers and began to work on my eyes each one he took as much time as I needed. My screams echoed in the room as I struggled against the bonds holding me down. Soon my vision went black as blood and charred flesh covered my face, as he began to work on my lower abdomen.

Hour by hour the torture went on as he slowly pulled out each organ in my body, each one felt like I was being stabbed hundreds of thousands of times. But eventually I lay as an empty carcass tear mixed with blood running down my face as Tartarus laughed his evil laugh and revived me to begin another day.

"Percy! Percy wake up!" I suddenly heard as my eyes snapped open find several people holding me down. I just looked and saw the Ares kids with all kinds of bruises to the face and stuff but it took two of them to hold down each arm and led. Annabeth had her hands on my face as I looked around, my body felt like it was on fire as my muscles relaxed.

"Hi." I said as Clarisse just snorted and got off me.

"He's back everyone, just another vision terror." She said as everyone looked relieved but scarred as they got off me as I sat up as Annabeth sat beside me tending to my wound on the shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked Clarisse as she just looked at me in disbelief.

"Well…after you saw the blood in your hand you just kind of stopped moving. Annabeth yelled you were having a terror, but at that moment you went into action as you began screaming. Rick over here thought he was cool and tried to cut you again but you king of disarmed him in a second and put him in a headlock. But you wouldn't let go as he fainted so we had to take action and subdue you."

"Let me tell you Jackson you are some sort of monster when you are in those terrors, you took out nearly half the Ares cabin unarmed. While they all had swords, but you weren't even full focused as occasionally you would scream and grip and part of your body. But eventually we pinned you down and had Annabeth come over and help. But I must say if you're going into one of your terrors make sure you're unarmed or that would be pretty bad." She finished as Annabeth finished patching me up and Jake ran over to me.

"Bro are you okay?" He asked me.

"No I am not okay, I need to go see Mr. D." I said as I got up to find all my muscles sore.

"I will come with you then it's the most I ca-." But he was cut off by a gurgling sound in his mouth, just then a scream sounded from one of the campers as I turned around. Jake just stood still with blood flowing from his mouth as he looked down to see a sword going right through his right side through his lounge.

"Jake!" I screamed as I ran over to him and as he fell forward and I caught him as I looked up to see Rick with a smirk on his face. Jack just gasped for air as he looked at me then he just stopped breath all together, the sight almost shattered my broken hear.

"Damn though it was you Jackson sorry." He said as I lost it in that moment.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed at him as I ran over to him faster than he could react, in an instant I had him by the neck as I held him a few inches off the ground an almost black sea green aura covered my skin. The sky became dark as campers backed up from me, Rick just grabbed at my arm as I held him off the ground as his feet fried to find something.

"J-Jackson let me go." He managed as my anger blinded my eyes as I began to let out a yell, as I did I felt something snap in me. Like something inside me broke open, in that instant Rick began to scream in pain. Thunder began to shake the ground as lighting raced across the sky, rain had barely started to come down but any that cot within 10 feet of be dissolved into the air but flowed into Ricks mouth.

As I just pushed harder and hard on that door that broke in me until he finally stopped screaming and lay limp in my hand. And the rain began to land on me as I felt the need to snap my fingers, but just as I didn't Annabeth began to say something.

"Percy stop Jake can still be save-." But Annabeth was cut off by my snap but as I did off but as I did Rick suddenly exploded in my grip. Blood covered me in a fine sheet as well as people more than 15 feet away, guts and bone formed a fine pile at my feet as I just starred at where he used to be in my hand. People just stared at me and the people covered in blood began to scream in horror.

Annabeth and Jake had been sparred because they were right behind me as I slowly dropped my hand. As People just looked at me like I was a monster, a people just screamed as the blood that went into the air began to rain down on us as suddenly multiple golden flashes rang behind me. I just stayed still as I knew what was coming. I just heard the footsteps behind me as they stopped, I didn't even bother to turn around as I put both my hands behind my back as I felt shackles on them.

"Zeus please you saw what your son did you don't have to do this." Said Poseidon as Apollo ran over to Jake. Luckily I heard Apollo say he can save him as Annabeth Jake and him all teleported to the hospital.

"I agree Poseidon but you know the laws any demigod that kills another will stand trial that is the law. Even if he is the savior of Olympus the law is still the law, I am sorry Percy but you broke the law and therefore you are going to have to be punished accordingly." Zeus said in a sad voice as I just nodded and felt myself being flashed off.

**STILL FLASHBACK:**

**LINEBREAK:**

**LOCATION: OLYMPUS**

**PERCY POV:**

I kneeled on the ground in front of all the Olympians knowing full well of my crimes. At least Zeus had the decency to clean me up before the trial broadcasted to both camps. All minor and major gods were present as well, I just kneeled silently as the chains holding me down only allowed me to kneel.

"Percy Jackson savior of Olympus you are here today with the charge of my son's death. Is there anything you would like to say before we begin?" He asked me.

"I am sorry a person that would stab another person in the back with a sword carried your name." I said as I saw his eye twitch as all the other gods remained silent.

"You bastard!" Zeus screamed as Poseidon and Hades held down Zeus from attack Percy who just had a smirk on his face.

"He deserved it Zeus you know that, for too long has he ran around spitting on the gods in your name but I guess father like son." I said as with a laugh I don't know why but I was just so happy Rick was gone.

"Why do you laugh boy?" I heard as I looked at Artemis as Zeus struggled to keep his rage in check.

"Even I do not know why but when I killed Rick I felt something break in me, like something that I have been holding back for so long just came out. I felt nothing as I killed him, after what he has done to me and Annabeth he deserved it." I said with a smirk as I heard everyone hit their breath.

"Dionysus I thought you said you cured him!" Shouted Poseidon at the wine god, as Zeus thunder along as Hera watched over him.

"I have been working on it but his memories of that place are just too strong, there was practically nothing I could do. It was only a matter of time before this happened to him, I am sorry." He said with a sad face.

"Percy what do you mean you felt something break in you?" I heard as I looked at Athena.

"I don't know it felt like my powers got greater for some reason when rain got close to me it began to dissolve almost. But I saw a gas of the dissolved water go into Rick, after he stopped screaming I just snapped my fingers and he exploded." I said as some looked horrified as Athena had a look of dread.

"Athena I sense you know something about this?" Hermes asked.

"Yes I do what Percy did was separate the hydrogen and oxygen bonds in the water making it into a highly explosive and flammable gas. What he did was control the gas's and put them inside Rick where he set it off making him explode. I have never seen a power like this before in all my life…I am going to say that Percy Jackson just unlocked a new power that his very similar to Poseidon's control over water." She said but just as she did Zeus shot up.

"You mean he became more of a threat to Olympus right?" He asked her.

"No I didn't say that I said-." But her cut her off.

"You said that he had a new power making him more of a threat." He said as she just gave up and nodded.

"That powerful of a demigod cannot live in this world for he poses a threat to the gods. He sentence has changed I was going to let you go with just a couple years in prison but after this new news as my right as the kind of the gods I hereby sentence you to 1000 years in Tartarus." He said with a smirk as everyone started to yell.

"Silence!" Zeus shouted as they all quieted down.

"As the laws state the King of the gods can make this decisions." He said as Poseidon just starred hole through him.

"Brother so help me if you do this I will curse you and all of your children. If they so even get close to a body of water larger than a bathtub I will drown the." Poseidon threatened.

"I will do the same brother your children will have nightmares only fit for hell if you do this." Hades threatened while standing up. But all Zeus had to do was say five words and they were powerless to stop him.

"I hereby declare martial law." Was all he said as every god began to shout at him.

"Silence." He said calmly as everyone shut up.

"Poseidon take away Percy's power this is the command from the king." He said as Poseidon grew a face of great pain as he tried to resist the order but he failed to as his body began to move over to me.

"I am sorry son, but there is nothing I can do." He said with a lot of tear in his eyes as he put his hand on my shoulder as I felt a great amount of energy leave my body. My connection to the sea was gone all became Zeus force my father to take it away.

"Zeus you are dead to me." Poseidon said as he sat down and began crying.

"Athena do something for me." Zeus said as the goddess of wisdom just nodded.

"I want you to think up something that we can do to Percy Jackson so he will never think about betraying Olympus ever." He said as she nodded as all the other gods tried to fight against the power of martial law but they failed. The power was set in stone by Chaos herself as the king of the gods once a year can control the will of everyone in his council and that was this power.

"How about we force all of our fatal flaws on him, that way?" Athena said painfully as she watched her Daughter just star blankly at her from the crowd tear running down her face as Piper and Hazel hugged her as they cried as well.

"Great idea." He said as he stood up and walked over to me.

"Percy Jackson for your crimes, I hereby place all of the Olympian gods fatal flaws inside of you." He said as all the whole room seemed to shake as Poseidon cried in his hands the oceans destroying ship after ships.

"From Poseidon you have Personal Loyalty.

From Hades you have Vengeance and Grudges.

From Athena you have Hubris.

From me you and Ambition and Power.

From Hephaestus you have Inferiority.

From Aphrodite you have Vanity.

From Hermes you have Curiosity.

From Dionysus you have Drinking.

From Apollo you have Egotistical.

From Hestia you have Solitary.

From Ares you have Rage.

From Artemis you have Impulsive and Pitiless.

From Demeter you have Depression.

From Hera you have Jealousy."

"May these flaws never leave you and help you rot in Tartarus." He finished as suddenly 14 balls of light shot out of the named gods and shot into me. In that moment I cried in pain all their flaw being transferred to me. But then suddenly from every demigod and god that was related to the Olympians which mean all of them had the same globs the shot into me.

Until finally the last glob went inside I was my chest crying in pain as I felt the flaws inside me it was just too much to handle as I lay silent and crying as all the gods seemed confused.

"What just happened?" Apollo asked.

"I think Percy just took every flaw of every demigod along with all gods. He now holds all the flaws of all of our children and other gods who have the 14 listed." Athena said as they all just looked at me.

"So you mean to say that he did just take the flaws but he dispelled the from our children us and the other gods as well?" Artemis asked as she nodded.

"From this day forth Percy Jackson holds and will hold all the fatal flaws of Olympus. Never will a god have a flaw again." Athena said as Zeus nodded and walked back to his chair to retrieve his master bolt.

"Now that the first part of the punishment is done you may now go to Tartarus." Zeus said launching his bolt at me as it teleported me back to the most horrible place on earth.

**A/N: So how did you guys like it I hope you did don't worry it will get better in a few chapter just need to cover the back story first.**

**Review please.**


	2. SSS Class Prisoner, Start Of War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: He guys this is nutsofthechest with a new story I think you guys might like, Percy is still the main dude but different person a whole hell of a different Person but I guess that is what Tartarus can do to people. Well here I go with my third story so good luck to me and happy reading.**

**LAST TIME:**

Until finally the last glob went inside I was my chest crying in pain as I felt the flaws inside me it was just too much to handle as I lay silent and crying as all the gods seemed confused.

"What just happened?" Apollo asked.

"I think Percy just took every flaw of every demigod along with all gods. He now holds all the flaws of all of our children and other gods who have the 14 listed." Athena said as they all just looked at me.

"So you mean to say that he did just take the flaws but he dispelled the from our children us and the other gods as well?" Artemis asked as she nodded.

"From this day forth Percy Jackson holds and will hold all the fatal flaws of Olympus. Never will a god have a flaw again." Athena said as Zeus nodded and walked back to his chair to retrieve his master bolt.

"Now that the first part of the punishment is done you may now go to Tartarus." Zeus said launching his bolt at me as it teleported me back to the most horrible place on earth.

**STILL FLASH BACK:**

**500 YEARS LATER:**

For the next 500 years the god did another stupid act, after Percy Jackson was sent to the pit again. They erased him from history and the demigod's minds, they replaced them all with Jake who made a successful recovery by Apollo's hand. But even then the demigods who were closest to him like Thalia and Annabeth couldn't forget. So the Zeus forced them to take an oath that they would not tell anyone about him.

Which they were forced to agree to, but as time went on many things happened and even they pushed it to the back of their mind. Soon the name of Percy Jackson to them became just an old memory as time went on. Annabeth drowned herself in work to forget about that day and Thalia locked herself away from society in the hunt. Barely even talking to Artemis, but as the time went on they got better slowly.

After 300 years Annabeth finally started to see the outside world again and Thalia the same. But after 500 year not a trace of a memory was left of him even from Annabeth and Thalia as they just simply forgot. Even the gods seemed to forget of him as time went on, after Zeus's stunt thought the council kind of kicked him off until he proved himself worthy of being king.

But with his fatal flaw gone he came back as the council improve very much so, without the flaws of each god in the way they. The council became the best it ever had even Hades changed as they saw he become happier and less dark. Even Artemis the least likely change her views on men, no longer thinking all were bad but that was about it.

At the same time humans began to move to space age as they began to worship the Greek gods, as this happened the god thought it was necessary to reveal themselves to the people. As this happened they began to worship only the Greek and Roman gods. All other religions were cast aside as this happened. They even went as far as making a giant prison with Annabeth Chase as its main designer, it was about half the size of the moon in space they called the flying pit.

This made the gods super happy as they helped the humans advance decades faster in technology. From space travel to planet terraforming, everything about the gods became a part of life. Guns were outlawed and replaced with compound bows and normal bows. Swords and daggers became the normal side arm for everyone. Even as far as armor was wore by some people as their jobs as police men.

But soon a planet was discovered on the edge of the milky was called Pandora, soon the humans and other begins that the humans discovered began to colonize the planet. But it was nothing like the movie with giant blue people and stuff. Now this planet was massive on a scale to earth maybe the same size of the sun that our planet orbits. But together with the Olympians in hand they moved the flying pit to Pandora to make it one of its 12 moons.

Soon the prison began to hold criminals from all over, different planets even as some were half cyborgs. Even rouge gods got transported to it with a new long distance transportation system developed by Athena. It was very impressive in its own words, but soon the planet began to form small cities with gods as their leader's patron. Exploring the vast planet and its very unique life forms and animals. Artemis and the hunters permanently moved to the planet and hunted all over it.

In its vast forests and tundra's but it took time as they got there only 500 years after Percy was sent to Tartarus which was almost forgotten since the gods had their own maximum security prison. Nothing could get in our out without the king of the gods permission, even if you managed to escape your cell you had to deal with one of the hundreds of thousands of monster prison guards.

Which included started hellhounds, rough dragons and drakons, even a titan Kronos who had been forced to wonder the halls in everlasting torment as one of its guards. But at the middle of the whole prison sat the most dangerous prison guards of all that all guarded one cell. The monsters were Draco the strongest dragon to ever live, with his black scales and massive body lay by the door to enter the room the cell was in.

The cell was hanging by 4 chain making a triangle if you put the cage in the middle of the empty room. Hanging from the chain above the cage always watching it was python the great monster that face Apollo and Artemis. Sitting at right below the cage was the Colchian Dragon the once great guardian of the fleece. But the last monster was Medusa herself as she used the top of the cage as a bed constantly looking at the door.

But the cage didn't have bars no it had pure Olympian steel walls, on the outside was also giant spikes all around the cage as I hung in the air. So if something happened to the cage in any ways even moving off its normal moment even a foot all the spikes would jam inside the cage effectively killing the person inside. But inside the cage otherwise was flat walls that held the prisoner inside.

He was a new transfer strait from the original Tartarus the reason why was because Tartarus didn't want him in the pit any longer. He said for too long he had caused massive problems in the pit. From killing any monster he saw, to even dethroning Perses the king of the arena. He made monsters not only fear him but bow to him, like he was a god but as far as Tartarus knew he was just immortal. Nothing in the pit feared him they said like it was just a playground for him to have his fun.

Rumors spread quickly that he was captured by Tartarus to get him out, but the thing was he went willingly. He even let Tartarus personally shackle him, he gave not a single ounce of resistance but the thing he said to Tartarus bothered him as he gave him over to the gods. What he said was 'I was getting bored of this play pen anyways.' Which in turn not only hurt the primordials pride but showed something, that man did not fear him as everyone did.

But with Annabeth Jackson Richards as its head designer she built the new room just for him, with the help of Athena of course. But as they built the room the question always came in her mind what was this man's name. But every time she asked Athena she just said his name was Flaw and he was a new SSS class prisoner. But she sufficed for that as she built the world's most secure prison cell right in the middle of the flying pit. But let's get back to the man in his cage.

Inside the cell by one wall sat the man quietly as no light entered the room, but still a faint glow shined in the room from his shackles. In total he had 12 in all 3 on each arm and leg, but what made the shackles that locked into 5 positions with chains in the box each, so each cuff had five chains going to random lock down positions. Ally of it made from Olympian steel with a symbol on each cuff that glowed a faint color.

The cuffs could only be unlocked by a key each of the Olympians held, but that wasn't just it, the key to the door that locked the small cell could only be opened by a drop of blood, a voice recognition, and an eye scan by Annabeth Jackson Richards. Yes her name had changed after so long she longed for a partner of the man she had forgotten so she found Jake. He was just like the man she couldn't remember even the way he acted. 

But back to Flaw out triple S class prisoner, other than all the seals on the cage. Such as he could hear nothing, he could see nothing, he could feel nothing. But that wasn't it one more thing had come from a much higher being, Chaos herself made a pair of bracelets for him sealing his control over the periodic elements. But that wasn't just his only power but those will come later.

But for now he just sat in silence in as the years went by, no food or water was given to him as he didn't need it. There was a seal to keep him in a state of times suspension that Chaos also place on the cell. That was how powerful this man seemed to them, if he could make Tartarus kick him out then he was something else. But as the years went on he just sat in silence the seals keeping him in a vegetable like state.

But deep down in his subconscious he was very much alive thinking and learning his powers that weren't sealed by Chaos. Even his powers over the periodic elements, he learned Hydrogen was like nothing to control. But something like Uranium was like; trying swim up a downhill river, during a tornado, that was on fire, and he was getting attacked by flying fish that would hit him with swords. To put it simply he could do it but it would leave him drained for the next week until he learn to control his power better.

But as the years went on he just stay silent as he figured out his powers nothing happening to his physical body as he just waited for his time.

**NOW OR YEAR 3000 FLASHBACK IS OVER:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

"Zeus what are we going to do?" Asked a worried voice as Zeus looked at the letter he just received by messenger.

"I do now know if these reports are correct and I think Hermes is never wrong that this army will land on Pandora by next year." He said with a sigh.

"But our army on the planet is too small to face something this large, once they land they will demand we surrender to them and become their slaves." Athena said with a worried voice as they all sighed. The letter contained information on an incoming fleet of unknown humanoids but what was positive their force contained a civilization up to 20 billion battle ready people.

If they landed on Pandora they would not only capture the planet and slowly make their way across the galaxy making it theirs. But the Olympian army monsters and demigods combine only ranged around 1 billion with the new law all the Olympians agreed upon. What they had done was make it so each god regardless maiden or married had to have a child once a month.

This included Artemis, Hestia, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. Artemis got with Athena about it and decided a brain child was for the best for her Hestia, and Hera to keep their maiden hood and marriage vows to never cheat in Hera's sake while not breaking the law. Soon each god and goddess had numerous children, the children of Artemis joined the hunt and became a hunting force well over 700 people.

Not all in one place though as they were well spread out on the massive planet, maybe once a year they ran into another group of 30 but never very often. The funny thing was Artemis travel in the group none of her children were in. But once every 10 years by Artemis and Hestia's request they all met for a festival with Hestia's children as they had a massive party. Hestia's children were known to be the best cooks ever as they all stayed in main cities running 5 star restaurants.

Poseidon's children never left the sea as they were all demigods just like Jake was, they rarely went on land as they traveled along the seas to small islands and stuff. Poseidon had gotten off lucky like Hades and Zeus and could chose when to sire children. In totally Poseidon had about 30 while Hades about 100 to roam the underworld like it guardians. But if you ever found one on the surface you knew something was up.

But Zeus unexpectedly only sired 50 as he knew Hera was not found of the law but it had to be done so he sired as few as possible in his case. Hera's children were the same as Hestia's all staying in the cities acting as divorce lawyers and other things but still had demigod training every day after work. All of them worked in cities always helping people and stuff, as their fatal flaw of power was gone they became mighty warrior in many ways. The original seven had refused kindly to not to migrate to the new planet as they like their home.

Which the gods understood and let them stay, but Nico did come and help his father once more with his many siblings in his mind that were all demigods one or two gods. But each of them was a force to be trifled with as if one of them was messed with they would know. Artemis's children were renowned for it as believe it or not she just had girls. Each with skill of hunting like Zoë Artemis's long lost friend.

But today the Olympian got disturbing news of the attack as well as something else, the ship had 12 unknown gods with them as their leaders so to speak. Even the primordials didn't know who they were as Hades asked Nyx who migrated to the planet. All they knew where they were almost the same strength as an Olympia or strong base on their power signals. But one thing was for sure they came to claim this land as their own.

"Father what will do their forces are too much?" Ares asked a little worried.

"Yes I know but I they land tomorrow on the far side of the planet and by my estimate they will by land reach us by 1 year. Since this planet is so large I think we can use it to our advantage. Athena do you know of anything that can help us?" Zeus asked.

"Well we do have the mortal army but they are only 4 billion strong and as far as I can tell these warriors are well trained the human may hold out for a while but nothing short of 5 years." She said as he sighed.

"What about the chain of command what if we take out the leaders the army won't be able to receive commands. Any army no matter how large or good will always crumble and be destroyed by nature if there is no command." Poseidon said as Zeus nodded.

"That could work but we can't do it ourselves of they may capture us, as well as any gods related to Olympus. Athena are there any assassins you know of that might be willing to help us?" He asked her as she shook her head but then she stopped and just looked down at the ground.

"What about him?" She asked as everyone went silent.

"Athena he hates us you know that we sentence him to the pit over 1000 years ago." Artemis said in a less angry tone as Athena made a slightly angry face.

"What if we got him to swear to not attack us?" Hestia asked as they all seemed to think about it.

"I agree but Zeus may want to watch out after his little stunt oh so long ago that go him put there I don't think he will be willing to help us any time soon." Poseidon said as the other nodded as Zeus cleared his throat.

"What if we give him something in return after he finishes the mission, or before?" He asked them as this seemed to not be thought about.

"That way he gets what we want and he gets what we wants." He added.

"I don't see why not to give it a try Hermes go get Annabeth we need her to get into the cage." He said as Hermes was off as they all waited until Hermes returned a few minutes later with Annabeth maybe 35 years old with blonde princess curls and a much more mature body with supple D cups and nice hips to match them making her look smoking hot so to speak, but she just greeted them all with a smile on her face.

"Hello mother." She said as Athena gave her a smile as Zeus waited for her to be down with hellos.

"Annabeth did Hermes tell you why we need you?" Hera asked as she shook her head.

"We need the help of Flaw." She said straight forward as Annabeth frowned.

"I would not advise that you get his help, what happened you to ask me to let him out?" She asked as Hera looked at Zeus while he just nodded. After that she explained the situation to her as Annabeth just listened to them nodding as the story went on.

"I see that is why." Annabeth said as her hand just reached up and grabbed the key hanging around her chest as she slowly rubbed it.

"Very well I will do it but you have to do something for me." She said as they all nodded.

"I want you the name of the name that I cannot remember, every time I try to remember him I fail to. I know it has something to do with Hera for some reason but all I want is the man's name." She said as they all just shuffled in their seats.

"How about this we will tell you when once you let him out." Athena said.

"No I want to know now what was his name, that is all I ask of you all I don't need connections or what he has done just a simple name." She said as Apollo spoke up.

"Perseus that was his name." He said as Annabeth just nodded and wrote it down as she saved the remember part for later.

"Very well now let go let the most dangerous man in this galaxy out of his cage." She said as they all teleported to the Flying pit.

As they arrived at the entrance Annabeth walked over to an elevator and took out a card, he gave the card a swipe, then a hand print read, then a DNA test. After it was all done the elevator gave a ding as all the Olympians piled in the small elevator almost squishing Annabeth.

After 400 floor the elevator gave a ding as Annabeth nearly fell out of the elevator and just kept walking strait. As that was the only direction to go as it was just a straight hall, nothing but one door a few hundred yards away as Annabeth stopped by a small card thing on the wall. After she gave the card a swipe and punched in a code a ding signaled through the hallway as she started walking again.

"What was that?" Aphrodite asked as they walked as Annabeth answered the question.

"There was millions of invisible lights that if you triggered one this whole hallway would compress and kill you. The run from her to behind the key pad would take too much time before the person would be killed by the walls closing in on them. Trust me we have tested it not even someone of Hercules strength can hold back the wall either." She said as they reached the door a few minutes later.

"Here we are but I will ask you please don't yell okay we still have one more room to go through before we reach the main cell room." Annabeth said as she just slid her card again but punched in a different code from last time. As the door opened in the room was the largest dragon any of the gods had ever seen. Taking up nearly a forth the massive room was Draco the most powerful dragon in this know galaxy.

"Damn." Apollo said as Annabeth walked forward without looking at the dragon.

"Yeah." The rest said as they just starred at the massive dragon as he just watched them with one eye open.

"Don't worry he is harmless he has the knowledge and thinking process of a human, he knows you guys aren't prisoners." Annabeth said as the Dragon closed its massive eye and snorted green flames that made the whole room heat up.

"Oh you." Annabeth said as she giggled as everyone looked confused but Hades who had a big grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" They asked as they caught him grinning.

"Oh Draco was hitting on Annabeth with the snort, I kind understood some words he said but I do know he was hitting on how hot Annabeth was." He said as Annabeth blushed with a smile.

"So that means you understand him?" Zeus asked her as she simply nodded.

"I learned fully last year it has taken me nearly 400 years to learn his language, but here we are now no one touch the weapon in her okay." She said opening the door before anyone could ask what weapon.

As they walked in they just all awed at the prison size and the monster guarding it, everything about it just screamed dangerous place to them as Annabeth walked to a podium thing and began typing in a massive code of numbers and letters all random. Finally with what seemed to be the 600 one a ding went off as all the monsters suddenly gathered around the cage as it started descending as well as something rose from the ground a few feet away.

As the cage lightly touched the ground the masters all gathered in an around it but not in the Olympians way. But as they did the thing that came out for he ground stopped showing 5 leavers on it. Annabeth walked over typed in a coded different for each leaver and shut it off one by one until al l5 were done as she began walking forward.

Of to the side of the walkway leading out to the cage the monsters weren't on by the door was a glass box holding two weapons. The weapon was a scythe but it was something that just sent shivers down the god's spines. The handle was strait but the detail on it made it look like it had a spiraling snake up it that almost looked alive. But as you got to the head of the snake near the blade it turned into a demons skull.

Sharp teeth extended over about a fourth of the blade as the skull made the part the blade attached to the poll. But the skull looked different almost alive with the detail on it even sword marks on different areas. Black smoke came from the mouth area of the skull as it bit around the blade. The smoke was being sucked out of the box by a fan as it couldn't gather in the box. But that left the blades yes blades as I plural.

The blade that came out of the top or the normal scythe blade was pitch black with a red edge to it. The black was not normal black not it you looked at it long enough you could see it move almost like some black liquid was the blade. But it was actually something moving in the blade, it was souls of people, demigods, gods, and monsters it had slain. All screaming in pain as the blade trapped their souls in it.

The almost black red edge looked so sharp it could cut through anything but it to had the souls in it. On the very end of the pole was a small shape pure black blade made of the same stuff the main blade was. It was about 10 inches long and looked just like a Greek dagger even that small blade looked like it had claimed hundreds maybe even thousands of lives. But the last thing was different.

On the other end of the main blade instead of the normal flat side or blade it was a circle that came out of the back of the demon skull. It wasn't larger than the base of the main blade which was about 10 inches. The blade itself was about 4 feet long and curved like a normal scythe blade. But the whole length of the blade dagger and pole was about 6 feet long standing. But back to the circle on the inside of the circle was 1 inch spikes all pointing towards the middle.

On the spikes were dried blood signaling that people had been trapped in it, but how they got in was invisible but they guessed it had to do with magic on the blade. But just the blade was a sight as none of the Olympians had never seen a weapon so dark before so demonic. As they looked at it they couldn't help but be drawn to it Hermes started to walk to it but Annabeth caught his arm and shook her head then went back to walking to the door.

"I just turned off the spells off his body this will make it so he can talk and actually hear us, you see-." But she was cut off by a voice that made even the monsters back away from the cage, the voice was a males but carried so much demonic pressure to it. That it made the Olympians spines shiver.

"**They put me in a vegetable like state for the past 500 years so I could do nothing not even see things**." The voice said as it echoed through the room causing everyone to stop.

"Flaw stop using that voice you have guests." Annabeth said gently as they stood at the door.

"Very well come in to my cage." He said in a normal voice as Annabeth opened the door with five different codes, three cards, a finger print, a hand print, an eye scan, a DNA test, and a hair sample. As the door opened steam poured out the door as the spikes on the outside seemed to move a little but nothing happened as everyone walked in the room.

60 chains of Olympian steel hooked all over one half of the cage and to the shackles on the man as he wore an orange jump suit sat quietly as he had his arms on his stretched out legs with his back up against the wall. He had black hair the was the color of obsidian with its shine to it, but his hair covered his eyes and down to his shoulders as he seemed to watched all the Olympians gather in the cell. But in the middle of the cell was a barrier that the cell always put up as visitor came.

"Hello Flaw how are you today?" Asked Annabeth as he gave a smile.

"Very good daughter of wisdom might I ask why I have the whole Olympian council coming to pay me a visit?" He asked as Zeus came forward, Flaw just watched him as he stopped right by the barrier.

"We have come to give you your freedom." He said as Flaw just stared at him.

"I see…what is in it for you and me?" He asked as he looked through his hair at Zeus.

"We need your help, a civilization of people are threatening take over our galaxy we need you to kill all the people in command if you do that their armies will crumble." He said as Flaw nodded.

"How many are estimated to be in command?" Flaw asked Zeus.

"About 200,000 thousand people are estimated to be in some command position. We want you to focus on the lower ones and work your way up. This mean you need to infiltrate them and work your way into their ranks and kill from the inside out." He finished.

"I will do it if you meet my requests." Flaw said as Zeus nodded.

"First one is that when this is over I want my freedom. Second is I want Artemis to sleep beside me for the time that I am being briefed with the mission for the first couple months while I gather my strength back. Third I want one person to come with me that is not a god on my mission of my choice no complaints. Fourth I want my old weapons and clothes back. Finally I want a cheeseburger as soon as I get out of here and some letter righting materials." He finished, the first one to go off was Artemis as she exploded in rage.

"Rot in hell!" She screamed at him as she punched the barrier making the whole cell shake as Annabeth gulped. But as she let her rage overcome her she suddenly stopped as she clutched her heart as tears began to rush down her face. As this happened all the gods rushed to her as the Flaw stood up as the chains groaned in protest.

"How does it feel Artemis to see your most trusted hunters all die before your eyes, Emily Charter, Sara Evens, Zoë Nightshade…Did you know that rage contains all emotions in some form or another, it is by far the easiest to manipulate that is for sure." He said as they all just saw him walk forward and place his hand on the barrier.

"What have you done to her!?" Shouted Aphrodite.

"All I have done is increase her emotions of sadness to their max, as this happened she began to replay deaths of her hunters in her head. Basically I just made her useless until I decided to stop it." He said as he just looked at the crying goddess as she glared at him through the tears.

"How did you know about Zoë Nightshade?" Came a female's nervous voice as the 6 foot 5 man turned to Annabeth towering over her.

"You hear a lot of things in the pit, monsters carry information faster than Hermes does. Also I save her after Zeus force her soul into the pit after he ripped her from the sky. I put her soul back in its rightful place in Elysium, I walked her personally to its gates." He said as everyone looked at Zeus in shock.

"What?" Artemis squeaked as more tears began to fall as the thoughts from her hunter.

"I was in the wrong, my fatal flaw ruled over me with an iron fist. I didn't want a titan in the sky so I forced her down into the pit I am sorry Artemis." He said as the Flaw just snorted.

"Fake emotions won't get you anywhere here Zeus now do we have a deal or do I have to reveal more of your secrets of your fellow Olympians." Flaw threatened as everyone just starred at Zeus.

"Very well I swear by the Styx to follow your conditions you set for us if you agree to ours." He said.

"I agree." Was all Flaw said as he smirked cutting off the emotional control over Artemis as she slowly got up and glared daggers at him and Zeus as Aphrodite just stared at him.

"Even I do not have control over emotions like you do. Where did you get those powers?" She asked as she smiled as the barrier came down.

"I will tell you after I am out of these bonds." He said as he held up his arms as the cuffs just hung there.

"Very well." She said snapping her fingers as one bond fell off, each Olympian did this until just Artemis was left as she glared at him.

"What's with the bracelets?" She asked him.

"They seal my most powerful power, Chaos herself made them if you remember but that was many years ago." He said as she just snapped her fingers as the last cuff came off as he looked at his red marks on his arms and legs.

"Flaw." He heard as he turned to Artemis as she punched him right in the face as he reared back and fell on the ground cupping his face.

"Don't you ever take control of my emotions again, now where did you get those power?" She hissed at him as she just gave a smiled as he stood up. A mass of hair still covering his face.

"I got them for helping Eros out of the pit, he gave me complete control over people's emotions as long as they show them to me. Also I have another power but that is much more deadly if I think about it." He said they just stared at him.

"You asked for you old Clothes your weapon is outside, the same spot you left it." Annabeth said handing him a pair of black pants with a black shirt and cloak. With just a plain set of black covers as well.

"Thank you…Aphrodite can you do my hair?" He asked the goddess as she was still getting over the fact that he save Eros a primordial god.

"Yes I will." She said as he nodded as he suddenly took off his jump suit revealing a pair of black underwear and something else. His body was toned to perfection, not to big not too small of muscles. But that wasn't what caught their eye, his chest was covered with scars that showed monster claws and other things. His fingers had scars that looked like they were chopped off. On his back was the same but much less. But one massive scar also lined his spine as he threw on his slightly tight shirt and pants hiding his scarred legs.

Then socks the boots as Aphrodite worked on his hair. It was a simple Cesare but what it revealed was a face that made all the females gasp even Artemis. His face was a piece of fine art perfectly molded so to speak. No scars were on his flawless skin, as his eyes took the show. They were a shade of dark purple that shifted to light blue on the outside before the white. But his eyes seemed to look through you to your core and look over everything about you. Nothing was hidden from theses eyes as they saw it.

"Thank you." He said as we followed the Olympians that were walking out the door as Athena walked up to him in private as they all waited outside.

"Percy." She said softly bellow a whisper so not even the god could hear her.

"Yes milady?" He asked her as he felt a jump in his heart for hearing his name for the first time in more than 1000 years.

"I want to let you know Annabeth remarried after we…"

"Banished me." Percy said as she nodded.

"Yes she did but don't get mad at her okay." She said as he nodded.

"I am not I could never be but I think I have a score to settle with Zeus after all this. Also please call me Flaw it suits me better, as I can control people's fatal flaws now." He said walking past the dumbfounded goddess. As he did he just walked over to his weapon in the case as the gods watched him as the monsters seemed to hiss at him.

"Ah I missed you Silent Doom." He said picking up the weapon as it seemed to hum in happiness. As he did this all monster seemed to gather in front of him.

"Olympians give me a minute I want to say goodbye to my jailers first." He said as he readied himself and dove right into the monsters with his scythe Silent Doom ready to kill.

**A/N: So how did you guys like it I hope you did don't worry it will get better in a few chapter just need to cover the back story first.**

**Review please.**


	3. Human Again, Bets, Chaos, New Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: He guys this is nutsofthechest with a new story I think you guys might like, Percy is still the main dude but different person a whole hell of a different Person but I guess that is what Tartarus can do to people. Well here I go with my third story so good luck to me and happy reading.**

**LAST TIME:**

"Thank you." He said as we followed the Olympians that were walking out the door as Athena walked up to him in private as they all waited outside.

"Percy." She said softly bellow a whisper so not even the god could hear her.

"Yes milady?" He asked her as he felt a jump in his heart for hearing his name for the first time in more than 1000 years.

"I want to let you know Annabeth remarried after we…"

"Banished me." Percy said as she nodded.

"Yes she did but don't get mad at her okay." She said as he nodded.

"I am not I could never be but I think I have a score to settle with Zeus after all this. Also please call me Flaw it suits me better, as I can control people's fatal flaws now." He said walking past the dumbfounded goddess. As he did he just walked over to his weapon in the case as the gods watched him as the monsters seemed to hiss at him.

"Ah I missed you Silent Doom." He said picking up the weapon as it seemed to hum in happiness. As he did this all monster seemed to gather in front of him.

"Olympians give me a minute I want to say goodbye to my jailers first." He said as he readied himself and dove right into the monsters with his scythe Silent Doom ready to kill.

**NOW:**

**FLAW POV: (percy)**

The first monster I met was Python as it was over 100 feet long and was as thick as 4 feet in some places. His eyes were red with furry as he coiled in front of me his tail had a rattlesnake rattle on the end that sounded like rocks inside a tumble machine. Venom dripped from its mouth as it hit the ground as it dissolved the dirt bellow it. He just glared at me as I twirled Silent Doom with one hand as the blade seemed to cut the air as black vapor fell from the bade pooling around me.

But I then stopped it as I held it out in front of me as the blade was down and the circle on the back of the demon skull was up as the giant snake finally strikes at me. But with one swoop of my back the circle on the back grew to 5 feet wide diameter. I gave the blade a quick spin as the circle was right in front of me as the snake reached it.

But just as he reached it and started to go through it the head didn't come out the other end, instead the hole the circle made acted as a portal as the snake got sucked in it. You could hear screams of pain and anguish as he got sucked in the portal. On the side of the snake all it looked like the body was disappearing into thin air as it passed through the circle. But to me I could see all the organs and things as it passed through the invisible portal.

Like when you cut something off someone and you can perfectly see inside them that is what I was like but then I suddenly moved out from behind the portal looking at the other monsters as the rest of the snake was forcible sucked into the invisible portal. With the last foot of the tail as it went in the circle shrunk back down to normal size. As the monsters and gods and Annabeth just gapped at what I had just done.

"Back to the arena for you." I said slamming the scythes blade in the ground as the poll with the angle was level with my hands as more black smoke poured out of the crack.

"What did you just do?" I heard from behind me as I turned to see Hades who had asked the question.

"My weapon has the ability to send monsters to the arena in Tartarus on earth, since I am still in control over it. But currently python is currently in his cell waiting to entertain a few hundred thousand monsters in a fight." I said grabbing my weapon and cutting a giant 10 foot gash in the ground as suddenly tons of black smoke bean to pour out of it as I just smiled.

"I wouldn't breath that if I were you." I said as I lunged at the Colchian Dragon as the smoke followed me in a wave of darkness as I began to lash out against the immortal monster. As I sliced at the monster I felt board almost as my blade cut through it near indestructible hide with ease. But as I did black smoke began to pour inside the wounds going inside the monster as he screamed in pain.

Slash after slash more gas poured in his body with ease as blood poured out of his body ran around him not making a sound. Not even my blade made any sounds as I ripped through his flesh. The hum had stopped in the silence as he roared in pain as I just yawned as I landed on the monsters back and gave him a five foot gash on his back as I let out a sick smile.

I hopped off his back a few feet away as he turned to me as he started to come my way but slowed down tremendously. Till he was a few feet away barely even able to crawl to me as I put my weapon on my back and leaned down and began to pet the paralyzed monster as I looked into his golden eyes as he blue scales shimmered like sapphires.

"Close your eyes and let the darkness take over." I said slowly as she did as I said as his body suddenly trembled and then began to rot away as I smiled as everyone looked horrified. I just killed one of the greatest monsters in the known planet earth and as far as they could tell I was bored when I did it like it was nothing to me. As I just watched the black smoke that came from the rotting corpse go into my blade and suddenly another soul was added to the maybe 1 million or more already in it.

"If you are wondering it is a gas that paralyzes the nerves and if you die while it is in your system you rot away soul and all a gift from Tartarus after I left." I said as I stood up and face the last monster as the black smoke swirled around me as Medusa shivered in fear. Her body was half snake right now and her eye looked at me in a fear that I had seen many times before.

"Death is an easy thing isn't it, it comes so easily when you learn the shortcuts to it." I said as I looker her right in the eyes as she was shaking violently. She was scarred for one her power had no affect against me as her reptile slit eyes met mine. I then grabbed my weapon as the circle opened up to 4 feet in diameter as she turned around and started to crawl away.

"Please no don't send me back to that place!" She screamed as I swiped the circle over her but he didn't disappear. As she slithered a few more feet until she collapsed on the ground gasping for air. As the circle shrunk back to normal the black smoke began to be sucked up as it cleared all the smoke from the room as I walked over to the trembling Medusa as I looked into her eyes once again a she clawed at her heart.

"Wear this." I said as I pulled off my cloak and threw it on her as she began to scream in a monster wail the slowly changed to a female's voice of pain. Slowly under my black her tail began to separate into two long legs. Her green skin turn a light of skin with a small tan to her, snakes began to fall from her hair and slither away, her eyes turned from their green reptile slits to a light baby blue.

The gods just gasped as this happened, from underneath the cloak I could tell her breast had grown from nearly flat that went with the monster body to beautiful D cups. Her body was about the height of 6 foot even and her long chocolate brown hair began to grow. Until it covered half her back as she sit on all fours with my cloak around her covering her naked body. Nobody said anything as I sat in front of her just smiled at my worked as Silent Doom sat quietly on my back as the demon skull seemed to watch the beautiful women look up at me.

"Welcome to the world of humans Medusa, or should I say welcome back." I said as her baby blue eyes met my dark purple to light sea blue ones.

"What did you just do to her." I heard two people say at once as I looked up to a mad Athena and Annabeth.

"I removed her curse or well to be precise I sent her curse to the pit, but without a person to latch onto it dissolved into nothing. You see I can send anything that goes through this circle to Tartarus or the arena, and I mean anywhere in the pit even the darkest place that Tartarus won't even go. The place that I made my home oh so long ago." I said as they all gulped as Athena still looked made as Annabeth paled at my powers.

"Athena I like you but please don't start arguing with me okay, the one you should have punished all those years ago was Poseidon. But you were so blinded by your rage that your curse Medusa instead. So I will say it again don't argue with me." I said in a deep tone as Medusa looked at herself under the cloak.

"But-." Athena was cut off by Hestia shaking her head as she sighed.

"Very well do as you please, but she is your problem now." She said walking briskly away as the other gods just shook their heads.

"She is just upset and here is part of our deal with you." Hestia said handing me a cheeseburger as I smiled and dug in feeling a tiny bit of my power return. Yeah I wasn't at full power if I was I would have shadow traveled to kill the Colchian Dragon quicker but I was at bare body strength at this time.

"I know now Zeus why don't we talk business." I said finishing my burger as he gulped as I stood up and offered a hand to a timid Medusa as she slowly took it as she used my cloak to cover her body. I can kind of see why Poseidon would want to take her she was absolutely gorgeous so much in face I saw some gods gulp at her looks.

"Back on Olympus #2 and after we get her some clothes." He said as I sneered at him and nodded as I watched Aphrodite snapped her fingers replacing my cloak with a simple pair of pants and a white shirt and normal shoes or converse as her hair remained full and semi thick as it cascaded down her back.

"Thank you." She said silently as she looped her arm through mine as my cloak was back on as I eyed her.

"No problem it's the most I can do for someone who was wronged by the Olympians." I said as we walked arm in arm her breast pressing up against my arm as we walked.

"Flaw!" I heard as I turned to see Hermes come over to my right as were Medusa was on my left.

"What can I do for you?" I asked him as he gulped and looked at me.

"When you went to Elysium did you happened to meet a man by the name of Luke?" He asked me as I nodded.

"Yes I do I know him very well actually, you could say he was one of the souls I ferried out of Tartarus and back to Elysium. In total I have saved over 30 souls and immortals form the pit who were wronged by Zeus. That would be including your son, by the way he says he is sorry." I said to him as he seemed to break down and looked angrily at Zeus from behind as we walked out of the main cell room and out to where Draco was.

"Can I ask you a question as well did you happen to ferry a soul by the name of Percy Jackson?" He asked me bellow a whisper as I slowly nodded, now I understood why Athena was so timid at first. She had nearly forgotten who I was because of the magic they used was to strong and even effected them.

"Yes I did but his soul was lost to Tartarus, there was nothing I could do but make his soul fade." I said sealing the deal that I was dead to him.

"Did he say anything about us?" He asked me.

"Yes he did have a lot to say before he lost himself to insanity, he told me that you gave him the same curse you did me. Even erasing him from history and everyone's minds, I guess you only remember him since Athena told you." I said as he nodded as I smirked, I guess playing two people at once wasn't so bad if they were both banished and had the same curse put on them even if one was made up.

"So tell me Hermes what do you remember about me?" I asked him as he gulped.

"I think you are an old entity that we curse ore Zeus cursed a long time ago, but that is all I can remember." He said as I nodded thinking that would suffice for my role as Flaw, as my real name Percy Jackson was secluded to only short memories of name that is it. I kind of liked it but it made me sad at the same time.

Only 2 people knew who I really was and that was Athena and Zeus, and only 3 people knew the name Percy and that was Annabeth, Artemis, and Hermes. And I was hoping to keep it that way, but the rest of the Olympians only knew me as an old god that Zeus put the curse of the Olympian flaws on.

"Flaw." I heard again as I looked around to find we were already in an elevator as Medusa stood behind me using me as a shield.

"Yes sorry I was thinking." I said as I straightened Silent Doom on my back as the blade gleamed a black light.

"You wanted these?" Hestia said handing me a pen and paper.

"Yeah thanks." I said tapping Silent Doom twice as it suddenly began to morph its shape until I just had a ring on my hand that had the demon skull on it. I just sat down in the elevator and began writing on it to an old friend when I finished I just smirked evilly at the letter.

"Hestia can you make a fire ball real quick I need to send this to someone." I said as she nodded slowly and made a small ball. I just thanked her and tossed the letter in as it burned.

"What was that for?" She asked me as I smirked at her.

"That was to Chaos, she said send a letter the day I got out in a mocking tone after she put theses stupid power seals on me." I said as I felt the sky rumble above us.

"I think she is mad." I said with a smirk as all of us were suddenly transported from the elevator to Olympus. Instantly all the gods were on high alert as no one had teleported them as Medusa looked scarred along with Annabeth.

"**FLAW!**" I heard yell from everywhere in the room as a portal of great power opened, only three time had I ever felt this power and I was still frightened of it.

"Chaos." I said calmly as I walked forward to the portal telling Medusa to stay behind, as I stopped a good 10 feet in front of it. My body kind of felt like it was being ripped apart by the power there was so much. I was nothing to this person in a power scale, but as she walked through the portal the power increased.

A women maybe 6 foot 5 wearing a black dress that revealed one of her long legs, her dress had the cosmos on it as her long black hair swayed behind her. Her body was perfect so to speak no errors in any way, her curves in all the right places that made Aphrodite look plain. Her breast were a D cup at least and her skin was almost a pale color but it seemed to glow almost as if it was the surface of the moon.

But her eyes were something else they radiated power like this level was a simple day for her, but today her eyes were focused on me and boy did they look pissed.

"You." She said marching over to me as I tensed the power nearly dissolving my being as she stopped and looked at me struggling as well as the Olympians. The power seemed to lower giving us a small break from the massive power as Annabeth pulled herself off the ground it was just so heavy. But as she got to me as I just starred at her calmly as she reared back and punched me right in the chest.

It was kind of like getting hit by brick that had been launched out of an air pressure cannon at like a million psi. But as I was punched I was throw back with a great enough force I flew through the air and right into Hera. But I didn't stop there as I crashed into her I made her fall and hit the ground hard as I went tumbling for a couple more yards. Until I finally came to a stop as I tried to get up but I felt several ribs broken as I coughed up a large amount of blood.

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked her in a pissed off voice as I tried to stand but couldn't as Apollo and Medusa came over. Apollo was busy healing me as Zeus helped a shocked and stunned Hera up, her hair was not everywhere but she looked unharmed.

"You know exactly what you did, and then 500 years later I get a fucking letter from you saying you're free of your prison. Why the hell did you people even let him out do you realize eve half of the things he has done!" She yelled at the Olympian's as they all frozen under the anger of the creator. The fact she was right there still stunned most of them, Annabeth just gaped at her as she glared into my skull hopefully wanting to make it explode again. Don't ask it was a long time ago.

"Come on Erebus wasn't giving her any attention for the last 4000 years and you know that, also she came to me. All I did was satisfy her wish that I fuck her okay, and let me say she was amazing." I said with a grin as I saw Chaos's anger foam over.

"E-Excuse me but what are you all talking about?" Athena asked as I managed to stand up on my own as Apollo pulled back. One of the five Olympians I don't hate at all while most I just don't give a shit about while Zeus was on one of my top 5 to kill list.

"Oh right…everyone sit in your seats I am going to enlighten you on all this immortal has done." Chaos said as she sneered at me as I just gave her one of my smiles, I knew that would piss her off.

"Very well everyone to your seats." Zeus said as everyone seated themselves leaving me in the middle as Chaos made herself a simple plain black throne as Hestia kindly created me a seat along with Medusa who was sitting by Hestia's throne.

"So where do you want to begin Chaos, the night I fucked Nyx or how about how about the night Hemera asked me to fuck her as well. Let me tell you you're daughters defenses against seduction crumbled with ease in my hands." I said with a smirk as everyone gaped at my statement. But at this Chaos just sneered at me with a face of disgust.

"Remind me later to banish Eros from giving out his gifts anymore." She said as I just smiled.

"Wait Flaw what do you mean by that?" Athena asked as I turned to her.

"I mean exactly what I said, I fucked Nyx and her mother not at the same time but within a weeks' time. I guess word spreads fast in the realm of primordials because after I fucked Nyx to the point she couldn't walk for a day or two then Hemera popped up asked I do the same thing to her. Let's just say she was like Nyx but tighter and more of a screamer." I said as I looked at Chaos who was boiling in rage.

"What did it feel like?" I heard from Apollo who instantly put a hand over his mouth and had a panicked looked as Artemis looked the same level of anger Chaos did.

"It was blissful I had to say maybe both in my top five." I said with a smirk as Chaos then snapped along with Artemis.

"I will kill you!" Chaos screamed as Artemis drew her bow and shot at me as I barely managed to duck from the arrow as a blast of black energy shot from Chaos's hand and hit the chair I once sat in as it exploded.

"Hey, need I remind you we still have a deal going on." I said calmly as Chaos stopped as did Artemis.

"Dam you, I will kill you later." Chaos said as Artemis just sat down and stewed in her own rage as I laughed at their antics.

"Back to the main topic at hand Chaos what did you mean his deeds?" Zeus asked her as I just looked at her in the eyes as she knew most of them but then again she also knew they were the ones who made me this way.

"One of them is his weapon Silent Doom, it was once Tartarus's weapon of power. He lost it in a bet to Flaw, the bet was that Flaw wouldn't become the leader of the arena in the pit in 100 years. 25 years later Flaw emerged victorious with a broken blade that that other half remained in Perses skull. Tartarus gave him the weapon as the deal Styx demanded he do so, but that wasn't it either." She said as all gods gaped at me as I just scoffed.

"Wait what did he offer in the bet?" Annabeth asked as all gods even Mr. D nodded.

"The only thing I had back then eternal servitude to Tartarus, to become his slave that would do all his biddings. But he thought to lightly of me and bet me that in 100 years I could do it but as I stabbed Perses in the head and watched the life leave his eyes. I felt a thrill of pure power over the arena go into me. It was like becoming a god, might I say that I was a normal immortal beforehand like a hunter might be." I said as all of them looked stunned.

"As I was saying after he won the bet and obtained Tartarus's weapon of power or Silent doom, he sent Thanatos after him. Again another bet was placed this time it was a race, the bet was that whoever could swing fastest up the Styx to the waterfall that it began at won. The offers were again as Flaw said was his eternal servitude and Silent Doom. But Thanatos had to offer something as well, what he offered was his cloak of death. The very one Flaw wears right now." Chaos said as you could see a glint of rage in Zeus's eyes as well as Ares.

"Let's just say Thanatos didn't see it coming, after the first hour I had passed the ¾ mark and he barely passed the 1/3rd mark. I have to say though for a god he could swim pretty slow." I said as I tugged at my cloak as it gave off a sudden ripple of souls like the blade did.

"What!" I heard as I looked to see Athena get up and run over to me, instantly she was examine the cloak and taking notes as I just stood still.

"What properties does it have? Thanatos never told me and I have been dying to know for more than 1000 years." She asked me as I just smiled and turned to her.

"It has several that I know of; one is that I hold souls in it just like Silent Doom, second is that whoever wears it doesn't make any sound breathing or footsteps, third is that it allows the user to make short shadow travel trips of 50 yards at max with using barely any energy. Also the hood hides my face pretty well, and it blends me into darkness and shadows like I am part of it." I said as flipped up the hood and demonstrated the sound thing as it stomped on the ground but it didn't make any noise.

"Fascinating…" She said taking down notes as Chaos cleared her throat as Athena slumped and went back to her seat as I pulled off the hood and sat down in my new chair provided by Poseidon this time.

"Were was I…ah yes Flaw had won another bet and gained the cloak of death himself. After this Tartarus was desperate and made one more bet with Flaw, but this time it was much harder. The bet was to escape Tartarus in 2 weeks, if he won he got the crown of monsters. If he lost he had to give back all the items he won in all the other bets as well as his eternal servitude." Chaos said as Zeus finally said something.

"This…crown of monsters what is it?" He asked in a tone that suggested something else other than curiosity, I guess even after he lost his fatal flaw some things still remain.

"It is one of the several items I have made personally, it is the only one left so I gave to Tartarus as a gift. What it does as the name suggests, it give the wearer of the crown complete authority over any monster. It is like your title of the king of gods it has power behind it as does the crown, whoever possess the crown is declared their leader. Though some monster or about half don't listen to their leaders the other are completely loyal to him." She said as she starred at me as I reached out my hand and gave a snap.

In my hand appeared a crown that was pitch black it with platinum trim around it, on the outside was the largest black gems anybody had ever seen but on the inside was old markings of ancient Greek symbols. It metal but almost had a rough steel but the power it radiated was beyond normal for an object of this kind. You could feel the authority coming off of it as I twirled it in one hand. I just smiled as I grabbed in it and let it sit in my hand as I just laughed at their looks.

"What after two bets no way I was losing so I crawled out of Tartarus, let me tell you that was a very tiring climb." I said as they all just gazed at the crown but Zeus with a glint in his eyes. As I snapped my finger my necklace I always had on with a small version of the crown appeared where it normally went.

"I think that is it." Chaos said as I just nodded but she caught the look in my eye as she glared at me as I sighed I couldn't hide anything from her.

"Fine I picked up something on the surface after I climbed out of Tartarus, when I was up there for a week." I said pulling out a book from a hidden pocket in my cloak, as I pulled it out I showed Chaos the front of the book as she just gasped and got up from her chair as I shook my head and put it back in my cloak. In its pocket that was magically sealed that only I could open as well as only I could take off my cloak.

"Now now Chaos don't go shouting its name we don't want Olympus to explode from yelling now do we?" I asked her as she slowly sat down as I smirked as I stood up.

"Wait Flaw what was that?" Hades asked me as I turned to one of my favorite gods.

"A book that was supposed to be destroyed long ago, one that has spells in it that may shake this planet in two. But don't worry I care for this planet my prison orbited, as it see it as my new home where I can start a new beginning." I said turning to all of them as Artemis just glared at me as I looked at Chaos.

"By the way thanks for the bracelets, but you only locked away one power sorry to say." I said showing her my two dark bands as she just sneered at me.

"Artemis watch this man like a hawk if he makes one wrong move you have my blessing to kick his ass into the ground regardless of the oath." She said as I heard thunder crack in the sky as I just gave a grin to Chaos as she teleported away. Leaving the room as I began to laugh a evil laugh as all the gods looked at me.

"Good gods that look on her face!" I shouted as I started to catch my breath as I looked at the council all giving me weird looks.

"What you saw that, she was so mad!" I shouted along with more laughter as they all looked worried, finally I calmed down and wiped my eye of a tear as I looked around the room and then at Artemis.

"Well it is getting late, I don't know about you guys but I could use a nice 12 hours nap right now." I said with a yawn as most gods started to flash out as Medusa came over to me as Artemis started down to us as she looked over at the mortal.

"She is not coming." Artemis said as I just shook my head.

"Yes she is whether you like it or now, she needs a place to stay and your kind of the only place that will take women with ease. So she is coming and I will find her a place to stay later okay, but for now she is coming." I said in a darker tone that made both Artemis and Medusa shiver.

"F-Fine she can come." Artemis said as I smiled and nodded and offered my hand to Medusa as she grabbed it as Artemis flashed us off.

**LINEBREAK:**

The main hunters camp was dead silent as I looked amazed at their tents the lined the trees as I looked at Artemis in question as of why they weren't on the ground.

"There are monsters larger than I like to be roaming the ground at night so the hunt stays in the trees at night. With as large as they are they provide nor problem either with holding up tents." She said pointing to the massive tress that made the redwoods trees look tiny.

"I see that were is my tent?" I asked her as she smirked and pointed to one on the ground by the base of one, it used two giant roots as its walls as the only way to it was in-between the roots. I just shrugged as I towed Medusa behind me as she looked worried.

"Flaw isn't that a little dangerous?" She asked me as I looked at Artemis who was smirking at me.

"Not when you used to live in the deepest pit in Tartarus no, when you see monsters that bring insanity with one look you learn to not fear simple monsters and to be strong. Don't worry I will protect us if Artemis and her little hunt wont." I said as I saw Artemis sneer at me and flash to her tent as I pulled Medusa in our tent. As I opened it I instantly knew that this was the wolves pin, as all the growls that signaled I entered as I looked around.

"Medusa don't move." I said as she nodded slowly as I started forward to the largest wolf maybe the size of a minivan obviously a half breed of this planet and a normal wolf.

"Hello Alpha I said with a bow as the wolf seemed to growl at me as I stood up our eyes met as I looked into his. All the others were growling hard as they all surrounded me as Medusa had one growling at her.

"Forgive me for interrupting your sleep but me and my partners wish to use the vacant room on the other side." I said pointing towards door as she just continued to look at me as I understood his words without even hearing them personally.

"I am a companion of Artemis who is in her care for the next year, this is a friend of mine who will be here for the night. All I ask is that you let me sleep in the room for one night until I can get my own tent or hammock." I said to him as I saw him think as he nodded as the wolves stopped growling.

"I am forever grateful for you generosity." I said with a bow as she nodded and walked over to his bed as the others did the same as I urged Medusa to follow me as I walked into the other room which was a normal one bed rom with a mirror on one wall and dresser on the other that was it.

"Home sweet home." I said flopping on the bed as Medusa stayed standing as I saw the look in her eyes.

"Come here it's okay now." I said patting to the left of me as she sat down and gave a large breath.

"I thought I was going to die today." She said as I just smiled at her.

"I don't kill people loyal to me, after you helped me in the pit that one day I have forever considered you a friend." I said remember the time Medusa helped me escape a half breed of titan, we were both caught by him but with Medusa's gaze and my knife to cut the blind on her we made a deal to escape together.

But she didn't member who I was so I told her my name was Flaw ever since then we haven't met. Even if she was my jailer I knew I wasn't going to kill her anyways.

"You think of me as a friend?" She asked me as I nodded as I laid on my back looking up at the ceiling.

"Yep is that a hard thing to figure out?" I asked her as she nodded.

"You don't exactly get friends when you are a…a m-monster." She began to cry as I sat up and gave her a hug as she cried in my chest. All the years of sadness and hatred to her all coming out in one moment as she cried as hard as possible in my chest as I patted her back. I may be evil to a point but I still care sometimes.

"It's okay now you are no longer with your curse." I said as she looked up at me with her beautiful baby blue eyes as I slowly leaned down and kissed her.

**A/N: So how did you guys like it I hope you did don't worry it will get better in a few chapter just need to cover the back story first.**

**Review please.**


	4. Medusa's Lust, Threat Fly, Thalia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**NEW POLL: (will go to the next 4 chapters)**

**Okay people new poll time and I need everyone's opinions okay. What I need you to do is think up NINE (9) women that Percy/Flaw is going to have one night stands with. Yes I know that he is getting paired with Thalia but that is after the debriefing for the next year. **

**This included maiden goddess, demigods, mortals, his mom, monster ladies, dead demigods, even married women. I don't care okay I just need nine women you want Percy/Flaw to fuck senseless okay. Chaos CANNOT be one okay since I have a little history I will add with her and Flaw feel free to ask me about it in a review or PM.**

**EXAMPLE OF VOTING: Annabeth, Hera, Kelli, Hestia, Artemis, Bianca, Selena, Drew, Sally **

**(Don't really care okay if you guys want a Sally lemon then I will make one it is up to you.)**

**POLL:**

**LAST TIME:**

But she didn't remember who I was so I told her my name was Flaw ever since then we haven't met. Even if she was my jailer I knew I wasn't going to kill her anyways.

"You think of me as a friend?" She asked me as I nodded as I laid on my back looking up at the ceiling.

"Yep is that a hard thing to figure out?" I asked her as she nodded.

"You don't exactly get friends when you are a…a m-monster." She began to cry as I sat up and gave her a hug as she cried in my chest. All the years of sadness and hatred to her all coming out in one moment as she cried as hard as possible in my chest as I patted her back. I may be evil to a point but I still care sometimes.

"It's okay now you are no longer with your curse." I said as she looked up at me with her beautiful baby blue eyes as I slowly leaned down and kissed her.

**NOW: (A/N: Medusa is a one night stand people I am sorry but it is just how it is.)**

**THIRD PERSON POV: (Flaw is Percy for those who are dense and haven't realized it yet.)**

The kiss started out slow as Percy seemed to get the hang of it again after his 500 years of solitude. While Medusa was an amateur trying to keep up as Percy nibbled at her lips, his hands trekked their way from her shoulders down her back pressing lightly against her. Keeping her close to his body as she moaned in delight at the sensation of a hand touching her for the first time in a millennia.

Slowly they began to fall back as the kiss grew more into a war as Medusa was a quick learner and started to ravage Percy's mouth as they kissed. After a little they broke apart gasping for air as this happened Medusa started to pull off her shirt as Percy took off his cloak an shirt revealing a perfect body molded to perfection. His scars only made him hotter in Medusa's eyes as she scanned over his 8 pack and his chiseled body.

"I remember that one." She said as she ran a finger on one scar that was on one of his abdominal muscles. At the touch Percy have a shiver as Medusa looked into his eyes and he into hers. Slowly Percy reached up and undid her bra revealing perfect D cups. With the sight Percy flipped them over and latched onto one of them as she gasped at the sensitive nipples being bitten on by Percy.

"I remember it as well, it did come from this hand." He said as he detached himself after a minute as she stroked Medusa's hand as she just gave a timid smile.

"I am sorry." She said shyly as she just laughed, she just looked at him confused as she just leaned down and kissed her on the lips while massaging one of her breasts.

"Don't worry after tonight you will have a scar that will remind you of me as well for the rest of you life." He said in a deep voice sending shivers down the beautiful women's back. Soon Percy was kissing down her body she grasped the pillow for some sort of hold on something.

Slowly the kisses went down lower until they reached her jeans as she pulled them off her leaving white panties and him with a full tent in his pants. Medusa was panting at this time hard as she had a dazed look on her face as he pulled off his pants and underwear as well. Medusa just gazed at the new monster between Percy's legs. He just leaned forward and stroked the outside of her panties making her let out a large moan making him grin.

"Looks like you are ready." He said pulling her panties off easily revealing a perfectly shaven pussy that had been restored after his father had raped her. After the change it restored her hymen along with any scars. But as Percy crawled up on the bed and positioned all 10 inches and 2 and a half inches wide before her entrance she just looked scarred.

"You're so big." She commented as he remained still but laughed as he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Yes I am, and when I am done with you. It will all be able to go inside with ease." He said as Medusa just shivered in fear and excitement. Percy skipped normal foreplay for once as he knew Medusa was already well wet. As he began to go forward Medusa began to hitch her breath as he pressed harder into her. But she gave no ground as she was so tight, frustrated Percy reared back and slammed into her as hard as he could.

Medusa screamed in pain and her fingernails dug into Percy's back drawing blood as it trickled down his back. He just remained still as he got used to the tightness and Medusa got used to his size. A little blood trickled out of her pussy from her hymen breaking but as she stopped ripping into Percy's back she noticed the blood on his sides as she looked worried at him.

"Don't worry, happens more times than you might think." He said as he popped a cube of ambrosia he had by the bedside. Slowly after a while he began to move as her juices began to spill over. His length ripping her apart as she moan super load, he kind of hoped the tent was sound proof. But as he continued he started to speed up until he was going full force into her, each time their flesh met a slapping sound would be heard.

Her juices had drenched the area bellow her ass as she pounded into her, her breasts didn't escape though as he played with them as he pounded roughly into her. Her moans turning into screams as each orgasm she had seemed to nearly rip his dick off. The pleasure of how tight she was immense as he gave shallow breaths form his first fuck in 500 years.

Nothing could stop him on his rampage inside Medusa as she soon began to grow incoherent from the pleasure coursing through her. Her tight walls seeming to massage his dick in this state as he was growing close. But as he grew closer he rolled her onto her side and he began to go full force. The tip of his dick rammed into her womb thrust after thrust each one causing an orgasm as her senses became overloaded. Soon all the sounds she could make were moans.

But not after 5 minutes after he got into this positon he came inside her, finally after 500 years he finally came. As this happened her felt over 10 ropes of cum begin to fill her womb, as her body seemed to catch up with her. Shivers began to wreck her body as she screamed in pleasure as his hot cum drained into her molten core. He remained inside her not moved with all 10 inches planted inside her.

He just shivered in pleasure as her womb seemed to milk all his cum out of him but finally after a while he pulled out with a pop as he the tip of his dick left her pussy. Not a second later as he sat watching her body shake in pleasure his cum began to form a small stream out of her and down one of her ass cheeks. She remained on her side as she gasped for air still in her own daydream land as she caught his breath.

"One more time." He said as he rolled her over onto her face and her legs outstretched to a perfect split. He stood on the edge of the bed as he admired the stream of white fetal cum flowing down the bed side as her pussy hand only about half an inch from it. Slowly he reached out and kneaded her ass causing her to moan in her delirious state of mind from the massive amount of orgasms.

Slowly she came to as he worked on her used hole as he slowly ran his thumb in an out of her ass making her moan. But finally after about 10 minutes she came back as she looked around to find Percy positioning himself at her butthole, she tried to say something but she was too late as she slid right into her. Stretching her entrance nice and wide as she gave a scream in pain and pleasure.

Her asshole gripped him tight as he moaned in pleasure as he began to move back and forth, the split she was doing giving him a great amount of increased pleasure because of the tightness. Her ass jiggled like Jello with each thrust into her deep walls. Nothing was going to stop him as pleasure flooded him mind. Medusa's screams filled the room along with an occasionally pop from her anus as Percy pulled out then slammed back into her.

"Oh god." He managed at her hole seemed to suck on him as he length stayed buried in her depths. Her Pussy had drained all the cum from her inner core, but not it was leaking her own cum in massive amounts. With each thrust some of her juices seemed to flood out as she gave a scream.

"I-I am cumming!" He shouted in pleasure as he buried all of himself inside her making no room for the cum to escape as she arched her back in please her legs leaving the split and wrapping around him to keep him inside her. 12 thick ropes of cum drained from his balls into her inner plumbing as it seemed to go deep inside her. At the same time a rush of her cum drenched the bed that already was soaked.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as massive after orgasm shiver ran through her body, her back stopped arching as well as she fell limp on the bed her mouth open as she drew ragged breaths. As she remained unconscious Percy slowly pulled out of her slowly, as his limp dick fell out of her his legs gave out and he fell on the ground panting. Cum them began to flow out of her gaping ass as he rested and just gazed at the sight until he felt himself drift asleep on the cold floor.

**LINEBREAK:**

**PERCY POV:**

As I woke up to the light hitting my face I heard groaning as well, I just blinked a few times to find Medusa curled up on my bed groaning in her sleep as I sat up to find I had slept on the ground. As I slowly stood up I twisted my back hearing a series of pops and then did the same on my arms and legs. As I finished up I noticed there was a series of dried puddles of cum and other juices staining the covers.

"Medusa wake up." I said walking over and giving her a kiss on the forehead as she gave a groan and rolled to see me as I smiled at her.

"Morning beautiful." I said as I snapped my fingers cleaning myself a little gift from Eros, but it only works after sex though. I also cleaned up Medusa as well as she smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Morning." She said as I smiled at me and sat up even with a bad case of bedhead she still looked stunning. I just got dressed as I slipped on my clothes as Medusa just watched me finally after I slipped on my cloak I just saw Medusa trying to get on her pants but her legs kept wobbling as she had to sit back down.

"After sex legs?" I asked her as she blushed and nodded.

"Don't worry I can fix it." I said as I walked over to her and gave her a gentle massage on her thighs as she blushed and gave small moans. Finally I was done as I nodded as she gently sat up and nodded she was good. Just then I heard a howl that was not normal location howl. It was one that signaled danger was around them, trust me I could tell the difference.

"Medusa stay her and get dressed I will figure out what is happening." I said a she nodded and started to get dressed. As I left the small room I noticed all the wolves were gone and more noises like female yells could be heard outside as I started to jog to the door. As I exited the door I looked around to see maybe 30 people in silver running through the trees all yelling at one another as another howl sounded.

"Get Lady Artemis we need her help!" One shouted as I began to look in the direction of the howl to see hunters already on the move as I followed them. As I flipped up my hood I jumped into one shadow of a tree as I shadow traveled to a higher branch as I watched all the hunters funnel into one direction I could heard very load growls coming from. So with ease I began to make short shadow travel between branches making sure to hide my presence.

Even still I saw some hunters seem to stop and eve look in my direction as I just hid in the shadows. Becoming one with them with my cloak, I could just see right into their eyes sometimes as looked at me. I guess I was a little rough on skills for hiding, but as they ran I followed until we came to a very interesting sight.

All of the hunter's wolves were all closer to us but they looked like they had been put through hell and back. The alpha even looked like shit as he was covered in wounds that bleed heavily as he put all his pressure on one paw on the front. Some were even missing chunks of flesh and even one tail and a whole leg. But the opponent that did all this looked completely fine.

The opponent in question was a wolf about the size of two garbage stacked on one another tall about 30 feet tall in all. But even with the thick coat of grey fur covering it you would see bulging muscles and scars saying that this monster was an alpha. His eyes were pools of power and hate as he let out a growl that shook the ground blood matted the fur around his mouth along with salvia.

"Jess get Alpha and pull them all back!" I heard from one of the hunters with long black hair that held a silver bow pointed at the giant beast. I couldn't see her face but she appeared to be my age or older maybe but then again I can adjust my age from 19 to 23. She just kept shouting orders as she fired an arrow at the beast as it harmlessly bounced off.

"Were the hell is Artemis?" Jess shouted as the wolves refused to pull back as all 18 of them stood their ground behind our Alpha. I guess it was my time to step in.

With that thought I left my hood up still in the shadows as I teleported behind one tree as I did I pulled out my crown and sighed as I placed it on my head. As I did I felt power wash over me as I grinned it was always so nice to wear it. As I did this I could hear all the shouts stop as well as growling as I stepped out from behind my tree. Silent Doom sitting nicely on my back as the skull watched them with it new black eyes.

"Who are you?" I heard one of the hunters demand as a had a arrow pointed a foot from my hidden face as I just walked past her. I didn't respond as all the darkness seemed to flow to me creaking a giant black shadow to me that seemed like the wolf was the light. My shadow was so large that it raced up maybe 100 feet in the trees.

"I asked who you are male!" She spat at me hotly as I turned to her but as I did I could see shivers go through her as she collapsed on the ground.

"I am a friend." I said as I had no intentions of harming the hunt unless they tried to harm me. But right now anybody who looked at the darkness in my hood or the only things people could see were consumed into a nightmare of my own making. Let's just say it was unique for each one as I turned back to the giant monster wolf whose growls shook the ground.

"Why did you attack the hunt?" I asked him as my words sounded much more demonic in a way as I pulled out Silent Doom as the growls grew louder.

"**I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! YOU ANSWER YOU KING WHEN HE ASKS YOU A QUESTION!**" I yelled in my demonic voice as all the shadows went wild around us like a wave of darkness consuming everything it swirled around me in a miniature vortex. The hunters all took a step back at this display of power and authority all at once. The hunts wolves all began to whimper as they all began to lay down and paw at their face.

He just took a small step back and let out a small growl that I completely understood.

'_These wolves looked like an easy snack_.' He said to me in his mind as I just began to swing Silent doom in circles causing a vortex of black smoke to form around it as the shadows seemed to settle down but the vortex of them around my feet about a foot didn't stop as I took another step forward.

"**YOU HAVE MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE BOY! YOU HAVE ATTACKED PEOPLE THAT ARTEMIS HERSELF ASKED TO WATCH OVER! IF YOU BOW AT MY FEET AND SWEAR TO SERVE ARTEMIS I MAY OVERLOOK THIS EVENT!**" I shouted again as he let out another growl.

'_Never_!' He mentally shouted at me as the shadows began to rage at his disobedience even to the point a sea of darkness from the shadows. The sea stretched for at least 200 feet around me but the forest looked to be the very image of horror as the shadows all cast from them set a gloomy look. I just slammed Silent Doom on the ground causing a massive cloud of the dark mist I built up to spread around him.

"**DO AS YOUR KING COMMANDS YOU!**" I shouted in my demonic voice that made all the hunter shake in fear at this point as I started to walk forward slowly as he stood ready to kill as I glared into his eyes. I even let out my own demonic growl from my throat that sounded like something you never wanted to hear. As I came closer he didn't move as each step I made seemed to make him crouch lower and his growl lower.

"**KNEEL!**" I shouted as he went lower his chin almost touching the ground as I stood above him looking down on him. Silent Doom hummed in happiness as the mist poured from the mouth that had the blade in it. Soon I stood less than a foot in front of him as his growl turned into a wine and his head looking down as far as possible. I just stepped on his nose as I grinded my heel into his nose as the wine grew.

"Good little boy." I said in a normal voice as he just kept winning as the darkness seemed to dissipate and the mist get sucked into the circle on Silent doom. As it all disappeared I force him to swear himself to Artemis, and to never attack any hunter or their pet ever again. After that I stepped off his snout and told him to stay put as I turned to a stunned hunt which quickly turned into a row of bows and arrows.

"Don't move." A female said as I raised my hands Silent Doom humming on my back.

"At least let me take off the crown." I said to them as I reached slowly from my crown as they all tensed as I just slowly took off the crown as the sense of complete dominance left my body. I could see all the hunters almost relax as the power left me as I snapped my fingers and the crown disappeared back into the necklace that held the smaller version of it.

"Take off the weapon, slowly or we will kill you right now!" On shouted as I slowly reached for Silent Doom and placed it on the ground. The mega wolf was silent as I lay on the ground like the other wolves who seemed to be making a mental decision.

"Kick it this way, nothing stupid boy!" She shouted again as I complied and kicked my weapon up into the air. But in an instant I sprinted to the blade that flew in the air, dodging one arrow already fired by the hunters. But another arrow met me on my path to the flying scythe, with little effort I dodged it but I was forced to roll on the ground. As I came out of my role I snatched Silent Doom out of the air.

With a motion faster than sound I held the blade to the hunter with long black hair neck as she lightly gulped as she gazed at he the menacing blade. The point of the blade drawing a drop of crimson blood then ran quietly down her neck as all the hunters stopped and just looked at me. I was still on one knee behind the hunter with the blade read to slice off her neck at any moment. I didn't make the smoke go in her as I made the circle silently suck it in. My hood remained up as I starred at my situation with all the hunter pointing arrows at me but not shooting.

"Lay down your weapons or you Lt. won't have a head resting on her neck to command you around." I said in a deadly tone that left no room for argument. They all just sneered at me as I smiled under my hood, but then I felt an arrow of great magic quantity aimed at my head as I saw all the hunters smile wickedly at the goddess behind me.

"Let her go Flaw or you won't have a head." I heard an angry goddess hiss at me as the arrow seemed to almost grow in power.

"Fine you win, jeez don't know how to take a joke anymore huh?" I asked her as I pulled away from the girl as she seemed to stagger forward as she held her neck to see if there was any serious injury.

"Are you okay?" I heard one say as she nodded with her back still to me the whole time somehow. It was killing me what was on the other side of that black veil of hair. But as I stood up Artemis suddenly fired her arrow at me. Within a second Silent Doom moved my body on its own going into survival mode. In a second my body moved faster than I could imagine as I felt my muscles burn in one movement my body could barely handle.

In that second I twirled Silent Doom or it controlled me to twirl it upwards as the blade caught the arrow right in its shaft. Holding the arrow in place as I continued onward, in a matter of seconds Artemis was disarmed, face first in the ground, Silent Doom already cutting into the back of her neck, and me with one foot on her back and holding her weapon with one hand and Silent Doom in the other.

Even I was stunned as I felt my body come off its high of adrenaline that Silent Doom brought up one me. I just stared down at Artemis who was staring at the blade that was currently cutting her skin as golden blood trickled out of the wound. Her eyes just gazed into mine with hatred as I held the upper hand. I just smirked at her as I tossed her bow away and just gazed into her eyes as I just smiled under my hood.

"I wouldn't do that again Artemis, it may not look it but Silent Doom can control my body in times that I will die from a blow. Pushing my body to the max so that I can survive, even an Olympian god cannot compete with a weapon of a primordial. You should get off your high horse and realize that you cannot kill me as simply as a single arrow to the head." I said as I bent down and whispered into her ear.

"If you ever do that again Artemis I will reveal your little secret to the hunters and the Olympians. I don't think they would like to hear that Artemis the great goddess of the hunt and maiden hood once had more feelings that respect for a certain demigod by the name of Percy Jackson." I said as I pulled back as her gaze of furry turned into one of disbelief as I just smirked at her.

"H-How?" She asked me as I pulled back Silent Doom leaving the stunned goddess as her hunters rushed over to her as they all just glared at me as Silent Doom dissipated and turned into my ring again.

"Let this be a lesson hunters, if you attack me every again I can and will kill you! Do not think your goddess can save you if you break that rule, because even she could have fallen at my blade! Now I hope to get to know all of you well over the next year as I stay in your camp, just a simple heads up I will be sleeping in Artemis's tent." I said with a grin under my hood as they all looked beyond pissed as they all raised their bows but Artemis stopped them as she stood up her injury already healed.

"Leave this rotten man alone he doesn't deserve to die by our hands, also he is correct those were the terms to our deal with him to help us in the upcoming war. This boy may not look it but he is an old immortal that was banished from Olympus to Tartarus. He has live in that hole for more than a few millennia, he is more dangerous than you care to imagine." She said hissing as she complimented me as one hunter spoke up.

"Milady this male why did you even make a deal with him why not others maybe a female god or something?" She asked as I smirked.

"Because young hunter I am the only immortal or god at this point maybe to even consider the deal they wanted. My job is to kill all commanders of the enemy forces and if I do that I earn my freedom. Also with my millennia of training in the pit and my tools at my disposal I am the perfect assassin. You wouldn't even be able to tell I killed you before you head was rolling on the ground then your soul would be mine." I said in an evil voice as I hear her teeth grit together.

"Stop it… yes he does have exceptional assassinations skills but I also own him a debt of a sort. You once said that Zeus pulled my old Lt. out of the sky and put her in Tartarus and you saved her correct?" She asked me as I nodded.

"How can I tell you aren't lying?" She asked me as I reached din my pocket and pulled out my old sword but now in hairpin form curtesy of Zoë.

"She gave me this." I said tossing it to her as she snatched it out of the air as her eyes widened.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked her as she nodded slowly and put the pin in her jacket pocket and brushed her Auburn hair back.

"Also Artemis…" I said as she turned to me.

"You might want to keep you pride in check it may not be your fatal flaw but next time keep it in check or I wouldn't have had to use my power on you." I said as she looked confused as I snapped my fingers as I saw her face realize I was in complete control of her emotions and even the fatal flaws that existed inside her body.

"Next time I won't be so lenient to keep you from breaking the deal." I said as I began to walk off onto to hear the sound of electricity from an item barely touching my cape.

"What do you mean keep it in check boy? No male controls out mistress." She said as I just began laughing as I finally realized who it was.

"Oh but Thalia Grace you should the best that emotions control people, but I am a person who controls all emotions thus I control all people mortal and god alike. Also like you old friend I was cursed to hold all fatal flaws of the gods inside me, before he passed away in my arms I took away his curse and added it to my own thus I have power over the fatal flaws. To control all the flaws in a human for the better like with Artemis's case or worse to make someone feel so prideful they go and get themselves killed."

After I finished I turned around to see my old friend Thalia Grace but she had changed. Her features were to say beautiful, she stood 6 feet tall and with black hair that came right below her shoulders. There was a light blue highlight like normal in her hair and light freckles no her face, her eyes were their normal electric blue but they looked more mature and fiercer in a way.

Her body was trained as far as I could see with her silver clothes and her arms that held her golden spear to my chest as she looked at me with anger. Her breasts even grew to maybe a D cup but I could tell she was trying to hide them under the parka. Her skin had a light tan to it as well as I just starred at her unmoving as she began to look at herself almost seeing my surprise in the blackness.

"You've grown." I said as everything went silent even Artemis with her death glare and current growl stopped as the words left my mouth.

"What-." She tried.

"Sorry you reminded me of an old friend you look just like her." I said catching my error as she looked at me funny but still held the spear to my chest. Artemis got up and walked over to me and just glared as I was done messing with them all.

"Fine you win let me reintroduce myself. Hello everyone I am Flaw an old immortal cursed by the gods. I have seen many things beyond your imagination and would drive you insane with one look. I currently hold in my possession the crown of the monster king, the scythe of Tartarus, and the cloak of Thanatos. I am currently in a deal with Olympus to save them by killing the chain of command in the army's."

"I will be living with you all for the next year, also my power consist of control over periodic elements, control over all emotions completely, and control over all fatal flaws. I also can shadow travel short distances with my cloak and I think that sums it up." I said nodding as I finished as they all just looked pissed off and slightly impressed.

"Wait you said you were cursed like P…p… what was his name again?" Thalia asked herself as she put her hand to her head as if it was there but it wasn't at the same time.

"Thalia you can think of this later for now Flaw I am going to set some ground rules. Number one if you flirt with my hunters I will kill you. Number two if you flirt with me I will kill you. Number three you will do as I say and when I say it. Number four if any of the hunters ask you questions answer them correctly. Finally number five you will be staying in my tent to make sure you won't be doing anything stupid at night." She said as I just gave a laugh.

"Certainly I can manage that, also what if they ask about the boy you erased from the this world?" I asked her with a smile as her eye widened as she remember my threat to her.

"What is he talking about Artemis?" Thalia asked her as Artemis grew a stone like face of emotion.

"Don't worry about it Thalia that was a long time ago you don't need to know." She said with a hiss as all the hunters began to walk away while eyeing me for disgracing them in front of Artemis.

"But milady-." Thalia was cut off.

"Thalia not now is the time okay, I will tell you later is that sufficient?" Artemis said in a dry tone as Thalia just nodded as she left as Artemis eyed me as we were the only ones left. Even the mega wolf walked back to camp with the other wolves.

"You tell anyone and I will kill you boy." She said as I just smirked.

"Artemis I may not be stronger than a god physically or by powers, but let me tell you this. I have one power I didn't tell the Olympians about, the power insanity. After going mad in the pit from its horrors and the fatal flaws I developed this lets say dormant power. Any one person I want I can share a link with like a Satyr does with a human. But mine is by memories, mine alone could drive you onto the brink of madness."

"So Artemis let me ask you do you want to share memories?" I asked her reaching for her hand as she jumped back and pulled out a bow on full alert.

"Didn't think so." I said as she sneered at me and flashed off.

"Can't believe she bought that lie." I said with a laugh as I had totally lied about the memory thing though if I could do that it would be sweet but I couldn't I was stuck with elements, emotions, and flaws.

"I wonder what questions the hunt has for me now?" I asked as I could feel curiosity trumping hatred from the hunters of all the unanswered questions about me. Such did you really save our old Lt Zoë nightshade or why does a male like you think our current Lt looks like an old friend. I could just feel the questions pooling in their minds. This was going to be a fun trip, it was going to be a little boring since I mentally asked Hermes to take medusa to a safe place she could find a home.

But as I walked back to camp silently I my mind drifted to Thalia, and how much she had grown since I had seen her last. Even with the blessing of Artemis she somehow managed to turn into a beautiful 19 year old the same age as my current form. But I still bet her ease to tick off attitude was still there it was just blocked by her interest in the information I had which I bet she was going to ask me about tomorrow.

But as I walked my mind drifted again to Artemis and I wondered what she would be wearing to bed tonight. But I guess that can wait for late since she was going to sleep by me, as I thought of this I just smirked with pleasure of seeing the oh great man hatting goddess in in a pair of silver pajamas.

**READ POLL AT TOP!**

**A/N: So how did you guys like it I hope you did don't worry it will get better in a few chapter just need to cover the back story first.**

**Review please.**


	5. Stories Of The Past, The Truth, & Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**NEW POLL: (will go to the next 3 chapters)**

**Okay people new poll time and I need everyone's opinions okay. What I need you to do is think up NINE (9) women that Percy/Flaw is going to have one night stands with. Yes I know that he is getting paired with Thalia but that is after the debriefing for the next year. **

**This included maiden goddess, demigods, mortals, his mom, monster ladies, dead demigods, even married women. I don't care okay I just need nine women you want Percy/Flaw to fuck senseless okay. Chaos CANNOT be one okay since I have a little history I will add with her and Flaw feel free to ask me about it in a review or PM.**

**EXAMPLE OF VOTING: Annabeth, Hera, Kelli, Hestia, Artemis, Bianca, Selena, Drew, Sally **

**(Don't really care okay if you guys want a Sally lemon then I will make one it is up to you.)**

**POLL: (so far debating if I should take out some since I have used them before well whatever.)**

**Artemis: 26**

**Hestia: 21**

**Athena: 20**

**Hera: 17**

**Piper: 15**

**Bianca: 14**

**Aphrodite: 14**

**Annabeth: 12**

**Zoë: 11**

**Calypso: 10**

**Reyna: 10**

**Nyx: 10**

**Demeter: 9**

**Random hunter: 8**

**Selina: 8**

**Rachel: 8**

**Sally: 7**

**Khione: 6**

**Hemera: 6**

**Katie: 5**

**Persephone: 5**

**Kelli: 5**

**Drew: 4**

**Phoebe: 4**

**Gaea: 4**

**Hecate: 3**

**Nemesis: 2**

**Clarisse: 2**

**Mnemosyne: 2**

**Hylla: 2**

**Enchlida (human form): 1**

**Mrs. O'Leary (human form): 1**

**Nike: 1**

**Amphitrite: 1**

**Rhea: 1**

**Hazel: 1**

**Thalassa: 1**

**LAST TIME:**

"Can't believe she bought that lie." I said with a laugh as I had totally lied about the memory thing though if I could do that it would be sweet but I couldn't I was stuck with elements, emotions, and flaws.

"I wonder what questions the hunt has for me now?" I asked as I could feel curiosity trumping hatred from the hunters of all the unanswered questions about me. Such did you really save our old Lt Zoë nightshade or why does a male like you think our current Lt looks like an old friend. I could just feel the questions pooling in their minds. This was going to be a fun trip, it was going to be a little boring since I mentally asked Hermes to take medusa to a safe place she could find a home.

But as I walked back to camp silently I my mind drifted to Thalia, and how much she had grown since I had seen her last. Even with the blessing of Artemis she somehow managed to turn into a beautiful 19 year old the same age as my current form. But I still bet her ease to tick off attitude was still there it was just blocked by her interest in the information I had which I bet she was going to ask me about tomorrow.

But as I walked my mind drifted again to Artemis and I wondered what she would be wearing to bed tonight. But I guess that can wait for late since she was going to sleep by me, as I thought of this I just smirked with pleasure of seeing the oh great man hatting goddess in in a pair of silver pajamas.

**NOW:**

**PERCY POV:**

What happened next I totally expected, as soon as I walked into camp all the hunters were shooting angry eyes at me along with some arrows I sucked up into the circle on Silent Doom. I just laughed as I located Artemis's tent that had Thalia outside just lost in thought. As I walked up she didn't even notice me as she paced in front of the tent.

"Hello?" I called out to her to have her snap her head up to me and just seemingly stare into hood.

"Oh it's just you." She said moving off to the left a little but keeping her eyes on me as I walked up to the door but stopped and met her eyes with the blackness over my face.

"You seem different from the hunters, less should I say bitchy." I said as she just scoffed me off.

"Well unlike them I grew up around me the only reason I really joined was to avoid a prophecy back on earth." She said as I just laughed dryly knowing all too well what she was talking about.

"Wait you said you had a lot of people pass through Tartarus did you remember a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon?" She asked me as I nodded but she seemed to think about what she was going to ask next.

"Do you happen to remember the son of Poseidon's name?" She asked me as I just starred at her look of thought.

"I am sorry to say it happened so long ago I cannot recall but I do remember the two but yes I helped them leave Tartarus. It was a long journey indeed." I said with a tad bit too much emotion as she picked up on it.

"What do you mean a long journey?" She asked me as I she caught up to me a little.

"I mean to say the two were lucky to make it out alive, the women was lucky he knocked her out to keep the horrors of my playground out of her head. But he on the other hand was caught by Tartarus himself and tortured, I found them after he was released by Tartarus. All I can say was the boy was void of emotion. The girl was lucky because as part of his deal with Tartarus he erased her memory of that hellhole."

As I finished I just saw tear running down Thalia's eyes but her face said she wasn't sad but confused instead. As she wiped away some tears she just looked at them confused like she didn't know why she was crying.

"Why am I crying?" She asked herself as I looked at her.

"Because deep down you knew the boy and your body remembers but your mind doesn't. At the thought of his sacrifice for the daughter of Athena your body reacted to cry for his pain all 50 days of torture." I added on at the end as she just wiped her eyes clear of tears but more just kept coming.

"I don't even remember him…but why do I feel so emotional about the subject? Please if you can remember anything about him tell me…I feel like I should know him but I can't ever remember him. Why is that?" She asked me as I was about to answer but the door to the tent opened revealing Artemis in her hunting uniform in her 13 year old form.

"Enough Flaw, Thalia go to bed you've had a long day. Flaw come with me." She demanded going back in the tent as Thalia looked at me with a sad face.

"Thalia even though he may have left your mind I am sure he still watches you from the heavens, along with the daughter of Athena he sacrificed so much for. Just remember sometimes forgetting something is for the best." I said as I disappeared inside the tent leaving the hunter to stew over what I just said. But as I said those words I felt a pang of guilt for not telling the full truth to her.

As I walked in the tent I just began laughing at the sight in front of me so much in face Artemis just grew an angry look as I wouldn't stop as she sat on her bed looking at me.

"What's so funny?" She asked me as I just wiped a tear away from my eye and took off my hood revealing my perfect face. She looked a little uncomfortable as she starred at me. My short hair cut or the Cesar hair style just stayed up as my obsidian color haired stayed almost in a jelled up motion.

"Oh I just expected like a blanket on the ground but this…this is just to fucking funny." I said ushering my hand to the dog bed that said Flaw on the side of it at the side of Artemis's bed. Even as I said it I saw a slight smile pull at the corner of her lips at how funny it was. But it was quickly driven away as she cleared her throat and looked intently at me.

"Now boy or should I say dog some ground rules, I know I cannot disobey the Styx so this will be your bed until the briefing is done and you recovered your strength." She said leaning back and laying down as I just starred at her and huffed in fake annoyance.

"I specifically said you had to sleep by me in the deal and second do you have pajamas or something?" I asked her as she just glared hole in my head as I felt her anger swell but she kept it down at risk of me taking over her emotions again.

"I will not ever allow a male to sleep at my side and second I do but this is what I am going to wear from now on I do not trust you if I were to dress down into my pajamas." She said as I just smirked.

"Well can't say I don't blame you but the deal was I slept by you so scoot over." I said sitting on her bed as I was suddenly kicked on the back as I fell into the dog bed. As I looked up I just saw an evil grin on Artemis's face.

"Sorry my foot twitched." She said innocently as I just nodded with a 'yeah right' face.

"Well how about this if you don't let me sleep by you like the deal states I will tell all the hunters your little secret." I said as I put my hands behind my head and laid on the surprisingly lush dog bed that was just as comfortable as any bed. As I said this I saw her 13 year old head pop over the side of the bed her auburn hair casting a shadow over her face as she just glared at me.

"You wouldn't dare." She said as I just said really with my eyes.

"Hey everyone-!" I was cut off by her falling onto my stomach as she straddled me and cupped both hands of mine as I eyed her as her eyes held a mountain of furry as she slapped me. Which I was totally expecting, but I couldn't help but let out a chuckled. She kept both hands on my mouth applying a little too much pressure to my jaw as she squeezed it.

"Fine I will but promise me you won't say a word." She said pulling back her hands revealing a smile on my lips.

"Oh I won't say a word but I am not promising anything, this is the only information I have leverage on you with and I will not let it go willingly." I said with a smirked as her eye twitched.

"Men…" I hear her grumbled a couple more swear words as she crawled up on her bed.

"Well come on up dog." She said with anger in her voice as I just smiled and got up and sat on the bed. I looked to see Artemis with her small back to me and her auburn hair that was currently in a ponytail go over the pillow as she took up as little as space as possible on the bed.

"Artemis I just want you to know I don't hate you." I said laying down as I saw heard her laugh a little with her back still to me I could feel her rage dying a little at this point.

"Why would you say that boy all men hate this man hatting goddess, I even see it in my father's eyes the way I treat men. But ever since Percy took my flaw I have become closer to my family and more lenient on men. As you can see I can even sleep on the same bed as one if a deal including the Styx is involved." She said with a kidding tone along with some anger as I gazed up at the top of the tent.

"Do you want to know how I know about your secret?" I asked her as I saw her turn to me a little just so one eye could look at me as her semi pale skin seemed to glow with the moon outside.

"…" She didn't say anything as she rolled back over and just continued looking out the window as I put both my hands back behind my head.

"I watched him die before my very eyes." I said as she just slowly turned to me with eyes wide.

"He had wounds beyond magical healing, all he told me was his name and some of his minor achievements such as defeating Gaea or Kronos. He downplayed his success to the max, he told me his story and what you did to him. To save him from any more pain I absorbed his curse into me releasing him of the pain of the fatal flaws."

"But you know what his final words were they were I am sorry, even moments away from death he forgave you all. The Olympians everyone even though none of it was his fault, he said he was sorry again and again. To the point that it was etched in my mind, I can still hear him sometimes as he forgives all of you. But with that he gave way to death, finally all the pain and sadness coming to an end." I said as I looked at the back of Artemis to hear he silently snore as I just sighed and close my eyes and go to sleep.

**ARTEMIS POV:**

As Flaw finished his story I cried as I held my hands to my mouth to stop the sobs from escaping, even in all my days the one good man that even I Artemis. The most man hatting goddess in the world thought to be the one exception. I didn't love him if you must wonder not I thought of him as an equal. But even then I couldn't bring myself to say that I respected a man for being himself. Even Orion I just respected his hunting skills.

But after Flaw finished the memories of that day flooded my mind as we banished Percy to the pit. The guilt I felt in my heart for not saving him as he lay on the ground twitching in pain as our fatal flaws went into him. The one good male gone from the world by the reason I cried was not because of my weakness. But because of his last words, he shouldn't have been sorry it is us who should have been sorry.

But even in the end he believed it was his fault, oh what I would give to say I am sorry for my actions. But then again I do not deserves his forgiveness as do any of us, for we did not try to save him after Zeus sent him to the pit. I even remember Thalia after the event as she wouldn't talk to me for years. Even if I tried to speak to her all I got was a shock in response, but her words one day stung me the most.

'Artemis you are trash to me you don't deserves Percy's forgiveness. None of the gods do, you may say that Zeus took control of the council that day. But deep down I know that all the Olympian gods could have broken the bonds for the rule if they wanted to. But all you did was watch him fall into that hellhole again, like I said you are trash to me.'

Those words were buried deep in my head but now they came up again to torture me, to remind me of my own personal hell we all made together. The guilt alone almost drove the gods insane but that was when we put the spell to erase him from memory an existence. As time went on even most gods forgot, even Thalia his closest friend and cousin was forgetting his name. She wasn't even affected that heavily by the spell either.

But as my gilt returned I cried myself to sleep as I heard Flaw turn over on his side, that was the last thing I remember as I fell asleep buried once again in guilt.

**LINEBREAK:**

The sound of a voice calling to me and a shaking sensations woke me up as I quickly opened my eyes and bolted right up old instincts taking over. As I looked around I noticed Artemis with both arms up and looking at me slightly afraid standing by the bed. We just starred at one another until she lowered her arms and sighed as I jumped down onto the ground.

"Jeez didn't ever think you were going to wake up." She said as I just let out a small laugh as I sat on the bed and looked out the window to find it about 8 o'clock.

"Sorry…" I mumbled as I slid on my boots I took off last night as she just stared at me as if studying a rare animal with a keen eye.

"How long have you had nightmares?" She asked me as I stopped tying one shoe and looked up to the goddess who was staring at me waiting for my answer.

"Every day since I fell in that hellhole you people call Tartarus, I man have made it my playground but some things are left not knowing about that place. But when you spend a good majority of your time in it you can't help but get bored and explore. That is how I found the arena and many other things I care not to explain, some of them to heinous to even be whispered about." I finished as I pulled on my cloak over my shirt I noticed had a big wet patch on the back from my nightmare sweats.

"What gave it away I was having one?" I asked her as she showed me the bed where my hands were to find giant tares in it as I just gave a simple laugh.

"I guess that part never gets old huh?" I asked her as I slung my cloak around me and made sure I had Silent Doom on my ringer in ring form. As well as my crown of monsters sitting in necklace form. I even patted to the book inside my cloak to make sure it was there but this didn't go unnoticed by the man hatting goddess.

"I have a question for you as payment for making me wake you up." She said as I starred at her and nodded signaling it was okay.

"What made Chaos hate you so much?" She asked me as it stopped me in my tracks as I just starred at her.

"That is a long story." I said as she just stared at me with a glare signaling she was going to get an answer, the hard way if necessary.

"Fine I will tell you but you must promise me never to tell anyone about it okay, this little secret goes above the Olympian gods." I said as she just raised an eyebrow but nodded taking the silent oath as thunder rang across the sky.

"Okay well to put it simply…I got drunk one of the days I was on the surface, the week I crawled out of the pit earning the crown from Tartarus. But when I went up I heard of the completion of the new sky pit I called it. Or my former prison so I went drinking to celebrate since I knew that would be my home in a week. It had to be better than that boring dump that is what I thought at first."

"But as the night progressed Tartarus contacted Chaos about the transfer to get rid of me so she came to pick me up. Let me remind you this was after the little incident with Nyx and Hemera so we were on a fragile relationship. But that night she came to get me she gave me the bracelets to seal my power over the periodic elements. After I willingly put them on she thought I was like any other person so she sat down for a drink." At this I saw Artemis start to catch onto what was going to happen on my story.

"Let's just say we burned through 5 bottle of vodka alone, and it turned into a makeout fest in the alleyway outside the bar. I was completely drunk as was she, I was lucky I didn't get alcohol poisoning that night. But as the night progressed we found a love hotel to settle for the night in, I paid and she dragged me in. I don't really remember much after that other than her screaming my name a lot and waking up 3 days later in the room." Artemis had an extrusion of stone at this.

"Chaos was cuddling up against me with her head on my chest when I woke up and our clothes spread out throughout the room. The room alone smelled so heavily of sex I don't think I have ever smelt it that strong before. It was like another world that she and I retreated to for 3 days, well after admiring her smoking body for a while she woke up as groggy as me. She just stared at me then slowly looked around the room then at the sheets covering us, this is where it gets bad." I said as Artemis gasped knowing full well what was about to go down.

"You didn't." She said to me.

"Oh but I did, I took them all her virginity in both holes, I took them both in that 3 day period. Let's just say she was so mad at me that she nearly killed me, she was edge already with fucking Nyx and Hemera. But this along put me on her to kill list but knowing I was going to be locked up for a very long time she sparred me. But her anger still remains for me, that letter I sent her on the day of my release said. Hope last time was good for you because I am ready for round two." As I said this Artemis grew an angry face and just glared at me.

"I feel like you aren't telling me everything." She said as I looked at her and sighed she saw right through me.

"Well after Chaos flipped out about her losing her virginity to a man she hated for fucking two of her daughters. She kind of found out Nyx was pregnant with my kid, along with Hemera." I said as Artemis was at a loss for words as she just starred blankly at me.

"What happened to them?" She asked me as darkness flooded my eyes Artemis taking a step back as I chocked down my anger as I answered.

"Chaos had them both have abortions against their will, she killed my children. That happened the day after I went back to the pit. Let's just say I was so angry at Chaos's forceful decision on them I raged in Tartarus. My power along with the Silent Doom in my control I massacred hundreds for thousands of monster, tens of minor gods, and one primordial who I let live." I said as the darkness retreated leaving Artemis agape at the creator's actions.

"That primordial was Eros wasn't it." She said as I nodded.

"That day I sparred him as he lay bloodied at my feet for his mother's actions he told me that if I sparred him he would give me that power. In return I saved him and even healed him and let him return to his mother. But during my whole rage I suffered massive injuries even losing my left arm in the battle with Eros. But the only reason I won was because of a spell from the book you saw." I said patting my cloak.

"So you fought a primordial and lived." She said as I nodded.

"But not without the help of this book I would have died, two spells one to hinder the primordial for the win. The second to completely heal all my injuries, the price to cast the spells though was 1000 souls for each spell. That is why I collect souls with Silent Doom and my cloak to save souls up to cast spells in time of need." I said as she just slowly nodded.

"What spell hindered him?" She asked me as I smiled.

"The spell made all the power in him disperse into the air, like a mist it poured off him. Even then he was a force to be reckoned with, but only with that spell did I win." I said as I got up and put on my hood as Artemis just starred.

"What Chaos did was wrong." She said to me as I stopped as I stood at the door.

"I know Artemis, even Eros knew that when he fought me on his mother's command to stop me. That is one of the reasons I won, he felt sorry for me so he held back until I let the spell off. I was saved that day on pure luck, everything to help me in that fight happened. I didn't even know if the spell would work, but it did. It was as if the Fats agreed with me that Chaos was in the wrong." I finished as I opened the door revealing a 9 year old girl who just stared at me a little scarred.

"Cloey what are you doing out here, I thought I asked you to stay in your tent?" Artemis asked as the small girl gazed up at me then to Artemis who walked around me as Cloey just stood still as Artemis took her hand.

"Why does she have to say in her tent is she in trouble?" I asked Artemis as she held the little girls hand as Artemis turned into her 16 year old form her light skin giving off a tiny glow like the moon.

"No she isn't in trouble, but she cannot talk at all she is mute and slightly death. She can only hear you if you speak directly in her ear. I just don't want her getting caught by a monster and being killed. I know she is young right now but once she gets older I will let her go on her own. But right now she is just too young and with her disabilities no one would know if she was killed or not. So she has to stay in her tent to stay safe." She said as I just looked into the young girls silver eyes then at Artemis.

"She is one of your daughters isn't she?" I asked her as Artemis just slowly nodded as I noticed Cloey's auburn brown hair just like her moms. She almost did look like her but her face wasn't quite like her mother's.

"Let's go to breakfast alright?" Artemis said into Cloey's right ear as she nodded as they began to walk hand in hand like mother and daughter should. But I kind of got the whole over protectiveness from Artemis her daughter was fragile I understood that.

"Has she always been with the hunt?" I asked her as she shook her head as Cloey skipped ahead on the giant tree branch, big enough for a car to drive on. The dinning table on a giant tree cut off in the middle, signaling that this place was a normal basecamp for them.

"No she hasn't after she was born from my brain something went wrong, a monster or something bit her on the head during an attack but it didn't kill her. Instead it made her mute and slightly deaf, so I sent her to live with Athena for a while to help educate her. But 8 years later Athena sent her back saying she couldn't teach her anymore since the war." Artemis in a surprising vulnerable tone.

"I see." I said as we approached the table to see Thalia talking into Cloey's ear as she giggled, but once people saw me they all sneered. Thalia just gave me an angry look but her eyes said 'thanks for the information but it's on bitch, for hurting me.'

"Alright everyone stop glaring or your face will stay that way, everyone this if Flaw if you didn't forget. He will be staying with us for the next year, so I ask don't prank him because I am sure he will get you back 3 times as hard. At that note what's for breakfast?" She asked as she looked down to see a doe stew. She sat down at the end of the table as there was one seat left open by her as I sat down. As I did I saw Cloe plant her butt in Artemis's lap and began eating with her as Artemis laughed.

I just ate in silence not caring to look at the glares of the hunters as I ate, but as I finished up I noticed Cloe was staring at me with her silver eyes. I just stared back at her as Artemis conversed with one hunter across the table about me. As I laid my head on the table I could almost feel Cloe stare through the darkness and right into my eyes.

But as we starred at one another I suddenly did 'Good morning' in sign language, her eyes just went wide as she responded.

'You can speak sign language?' She asked me with her hands as I sat up surprised as I responded.

'Why shouldn't I be able to?' I asked her as I noticed I caught one hunter's eye but I didn't care.

'Mommy said boys are stupid.' She said as I just laughed a little as Artemis turned to me confused.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked me as I pointed down at Cloey, but as I spoke my hands automatically did sign language so Cloey could understand.

"You never once thought that Athena never taught her how to preform sign language?" I asked her as her eyes went wide as Cloey responded as all the hunters were focused on us no.

'Mommy has her moments.' She said with a role of her eyes as I just held in my laughter.

"What did you say?" Artemis asked me as I said and signed at the same time.

"She says she loves you a lot." I covered for her as Cloey just smiled at me.

"Really?" Artemis asked with a voice of hope.

"Yep." I said (A/N: just imagine overtime he speaks he does sign language at the same time.)

'What is your name?' Cloey asked me.

"Flaw." I said.

'Why is your name Flaw?' She asked with a puzzled look.

"Because I have made many mistakes and flaws in my life that I have yet to correct." I said as Artemis was somehow following us as she quickly picked up on sign language. I guess that is the abilities of an Olympian god huh.

"Percy where did you learn sign language?" Artemis asked trying to do some signs but it came out in sign language as 'Percy did you language?'

"I learned a long time ago in the arena." I said as Cloey frowned.

'What arena?' She asked me.

"A scary place that is to evil to be spoken of." I said as Thalia came over to me as I turned to her eyes wide as if something has opened up to her.

"Do the 'arena' sign again." She demanded as I complied and did it as her hand suddenly went to her head as Artemis stood up with Cloey as they went over to her.

"T-That sign he did 'a-arena' the s-same way in s-sign language." She managed as she fainted in Artemis arms I turned to Artemis to see a look of worry on her face as she picked up the huntress and carried her down a large branch I supposed to where her tent was.

"Great what did the male do now?" Asked Phoebe as I just glared at her as the other followed Artemis leaving me and Cloey.

'What is your real name?' She asked me as I just starred at the 9 year old.

'It's Flaw, like I told you.' I signed to her as she sighed.

'Not it's not I noticed you were about to put something else but you stopped the sign and started again.' She signed to me as I froze and amazed at how smart the girl was.

'My real name…my real name is something very important you must not tell anyone okay.' I signed as she nodded.

'It's Percy Jackson, but with this information I need you to know something. If you ever managed to speak again and I am in trouble, you need to say these words. I Cloey herby release Percy Jackson from his binds of Chaos.' I finished as she looked at me weird.

'Why that?' She asked me.

'Because that unlocks my power for 5 minutes, I can only use it once a week but you need to know this in case I get into some crazy situation okay. I need you to be the one who set my power free, but don't worry after the 5 minutes are up the bracelets turn back on.' I said as she nodded and led out her pinkie, with one swift motion I pinkie promised her as she nodded.

'Now let's go see what made Thunderbutt flip out.' She said to me as I just lost it right there, that nickname was perfect.

'Okay.' I said as I followed her to continue on my boring day.

**LINEBREAK:**

I sat quietly in my guest throne of Olympus as they went over areas of certain generals and other things. I sat quietly in my chair polishing Silent Doom in full form as Athena went over plans for the main army. I already had my list of commanders but I still needed to go through them with the gods. I honestly hated being her with Zeus in my presence, just the very thought of me cutting his throat made Silent Doom hum in happiness.

"Flaw are you listening?" I heard as I turned to see Athena looking at me as I nodded.

"Then tell me what I just said." She demanded as I signed as I continued polishing the scythe.

"You just said that in need for me to infiltrate their forces you want me to kill two people, one for me and one for my companion. You're going over people who look like me enough for me to pass as them." I finished as I blew gently on the blade getting some dust off it.

"Good." She said as she went back to talking as the giant holographic battle plan menu thing scrolled through people I could possibly replace, as Aphrodite took critical point on each one and details people would notice.

"I just sighed again as I looked around the room at the gods to see them all focused in on it, even the wine dude and Ares were into it. I just pulled out my tablet and scrolled through the names and pictures of the people in command. As I scrolled I just looked at the disgusting males and females who led this army. Some of them screamed I rape children while others screamed top professional fighter.

As the list went on I occasionally stopped at one and read through the profile then continued on, but then I noticed one which seemed a little too similar. As I clicked on it I read the females stats in my head.

**Rank of Command: **Major

**Favorite Pass Time: **Reminiscing

**Current Post: **Continent of the Desert of Nowhere

**Likes: **Children, Flowers, Families

**Dislikes: **Disgusting men, Rude People, Liars

**Summary: **Once lived on earth during the first titan war and the rise of Gaea, after the death of her family she was recruited by the Other Worlders. Given immortality like a hunter she has raised through the ranks with skill and compassion. She now serves as one of the 100 Majors in the army, she doesn't like war but since she was force to she leads with a light hand.

**Name:** Sally Jackson

**A/N: So how did you guys like it I hope you did don't worry it will get better in a few chapter just need to cover the back story first.**

**Review please.**


	6. The Gods Guilt, Events, Baby Bomb Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**POLL RESULTS: **

**Major votes came in and some massive changes were made, I have decided that I would increase the number of women to 13 because I love you all. As you noticed Hestia lost somehow whatever though. These 13 are the final people and no more vote's okay people.**

**Artemis**

**Nyx**

**Athena**

**Hera**

**Aphrodite**

**Annabeth**

**Sally**

**Reyna**

**Calypso**

**Hazel**

**Demeter**

**Gaea**

**Hemera**

**LAST TIME:**

I just sighed again as I looked around the room at the gods to see them all focused in on it, even the wine dude and Ares were into it. I just pulled out my tablet and scrolled through the names and pictures of the people in command. As I scrolled I just looked at the disgusting males and females who led this army. Some of them screamed 'I rape children' while others screamed 'top professional fighter'.

As the list went on I occasionally stopped at one and read through the profile then continued on, but then I noticed one which seemed a little too similar. As I clicked on it I read the females stats in my head.

**Rank of Command: **Major

**Favorite Pass Time: **Reminiscing

**Current Post: **Continent of the Desert of Nowhere

**Likes: **Children, Flowers, Families

**Dislikes: **Disgusting men, Rude People, Liars

**Summary: **Once lived on earth during the second titan war and the rise of Gaea, after the death of her family she was recruited by the Other Worlders. Given immortality like a hunter she has raised through the ranks with skill and compassion. She now serves as one of the 100 Majors in the army, she doesn't like war but since she was force to she leads with a light hand.

**Name:** Sally Jackson

**NOW:**

**PERCY/FLAW POV:**

I just starred at the picture of my mother as she smiled at something but not the camera, like this photo was taken from a building that she didn't know about. I just read it then I reread it, I just shook my head and put the tablet in my lap as I just put my other hand on my head. As I rubbed one of my temples Athena noticed this and just looked at the tablet.

"Oh we forgot about her." She said as if it wasn't important which made my blood boil as I sneered as I looked up at her.

"What happened to her family? I know for a face she had a daughter and a husband, what happened to them?" I asked her as she just looked at Zeus as I turned my look at the king of gods as he looked fidgety as I just saw his expression.

"Ha so I guess erasing him from memories and history wasn't enough for you Zeus. Let me ask you what made you not kill her?" I asked in an angry voice that shot a shiver down all the gods' backs. The shadows gathered in the room around me as he just looked like he had been caught.

"I wasn't the one to do it I sent a minor god to do the job, he claimed he had killed all of them. The husband and child were both killed them in their sleep. But I didn't find out he sparred her until he were gathering data on the commanders, my guess is he had a soft spot for the female." He said as I gripped Silent Doom so hard my knuckles turned white.

"What gives you the right to end the lives of two innocent mortal! Tell me!" I yelled at him as the gods just looked at me surprised at how mad I was for women I didn't know. Poseidon though seemed to hold eyes of pure terror as he glared holes in Zeus's skull.

"They were unaffected by the magic we used to erase Percy Jackson from this world! There was no other choice they had to be killed! Why do you even care so much about the subject Flaw?" He asked me as he stood up and raged at me. Both of us were standing at this time as I just glared holes in him. Silent Doom was glowing a black color as I growled and sat down seeing as now wasn't the time.

"Because I met Percy Jackson in the pit as his last breaths left his body, I absorbed his curse as well to add to my own you placed on me. At the same time he told me about his family and his efforts to save you worthless people. Sometimes I wonder why you are King Zeus, sometimes I wonder why all the gods you have wronged and demigods don't all kill you. Sometimes I wonder if you are the real enemy here." I said as the darkness retreated to around Hades as I just starred at the angry god.

As we just starred at one another small bolts of electricity bounced off his hair and her eyes were filled with anger. But that wasn't my main concern, my main concern was that all the gods now remembered the existence of Percy Jackson. That mean all Olympian gods remember his or my existence but only one remember that I was him and that was Athena. Who currently looked at me with a face of sorrow, sadness, and most present guilt.

"So tell me Zeus after I am done saving all your asses will you break your agreement with me and send me back to that hellhole?" I asked him with a face of pure boredom, as I saw a blood vessel pop on his head. But he just remained silent as I just began laughing as I picked up the tablet that held all the information I needed.

"I guess something's never change Zeus, also next time you yell at me I will turn your emotions against you. I will turn you into a god who can't go a second without thinking of trying to kill himself, but never has the courage to do it. I will put under the stress of your old fatal flaw once again, I will let your pride run while inside you. I will turn you into a being so hated by everyone they will kill you for me. Do not test me Zeus because I will do it right now in front of this whole council." I threatened him as I saw anger fill his face, though it was mostly a bluff.

I couldn't hold myself against him for more than 30 minutes in a battle. I needed more time to refill my power maybe a year would put me at perfect condition. Then I could take him but it would be an uphill battle his power was still too much. Maybe if I poisoned him first maybe but right now I had to hold my mask as I just stared at him.

"Flaw what do you mean, Zeus made a oath to not send you back?" Apollo asked me as I just scoffed.

"Like an oath has ever stopped Zeus from doing anything, I guess Thalia is an example of that." I said as I saw him boiling over but keeping his rage in check still.

"Well if that is all I am leaving, I have the list. Just call me by IM if you need me back." I said as I stood up and put the tablet in my cloak for safe keeping. The gods just stared at me amazed I wasn't a pile of smoldering ash right now. As I walked out the door Artemis suddenly flashed right in front of me looking a tad bit pissed.

"What the hell was that?" She yelled at me as I sighed and rolled my eyes under my hood.

"That was me making a point, also I don't think Percy Jackson would want me to kill his mother because the gods asked me to." I said as I walked past her as she just shook her hand and grabbed me by the shoulder.

"I know what you are feeling right now, she was an amazing women and we betrayed her. Even I wanted to kill father because of what he did." She said in anger as I stood with her hand still on my shoulder.

"No you don't know Artemis, you have no idea how I feel, me and her were actually friends. But whatever I will see you tomorrow, I think, I am going to stay out tonight." I said as I shrugged off her hand and began storming away, Silent Doom seemed to glare at the goddess who held an angry face. One because a male just disrespected her by turning his back on her, but deep down I knew she was stewing over what I just said.

**LINEBREAK:**

I just sat in one of the many bars on Olympus city on Pandora, or the place that New Olympus resided over. I just starred silently at my glass of Jack Daniels and ice as I silently stewed over the day. The information I had learned sent me through a loop never had I thought my own mother would join the Other Worlders. The bar only had two other men and the barkeep who seemed to keep shining the same glass again and again.

As I took silent sips of the glass I felt the liquid burn my throat, the pain was a good one as I let out a sigh. What was I to do? Artemis was going to have my head for not telling her about what I know about Sally Jackson. Because I was in wonder as well, I had no idea my mother was alive I lied about how her and me being friends. She and I were mother and son so I did lie technically, but as of now I was at a crossroad.

One path was to ignore Artemis about anything she asked me, which was a bad idea alone. Second was I tell her that I knew Sally Jackson as a close friend and continue lying which would only make it worse when I revealed myself to them. But that would make Artemis even hate me more, for one lying to her second not telling her who I really was. I don't even know how Thalia was going to react to it.

Hell I am amazed I am not full of lighting every day, but I guess the whole idea that I might know something. Is keeping her from being mean to me like normal men, which I like but eventually she will snap back into normal after she figures out my old name again. But it was all such a big mess, the Olympian gods all remembered my old name. Which was a good thing because I could even now feel their grief slowly fill in their bodies.

As I sat quietly to myself I felt a presence to my right sit down at the table, even without lifting my hood I knew that it was a female. Mostly by the fragrance of wet dirt, and her voice as she ordered a scotch.

"So I heard the great Flaw is out from his prison, but who knew I would see him here." She said as I just gave a soft chuckle as I sipped on my drink. Her voice was like a pillow of warmth soft and comforting, but it had an edge to it that said I am dangerous. As her drink was brought to her I finally decided to talk.

"And what can I do for the great goddess of precious metals?" I asked as I felt I struck a nerve on her.

"That is major goddess to you." She said in a harsher tone as I just took another sip. But as I did I heard her sigh, even with that I knew what was coming. An old specialty I used to do in hell when I decided to visit. You see being the king of monsters has more than one perk of complete control over some. I can even speak all the monsters languages as well if I wear it.

But let me explain what the last feature is, in my cloak live a Shade, yes a shade or shadow monster. But this one is small as my hand and live comparably in the darkness of my cloak. It is a symbiotic relationship that way I think of it. You see Shades share a mental link with all other shades in the world or even universe. But this one is completely under my control with me being the king of monster technically.

But at the same time it has grown to like me as well so I use it to spy I should say. You see Shades can go unnoticed even by gods if they do not wish to be seen. This makes them perfect spies and information gatherers, and because I control one I control them all. Yes I have an army of shades at my disposal at all times, I don't really like to use them much. But back on topic, I can spy on anybody at any time at any place on any planet.

With this ability of information gathering I can complete request of people who wish to seek the truth of some things. This goes from passwords on safes, to people and events. All because of one little shade that really likes me and claimed my cloak as its home.

"Let me guess you want something from me?" I asked her as she slowly nodded as I looked up and pulled down my hood. I knew she had no idea who I once was as I looked Hazel Zhang right in the eyes.

"Yes that is right." She said as she sat 24 years old with her normal curly cinnamon brown hair, it came down barely past her shoulders. Her figure was that of a well-trained demigod and yoga instructor. Her skin still having the warm coca feel to it, most of it hidden under the dark purple dress that showed one leg. It seemed give her hourglass figure and sculpted body all the right curves, even her D cups could be seemed to be hugged by the dress.

She wore light make up as well as I looked into her golden eyes no longer simple 24 caret gold. No now they seemed to have a glow to them like gold trapped in diamonds. Everything about her screamed I got ready and wore this for a special occasion. But her face signaled one of two things, one was either she was going to see someone and just go done. Or second she went to see someone but they never showed up.

But by the look on her face said number two was the right answer as she seemed saddened by my question as I took a sip of my drink and continued looking at her beautiful body. Frank was one hell of a luck man to have Hazel all to himself but I had a feeling that what she was going to ask was about him.

"My information isn't free I need something of equal value, tell me what you seek and I will name the price." I said as she nodded and cleared her throat as I looked around us to find only the barkeep was left in the building.

"I want to know were Frank Zhang is." She said as I nodded and thought up a price.

"The price is to pay for my drink and one room for the night in this place." I said as she seemed a little taken back but she nodded as she handed the bartender one drachma to pay for it. She just turned to me as I was handed the key and nodded as I got up and started walking to the room.

"What about our deal?" She asked me as she turned on her chair angry at what I was doing as I looked down from the stairs at her.

"Come upstairs the information you seek is something you don't want others hearing." I said as she just gathered her purple handbag and followed me as I found my room and flopped face first on the bed groaning at its softness. Hazel just sat in a chair uncomfortably as she waited for me to talk as I said nothing.

"Alright I will tell you what you seek, Tristy James." I said as I rolled over on my back as I felt Silent doom seem to hum on my finger.

"What?" Hazel asked me as I looked over at her and sighed not wanting to break my old friends heart.

"Her name is Tristy James, the god of shape shifting has taken a liking to this minor goddess. Let's just say they are in a love hotel somewhere on this planet." I said as I saw her eyes go from their normal extravagant color to pitch black as I felt the room grow cold. Her aura screamed murder as she gripped the chair breaking the armrests on it.

"Where is he?" She asked me in a deadly voice with a hiss behind it, though to me it sounded about half as bad as the scariest voices I have heard.

"That is a new question thus new payment is required." I told her as she glared at me.

"Fine what do you want?" She almost yelled her aura still on rage mod as I calmed her down with my powers.

"I want you to swear on the Styx you won't go there tonight, if I tell you." I said as her glare at me grew fiercer.

"What the hell kind of request is that, my husband is cheating on me right now! You have no right to keep his location from me!" She yelled at me as the chair seemed to explode as her aura grew fiercer as I stood up off the bed facing her as I took off my cloak. I just set it on a chair as I watched diamonds and gold bars sprout from the ground, along with other priceless gems and metals. I just slowly bent over and picked up a broken diamond as I looked at it.

"Because if you do you will end up like this gem, broken. If you see them together you will go into a depression and rage. Frank didn't know what he had Hazel, he will lie and try to get you back. Only further breaking you, finally you will crumble into nothing. It is better for you to stay away to keep yourself safe, because if he knows you know and you leave him that will be the end of him. I don't think Olympus is ready to lose two of its finest warriors." I said sitting down as I just watch tears stream down her face. Her aura dying out as I just watcher her fall to the floor.

"Why did this happen, we never fought with each other. There was never anything lacking in the bedroom, tell me why?" She pleaded as I stood up and walked over to her as the items she summoned went back into the ground.

"Because after 1000 years he got bored so to say, but don't put yourself down Hazel. Frank at this point doesn't deserve you, and he never will after this. You are a strong women I know that, so I want you to fight through this ordeal. Though I say he doesn't deserve a little punishment but that can wait." I said helping her off the floor as mascara ran down her face from the tears.

"Thank you Flaw you remind me of an old friend." She said which was a little unsettling for me.

"Don't thank me I am just trying to help you." I said walking away but her suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Don't go, I need someone right now." She pleaded as I just nodded after a second and sat down beside her. As the night went on she talked about the good times her and Frank had over the years. The parties they went to, the times she got hurt in battles and how he saved her. Many things fell from her mouth that night as I stayed up and listened.

"So Hazel I have a question who was the friend I reminded you of?" I asked her as her as she laid on the bed in the clothes I lent her. Which consisted of a white t-shirt that was 3 sizes to big that hung off one of her shoulders making her look very sexy. A pair of shorts that barely hugged her hips and her hair was all back in a ponytail. After her little crying session she took a shower and put on the clothes.

"An old one that disappeared a long time ago, I don't have any memories of the person. But I know he existed I can feel it, also because chunks of my memory are gone that the person was in." She explained as I sat in the lazy boy in the room as she just starred at the ceiling, her long legs seeming to not be able to find a comfortable positon.

"Sound about right." I said under my breath.

"What?" She asked curiously rolling over so she faced me.

"Nothing, well I am going to bed if you need anything." I told her as I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep. Hoping for one night from the nightmares as I let the darkness set in.

**LINEBREAK:**

I woke to the sound of a light gasp as my eyes slowly opened, as I looked around I noticed the lamp was turned off. As my eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness I noticed Hazel's back was turned to me but the covers were on her. I just reached up and rubbed my eyes as I slowly go up making no noise. But as I put on my cloak in heard the gasp again as I turned to the bed to find Hazel's figure barely moving.

But as I looked closer I could see more movement under the sheets by her neither regions. I could not believe such a refined goddess would be doing something in my presence. Then again she did just practically get a divorce last night, and my guess is with Frank seeing another lady he didn't focus on Hazel's needs. Which would perfectly explain the situation right now.

I just stood silently as I watched both hands working away at pleasuring herself. But as I watched I felt my boy downstairs beg to be let out as I just gulped no knowing what to do. She was very venerable at the moment and I didn't want to make it worse. As slowly as I got up I began to walk out of the room until I heard Hazel mutter something.

"Oh god I'm coming." She said as I saw her shiver in pleasure under the sheets. At the sight I couldn't hold back as I walked over to her and took off my cloak once again. Slowly I sat on the bed making Hazel shoot up to a sitting position. Her face even in the darkness and her colored skin seemed red. Her eyes just met mine as I leaned in closer only a inch from her as she tried to back up.

But her legs got caught in the sheets making her fall on her back as I crawled over her and just starred into her eyes. Her breath was ragged as I saw small shiver still going through her body. One side of the shirt was completely exposing her right breast that she had been playing with. She just drew ragged breaths as my 6 foot 5 body casted a shadow over her 5 foot 10 one.

"You know it's not okay to masturbate in someone else's room right, I am going to have to punish you for that." I said as I leaned in and kissed her, her eyes grew wide as she tried to push me off. But she seemed to just give in to the kiss as I felt her hands seemed to etch my muscles as I pulled back from the small kiss.

"What kind of punishment is this bad girl in for?" She asked me as I kissed her collar bone slowly making my way to her breast. Each kiss was like lighting to her as she moaned in pleasure, her untouched body for the past maybe year just crumbled under my magical lips and hands.

"I don't know what do you think maybe spanking?" I asked her as I glanced to her eyes, a gulp just sounded from her as I smiled. I then proceeded to bite her nipple as she let out a moan/scream of pleasure. I guess one's own touch is not as good as another's. But as I let go she was gasping as I looked at her funny. Then I realized she had came from me biting her nipple just now.

"I guess I will serve the punishment then." I said as I lifted her surprisingly light body up and placed her over my knee. I placed my hand on her ass to find it springy and almost perfect as I slipped down my short and her underwear revealing a very wet pussy. She just moaned at my touch as I caressed her ass cheek in one hand. Never want to let go as I suddenly pulled back and gave her a hard slap to the ass.

A yelp escaped her lips as I left my hand where I slapped feeling the blood go to it making it feel warm. Then once again I slapped her ass, then again and again. Slowly her yelps turned into screams of pleasure. After I reached 50 I stopped and just starred at her golden ass, her pussy almost had a river coming from it at this point. I just reached down and slid one finger in instantly making her cum.

Her juiced wet all over the floor as she gasped for air, I cupped one breast in my hand making her moan again as I gave it a massage waiting for her to come back to reality. Finally after about 10 minutes she snapped back as she turned her head to me as I kneaded her ass.

"That was better than I expected." She said as I just smiled at her, I again picked her up and set her on the bed. I pulled off her shirt and my clothes leaving the dark skinned beauty naked on my bed. I pulled off my shirt and everything but the necklace and ring. My dick was super hard as I bent over the natural beauty, again I just kissed her slowly. Then it quickly turned into a makeout session as I felt the tip of my dick press up against her entrance.

"You ready?" I asked her as she just nodded as I slowly slid in her, it was tight and wet and absolutely blissful. Much better than Medusa for sure in my eyes as I slid 5 of my 10 inches in her. The thickness alone was giving me trouble with how tight she was, but she on the other hand was to buys coming to noticed that I wasn't even half way in. Her juices just covered the rest of my dick as I didn't wait for her to respond.

I just slammed whatever I could get into her as hard as I could, effectively making her cum twice in that instant. I was now buried in her at least 8 inches and pressing up against her cervix, her cries of joy filled the room as I slid out of her and back in at a steady pace. Her juices cloaking my dick as I played with her beautiful melons.

My dick was in heaven as she screamed my name, her juices flowing like a river. Her cervix getting slammed by my dick with each thrust. As I moaner her name as well not wanting to stop as her warmth covered me. I wanted to go deeper as I pulled almost all the way out breathing hard, it was much better than I thought it was going to be.

"No!" Hazel exclaimed thinking I was going to pull out, but she then covered her mouth as I smiled at her.

"What was that Hazel I didn't hear you?" I asked playing with her emotions but not with my powers.

"…" She said something but I didn't hear it.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you, did you say pull out?" I asked her as her eyes went wide.

"Fuck me." She said quietly as I smiled.

"What?"

"I said fuck my tight pussy, make me forget about Frank's tiny dick! Make never forget the pleasure of your dick! Fuck me senseless!" She screamed at me.

"That I can do." I said as I slammed into her opening her cervix as I slid right into her womb encasing my whole dick. But I didn't stop there as I flipped her over and started fucking her doggy style.

"Whose my bitch?" I asked her as I continued hammering my dick into her molten core.

"I am your bitch." She said back.

"Good but I don't think bitches can talk can they?" I asked her as if felt her tighten around my length.

"Woof!" She said as she tightened again.

"Again!" I yelled while spanking her some more as she kept barking and woofing in a human voice, I went even faster feeling myself growing close to cumming. She just kept barking and woofing until I finally felt myself cumming and planted myself as deep in her as I could.

"Take it my little bitch and get pregnant like a bitch should!" I yelled as I felt my cum pouring out of me and filling her womb up.

"Yes I will!" She screamed in pleasure as I quickly filled her molten core, we just stay there gasping as I pulled out of her limp. As I did she fell onto her side as cum began to flow out, a thick super dense white cum flowed out of her lower lips. It cascaded down one of her still golden ass cheeks as she gasped for air. I just got up slowly as I felt my legs wobble, as I sat on the bed and just looked at the still recovering Hazel.

I just laid on my back as I felt her sneak over and cuddle with me as my cum still flowed out of her. Her body was hot from out session as I smiled up at the ceiling as I nestled my head in a pillow.

"That was amazing." I said as I felt a smile play no her lips.

"Woof." She said as I just let out a little laugh from my antics.

"Night my little slutty bitch." I said kissing her head.

"Goodnight-woof." She said as we both drifted off to sleep.

**LINEBREAK:**

Waking up I found Hazel was gone as I sighed, well it wasn't like I wasn't used to it but still. As I sat up I found a note placed on my chest and a present that was neatly wrapped up. as I opened the letter it read like this.

_Dear Flaw,_

_I thank you for last night in more ways than one. I know you can guess which they all are. But I am sorry I had to leave you alone I have duties that need to be attend to as a god. But if you ever need some 'relief' just give me a Pm okay._

_Sincerely, Hazel._

_PS: The package is something I think we can use next time_

I just put the letter down as I gazed at the package and then opened it, as I opened it I just laughed as I looked at the diamond studded dog collar. With the words Bitch imprinted on the side of it. I guess she kind of like the role-play we did last night. As I got up and showered I thought of last night and what Hazel was going to do with her cheating husband. But then again she cheated just now but that was after she technically got a divorce with him in her head.

As I got out of the shower I gathered up all my stuff and the new collar and put it in a limitless space pocket in the jacket right by the book. I didn't keep the book in the space because it would take too long to take out of it. As I straightened my cloak I heard a knock at the door, as I walked over and opened it I found the barkeep or owner there with a magazine.

"Mornings paper you want it?" He asked me as I just shrugged and held out my hand as he handed it over.

"Breakfast for the guests is going to be ready soon just to let you know, come on down when your get hungry." He said as I nodded and walked back in the room and tossed the paper on the bed, I summoned Silent Doom and just looked at the blade and sighed.

"Only a couple more years my friend then we will be free from all this violence." I said as it seemed to hum in agreement. Even if it was a weapon with a soul of its own it didn't like violence much. I could go without killing but it still enjoyed it a little, but that was as far as I could tell.

"Well lets go get some breakfast my friend and read up in today's news." I said as I grabbed the paper again and walked down stairs to find a certain maiden goddess eating pile of eggs and bacon as she watched me walk down the stairs. I didn't pay her any mind until I got my own plate of food with bacon eggs and toast on the side.

"So when did you find me?" I asked her as she just laughed with a mouth full of bacon, it made it kind of look funny because she was in her 13 year old form right now.

"I found out this morning by chance actually, Apollo can never keep his mouth shut you know." She said as I cursed myself for realizing just now how Hazel found out about my information gathering skills. Apollo had visited me multiple times about things over the years.

"So you hear to bring me back?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"No I am not but that dam deal we made didn't let me sleep last night at all. So I am her to retrieve my bolster if you will." She said motioning to me.

"Well at least I am wanted, so how is Thalia feeling?" Artemis just seemed a little bit better at this question.

"She is doing fine but she is mad at you for some reason." She said as I just laughed.

"It's because she can't remember Percy Jackson and since I absorbed his curse on him I picked up a couple of his habits body and mind." I told her as I saw guilt in her eyes.

"Oh." She said as she looked at the paper, she then picked it up and began reading it.

"Many the great maidens just keep dropping like flies I am telling you." She told me as I raised a eyebrow.

"What?" I asked her as she turned the paper to me that made me pale a little.

The article read like this.

**Hazel Zhang is Pregnant!**

The unborn child saved a divorce today as Hazel Zhang found out she was pregnant, with Frank Zhang's child **(it really is Percy's kid) **after she found out he was cheating on her. Frank pleaded with Hazel to stay because the child and she did. Artemis herself diagnosed Hazel's pregnancy later this morning and since she is the goddess of childbirth she can't be wrong, Read tomorrows article about how much ass Frank will have to kiss to get Hazel back on his good side.

"I personally feel bad for her, if it wasn't for the child I would kill Frank right her but the child does need a father doesn't she." She said as I just stared blankly at the newsletter.

"She?" I asked nervously as she rolled her eyes.

"I am the goddess of childbirth I think I know what sex the child is going to be, since I was the one who told her this morning when we met up as the article said. The child wasn't even a day old and it already has parent issues pore thing. Well that male better get his act in line or else I will have his head on a silver platter." She said with a heavy amount of venom in her voice.

"Yeah." I said as I sat back in my chair and just stormed over me and Hazel's child and what I was to do.

**A/N: So how did you guys like it I hope you did don't worry it will get better in a few chapter just need to cover the back story first.**

**Review please.**


	7. Ares Rage, Damn You, Hera's Wild Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**WHO PERCY HAS LEFT TO FUCK: (note they are not going to be lovers, Hazel won't be one either as well. He will only )**

**Artemis**

**Nyx**

**Athena**

**Hera**

**Aphrodite**

**Annabeth**

**Sally**

**Reyna**

**Calypso**

**Demeter**

**Gaea**

**Hemera**

**LAST TIME:**

The article read like this.

**Hazel Zhang is Pregnant!**

The unborn child saved a divorce today as Hazel Zhang found out she was pregnant, with Frank Zhang's child **(it really is Percy's) **after she found out he was cheating on her. Frank pleaded with Hazel to stay because the child and she did. Artemis herself diagnosed Hazel's pregnancy later this morning and since she is the goddess of childbirth she can't be wrong, Read tomorrows article about how much ass Frank will have to kiss to get Hazel back on his good side.

"I personally feel bad for her, if it wasn't for the child I would kill Frank right her but the child does need a father doesn't she." She said as I just stared blankly at the newsletter.

"She?" I asked nervously as she rolled her eyes.

"I am the goddess of childbirth I think I know what sex the child is going to be, since I was the one who told her this morning when we met up as the article said. The child wasn't even a day old and it already has parent issues pore thing. Well that male better get his act in line or else I will have his head on a silver platter." She said with a heavy amount of venom in her voice.

"Yeah." I said as I sat back in my chair and just stormed over me and Hazel's child and what I was to do.

**NOW:**

**PERCY/ FLAW POV:**

**2 MONTHS LATER:**

"Fight me like a man!" Ares screamed at me as I dodged another strike of his as I rolled out of the way. Then a spear came out of nowhere and nicked my cheek as I barely moved for it. I guess the god of war has a few more weapons up his sleeve. As I rolled a safe distance away I just felt my cheek as a little blood dripped down from a tiny gash.

"Just calm down okay, let me explain myself!" I yelled at him as I saw the fire in his eyes burn with rage. But I wasn't able to use my powers over emotions and flaws set in the duel rules by Ares as he dueled me out of nowhere. It had begun in the throne room during a meeting and quickly made its way to the streets of Olympus. A path of destroyed walls, benches, multiple statues of various gods, the ground, and one hairstyle of a Satyr that got in the way.

I was currently standing in a fountain in the middle of one of them many plazas. While Ares aura a sickening red color flooded off him as he tried to skin me alive. He then proceeded to yank the spear out of a statue of Zeus it had hit in the crotch making me laugh a little. All the gods looking just laughed at the sight as Zeus seemed to curse at himself. While all the other Olympians were cheering either of us on, even Hephaestus, Artemis, and Juno were on my side as they cheered for me. All while Hermes went around taking bets and the odds of the battle outcome.

But currently he was mad at me because of something me and Aphrodite did one night a couple weeks ago. I had to say the love goddess sure has some nice moves in bed though.

**FLASHBACK TO WHEN PERCY FUCKED THE LOVE GODDESS:**

I quietly sat in the meeting room as I just slept in my guest chair, today was on who I was to kill and what they did. But Athena being the amazing goddess she is just put all the information in my tablet beforehand. Which as a thank you I let her ask me any questions at a free charge on what she want to know. Some of them were about new books while others were spying on certain people.

But as I slept I dreamed of me and Hazel's child that was on the way, Frank had bought the whole it was his kid idea. So far I don't think I have seen Hazel lift a finger with anything for the past month. Frank has sucked up to her so much she thinks of him as a good friend at this point. Which I don't mind seeing them friends again but they are still technically married by paper. But Hazel thought it would be better if our child grew up in a family household so they don't plan on getting a divorce.

But as I thought of this I noticed the meeting was over, as my sleep like state was rudely interrupted by a blunted silver arrow hitting me on the knee. Which I cursed at as I looked over at Artemis who had the face 'get the hell up male'. I just cursed at her again as I rubbed my sore knee as she flashed out as did the other gods, some snickering at her antics. But finally all but one god was gone as Aphrodite walked up to me in a very revealing red dress.

"So what you planning on doing now since the meeting is over?" She asked me as I raised an eyebrow at her advances.

"I was going back to the hunt to help Cloe with her schoolwork." I said as she just nodded following me.

"Why do you have something else in mind?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Well I was going to ask you wanted a day away from those horrible girl scouts, what do you say want a day off from the hunt?" She asked me.

"Sure but won't Ares murder me for hanging out with you, I don't think his tiny brain would understand we just hung out." I said as she grabbed my arm.

"Who said we were just going to hand out?" She asked me with a lick of her lips as I got the memo.

"I like were this I going, I have never had a love goddess before." I said with a grin as she smiled and flashed us away, unknowing the war god just saw what happened.

We appeared in her temple bedroom as I immediately took the lead as I crashed my lips on hers, effectively stunning her as I already began undressing her. It was quiet easy as we slipped into no clothes at all as I just gazed at the sight in front of me. Her skin was perfectly tan as well as her body was perfect as well, all her curves made me lust after her harder as I felt her magic overcoming my senses.

But I didn't mind as I dived into her DD cup breast taking one with one hand and the other with my mouth. My technique I had improved to near perfection on Hazel after I gave her a call. Though we didn't go past second base because of our child, we didn't want to hurt her. But as I gently caressed her breasts and suckled on the other one she moaned my name. I was surprised to find that she was lactating as well as I began to taste the sweet milk coming from her breasts.

"Oh god you're so much better then Ares, where did you learn this?" She asked me as I smiled and kissed her nipple lightly. Running my tongue around her areola sucking up some milk as I did.

"I think you know that much." I said as I went up to her and gave her a kiss filled with the breast milk that she gave off.

"That's sweet." She said licking her lips. Hers was much different than Hazel's but I am not getting into that at this time. But as I looked at her ever changing eyes I frowned and cupped her cheek with one hand making her almost flinch at my carrying eyes.

"You know Aphrodite you don't have to be someone else to make me feel better, just be yourself." I said as she starred at me wide eyes as she covered up her breasts and pussy as I saw her face change and her hair color change. Her hair changed from bleach blonde to a chocolate brown color. Her eyes seemed to deepen as well and her body grew slightly curvier and thinner and her breast shrunk form DD cups to simple C cups.

She grew to the age of 27 as well as I smiled her golden blush crossing her body as I leaned over and kissed her once again but this time it was softer and slower. I could feel the heat form her cheeks hit mine as I pulled back as my large body put a shadow over her maybe 5 foot 8 stature apart from her normal 6 foot one.

"Your beautiful." I said as I spread her legs and slowly pealed her hands away revealing a pink and almost seemingly unused pussy. That almost begged to be fucked senseless.

"Please d-." But I stopped her as I planted my mouth on her entrance, using my tongue to slowly open her up. Her moans turned into screams of pleasure as I left her on edge as I pulled back my mouth wet with one of her 5 orgasms. Her face seemed to put her in Elysium as a smile was plastered on her face.

"Why do you hide this form Aphrodite your beautiful. More beautiful than I have ever seen you before." I asked her smiling face as I got a response.

"Because I think people would hate me if I went out like this, I am the goddess of love I have a high standard to fill." She said as I just kissed her again.

"Well then they can suck it because in this form your beautiful and if someone hates you because your showing your true face they can go to hell." I said almost feeling the irony pouring from my soul but I hid it well.

"I guess I can try it." She said as I smiled.

"Good." I said as I positioned myself at her entrance and gently slid in her.

"FUCK!" She screamed quickly as I pushed her over the cliff I left her on with my magical tongue. As she came her juices showered my genitals and hers as she caught her breath she suddenly shoved me on my back as she mounted me. But as she did she slammed her hips on my dick effectively taking control as her tightness nearly pushed me to an orgasm. Her walls seeming to almost give me a hand job inside her pussy.

"Like it?" She asked me in a more confident tone as she twisted her hips sending more pleasure both out ways. My dick becoming even harder in her as she smiled at her antics.

"I love it." I said as she smiled and brought both my hands up to her breast still lactating. As I played with them she began to bounce off my dick and back on. My length hitting her cervix again and again making her scream in pleasure. Finally I managed to get the upper hand as she came again. I used this opportunity to twist her around in reverse cowgirl position.

"Prepare for the rid of your life." I whispered in her ear as I moved my hands to her hips, with that I began to lift her then slam her back down.

"Fuck Flaw you're so big." She yelled as I went even deeper in her, prying open her inner chamber as it went on.

"Tell me Aphrodite who is better me or Ares?" I asked her as I saw her bite her lip as I went even harder.

"Please don't ask me this." She pleaded as I stopped completely as she made a face of 'don't stop'.

"Tell me or I will stop here." I said with an evil grin as I as she turned her head back around biting her lip. I just bucked one time breaking into her little hidden door inside her but barely just the tip as she gave a moan.

"You are." She said as I smiled.

"What was that?" I asked her pushing into a corner as I began to move again to an almost impossible pace as she screamed.

"Your better than Ares by a mile, your dick reaches places his could never hope to go. NOW SHUT UP AND FUCK ME INTO ELYSIUM!" She yelled as I proceeded to do so.

Soon a thick slapping noise could be heard from our lower regions as her once pink vagina was red from the betting it was taking. Her moans and screams were now just random noises from orgasm overload. Her breast flopped wildly with each thrust as milk covered her front in a thin sheet. But finally I was cumming as I ripped my dick out of her and placed it in between her ass cheeks and began to cum all over her back.

Soon I pulled back from the goddess as she lay face fist in the bed as orgasm shivers still ran through her. But her back was now coated with a fine layer of super dense cum, I had shot 8 ropes which was way more than normal. As I sat down with my back leading up against the head of the bed Aphrodite began to crawl over to where my limp dick was and lick off the juices.

"We should do this again some time." She said as I laughed.

"Sorry but I only do one night stands, Hazel is an exception because she is carrying my kid." I said as she just seemed surprised.

"She is?" She asked me as I 'oh shit' right in my head.

"I thought you knew?" I asked her.

"Now I didn't know this, I thought you learned from doing it from Artemis." She deadpanned as I just smiled a little.

"Well then looks like you need another round to forget don't you." I said as I rubbed one of her breast in my hand.

"Maybe two." She said as my dick go hard again as it stood straight up in her face.

"That sounds fair." I said as I pushed her back on her back and proceeded to go once again.

**FLASHBACK END:**

As I reminisced about the time I was torn out of it by Ares as he roared at me and threw the spear at me. As I dodged the spear it embed itself in the fountain breaking it as Poseidon frowned at the destruction of a perfectly good fountain.

"Get him boy, kick his ass!" Artemis yelled which made all the gods turn, even Ares, at her with a look of surprise.

"What?" She asked them as the only sound was the water spraying all over the ground from the fountain.

"Nothing don't worry about it." Everyone said as Ares turned back to me.

"Your time is now boy so fight me!" He yelled rushing me as I was barely able to dodge his strikes as I still hadn't summed Silent doom.

"As I told you before I am not going to fight you!" I yelled at him as I dodged a strike from the sword and shadow jumped out of the way of a fist.

"I can say one thing he can dodge pretty well, also light on his feet." Hermes said as the gods nodded along with the crowd that was brought from the noise.

"Wait, why is Ares so mad at him?" Hera asked her husband as he seemed to think about it until the love goddess spoke up.

"Because he got me to change to my true looks while Ares couldn't along with some other things Ares couldn't do he did." She said blushing and holding her face with both hands as everyone got the message as Artemis grew a disgusted face.

"I change my mind, Ares kill his ass." She yelled as some of the people and gods watching laughed.

"Hey it isn't my fault that I changed her for the better, she just need the right man." I said as everyone ohhed as Ares grew even redder in anger.

"I will kill you!" He shouted as he suddenly pulled a chain from his jacket and flung it at me, but I wasn't as lucky with the dodge as it caught my leg. He then proceeded to use all his strength to swing me like a ball on a chain into a houses wall 90 degrees away. He decided to take the long route of the other 270 degrees for the swing. As I slammed through the wall at maybe 150 mile a hour the chain let go as I went through another wall then another.

As my vision cleared as I stood up wobbly I felt 4 broken bones, a dislocated shoulder, and a sprained ankle. Those were the major ones along with heavy bruising to the whole front of my body. But as I stood up I found myself in a bathroom with someone in it. Hercules was in his bathtub with a shower cap on. A rubber duck was floating in a tub almost too small for him. With bubble bath as well as a back scrubbed her was sin the middle of using. It smelled faintly of strawberry as well, as I turned to the busted wall.

"Sup sorry about that." I said as I walked out the door giving him no time to register what just happened. As I walked out of the building I saw Ares waiting for me with anger overflowing from him.

"You guys should see what Hercules looks like right now." I said making a joke of the moment as I dodge a javelin aimed for my midsection.

"Fight back you damn mortal!" Ares yelled at me as I looked at the main entrance that suffered from the blow as it was blown back inside.

"Fine I will fight you but I and not sorry if I hurt you." I said as I summoned Silent doom and ate a cube of Ambrosia. Feeling my wounds healing slowly but it would probably take about a week to heal at this rate.

"Don't blink." I said as I flipped up my hood, instantly Shadow poured like mist from me. I kept Silent doom from dropping all the hazardous smoke because of the people watching. As the darkness overwhelmed me in a circle. The shadow of Hercules building seemed to darken around us but only us. Making it seem like just this area it was midnight as I popped my shoulder back into place.

"Ta pódia tou thanátou." I said as my image began to fizz out as I suddenly appeared behind Ares, I went so fast not even Apollo the god of light could see me. I just stood straight up as I twirled Silent doom in one circle. As it did the full 360 degrees Ares suddenly fell to the ground. As he tried to get up but couldn't. I on the other hand just collapsed on the ground face first gasping for air, my body then began to burn in pain as I felt my body seemingly exploded in pain.

"What the hell!" Ares screamed as he couldn't move his body at all as the gods rushed over. The darkness slowly disappeared as I managed to take off my hood. My body right now felt like molten metal was being poured on me. But I kept silent as I watched the god run over to both of us.

"What have you don't to me?" Ares screamed as Apollo went to him first as Aphrodite ran to me.

"I cut all the tendons and ligaments in your arms and legs, you won't be able to move for a day or so until they heal." I said with pain in my voice as Apollo noticed this.

"He is right…but what happened to you?" He asked me as he began to look at me as Ares was fed some Ambrosia and Nectar.

"That move requires more energy and body moments that I had so my body gave way, I think I may have broken a couple more bones and some tendons while doing it." I explained as I cringed in pain as Apollo ran his hand over my chest.

"Yep you broke half your rips, your wrist, several tendons, dislocated both legs, and you seemed to have torn one of your hamstring muscles. I have to say if a move did all this to you don't do it again like that." He said as I just nodded and smiled up at the god.

"I can't make any promises but I believe this is a draw, because both of us went down at the same time." I said laughing as Apollo just shook his head as he lifted me up as Ares still couldn't walk.

After both of us were placed on beds in Apollo's hospital/house we just glared at one another until Ares finally said something.

"So where did you learn the move brat, even I have to admit that was impressive." He said as I just laughed dryly as I looked at my casts and the bag of nectar slowly dripping into my system.

"His name is death." I said as he just laughed.

"I don't think Thantos would teach you anything after you stole his cloak." He said as I shook my head.

"No I mean death as in the Christian death from the bible and all that, you may not know this but there is another underworld in Tartarus. That is where the Christian people go, I met death there and he taught me all of his moves out of respect of my deeds." I said as Ares just looked flabbergasted.

"What now way, I thought there was not Christian god?" He said as I nodded.

"No there isn't a god for their religion it just branches off ours in a way. But yes someday I might let you two meet see if he is as willing to let you learn his secret techniques." I said.

"Wait why did he let you learn them anyways?" He asked me as I smiled.

"Because the good old grim reaper had his eyes on a little lady in Elysium, with very little effort I brought her to him. They began to talk and things happened and one thing led to another and boom they are married." I said as she seemed impressed.

"I have to hand it to you, you may be a girlfriend steeling prick, but you're not half bad." He said while laughing.

"I aim to be hated sometimes." I said with a dry laugh but as I laughed I felt a pain from one of my ribs.

"Whatever." He said as he laid back down and began to sleep as I looked out the window over the side of Olympus. Apollo's garden was in between us but it still looked at beautiful as ever, the endless view over the planet.

"I wonder how they are doing anyways." I asked myself remember the female I picked up for death. This was her second time in Elysium I think which one more and she was going to the isle but she was special. She remembered her first life and her second life, I could see why death had his eyes on her. Then again she was a daughter of the king of the underworld so I guess the added to the likes for her. **(If you can't guess who she is I have given up on you. Hint: its Bianca.)**

**LINEBREAK: A FEW WEEKS AFTER THE FIGHT**

I slowly clenched my fist as I felt my once broken arm fully healed as well as Ares was doing the same as Apollo finished taking off out casts and stuff. Over the course of the week he forgave me for fucking Aphrodite, but mostly because the gods forced him to. As I stretched my aching body and my back I just sniffed my armpit as I recoiled at the smell.

"I need a bath." I said as Ares just snapped his fingers cleaning himself as he gave me a smug look.

"Bath house is around the corner, toll is one drachma." Ares said flipping me a coin as I caught it as he walked out whistling tune that sound like 'today going to be a great day'.

"What's with him?" I asked Apollo as I hopped off the bed as he gave a short laugh.

"Well after you little story a week ago about your moves, he is pretty excited to go learn them as well. What style was that called anyways?" He asked me as I sighed.

"You heard that?" I asked him as he nodded.

"It doesn't have a name, but Death calls it True Assassination. All it is preforming strikes faster than the enemy can see. If preformed in my top condition I wouldn't have collapsed but that would be all I could do for the day." I said making an example with my hand as I tossed the coin in the air as it suddenly vanished before Apollo could catch it.

I just held up the coin in my fingers with a smile as Apollo just grinned obviously think of something dirty.

"You should teach me that someday. I can already imagine all the ass I can get will that single move." He said as I just laughed out loud.

"I don't know about that." I said stretching some more as I walked to the door. But stopped from grabbing the handle, as I saw the small arch of electricity make a small bridge in between parts of the handle.

"I Zeus mad at me by any chance?" I asked him my eyes not leaving the door handle, as more electric sparks bounced on its metal surface.

"No he isn't actually to my surprise but Artemis and her hunters are, especially the little daughter of Zeus. After she fainted from a small memory blockage she woke up pissed off at you for some reason. Something about you not telling her everything about someone and lying to her?" He asked me as I gulped.

"Did Artemis spill the bean of the information on Percy Jackson to her?" I asked him as he just seemed to be flooded with guilt. But I had to admit though I didn't hate Apollo in fact I thought of him as a friend. So I kind of felt bad for making him feel this way but Zeus and most of the others I loved to seem them stew in their guilt.

"Yeah she kind of did." He said quietly as my hand met my face as I let out a long sigh.

"How much did she tell her?" I asked him as she shrugged.

"What you reminded us of mostly, just that you saw his last moments and absorbed the curse. As well as you giving him his last words. When she heard that she realized you lied to her and now she is kind of pissed at you." He said as I just nodded and sighed knowing full well I was to explain the whole fake event of me and him or me however you put it.

"Well I am going to get shocked the hell out of if I remember my information on her attitude." I said as he just laughed and stepped past me as he was reaching for the handle.

"Well it can't be that bad right-." But he was cut off by the massive blast of electricity as he was flung across the room into a wall. His frame smoked from the blast as he began coughing as he just looked at the hole in the door.

"You knew." He said pointing at me with an angry face

"Maybe…" I said pushing down the broken door as I watched the silver uniform disappear down a path.

"Just out of the hospital and she is already after me, I am so going to have a word with Artemis about this." I said flipping up my hood as I tossed the coin again and caught it in my hand going to the bathhouse. On my way there I ran into a goddess I needed to talk to.

"Oh my if it isn't the goddess who spills beans about a Olympian level secret." I said as I looked at Artemis's face turn pale as my sadistic smile, as I took off my hood.

"I will say now I spilled out of concern for Percy Jackson, they used to be the best of friends and cousins. I may be a male hatting goddess but Percy Jackson deserved to be remember by one other person, after out mistake." She said the last part bellow a whisper as I stood in front of her 13 year old form unconvinced.

"I get that you wanted her to remember but you realize it is entirely your fault he died right. Maybe you should tell her that part of the story, so she can remember once again how much she hated you." I told her as I saw a face of anger cross hers.

"Silence you male-." But I cut her off by my eyes that held a anger in them as she stepped back.

"Do not try to hide the real truth, I lied for a good reason. To keep her safe from her anger, I have seen many memories of my shades about her. Her anger even without her fatal flaw is dangerous. If she wanted she could mortally injure you but at the cost of her life. You need to realize that sometimes the truth needs to remain a secret." I said in a deadly tone as she gulped, the darkness gathering around me.

"But I will let it go this once, but I will be the one to tell her the whole truth. Of your betrayal to him, how he died apologizing for something he never did, and that you all killed the very man she once had feelings for." I spat at the goddess as her silver eyes grew wide.

"But she is a hunter…" She trailed on.

"Yes she is, but why do you think she reacted the way she did, before she forgot with that stupid spell?" I asked her as she just gulped as I began to laugh in a creepy manor.

"Oh god I can't wait till I tell her about what you did to Percy Jackson, as well as the spell you put on her and everyone else to forget about him. Oh god this is going to be a great day!" I yelled as I spun around, but then I felt a hand grab my cloak as I saw a pale faced Artemis.

"P-Please don't, I will do anything. Please I beg of you." She said as I turned with my sadistic smile over my face.

"Kiss my foot while repeating 'I am sorry master' and maybe then I won't tell her." I said with a sick smile as she just looked pushed into a corner comparing both of them. But I look like Thalia being mad at her overruled her man hatting tendencies as well as her pride.

"Fine." She said as she slowly got down on all four making an angry face at me as I watched her do the whole thing. If she was willing to do this for me to keep a couple secrets I wonder how she would react to me being Percy Jackson. But then again I wonder what she would do for me to keep the information I had about her liking me as a man a secret.

But as I watched I raised one of my boots so the tip was off the ground as she leaned down and quickly kissed the top of it. But I stopped her with a look saying it has to me longer and she still has to say the stuff.

"I am sorry master-_Flaw_." She said my name with so much venom I could almost feel it enter my blood stream. As she said that she kissed my shoe again as I was satisfied as I pulled by my foot as she slowly go up and was glaring daggers at me. I saw her hand twitching by her dagger as I smirked even more.

"That was good but I don't think it was enough for me to not tell her." I said as I dodged the dagger to my gut. Her eyes showed rage as I smile again, I just loved messing with her.

"You promised!" She said in a voice of pure hate.

"I did but not on the Styx and I said maybe I wouldn't tell her." I said as Artemis just summoned her bow, but before she could fire off one arrow I was gone in a short shadow jump to the bathhouse on Olympus.

**LINEBREAK:**

As I scrubbed my body in the large pool I saw no one was in the bath as I just shrugged. I guess since it was the middle of the night most people didn't come here then. As I scrubbed up I heard the door open but I didn't mind. I just proceeded to dump a bucket of warm water all over my head. As I finished up I smelled myself finding it adequate but I still needed to find some bodywash.

As I heard the other person get in I decided it was time to get out, I would find some bodywash later. As I began to get out from behind the giant rock centered in the middle of the giant pool of water. I noticed the other occupant had her back turned to me, which made me freeze. Why was a female in the male's bath? Then I saw the head of Apollo peaking over a wall separating the baths with a giant smirk planted on his face.

'This is pay back.' I heard in my head from him as he smile grew at my look then he proceeded to drop back down.

'I will get him later for this.' I mentally cursed at him in my head as I began to slowly get out of the bath not before the women spoke to me.

"Hey can you hand me a bucket of water I got some shampoo in my eyes." She said waving her hand as I couldn't let her suffer. So I proceeded to get a bucket of water for her as I gently handed it to her. Then I noticed it was Hera, and with that though she proceeded to dump the water on her head. That didn't help at all as her thin towel became transparent revealing her tanned D cup melons with pink nipples. Her shaven pussy also was shown through the towel as she sat shaking the water out of her wet hair.

Her chocolate brown/silver streaked hair glistened in the water, as to my surprise she was in her 35 year old form at least. From her normal 45 to 50 year old one, the water seemed to wash the years away as I just starred at her beautiful figure. Her long legs that made any man lust after her if she wasn't married and didn't always hide them under her white tunics. Her lush curves that made her body that of a models, but most of all her eyes that were staring straight at me. There dark brown color starring straight into my dark purple to sea green shade ones.

"I am sorry Apollo tricked me into coming in here." I said outright at that moment not wanting to die as she seemed stunned but seemed to not believe me.

"Don't move." She commanded as I didn't move from my bow and its perfect 90 degree angle. I just stood still not moving as I watched her feet get up and stand up.

"Tell me why Apollo would trick you into coming in here, the_ female's _bath." She stressed the word female as I gulped not wanting this goddess mad at me for obvious reasons.

"When I was let out today Thalia played a prank on me, well it was meant for me but I managed to get Apollo to spring it instead. This is what he did instead, he must have known you were coming." I said as she just stood tapping her foot.

"Well that seems like something Apollo would do, along with Thalia being mad at you for lying to her. Well I believe you, but you better leave or else you won't get a second chance." She said as I nodded as I took a step but slipped on the water dripping off me. As I slipped I slid right into Hera taking her down with me as we both fell right into the pool, not before hitting the ground thought. I came up gasping for air and coughing as I swallowed some water.

As I regained my breath I noticed Hera didn't come back up as I noticed her on the bottom of the pool with closed eyes. As I looked at her I noticed she wasn't breathing, shit she must have been knocked out when she fell. As I dived in after her I managed to get her and pull her back up to the surface of the 6 foot deep fool. As I pulled her up I began CPR as I stared giving her breaths, after a couple breaths she began to cough as I turned her to her side as she coughed out the water.

"You okay?" I asked her as she finished spitting out the rest of the water and just nodded.

"Yes thank you for saving me." She said as I laid on my back exhausted from this little heart attack of an experience.

"No problem anyone would have done it." I said as I let out breath as she gripped the towel that had slipped off her.

"Yes problem what if you tell someone I almost drowned in a pool." She said as I just laughed.

"I won't tell anyone I promise." I said as she seemed to glare at me, but as I starred at her I felt my dick starting to get hard. Hera seemed to noticed this and raise an eyebrow at me as I covered up.

"Sorry it's just you look gorgeous." I blurted out managed to beet my erection down with a towel.

"Really?" She asked me as I just nodded as she gave a smile.

"It has been eons since anyone said that to me, even Zeus." She said as she began crawling closer to me as I gulped.

"It has been eons as well since anyone was pleasured me as well, and I have heard you are the new boy toy in Olympus. As well as you are packing something larger than normal in your pants." She said reaching my limp dick under the towel and giving it a few pumps. I just let out a moan of pleasure as her soft hand stroked me until I was fully hard. She was a pro as far as I could tell as one of her fingers began to lightly rub the tip of my dick as her hand made a light stokes. Precum already leaking form the tip as she just smiled

"I propose a deal, if you don't tell anyone about me almost drowning in a pool, I will fuck you right here until you and I won't be able to walk. Swear on the Styx and we have ourselves a deal." She said with a smile as she stopped stroking me off as I almost begged for more. Her technique was almost better than Aphrodite, but the way her hands felt was magical. It made me wonder what sexual knowledge she had built up over the years. No doubt Zeus had a few fetishes that only she could satisfy, though the thought of her actually doing this never even came to mind even in my dreams.

"I swear on the Styx."

**A/N: So how did you guys like it I hope you did don't worry it will get better in a few chapter just need to cover the back story first.**

**Review please.**


	8. Late Night Fucks, The Book, Hunters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**WHO PERCY HAS LEFT TO FUCK: (note they are not going to be lovers, Hazel won't be one either as well. He will only )**

**Artemis**

**Nyx**

**Athena**

**Annabeth**

**Sally**

**Reyna**

**Calypso**

**Gaea**

**Hemera**

**REVIEW GAME: **

**Most of you already know what to do but for those of you that don't, here is the game. Your job is to have one of the top 10 reviews for the chapter. If you get in the top 10 I give you a shoutout and a gift if you contact me.**

**BEST 10 REVIEWS:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**LAST TIME:**

"Sorry it's just you look gorgeous." I blurted out managed to beet my erection down with a towel.

"Really?" She asked me as I just nodded as she gave a smile.

"It has been eons since anyone said that to me, even Zeus." She said as she began crawling closer to me as I gulped.

"It has been eons as well since anyone was pleasured me as well, and I have heard you are the new boy toy in Olympus. As well as you are packing something larger than normal in your pants." She said reaching my limp dick under the towel and giving it a few pumps. I just let out a moan of pleasure as her soft hand stroked me until I was fully hard. She was a pro as far as I could tell as one of her fingers began to lightly rub the tip of my dick as her hand made a light stokes. Precum already leaking form the tip as she just smiled

"I propose a deal, if you don't tell anyone about me almost drowning in a pool, I will fuck you right here until you and I won't be able to walk. Swear on the Styx and we have ourselves a deal." She said with a smile as she stopped stroking me off as I almost begged for more. Her technique was almost better than Aphrodite, but the way her hands felt was magical. It made me wonder what sexual knowledge she had built up over the years. No doubt Zeus had a few fetishes that only she could satisfy, though the thought of her actually doing this never even came to mind even in my dreams.

"I swear on the Styx."

**NOW:**

As I swore she just smiled as thunder rumbled outside, as it did Hera didn't skip a beat as she lowered her body until she came face to face with my 10 inch monster. She just licked her lips as she leaned in to my fully erect dick just admiring it as she stroked it. She just smiled as she lay on the ground her legs just moving back and forth as if she were thinking of something. She then just blew on the tip of my dick as I moan at the warm air.

"You're bigger than what I heard." She said as she then gently licked it as I sucked in my breath. Her technique was killer that was for sure as she giggled then took my head in her mouth. Slowly she just licked the head of it as she hummed. The vibrations sending shivers down my back as I wanted to just grab her head and throat fuck her. But I resisted the urge as she started to bob her head up and down. Her saliva making a perfect lubricant as she hummed which she blew me.

Her other hand had found my balls as she began to massaged them as well. This was amazing one of the best blow jobs I had ever had. But as I struggled not to cum she noticed this and started to speed up. As she did this she began to fully deepthroat me as I felt my dick bend in her throat. At this she also began to massage my balls faster as if prepping me to cum a much as I could. As I looked down I noticed her eyes met mine as she didn't stop which made it feel even better.

"I'm cumming!" I shouted as she suddenly pulled back leaving a thick layer of salvia and precum on my dick. As she did this I whimpered as she just gave me a smile and licked her lips. As she did she just gazed at my throbbing dick as she just smiled at me, then she proceeded to push me on my back and crawl seductively over top of me. As she did our lips met as she then forced my own precum inside my mouth she hid. At first I was disgusted but as I tried to spit it out she just shoved it back down my throat with her tongue.

Finally I gave in as she force me to swallow our mixture we had built up during the war of tongues. As she pulled back she just looked back at my dick that was poking right at her entrance. She just smiled as she swayed her hips letting just the tip rub her lower lips as her juices slowly coated my cock.

"How bad do you want it?" She asked me with a purr in her voice as she held down my arms. If she hadn't been using her godly strength I would have grabbed her hips and would have been fucking her senseless by now.

"Really bad." I said with a whimper as she pressed her entrance slowly over my dick but not letting more than half an inch in.

"Tell me how you fucked my step daughter." She said as I gulped at her eyes that said do it.

"Well first we made out." I said a she slowly slid farther down my dick.

"Then what?" She asked as she began to lick my nipples as she still lowered herself.

"Then I licked her out." I said as she stopped.

"How did you lick her out?" She asked stopping as she was barely an inch over my length, her legs held down mine as I tried to buck into her but her godly strength gave no yield.

"I started off on the outside then moved in as I tasted her flowing juices, after a while she came just from that." I said as she smile.

"Tell me how you fucked her." She said.

"I stuck it in deep right away as I began to fuck her nice and deep, her walls hugged my length like a glove. I wouldn't have stopped if a meteor had hit me, it was pure bliss." I said as Hera was moaning at this point as she had slipped in 3 more inches leaving 6 more to go.

"Show me." She said simply as she let up off my arms, as she did this I instantly had her on her back. She seemed stunned at first as I started thrusting into her, planting my whole length in her. Smashing her cervix with each thrust. As I went on I kissed her perfect breasts as she let out a torrent of scream and moans. Her juices began to flood over as our skin made a continuous slapping sound.

"Fuck you're so big your stretching me!" She screamed as he bit her lip in pleasure. I just took it as a sign to go faster as I looped my arm behind her back. As I did this she seemed surprised as I lifted her up and began to mover her hips up and down with my hands. Planting her even deeper on my rod as I started going inside her womb. She had a face of total bliss as I slammed into her again and again. Her legs wrapped around my waste as we both started kissing as I sat her up.

The kiss was hungry as our tongues dance delicately in each other's mouth, then I suddenly felt her start to tighten on my length.

"Oh Fuck!" She suddenly screamed as she came, her juices covered my lap in an instant but I didn't stop.

"Flaw just give me a little p-." She was cut off by a massive moan as I slammed right into her again.

"You wanted to see how I fucked Aphrodite, now you get to see how I am going to fuck you." I said in her ear as I felt her tense up as I started again. After a while I started to stand up still fucking Hera as she latched onto me not wanting to let go. As I stood up I used my arms to mover her hips as her moans were not screams. Her womb giving no resistance as I plunged in it then out.

"Please stop I beg you." She managed as I gave her a smile then a kiss on the lips, after a minute of one hell of a sloppy kiss.

"Oh but Hera you said to fuck you until you couldn't walk." I said as I began walking and moving Hera up and down hard. She just put her face to my chest to the side as she screamed my name again and again. I just walked out of the bathroom or bathhouse to be correct to the changing room. As I walked in the room I left a trail of Hera's juices and my pre cum. Hera just came again and again as I smirked.

Her grip on me still holding tight but her vaginal walls almost stroking me inside as I moved her up and down at a steady but fast pace. Her hands gripped around my neck as well as she came once more in front of the women that was currently in the changing room for the women. Demeter just stood stunned with a simple green towel around her waist, she just starred at us mainly Hera as I pummeled into her.

"H-Hera?" She asked out loud as Hera gave a scream of pleasure as I just smiled at Demeter. Hera's then proceeded to cum all over my legs and waist again, Demeter just standing stunned. Demeter stood 5 foot 10 and had the same figure as Hera, but her breasts were slightly smaller than Hera's were.

"Don't run." I said as she just gulped and walked over to her still fucking Hera into a mindless slut. As I walked up to Demeter I towered over her as her hands gripped the towel harder as I stopped moving momentarily to look at her. She just grew golden cheeked as I just smiled one of my lady killer smiles.

"Demeter." I said giving a small bow but not large enough for Hera to slip off as she moaned in pleasure as I began to slowly move all 10 inches in then out. Hera's delicate moans filling the air once more as her feet trammeled still in effect after her 10 orgasm. Demeter just gulped as she watched us not moving an inch as the show went on. Her own breath growing ragged as I fucked Hera showing Demeter the whole thing as her juices flowed over.

"Lick us." I said as she just gulped and slowly got down on her knees as I walked forward our genitals smacking not even an inch from her mouth as I felt her warm tongue lick my shaft. At the feeling Hera also tensed up as her tongue licked Hera's stretched lower lips. Slowly Demeter got faster as I went faster in Hera finally feeling my limit being reached.

"Fuck!" I said as I began to go even faster, Hera was now a mumbling mess at this point as I slammed all the way in her and stayed put. Demeter was now licking my balls as I felt the tip of my dick pressing up against her far womb wall.

"Demeter prepare to lick out all my cum." I said as I began cumming in Hera, she just suddenly quieted as I heard her pant from exhaustion. My warm cum having no room inside her since my tip filled her whole womb. The cum finding pockets in her love tunnel and jetting out onto Demeter's face. She willing licked it up as I slowly pulled out of Hera, her final orgasm wrecking her. As I pulled out a torrent of thick white cum began to flow out.

Demeter taking care of her as I laid her down, Demeter's mouth never left her cunt as she slurped up my cum greedily. Her ass sticking out as I walked over still having some more energy in me. As I lifted up her towel she didn't seem fazed, I looked at her lower lips to find them dripping with see-through green liquid. Must be a goddess of corn and stuff thing.

I just licked my lips as I placed my still hard 10 inches at her entrance and just slammed into her, earning a scream that sent waves of pleasure into Hera.

"Don-." But I stopped her with another thrust as she let out a moan.

"Did I ask you to stop cleaning Hera? We don't want her to get pregnant do we?" I asked her slamming into her as she just nodded as she continued. Her moans filling Hera's love tunnel, I just smiled as I continued to thrust into her. After a while Hera was clean as could be and was sleeping peacefully on the floor as Demeter screamed her head off. Our hips making loud smacking sounds as her green cum littered the floor in a puddle.

As I fucked her I noticed her powers started to activate a little as I saw a random corn husk pealed and all on the floor. Which gave me an idea as I slowly pulled out of Demeter and picked it up. Demeter panted in exhaustion as I plunged the pealed corn husk into her gaping pussy. She just gasped at the cool ness as I repeatedly slid it in an out of her. Finally after what I thought was sufficient I pulled it out as she shivered and came.

A jet of her juices hitting the ground as she fell face first into Hera's crotch, I just smiled as I looked at the green juice covered corn cob. I just looked down at Demeter's cum covered genitals still hard as I looked at her puckering anus. Then I looked at the corn again and got an idea. After a few moments and a couple of Demeter's screams later a full corn cob was embedded in her anus all the way. Except the very end or the green part you used to hold the cob with.

The sight just thrilled me as I was almost close to cumming even now or before I pulled out of her so I thought I might finish up. I just plunged my dick back in her and went on for another 30 minutes and finally felt myself cumming. Which I then proceeded to pull the cob out of her anus, plunged my dick in then fill her to the brim. As I came I shiver in pleasure as I felt my cum filling her up to the brim. After I finished I pulled out my limp dick then shoved the cob back into her as it was before sealing my cum inside her.

I just starred at the sight as Demeter's gapping pussy dribbled her own cum, and Hera sleeping peacefully as Demeter slept in her crotch. I just smiled as I went back to the pool took a quick dip then left leaving the two to wake up.

**LINEBREAK: 2 MONTHS LATER (8 MONTHS LEFT UNTIL HE HAS TO LEAVE)**

**PERCY/FLAW POV:**

I sat quietly as the Olympian shouted at one another, but our current location wasn't the council room. Not it was in Artemis's camp which happened to find a giant sea port that was currently being built by the enemy. At least 3 fleets of ships surrounded the building about 50 miles out. Artemis had found it on her moon run last night. I was currently just watching Thalia carve a small figurine of me then proceed to run a knife through it while looking at me. She wasn't really fond of me after she found out I lied to her.

But currently I just stared into the distance at the small speck which was the currently being built giant ship port on the sea. But most of the sea monsters and shades had informed me that all the ship were armed to the brim. As well as one giant ship that was large enough to carry at least two air craft carriers. As the gods argued I just took a look at Artemis who was exhausted after staying up for more than a week. Gods need sleep to you know.

Zeus finally made some thunder go off in the sky silencing everyone as they quieted down. All of them then sat in chairs they summoned, while Hades and Hestia just took seats by me. As I looked at Thalia glaring at me I turned my look to the hunters who all look terrified at the gods arguing. Cloey just came over to me and sat on my lap to get away from the sight of her mother arguing.

"So we have come to a decision yet?" Zeus asked them as Poseidon huffed.

"Brother you would think they would prepare for something like this?" He said in annoyed tone.

"Silence Poseidon it is the best option we have, you and me will bombard the bay and fleets with storms. While Athena tries to find any more of them, all while all the other gods will go along with their normal lives at the time." He said as Poseidon just sighed as I laughed earning all the gods attention.

"It won't work what are you retarded." I said as Cloey started yelling at me in sign language, I just brushed the insults aside as I heard one god clear their throat. Which was Hestia for using a bad word.

"Sorry I meant are all of you stupid or something? Even I can feel it there is one of their minor gods over there. Even if you blast all the fleets which aren't going to move at all, with the storms and the port he will just fix it. Why do you think it went up so fast anyway? Because he is most likely a god like Hephaestus who can build things superfast." I said with my hood covering my smirk at their faces.

"He is right brother." Hades and Hestia pitched in as Zeus look pissed, but that was just his eyes that said that. While his face remained straight.

"Well what do you want us to do to them, if the ships and port cannot be hurt then what do we do boy?" Artemis asked me in a voice that said she wanted to kill me.

"That's easy attack it with something that strikes so fast you cannot defend and with enough destructive power to wipe them all out including the minor god." I said as she just laughed as Hera responded.

"But what is something that can do something like that?" She asked me as I turned to Athena who still looked stumped.

"Come on wisdom goddess think, what is the little immortal talking about?" I asked her as I saw her get angry and go into overdrive. At the time Annabeth was always at her side was also thinking hard until someone unexpected responded.

"Something like a meteor right?" Mr. D said as they all looked stumped at the wine god who looked at all the gods.

"That is just stupid brother, there is now way-." I cut off Athena as she ranted.

"That is absolutely correct, good job." I said as Athena just looked pissed that she didn't figure it out.

"Wait Flaw there is no god that control meteors, even I cannot control them. Only Chaos can do such a feat." Zeus said as I just laughed as I picked Cloey up and gave her to Thalia as I stood up and turned to them.

"Oh but the great Chaos isn't the only one, who can do that. I will give a quick demonstration." I said pulling the book out of my jacket as they all looked at it.

"What is that?" Athena asked me as I wagged my finger.

"This is something Chaos created long ago and believe she destroyed by throwing it into the void. But a little boy once found it in the deepest part of Tartarus, that little boy found out the secrets of many things with the book. Let me show you one now." I said as I opened the lock on it with a drop of my blood. As the lock came undone I started to flip through pages until I found the one I needed.

"You may all want to take this as a reminded, if you make me really mad I will use this book." I said as most of them huffed in annoyance. As I read the page most gods looked at me confused as I just smiled and reverted back.

"Don't be alarmed at the language it is something you won't ever truly understand." I said as I started reading again. As I read I let go of the book as it began to float in the air. My arms went out to make a T as I started to read it more. A darkness began to swirl around me as a pentagram started to draw itself on the ground bellow me. Everyone backed up as this happened afraid as they could feel power pulse off the book.

As my reading grew louder the darkness grew thicker, it started to make a alter underneath the book of shadow. The sky's darkened and thunder cracked, the seas began to swirl with anger. All of nature started to reacted to the words of the creator, trees creaked in the wind as it blew faster and faster. Lighting started to paint the sky as I started to finish up, but the last part I said in English.

"NOW TAKE THE SOULS THAT I OWE YOU!" I shouted as suddenly the souls in my cloak started to scream and rip themselves from it. As this happened thousands of soul started to come from my cloak and form a tornado above the book. The wind howled in agreement as the screams of 2000 souls filled the air. All the god put their hands to their ears to protect themselves as I relished in the sound.

It was like fine wine that I love, pure bliss that only I could seem to enjoy. But then again I just enjoyed it because all of these evil souls were not the voids toys. As the last soul went in the book it closed making an echo throughout the whole area. Then the pentagram on the ground turned while as I just smiled and turned to the gods.

"You might want to put up a barrier around the area for about 45 miles." I said simply as the sky began to turn red, like a giant flame started up somewhere. As if on instinct all the god looked to the sky as I did as well. Then through a vortex of clouds all pitch black as night a burning ball of fire broke through. It was faster than 2 seconds but for them it was like 2 full minutes.

As the meteor hit the area all the gods snapped out of it and put up a massive barrier taking all of them to bring it up. Trapping all the fleets and the dock inside the barrier at the same time. Then the explosion was seen, a half sphere of fire rang in the sky for maybe 10 miles. The shock wave was so large it shook the barrier and the ground outside it as it hit us. The water inside began to form giant tsunamis. The air lit on fire itself for miles around the impact zone, all the gods and us could do was watch.

The sky was still red from the explosion as I just smile as the barrier kept all the destruction inside a sphere. The gods though look absolutely paralyzed at the sight for the natural disaster. That a mere immortal summoned that didn't eve possess the power of a god. I just turned to them with a visible grin on my face that my hood allowed them to see.

"I welcome you all to the age of extinction of the Other Worlders." I said with a bow as the gust of wind from the impact of the shockwave hitting the barrier. With that I walked past them but stopped as I got to Zeus.

"Next time you think you have the upper hand against me Zeus think again, also next time you mess with me you will be the victim of this book." I said so everyone could hear as I walked away and into my tent.

**LINEBREAK:**

"What the hell was that?" Artemis complained for the millionth time as I sighed, I just lay on her bed trimming my nails as she ranted about what I said to Zeus.

"Like I said it was the truth, I just don't want your father on my back anymore." I said simply as she threw her hands up in the air. Thalia continued to glare at me as she knew about the whole sleeping deal. She just sat in the room with Cloe who was losing a game of chess to her.

"I admit the power you displayed with the book was beyond I should say Primordial, but that give you no right for you to tell my father to basically go fuck himself." She said as I just laughed.

"I am sure if he could he would fuck himself, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of that. You see Artemis for the past 2 months your father has repeatedly tried to my life hell. One of the ways he did it was give me the chickenpox for a week." I said as she just laughed then quickly went back to being serious.

"Still that give you no right to threaten a _god _with death." She stressed the word as I got angry as I stood up, my hands were balled into fists as I starred her straight in the eyes.

"I HAVE NO RIGHT! Let me tell you this Artemis if I want to I could kill your father but the reason I don't is because I would die trying! The only reason I am not with the Other Worlds is because you got to me first and made me swear an oath! The only reason I have not killed you for being the way you are with me is because I have a debt to you! SO TELL ME AGAIN GODDESS WHAT IS THE RIGHT I DO NOT HAVE!"

After I finished screaming at her I noticed the room had darkened to a candle light type of light. As well as I had blood dripping from my hands, my finger had dug into my palms in my anger. I just stepped back from Artemis as she stood almost shaking in terror as I sat on the bed and put my head in my palms. I didn't even care about the blood coming from my palms as I set my head in them shaking my head.

"I am sorry for my outburst Artemis, but after so long of having my life ruined because of the gods. To force me to respect them even after what they did to me. I grow tired of their ways Artemis even if you are one of them." I said as the room began to turn back to normal lighting as Artemis stood there still shaking.

"Never in my days has a man ever been so rude to me, but never in my days has a man ever been so right." She said as her fists balled up as well, Thalia and Cloey just sat terrified at the scene going on.

"You are right Flaw, we ruined yours and many other people lives just for our own satisfaction. Again you are right, I can see that if you were not bound by your oath you would leave us to rot. You also have the power to kill a few of us as well, which terrifies me personally. But I have one thing to ask you, what is the debt you owe me?" She asked me. I just looked up at her as her she made a face of disgust as I guessed my face was covered in blood.

"Thalia get him a clean wet rag will you." She said as Thalia nodded quickly as Cloey followed her both trying to get away as fast as possible. After a little she came back in and gave me the rag which I cleaned my face with and my hands finding the wounds already healed. After I was done I turned to Artemis who had taken up the seat across from me.

"The debt was an old one, you might not know this but everything you burn as a sacrifice goes to Tartarus in the pits of the first fire. Back when I was weak and had none of these things I possess now I went to the first fire. There I stayed for years making a small home of a sort of the things I could managed to get out without being burned. One of those things was a necklace." I said as she looked at me confused.

"They necklace was something you sacrificed yourself, the necklace didn't do much. It just lit up with a glow of the moon. But one day it save me, there is a monster in Tartarus that cannot be killed except by the moonlight of the moon. Which your necklace provided and killed the beast in my final moments. But that wasn't it you then proceeded to sacrifice a half-eaten square of ambrosia that moment as I was mortally wounded."

"The ambrosia saved me Artemis thus I have a debt with you." I said to her as she looked stunned.

"But how did you know it was me?" She asked me.

"It smelled like the deep forest in the mountains, what other goddess smells like that?" I asked her as she just nodded, but the thing was this story was true after I was sent to the pit that really did happen to me.

"Well then I will think of what to make you do with the debt but for now let's sleep." She said as I just nodded and laid down on my usual spot. She just slipped right in to her usual spot as all.

"Artemis thank you for letting me let off some steam." I said to her as she just laughed.

"In the end we all have to boy." She said as I just smiled.

"Night." I said as I slipped off into the darkness I call home.

**LINEBREAK: next day**

"No you must use a bow." Artemis said as I let out a groan as Thalia just laughed as well as Cloey.

"I can't use a bow, trust me I am worse than a child of Poseidon." I said which was true somehow I did get worse.

"It is true milady this morning when I woke up I saw him trying to fire one, oh my god I didn't even know how me managed to embed the arrow in the rock." Thalia said as I nodded.

"So I can do that." Artemis said.

"It was 20 feet behind him." She said as Artemis just laughed.

"Fine you don't have to use a bow, but you must carry the meat." She said as I just nodded, it was the least I could do.

"Thalia take care of Cloey, Cloey take care of Flaw, and Flaw…try not to get in Thalia's way." She said as we all nodded then we were off.

As we ran through the woods I kept up pretty well with them, which surprised me because Cloey ran almost faster than Thalia and she was way younger than her. But as we ran we saw some deer but nothing big enough. As the day went on after hours of long running we came to a stop for a break. Thalia handed out some dried meat to us as we ate, Cloey was sighing to Thalia as he laugh.

Thalia had learned to sign about 3 weeks ago and ever since her and Cloey were inseparable. Nothing but Cloey's mom aka Artemis could get in-between them. But as we ate in silence I heard a rustle, but to the others they didn't hear anything since my hearing was super keen. As I turned in the direction of the rustle I saw a dear suddenly burst through the brush. On pure instinct I whipped out Silent Doom and lunged at the dear.

In an instant I was standing again as the dear ran a couple more bounds and then collapsed, I just starred as the heat in my hand that was till beating. I never thought I would use Death's techniques for something like this. My foot just felt a little sprained and shoulder was dislocated but I popped it back in. Which mean I was nearly at a good condition to start doing the moves again but nothing bigger than this. This moves name was καρδιά σπαστήρα or heart ripper.

"What the hell!" I heard from Thalia as she ran over to the deer and looked it over, it was bigger than anything we had seen today.

"What did you do-." She was cut off as I tossed her the heart, she just looked at it terrified for a second then realized there was a gaping hole in the deer's chest. I just smiled as she carefully put the heart aside and gave a shiver.

"You didn't have to toss it at her." Cloey signed at me as I responded out loud and in sigh.

"But it wouldn't have been as funny." I said as Thalia glared at me.

"Hey at leas-." I stopped as I looked at the arrow already embedded in the side of the dear. But just as I spotted it I sensed over 50 people surrounding us. In an instant I had Silent Doom out in a protective manor as I stepped in front of Cloey.

"Who goes there!" I shouted as Thalia looked at me confused. Then an arrow shot form a bush right at me, but with ease I cut it in half. Then again and again this happened until they just stopped.

"Thalia be prepared to run with Cloey." I whispered to her as she was still hunched over the dear waiting to see if there was a chance to escape.

"Wait Flaw…" She said as she looked over at the pile of arrow shard then her eyes grew wide.

"Alex is that you!" She screamed as there was a rustle as I stood confused.

"Thalia!" I heard as a girl maybe 18 years old stepped out from behind a bush holding a bow and arrow along with a sliver parka. She looked just like Cloey but older and some other features were off like her hair was bright auburn red.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said out loud as Alex turned and glared at me.

"Why is a male traveling with you Thalia?" She asked as I watched more hunters coming from the trees and bushes all about 18 to 17 years old. All had very similar looks but somehow managed to not all look the same so you could tell them apart.

"This is Flaw the male the Olympians are using as their assassin against the Other Worlders." She said walking over to her and giving her a hug. While I lowered Silent Doom the others just glared at me obviously knowing about the deal.

"So you are him huh." Alex said walking up to my 21 year old figure towering at 6 foot 4 as she stood maybe 5 foot 8. So basically another Artemis I could say. She then reared back her fist and punched me in the gut, causing me to double over as she smiled.

"That was for mom." She said shaking her hand as I just smiled under my hood, man my acting had gotten much better. But as time went on I found a nice tree branch to take a nap in, it was over the massive group of hunters. Who were all currently listening to Thalia tell stories about me and my embarrassing moments. As well as how their mother was doing, all the stories were listened to without distraction as Cloey sat in Alex's lap.

Thalia had told me not to talk to most of them because they hated men with a passion, Alex was the only one who could stand a man. But because of that I decided a nap was sufficient for the time as the 30 to 34 hunters all listened to Thalia as they cooked up the dear. Which the group said they had another they could give to her as payment for the stories.

But I just laid their quietly with Silent doom embedded in the branch so I cold easily grab the handle and jump into action. But as I was about to fall asleep I felt the small shade that had made my cloak its home give me a warning about something coming out way.

That something was 5000 Other Worlder troops coming right in our direction. And they were armed with the latest swords and crossbows and looking to kill.

**A/N: So how did you guys like it I hope you did don't worry it will get better in a few chapter just need to cover the back story first.**

**Review please.**


	9. Kiss, Hidden Feelings, Capture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**WHO PERCY HAS LEFT TO FUCK: (note they are not going to be lovers, Hazel won't be one either as well. He will only )**

**Artemis**

**Nyx**

**Athena**

**Annabeth**

**Sally**

**Reyna**

**Calypso**

**Gaea**

**Hemera**

**REVIEW GAME: **

**Most of you already know what to do but for those of you that don't, here is the game. Your job is to have one of the top 10 reviews for the chapter. If you get in the top 10 I give you a shoutout and a gift if you contact me.**

**BEST 10 REVIEWS: (number doesn't symbolize how good it is just a way to organize it)**

**1.** **Reentra**

**2. xRinneandSharinx**

**3.** **Son of Athena5555**

**4.** **Hans50**

**JUST BECAUSE YOU REVIEW MEANS THAT YOU GET A SPOT EVEN IF THERE ARE LESS GOOD REVIEWS THAN 10 OKAY I ONLY LIKED 4 OF THE 25 REVIEWS I GOT OKAY SO TRY AGAIN.**

**LAST TIME:**

"So you are him huh." Alex said walking up to my 21 year old figure towering at 6 foot 4 as she stood maybe 5 foot 8. So basically another Artemis I could say. She then reared back her fist and punched me in the gut, causing me to double over as she smiled.

"That was for mom." She said shaking her hand as I just smiled under my hood, man my acting had gotten much better. But as time went on I found a nice tree branch to take a nap in, it was over the massive group of hunters. Who were all currently listening to Thalia tell stories about me and my embarrassing moments. As well as how their mother was doing, all the stories were listened to without distraction as Cloey sat in Alex's lap.

Thalia had told me not to talk to most of them because they hated men with a passion, Alex was the only one who could stand a man. But because of that I decided a nap was sufficient for the time as the 30 to 34 hunters all listened to Thalia as they cooked up the dear. Which the group said they had another they could give to her as payment for the stories.

But I just laid their quietly with Silent doom embedded in the branch so I could easily grab the handle and jump into action. But as I was about to fall asleep I felt the small Shade that had made my cloak its home, give me a warning about something coming out way.

That something was 5000 Other Worlder troops coming right in our direction. And they were armed with the latest swords and crossbows and looking to kill.

**NOW:**

**PERCY/FLAW POV:**

"Little ladies we need to move now." I said dropping down startling all the daughters of Artemis. Along with Thalia who looked like she just about zapped me for surprising her. I guess her story telling must have made her forget I was right above them.

"Why do we have to listen to you boy?" Asked Alex a little mad I was demanding something of them. While all her sisters were just glaring at me, some even had bows out. But to answer my question for me I heard a horn go off, it was a horn for battle. All the girls just looked in the direction of were the sound came from.

"Isn't our camp in that direction?" One asked as Alex just nodded.

"Yes it is along with another group of hunters." She said as they all looked scarred.

"We have to save them!" One shouted as I just laughed. As they all turned to me as I stopped and just looked at them.

"Save them? Please there is 5000 of them there is no chance they even survived. The most we could accomplish is creating more blood stains on their clothes." I deadpanned as Ales looked at me like I was a male like Gabe.

"Why you!" A hunter shouted as she reared back her hand to slap me but a hand caught hers. I just turned to see Alex holding back her fellow sisters had with a face that held no emotion.

"He is right there is nothing we could do against a force of that size, we have to get to mother she will know what to do." Alex said as I just smiled at the hunters under my hood. She just had a face for anger as she shook off Alex's hand, then proceeded to walk behind me.

"Thalia take Cloey and the rest to Artemis…I will go check on the enemy to see if they have anything I should note Artemis on." I lied to them as I just got a check in that the enemies had captured the other group of Artemis daughters. Which I wasn't very pleased about which if they had just killed them it would have made my job easier to flee with everyone.

"Got it." Thalia said as I just nodded but then I stopped as I snapped for fingers as I forgot something.

"Thalia come here for a sec." I said as she just looked at me wearily as she walked over.

"φιλί του θανάτου." I whispered as I leaned down an kissed her on the lips but as I did the world tuned out, as I focused solely on her lush and perfectly plump lips. They were absolutely perfect for kissing even though they streamed insults at me daily. They tasted like strawberries and a hint of almonds, as her scent of ozone fill my nostrils. Her warm lips seemed to almost thaw my cold heart. But after a few seconds I pulled back. As I pulled back as I did a small spark jumped from our lips completing the moment.

In that moment I want to kiss her again, which was funny because that had never happened to me before. I just wanted to kiss her for eternity, not ever stopping to have the moment never stop. I just wanted to bury myself in her like the moonlight buries itself in the sea. To never escape from her grasp of love. In that instant my eyes opened up to her, I saw everything about her I never noticed before.

Her electric blue eyes that seemed to have the very bolts of electricity from sky bouncing in their electric blue color. Her light freckles that pepper her nose, not to many not too little, a perfect balance to make her look absolutely beautiful. Her light tan that covered her face from her hours of running in the sun. Her spikey black hair that fell barely past her jaw line and its light blue highlights that never seemed to leave her hair.

But to complete it her smell of ozone that filled the air around her along with a hint of strawberry shampoo. Her slender body and C cup breast hidden in black shirt, while all were incased in her forever 18 year old form. Her deadly curves that would lead any man's gaze to them. Her long legs hidden in her camp pants and combat boots. All of this was an instant as my dark hole my hood made met her thundering eyes of coming anger.

But I didn't stick around to wait for her to explode as I shadow travel off to a tree branch about 100 feet away. My heart was racing as I gripped my chest, I had never felt this way before not even with Annabeth. But why did Kissing Thalia activate this feeling in me, all I wanted in this moment was to be in her arms and kissing her again. I just closed my eyes and calmed my breathing as this once lady killer was brought down to sorry state because of one kiss.

But as I steadied myself I heard a crack of thunder above signaling either Artemis or Zeus just found out. Or Thalia herself just realized what happened and was completely pissed off. Well I would find out later as I took a long breath and stood up. Just gazing upon the trees as I let a smile creep across my face as the spell I just activated started to work. You see φιλί του θανάτου or kiss of death has two main features. One of them is what it is currently doing to me.

What it does to me is strengthens all my joints in my body and tendons, makes my body physically stronger by at least double. It makes my movements more swift and agile which they are already at fluid like level and it just make them even better. It make my skin harder to pierce and muscles as well. But the main feature thing is what it does to my face, which I super cool

As I felt all the things the spell does for me finish I felt the final change to my face begin, I felt all my hair slick back to my head as if I just used a gallon of hair jell to plaster it to my head. But as that happened I felt the usual creepy sensation of my skin pours expanding as a think white liquid began to come out of them. As this went on I felt the liquid begin to mold to my face as I let out a whimper of the extreme pain it was causing to me. It was one of the prices I had to pay to do it.

But as it finally stopped I felt the shadow over my face lighten a little until it just covered my eye sockets. Yep eye sockets my head was now a skull in the front with deep and pitch black eye sockets. Like a mask I could feel it covered my face, as I let out a deep sigh. But as I did I heard a much deeper voice exhale as I got used to my deeper voice that came with the changes to my body. This is what the kiss of death did for me, it made me better in every aspect to my body. It also gave me a killer ass mask that was molded to my face, and looked like a skull that also acted as armor.

The second thing I mentioned was that it gave me a tracker on the person I kissed so I always had their location in my head at all times while this is active. You see this spell was invented by Death as a way to keep track of his new wife (Bianca) in case she got in trouble in hell. While it had no effect on him as he was Death, it did this to immortals who used it. So as of right now I had Thalia's exact location in my head as she currently punched a tree threating to kill me.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly as I darted off in the direction of the daughter of Artemis's camp to see if it was still in one peace. My movement through the trees quieter than air itself thanks to my cloak, and Silent Doom humming happily while on my back. He was happy that I was in this form because he like the power I had in it, that meant I used him a whole lot more. Which was nice because I am going to need my emotion control and fatal flaw control, if I want those hunters back.

**LINEBREAK:**

This was going to be much harder than I thought. In front of me was a brand new wall. Yeah a wall as in a 15 meter tall brick construction that somehow got put up in under an hour. I was impressed at how fast it got put up, I had to admit that is fast even by magic standards. But that meant that a major Other Worlder god or an immortal of equal power was inside. I just let out a low chuckle as I hopped off my tree and shadow travel to the top of the wall.

As I got to the top I found no people were guarding the top or they were just changing shifts. I just silently strolled across the top of the wall. I just looked around my mask completely hidden in the shadow of my hood. Nothing coming after me as I spotted a sleeping shade in a deep shadow of a corner of the wall. I just smiled and patted his head as he seemed to purr at the touch. I loved shades to be honest just like a dog or cat they are very loyal to me as any normal animal would be to its master.

They made great company as well since they shared a mass telepathy almost like a hive mind but no quiet. Allowing each one to share each other's knowledge on whim, so they made great chess players that was for sure. So far thought I have won them all as they all struggle to beat me at it, while forever becoming more knowledgeable as a species under my control. But as I pet the shade below me who was currently in a dog like form I heard a noise signaling that someone was coming.

"I have told you a million times already dude there is no way the general is going to let you fuck one of Artemis's daughters. It is just the way the general is okay." I heard from the hallway that led inside the wall. I just pet the shade one more time before I shadow traveled to the bottom of the wall. As I landed softly making no sound I found what looked to be like hundreds of tents. But only about 500 of them which meant each one was magical if it wanted to fit all of the men and women.

I just looked around to find some people eating by campfires as I strolled silently in the darkness, no one seeing me as I was surprised that they hadn't found me. As I walked in the shadows I found more shades asleep and other small harmless monsters takin refuge in theses cozy shadows. But as I walked through the camp I finally found the tents I was looking for, 10 silver tents much different from the rest stood directly in the middle of the camp.

No one guarding them whatsoever as it seemed almost suspicious but I didn't mind as I quietly strolled over to them. But as I did someone suddenly walked out of a tent in front of me. The males just yawned loudly as I stopped and just looked at him. He just finished yawning and scratched his head then turned to look at me. The fear in his eyes said it all as she stumbled backyard and tripped.

As he fell hi head hit one of the stumps used as a seat around the campfire effectively knocking him out for me. As he lay unconscious on the ground I just shrugged and continued on my way inside the tent. You see like the Other Worlder tents they all were magical on the inside making they bigger on the inside that what the outside told you.

But as I walked in I heard laughing which surprised me a lot, but as I looked in I saw a women sitting on a chair talking to 30 tied up hunters. They women just looked at me through her white demon fox mask and then all the hunters turned to me. Some look terrified others looked surprised at my features like they had seem worse. But what the women said sent shivers through my spine.

"Took you long enough, I have been waiting forever for you to get here." She said in a deadly tone as I instantly realized it was all one big trap. Knowing that I was extreme danger I bolted out the door to find a very troubling sight. In front of me stood maybe 500 or more troops fully armed and looking at me like I was a fool. I just stood maybe 20 feet from the door of the main hunter tent as the women with the demon mask walked out of it.

"You know if you just surrender we will be merciful on you. We might even let these little girls go." She said motioning a hand to the hunters who were all being dragged out of the tent in a chain gang style. All wearing their uniforms as they seemed to analyze their situation, which wasn't looking good as I grabbed Silent Doom and slid him off my back. As I did this all the men readied themselves as I stood ready to kill anybody who got in my way.

Silent Doom hummed in happiness as it was about to taste human flesh once again, the black smoke poured from his mouth like a fountain. I just twirled him slowly in a circle at my side, every warrior around me saw my stance had no openings as I slowly twirled Silent doom. The shadows creeping around me making a cloak of darkness that expanded for 10 feet around me.

"I am sorry but I don't think I will be surrounding tonight." I said as I stopped the spin on Silent doom and slammed the end of it in the ground. As I did a large echo sounded through the camp, even over the talking of the warriors it was clearly heard over them. Then I did it again and again until I counted 10 times. I just turned to the women with a grin on my face, but since I couldn't see hers I couldn't tell her mood.

"You might want to watch the shadows more closely front now on." I said as I suddenly disappeared leaving a poof of black smoke in my last location. But as I reappeared I was already swinging Silent Doom at full speed at the women's head. This was no faster than an instant this happened as the blade met something that wasn't her head. A large stone hand stopped Silent Dooms blade the women remained unmoving as I lurched back as foot fond my chest.

As I rolled on the ground from the kick I found my footing and stabbed Silent Dooms main blade in the ground making me come to a stop. As I looked up I found a man that stood at least 9 feet tall right behind the women. The women just continued to star at me as the man silently stepped in front of her protecting her. He looked just like…

"Hercules?" I said out loud as I heard a few of the men chuckle as I watched a sneer cross the man's face.

"I told you Colonel you look just like the guy." The women said as the man seemed to disregard her statement.

"General stand back please I don't want his blood to get on you, I know how you react when that happens." The giant man said as I noticed his arms were covered with rock, as he popped his fingers. The rocks seemed to just act like gloves as I watched it slowly grow over his clothes and body until just his head remained. The rock easily gave him an extra foot to his height as she stepped forward everyone around us making the circle bigger. But then I saw something out of the corner of my eye that made stop.

"General we found another little hunter. She was wandering outside the walls, we tried to make her speak but she won't say anything." Said a man as both me and the Hercules look alike both turned to see Cloey bloody and bruised. She was in chains as the man threw her on the ground, a dry cry came from her mouth as she looked over at me. She just gave me a small smile but then proceeded to cough and puke as the man kicked her in the stomach.

Just the sight made my world slow down as I starred at the crying little girl, she clutched her stomach in pain as I saw one of the other hunters try to go to her. But she was still chained to the others as so she couldn't even move a foot. I just starred at the small crying girl, I didn't even feel the punch to my face from the man as I was flung across the arena right into a wall of shields.

As I fell to the ground I coughed up a large amount of blood as I saw the colonel walk over to me cracking his knuckles. But my sight didn't leave Cloey as she cried on the ground, I just felt anger swell in me as I felt it all rage forward. All I did was let out a cry of war that quickly turned into a demonic roar. The very anger inside me fueled me past the broken rib as I stood up. All the warrior stepped back from me as an aura as black as the deepest pit of Tartarus started to come from me.

As I stood up I felt my mask crack from the blow of the Hercules wannabe, as it did a piece around my left eye fell off revealing a eye that was completely black with rage. I just stepped forward as I felt my bones cry in pain but I didn't care. All I have right now was one mission and that was to save Cloey and the rest even if it meant I myself had to be captured.

"αύρα έγκαυμα." I said silently as my aura suddenly began to come out faster and then suddenly it turned into a black flame covering my body. This was aura burn a very deadly move that I have only used once before. As I took a step I suddenly appeared behind the giant of a man and then swung Silent doom right at his chest. The blow hit his chest but didn't make it past the rock but then the fire around me proceed to leap onto my weapon then onto his chest.

As this happened I dodged a strike from behind to find the women with a very elegant sword in the shape of a leaf trying to decapitate me. I just disappeared again behind her and gave her a kick in the back as I then shadow traveled over to Cloey. The man by her suddenly ignited in the black flame as I touched him with just a finger. As that happened I reached down for Cloey and picked up her shivering body as I shadow jumped over to the group of hunters.

"Take her." I said to one of them as the rest of my mask began to crack my injuries beginning to get the best of me. As I gave one of the girls Cloey I began to mass shadow travel the group. But as I did I felt a suddenly sharp pain to the back of my neck making my vision go fuzzy. As I looked behind me I saw the women with one arm up signaling she just tried to knock me unconscious.

"Tell the gods that I have been captured!" I yelled at them as I proceeded to force them to shadow travel to Artemis's camp. As they disappeared I felt my consciousness waning, all I managed to do was stand up and turn to the two in front of me. The Hercules had managed to escape the fire by shedding his skin of rock but he didn't look so well. The man that had been caught on fire was now a husk of a human that lay on the ground smoking.

"Surrender." The women said as I just smiled as I grabbed Silent doom that appeared back on my finger. As I summoned the weapon I used it as a cane to keep myself up as my vision was about to go out. All I did was look at the main blade and then proceed to make a small cut on my finger on it. As the blood pooled on the tip of it I pressed into against the blade and then ran it along the length of it.

"You man feast now Silent Doom." I said as I felt my vision fade as I officially lost consciousness.

**LINEBREAK:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

"General is there anything we can do?" The males asked the women with the fox mask on. They just starred at Flaw as he stood silently in the middle of at least 200 dead soldiers. All decapitated and limbless, blood poured from lifeless bodies or stumps of bodies. So much blood in fact it had created a large pool that came above his ankles. The general was just outside the pool watching as her colonel was being choked to death by Flaw.

But Flaw himself had suffered major injuries as well as he had giant gashes from the swords of the enemy's. Blood flowed from his body into the giant pool as he stood unmoving. Silent Doom was currently standing up straight impaled through 3 bodies as the main blade dripped heavily with blood. Its stomach was full as it gave off the normal black smoke making the bodies dissolve that were floating on the surface of the pool of blood.

Their souls screaming in pain as they were absorbed promptly into Flaw cloak that was almost dripping with blood. His own wounds have no effect on him as he just remained starring into the distance as he choked out the Colonel. As well as the large cuts on his body Flaw was missing his other hand completely that still held onto Silent Doom. But still Flaw remained a killing machine as he killed almost 30 of them without Silent Doom.

The Colonel himself was littered with cuts and bruises as he gave his last breath, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. But Flaw didn't let go as the Colonels body suddenly dissolved into the black smoke and went into Flaws cloak. But he didn't move an inch as he remained silent, all the other warriors remained vigilant but the General just started walking over to him.

The black smoke began to retreat into Silent doom as there was no more bodies for it to dissolve. Flaw still remained unmoving as the women approached him, as she finally got to him. He still didn't move as he suddenly fell backwards. His back finding Silent Doom as something to make sure he didn't fall in the blood lake. Thought he women unnoticed by the men wasn't walking in the water but on top of it.

"General get back he can still attack!" One of the men shouted as he began to run out to the general but she just stopped him as she raised her hand.

"He is of no threat anymore, just look at him. He lost consciousness right after he put his blood on that weapon. He has been fighting on pure muscle memory and instinct for the past hour. He has not idea any of this even happened. Let alone his injuries he has no idea about, never have I seen a man fight so savagely before without a hand." She said as Flaw eyes that were now white closed signaling he no longer had any fight in him.

"Seth come and grab him and heal his injures I don't want him to die, I feel he can be of use to us later. I will handle the weapon." She said as a man ran out that had the same uniform the Hercules look alike wore. He just picked up the unconscious man and started off towards a medical tent not too far off. While the women just looked at the weapon and then picked it up. As she did you could hear a gasp come from her lips as Silent Dooms defense mechanism activated.

In her mind she saw the millions of tortures ever preformed in the pit, all the nightmares it contained. The massive blood lakes that filled its lands, the trees that had actual needles as thorns. The acid rain that melted skin off the very monsters trapped in it. All of this ran through her head as she let go of the weapon panting a little. She then looked at the hand still grasping it as she got an idea. She grabbed Flaws stump and picked up the weapon feeling no effects of the mind tricks the weapon just preformed.

"You take this and put a sheath around it, do not touch anything but this hand. Later we will reattach it to the male." She said handing the stump of the hand to another soldier as he nodded and ran off with the weapon.

"General what are we going to do now, the hunters have most likely told the gods what has happened to him." Another solider said as she seemed to think as she walked back to her tent not just walking on top of the water like it was nothing.

"For now we will move out base back to the last one and stay put. Burn this place down for all I care just make sure no trace that we were here." She said as he nodded and started commanding soldiers to pack up and burn the place. At the same time the sun just broke the horizon as she looked into the sky as it changed colors.

She just starred for a little as she walked back inside her tent leaving the soldiers to clean up.

**LINEBREAK:**

**THALIA POV:**

"Milady!" I screamed as we ran into camp exhausted from out full out sprint back to camp. Alex and the rest followed behind me close as we came into camp. It was just before dark as we barely made it into camp. As we ran in I saw Artemis run to me with a panicked face as she suddenly wrapped me up in a hug. Which surprised me because Artemis doesn't hug me just her daughters and that is it.

"Oh thank god you are alright." She said as I was confused as she let go of me then over to her daughter who all got hugs and were all as confused as I was.

"What's up with you?" I asked her forgetting that I was in a hurry at the moment. But as I my eyes met hers I saw fear and worry.

"Cloey and the other group of hunters just shadow traveled into camp, they said Flaw sacrificed himself to send them back. Cloey also has internal bleeding and several broken bones. I don't know what to do right now." She said panicking as I grabbed both her shoulders making her look right into my eyes.

"Artemis calm down and call Apollo okay, he can fix her I know he can. But what do you mean he sacrificed himself?" I asked her worrying that I wouldn't be the one to kill him.

"One of my daughters said that after he saw Cloey in the state she was in he went crazy so to speak. Then his aura went black and turned into flames. After that he had they said he was stuck in the neck by some women, after that he said to notify us that he was going to get captured." She said still a little panicked as I figured if I told her what he did to me she would break.

"Okay Artemis go call Apollo okay I will talk to the hunters okay." I said as she nodded and ran off as I let out a long breath.

"You think the males is going to be okay?" Alex asked me as I turned to her.

"Knowing that fool no he is not but he will survive that is for sure." I said as she just nodded.

"Why don't you go check on Cloey okay will check on my sister's okay." Alex said as I nodded and began to jog to the medical tent. As I walked in I saw Artemis in a chair looking intently at Apollo as he healed the small daughter of Artemis. But the sight almost brought me to tears as blood ran down her clothes from her mouth. Her face was beaten and bruised to a horrible extent, it just made me want to cry seeing her in this state.

"Artemis." I said as I walked over to the goddess and gave her a hug as she hugged me back. My problems no longer existing in this moment. As I hugged her I felt her cry in my chest as I just hugged her tighter. Slowly she fell asleep as her tears still streamed from her eyes, I just looked at Apollo as he worked for an hour fixing up Cloey. Finally after a hour he stopped and just nodded to me and then looked at Artemis.

"Let me take her to her room okay she needs the rest, Thalia stay with Cloey if you will okay." Apollo asked me as I nodded as he picked up the 13 year old Artemis and carried her out of the room.

"Why did it have to be you?" I asked her as I grabbed her tiny hand, it felt so frail in my hands as I put my forehead to it.

"M…" I suddenly heard as I looked up as Cloey's face that had one eye and the rest covered in gauze. Her one eye was looking at me as she gave my hand a tiny squeeze as tears streamed from her eye. A small smile crossed her face as she opened her mouth again but just incoherent words came out.

"Cloey don't you need rest." I signed to her as I rubbed her hand.

" Mowmys gon." I hear her manage to say, as I looked at her as she struggled to make out a couple more words.

"Thawlia." She said my name as I felt my heart just burst open as a flood do tears met my eyes. As I began to cry I felt her other hand hold mine. She tried to speak again as I could tell from her lips moving. But I just put a finger to her lips to silence her. Then I began to speak normally knowing she could read my lips.

"Please don't you must rest okay, your injuries are severe you need to rest." I said as she just nodded and laid her head down as she quickly fell asleep. I just smiled at the sight of the sleeping child. But as I watched her I found another bed and pulled it up beside hers, as I laid down I began to think of why Flaw would risk himself for Cloey and the rest.

He was a just a male and selfish like any other male, but deep down I knew that wasn't true. The way he acted around Cloey was like a brother and younger sister. I felt he was hiding his true self, which I had come to realize as I got to know him better. His normal mood with the hunters, the one that made us all hate him was just a show. For when he was around Cloey he laughed and even smiled sometimes.

It was just too confusing for me to understand why he would do such a thing. As my thoughts raged on about him they drifted to the kiss that made my heart skip a beat. It was blissful as I blocked out the world for the moment. His lips tasted like salt water taffy, but they were so cold somehow. But the way the kiss made me feel pissed me off, why did my heart skip a beat? I am a hunter I am not supposed to enjoy things like that let alone do them.

It was just to confusion to understand all of it as I let out a sigh as I remember his scent, it was like the sea and fresh cut grass. It was blissful I mean absolutely disgusting, damn brain thinking of stuff like that. It just made me mad that one male was doing this to my emotions. As I turned to the right I saw Cloey fully asleep. I guess I would catch up to her then as I closed my eyes and felt myself drift to sleep.

But as I fell asleep I couldn't help but let that annoying male in my head but as I did another face popped up. One I didn't recognize but felt so familiar in a way, like I should know this person. He had sea green eyes that seemed to stare into my soul and rip away my defenses. His scent of the sea brought me to my knees, his sculpted smile made my heart flutter. His messy black hair that I want to run my finger through…I remember now.

That man is Percy Jackson the one who was cast into Tartarus, the man only man I ever had feelings for. But standing next to him was a man that looked exactly like him but I recognized that face. It was Flaw without his hood and cloak on, they both looked at me and smiled as I just looked at them both as Flaw came forward and whispered something in my ear.

"Think daughter of Zeus, connect the dots. You can do it pinecone face." He said as it all made sense now.

**A/N: So how did you guys like it I hope you did don't worry it will get better in a few chapter just need to cover the back story first.**

**Review please.**


	10. Who The Women Is, Escape, True Powers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**WHO PERCY HAS LEFT TO FUCK: (note they are not going to be lovers, Hazel won't be one either as well.)**

**Artemis**

**Nyx**

**Athena**

**Annabeth**

**Sally**

**Reyna**

**Calypso**

**Gaea**

**Hemera**

**REVIEW GAME: **

**Most of you already know what to do but for those of you that don't, here is the game. Your job is to have one of the top 10 reviews for the chapter. If you get in the top 10 I give you a shoutout and a gift if you contact me.**

**BEST 10 REVIEWS: (number doesn't symbolize how good it is just a way to organize it)**

**1. AgentTucker**

**2. al red**

**3. Son of Athena5555**

**4. Hans50**

**5. Lord of Death and Time**

**6. Emunoz**

**LAST TIME:**

It was just to confusion to understand all of it as I let out a sigh as I remember his scent, it was like the sea and fresh cut grass. It was blissful I mean absolutely disgusting, damn brain thinking of stuff like that. It just made me mad that one male was doing this to my emotions. As I turned to the right I saw Cloey fully asleep. I guess I would catch up to her then as I closed my eyes and felt myself drift to sleep.

But as I fell asleep I couldn't help but let that annoying male in my head but as I did another face popped up. One I didn't recognize but felt so familiar in a way, like I should know this person. He had sea green eyes that seemed to stare into my soul and rip away my defenses. His scent of the sea brought me to my knees, his sculpted smile made my heart flutter. His messy black hair that I want to run my finger through…I remember now.

That man is Percy Jackson the one who was cast into Tartarus, the man only man I ever had feelings for. But standing next to him was a man that looked exactly like him but I recognized that face. It was Flaw without his hood and cloak on, they both looked at me and smiled as I just looked at them both as Flaw came forward and whispered something in my ear.

"Think daughter of Zeus, connect the dots. You can do it pinecone face." He said as it all made sense now.

**NOW:**

**PERCY/FLAW POV:**

"Come on wake up." I heard as I moaned in protest as I was comfortable in my current positon.

"I said wake up!" Someone yelled as I was suddenly punched across the face as I snapped my head to the side. I blinked a few times as I moved my jaw as the punch hurt a lot. As I looked around I found myself in a dark room with a single light.

"Classy." I said randomly as the person chuckled a little as I turned to see the general and some dude. The dude was wearing an executioner's outfit and had a table of assorted torture tools. I just blinked a few more times as I looked at the women sitting in front of me. Because of the darkness I couldn't make out her hair color from black to brown. But in the demon fox mask I didn't see any eye just complete darkness.

"Well…can't say I haven't woken up in weirder situations but this makes my top 10 for sure." I said as I felt a sudden pain in my hand causing me to wince as the women saw this.

"You don't remember anything do you?" She said as I looked at her funny.

"Remember what?" I asked her as the torturer seemed to get mad now.

"That you killed over 500 of out men and our Colonel!" He yelled as the women raised her hand as he composed himself.

"Sorry about that but yes you did managed to kill a tenth of our men and my colonel, but I should thank you I didn't like him anyways." She said as the male didn't seem to take offence to this.

"Nobody ever likes a Hercules figure, trust me." I said with a lightly laugh that was followed up by her chuckled.

"Well seeing how you are talking now how about telling us what you know about the Olympians." She said moving her legs so they crossed the other way. If she were wearing a skirt I would have seen everything but she was wearing simple camo pants and jacket. I just chuckled as I winced in pain again as I moved my wrist.

"Untie him, I don't want him to be uncomfortable." She demanded the torture as he grew wide eyed.

"But General-." He was cut off by her looking at him, but I could feel her glare through the mask as he gulped and nodded.

"Right away." He said as he walked around me and untied my hands, I just pulled my arms in front of me to fin multiple stiches across my mid forearm area.

"It was cut off during your killing spree after you passed out, one of my soldiers managed to cut it off by pure chance as he threw his sword. Along with that you shave 3 other large cuts one on your arm and the other two on your legs." She said motioning to me as I just nodded as I moved my hand to find most of it reconnected and healing but a majority of the movement sealed away.

"Where is Silent Doom?" I asked her as she tilted her head.

"My weapon he has a name." I said as she nodded.

"Currently under maximum security in the armory, if you must know. It is sealed in a box that can only be opened by my blood." She said as I just laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked me.

"You're just telling me all this information that helps me in the end, why?" I asked her as I swear I could feel a smile under the mask.

"Because the information I am telling you will not be of use since you are a mile under the earth in a sealed room with only one exit." She said as I gulped, the farthest I could shadow travel myself was barely 5000 feet. But I could shadow travel anything else an unlimited distance as long as I had the energy to send it that far.

"I see, so what do you want to know?" I asked her rubbing my shoulder finding the cut.

"That is an impressive scar on your back, as well as your fingers." She suddenly said as I just stopped and looked at her.

"You saw them huh." I said as I looked around to still find I had my necklace of on with the crown on it. That made me feel somewhat relieved but then again my cloak was gone and I kind of missed my little shade friend.

"Yes I did while we bathed you." She said which sounded weird.

"How long have I been out?" I asked her.

"3 weeks." She said simply as I let out a large breath, Artemis is going to have my ass for this.

"3 weeks huh…so what did you think about the scars?" I asked her looking at my hand again.

"It stretches the imagination of how you got them that is for sure." She said simply as I just smiled.

"I guess Tartarus is a stretch of the imagination for you Other Worlders and I correct?" I asked her as she just shook her head.

"Believe it or not I know perfectly well of the place, all of its…horrors." She said the last word with a shiver as I got the idea.

"You must have grabbed Silent Doom." I deadpanned as she just nodded.

"Yeah not a good idea, I am the only one that it doesn't affect. Well actually there is one other but he is still on earth." I said as I looked around to find a bed a toilet and other things like a dresser and another chair.

"Well whatever what was the information you wanted?" I asked her as she nodded getting back on track.

"Yes tell me about the Olympians." She said as I let out a breath.

"You're going to have to specify, each one has a large history of their own." I said as she seemed to think.

"The eldest daughter of Kronos, Hestia." She said as I just nodded.

"Well to put it simply she is the nicest person there is, she holds no hate for people even ones like me. Well I wouldn't say that she is kind of always upset with Zeus, but then again I wouldn't clarify him as a person. But she is the most mysterious as well, I don't have a clear grasp on how strong she is. But if I had to guess she is much deadlier than Zeus or even Poseidon if she wants to be." I finished as she seemed to node taking mental notes.

"Alright what about Apollo?" She asked me.

"Apollo…think of a playboy with a god's power and you have him. He is very knowledge in the medical field even if he doesn't look it. But then again sometimes he is serious and when he is…it is bad. But other than that he is about as strong as any other Olympian aside the big three and Hestia." I said.

"Good to know now tell me about Artemis." She said leaning forward.

"Well she is currently as strong as Apollo and most other normal Olympian bringing up right behind Zeus. Poseidon being barely stronger than Hades as Zeus sits at the bottom of the tower. But back to Artemis, she is a man hatting goddess which I presume you already know. But currently she has multiple hunts of all her daughters scattering the planet each as deadly as the last."

"But her power over the moon and the hunt is stronger on this planet. As well as her hunters as well, they are a force to be wrecked with that is for sure. They are silent and deadly and strike at men without a second thought. They roam the woods like packs of wolves seeking out their next pray all while watching the enemy from afar." I said looking right into the eye sockets of the mask on the women. I could see her gulp as I just smiled at her and leaned back.

"Go tell the men to run a patrol father than last time." She said as the man nodded and ran out of the room typing a passcode into the little button thing. As the door opened I revealed a metal hallway that had at least 30 guards in it. At the end of it was an elevator guarded by two Cyclopes, the man just ran into the elevator and hit the up button. Then it was gone as the door closed leaving me and general all alone.

"You know Reyna if you really wanted to talk to me so bad all you had to do was call." I said as she suddenly punched right in the face. Sending me back as I tipped it the chair, but she then stopped on the thing holding the legs together. As I sat up she punched me again and again until I was coughing up large mouthfuls of blood from my nose draining into my mouth.

"Good to see you as well." I said as she let my chair go and kicked me in the chest, as I fell on the ground I coughed a few times and rolled onto my front as I spit out more blood.

"How the hell do you know my name!?" She yelled at me as she reached down and grabbed my collar of my shirt. She still had on the mask as I just smiled.

"Because I may not look it but I know you from when you used to live on earth." I said with a smile as she flung me onto the floor and sat down in her chair.

As she sat down she took off the mask revealing a glare right at me with her piercing black eyes, her black hair flowing freely over her back. Her figure becoming more apart as she crossed her arms over her chest. She had about D cups maybe and her skin was still a fair brown color now dulling because of her Puerto Rican heritage. I just smiled as I looked at her as she made a face of disgust.

"Clean yourself up please." She said tossing me a washcloth on the table of torture items. After I finished cleaning I looked up at her as she just stared at me with a puzzled look.

"If you are trying to remember you won't be able to. The only one who knows my true identity is Athena and Thalia." I said crossing my arms and looking right back at her as she tried to figure me out her dark eyes looking over all of me as I just smiled.

"Oh come on Reyna give me a break, how about a hint I was praetor with you." I said as she tried to focus as I got up and sat on the bed and just laid down.

"I can't remember who you are, why is this so frustrating!?" She yelled at me as I just smiled as I laid down on the bed. Time to play with some emotions so that good old Percy can escape.

"Because the gods made you forget Reyna." I said from the bed as I tuned her emotions to a little more rage so I could have better control over one that I need to make her fall.

"Why the hell would they do that!?" She yelled getting more frustrated as I just shrugged.

"Maybe because I am someone so dangerous that I had to be locked up." I said stood up. I then proceeded grabbed her natural animalistic instinct with my powers and increased it. Along with her some long lost emotions about me she once had.

"Think Reyna what was I to you?" I asked walking over to her as she stood up and backed away from me. My 6 foot 4 muscle swimmer like frame towering over her slender but muscle frame of 5 foot 10. She just backed up as I walked over to the door and looked it over, to make sure it wouldn't open anytime soon as I hit the lock button.

"Sit down." She demanded from me as I walked over to her backing her into a corner of the room. I just smiled one of my lady killer smiles as I saw her face flush, but that didn't stop her from reaching in her pocket and pulling out my old sword Riptide. As she swung it at me I easily daughter her wrist. As I pushed my power up a notch as I saw Reyna gulp as she looked over my tight black t-shirt.

I could feel her eyes trace over me as her animal instincts took over, and they said basically this to her. 'Reyna a very fine specimen of male is in the room alone with you, fuck his brains out and get his DNA inside you.' Is basically what they said to her, as she dropped the sword. It just clanked as it hit the ground as I still held her wrist in my hand as I just smiled at her.

"What is it Reyna do I have something on me?" I asked her a she just gulped and looked over me again as I gave her one last push with my powers. This was just too much fun messing with someone.

"Yeah you do, your shirt take it off." She commanded as her dominate animal side took full control over her. I smiled and complied to her whims as I played along. As I took it off I saw her hitch her breath and bite her lip as she ran her fingers along my small scars and muscle's.

"So many scars, you must have survived so many battles." She said sexually as I just caught her hand and stopped her. She just bit her lip again as she licked her lips and smiled at me.

"A very fine specimen indeed, you will give me very power offspring." She suddenly said, I guess her inner voice was talking to her the whole time. She then proceeded to lead me to the bed as she swayed her hip in a very sexual manor. I just smiled as I suddenly picked her up by the hips and carried her to the bed.

Not wasting time I began to roughly kiss her finishing what she began all those years ago. As we kissed I didn't even feel it as she managed slip off my pants and underwear and hers as well leaving me naked. And her on her way to be naked as she slipped off her shirt and her black sports bra. I just smiled as I dived in like an animal but as I did I winced in pain of my arm. She saw this and stopped me, in second I found myself bellow her.

"Now it's my time to lead…with that hurt arm I don't see you doing much so how about I make you feel good." She said as she suddenly plunged my full length inside her, to my surprise I found her hymen already torn. Which didn't really surprise me as she began to moan as both her hand met my chest. As she rode me I just laid back and watched as her tight walls went up and down on me.

I just moaned in pleasure as she just smile and continued to fuck me as I just lay there my arm being a major hindrance in all this. As she went up and down our flesh made a sweet smacking sound as she engulfed all of me in her. If I had known Reyna was this ferocious in bed I would have fucked her a long time ago. But as I hissed at how good her walls felt as they wrapped around me.

She just bit her lip as her moan became more apparent as she fucked me into the bed. As she got faster her moans turned into muffled screams about 10 minutes later. Her eye showed her animal side had taken over completely as her screams filled my mouth suddenly as she kissed me. But as she did I felt her juices explode all over my lower half as she came. As she stopped kissing me she just lay still gathering her breath as I felt her pussy keep my dick hard.

"Come one I am almost there." I said to her as she smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Alright." She said as she began to move her hips left and right but not up and down. She just smiled as I cringed at the sudden course of pleasure. She was really good at this, I hate to admit it but she was really good even if she didn't look it.

"Suck my breast." She said suddenly as I complied and dug into her breasts as I suckled at their sweet taste. To quickly find she was lactating which meant one thing, she was pregnant or just had a kid. I quickly put the thought away as I made her cheat on her loved one as I began to finish up. As I started to cum I could feel her speed up not giving me a chance to not cum in her.

As I tried to pull out to cum as I was about to explode in her she sat down hard on my full length and didn't move. As I tried to move my arms she just pushed my arms down not giving me a chance to pull out. I struggled to not cum inside her as her rocked her hips making the pleasure just skyrocket.

"Come on you can't hide that fertile cum from me." She said as she licked her lips as I did my last trick up my sleeve. With one hard movement I bucked my hips as hard as I could smashing into her cervix and making her cum. But in the same moment as I came down I managed to pull out barely. Then I proceed to dump all 7 ropes of cum on her beautiful ass cheeks, as I let out my breath I saw her eyes.

They said we are going to do it again until you cum inside me, which didn't stick around long as I moved my hand with lighting speed to her neck. In a moment she collapsed on me as I let out a breath. As I looked around I began to move but not before moving Reyna to the bed and I went to take a shower into the one provided. As I stretched I found all my clothes and put them on excluding my shirt which I put on Reyna after I bathed her.

After I put on her panties and bra and my shirt I just looked at her torn clothes as I gave a sigh, I didn't know she was so eager to get into my pants. I had to be more careful with the animal instinct emotions deep down in us. But as I picked her up I found Riptide by her side as I looked over the old blade. As I uncapped it I felt its perfect balance of weight in my hand as I gave it a few swings to find its natural flow to it.

But the blade gave me a question who gave it to her, because all I remember was losing it right before I was sent to the pit. My guess Annabeth gave it to my mom and she gave it to Reyna as she was a fellow general. But I kept the blade out as I set Reyna by the door as I looked over my inventory. I had my crown of the kind of monsters and Riptide, which meant I had to find my cloak first then Silent Doom.

I just put on the crown on I felt it take its helmet form which looked exactly like Imperious's helmet from diablo three excluding the halo. But it was completely black and seemed to suck all the shadows of the room into it. But as I did this I felt the small shades come to side and begin to crawl on me. As they did this they all latched to one another forming a surprisingly straight cloak and shirt that look completely normal. Other than the fact it was moving on its own as I moved around making sure none of the shades were going to fall off.

"Thank you all." I said to them as they all purred making my body shake as I smiled. The cloak then wrapped around my body as I held Riptide out as I went over to the door. I gave three solid knocks as I stepped to the side and waited. After a minute I gave another knock, after a second the door opened revealing a soldier with a crossbow. In a second I slipped Riptide through his neck and decapitated him.

In that instant about 30 bolts all went right through the door and impaled the wall on the other side. I just snapped my fingers as my cloak and shirt of shades broke apart and started to work. All the shades used all he sides of the door to crawl through. All I heard was screams inside the hallway and more shouting as the shades continued to funnel through until the screams stopped. As I looked inside the hallway I saw all the shades were gone and only corpses of bodies remained.

Blood covered everything in the hall with giant claw marks even on the wall. Bodies lay headless, armless, and legless throughout the room. But you could tell no swords were involved as the limbs had been ripped off instead of cut. Some bodies even had giant bite marks on their sides as I smiled, that was easier than I thought. As I walked inside my foot made a ripple int eh giant blood layer on the floor.

"Grab Reyna boys make sure she doesn't get blood on her, we need her not to freak out if she wakes up okay." I said as the shades began to work forming into one giant shade that looked like a hellhound. But the inside was carved out and it was just big enough for Reyna to fit in. As I picked her up and set her inside the shade's closed up the top and gave a woof from beast they formed.

"Keep her safe okay, as soon as we get on the surface shadow travel with her to Olympus okay. We need her alive she has very valuable information." I said as the dog nodded as I began to walk to the elevator making constant ripples in blood covering the floor. My friend following me as I got to the elevator as it opened for me. As I hopped in I looked for cameras to find none, I just smiled and hit the top floor button as I sat down and waited.

It was going to be a long ride as we climbed 2 floors every second which meant it was going to be a long time. As I sat in the quiet elevator the dog shade just laid down by my side as I pet him. Then I remember something as I opened up his back to get to Reyna, once I was in I pricked her finger and got some of her blood in the inkwell of Riptides pen form. That was for when I found Silent Doom and needed open the case to him.

As I waited I estimated I had about 5 minutes left as I closed my eyes and began to focus on Cloey. She could unlock my bracelets even from this distance as I focused on the daughter of Artemis. Finally as my body entered its meditative state I found myself in a deep darkness as I thought of Cloey. As I did I saw a small path of light appear as I smiled and went in the direction of the light.

As I moved in the darkness it slowly grew brighter as I grew closer, finally I got to the pure white door and opened it. At first I had no clue where this was as I looked around, but then I realized it was Artemis's garden on Olympus. As I looked down at myself I found I was wearing a white tunic, not exactly my style but it would have to work. I didn't have much time as I began to search.

The garden was vast and full of flower I had never seen before as I searched of the daughter of Artemis. But quickly as I came I found her in the middle of it all running around with a giant smile on her face. I just smiled at the sight as she saw me and her whole face just lit up, next thing I knew I had her wrapped around me legs hugging the life out of them.

"Percy." I heard her say as it startled me, not that she said my name but her voice. It was beautiful, almost angelic in a way. I had a hard time believing Artemis's genes created such a perfect child. But I had to believe it as I hugged the child back, she looked heathy which was good since the last state I saw her was bloody and beaten.

"Hey Cloey." I said as I hugged the small child as I pulled back, realizing I only had a minute left.

"Cloey I am currently on my way home but I need your help, I need you to speak those words I told you a long time ago." I told her as she looked confused but nodded.

"Anything to get you home Percy." She said as I smiled and hugged her again.

"I Cloey Artemis daughter herby release Percy Jackson from his binds of Chaos." She said as I smile.

"Thank you, now you need to wake up okay. Tell Artemis I am sending a friend who is a big black dog with a gift inside her okay. But the girl inside needs to be put in cuffs and sent to Olympus okay she is someone that is very valuable okay." I said as she nodded as I patted he head.

"Good now you need to wake up." I said as I the dream began to dissolve as I reappeared inside the elevator with a smile. On my wrists even the one that got cut off the bracelets changed their color form white to pitch black. As they did I felt the power surge in me as I smell the air and all of the elements making up its composure. I just stood up as I smiled and looked at the screen that said I just got to the top floor.

"Run Shade get Reyna to Artemis." I said as he barked and shadow traveled away as the door opened. Revealing a line of shoulders all with shields and spears pointing at me. There was about 20 of them as I stepped out of the elevator as I felt the location of my cloak three buildings over. I just smiled a sick smile as the soldiers began to move towards me as I began to count my 5 minutes.

In a second I had a ball of pure hydrogen about the size of balloon on my hand as I threw it at them. They all blocked against it but it just passed over the shields as I set it off. In a second all the lungs of the soldiers were filled with fire as the explosion caused a gaping hole in the wall. The bodies were no more as they were just giant blood splats with armor on the ground. I just smiled again as I gathered more balls of hydrogen about he size of marbles and went to work.

As I jumped out of the wall into the street there were more soldiers in the street each one getting the same treatment as the rest as I lit off balls of hydrogen inside them. Each one became a splotch of blood and guts on the ground. All I did was could the seconds as my time went down so far I was up to 60 seconds. So I started to head in the direction of my cloak as I hacked through the men like they were nothing.

The balls of hydrogen all on auto target and explode, each one finding the mouth of men and women soldiers. Then each solider becoming a pile of blood and guts, nothing to stop the deadly gas as I trailed my way to the building that had my cloak. As I got to the building I turned behind me to find 50 men and women in the path I just created. But I just snapped my fingers lighting the oxygen on fire in the area. Each one didn't say a word let alone a scream as the fire consumed their lungs.

As the fire went out I noticed several buildings were lit on fire as well as 50 bodies littering the ground. All burnt to a pure black as all the air returned to the air fueling the fire that was already going. I just turned back around in time to cut the head off a man that was running over to me. Thanks to my condition I was in better form to kill more of them. But so far I had used up 2 of my 5 minutes with my power as I kicked in the door.

As I walked inside I saw my cloak in a glass sealed container as I broke it with Riptide. As I grabbed my cloak I slung it over my body but I left my helmet on as I rushed to my next location. Which was heavily guarded since there was sirens going off which meant I was loose. As I fought my way through the men and women I sudden found a man standing in front of me with a fancy looking spear.

"Stop Flaw you have no right to go past me." The male said as I just snarled at him as I gave Riptide a spin.

"You must be one of Reyna's colonels." I said as I just smiled as I stood up as my third minute passed.

"Very well if you can kill all of my pets, you can try and kill me." I said as I reared back and let out a roar that was half dragon/demon. As soon as the call stopped I just smiled through my helmet as I shadow travel right behind him. As I did I just nodded to the shadows as massive creatures began to crawl from the shadows. This was a very rare race that I was currently repopulating in Tartarus. Their names were behemoths massive creatures that love bloodshed more than Silent Doom.

These Three stood maybe 15 feet tall from the top of their back, but if they stood up they towered over 25 feet tall. They were creatures of pure Chaos, I found them in the deepest cell in the arena. There was only two but now they number in the 60s which was much better. They were very intelligent like the shades even better in some ways. But they swore eternal loyalty to me and promised to come to my aid at all times of need.

"Have fun with them okay." I said as I started to run to the armory as I sent streams of liquid nitrogen in some of their faces. Instantly freezing them and killing them some even frozen in mid strike. It was weakling me since I hadn't used my powers in such a long time but it still worked out in the end. As I lit the balls of hydrogen in some of their lungs and froze others with the liquid nitrogen I pulled from the air. I just started to crackled in horrible laughter as I cut through the 60 soldier that was in front of the armory.

With one quickly look back I saw all three of the behemoths tearing apart the man and started to attack the soldiers around them. Giant torrents of flames coming from their mouths consuming whole building as people screamed in terror. About half the camp was in flames as soldiers began to focus on the behemoths. But in the very middle of the camp underneath I was preparing my parting gift. As I kicked into the door of the armor I was met with an arrow to the helmet that reflected off.

I just growled at the women holding the crossbow and shivering in fear as I walked over to her. I didn't even pay her mind as I pushed past her and went to the case she stood in front of. As I looked at the case I slimed as I put Riptide in its pen form. With one drop of Reyna's blood on the sensor it tinged open as I grabbed my weapon and put Riptide in my pocket. I uncovered silent Doom from the leather wrapped around it. I just smiled at the weapon as I turned back to the women.

"You might want to start running." I said as I spun my scythe once as eh bolted out the back door. I just laughed as I walked back outside as I saw the behemoths spewing giant torrents of flames over some of the soldiers shields. I felt my power waning as I had about 60 seconds left, I just signaled for the behemoths to go home as they followed orders and retreated into the shadows of the giant flames consuming half the camp.

Only about 2700 troops were left in the camp I, most that were around me were just pissing their pants and what not as I just saw a silver flash behind me. I just smiled as I turned to Artemis that had an angry face. But then it soon turned to horror as she looked at me almost scarred.

"Looks like my ride is here, so Artemis you like?" I asked her as I walked over to her and turned Silent Doom back into my ring, and then I took off my crown of the king of monsters. I just smiled as she looked at me with a face of horror. Well I guess it was necessary for the moment as I was about as scary as I could get at the moment. But I just gave her a look that said I will explain later.

"Whatever lets go before their gods appear, I don't want to stick around if one of them finds this." She said as I walked over to her as her chariot appeared. I just hopped on as I counted 30 seconds left, as we started to take off I just smiled at the sight of the burning village of soldiers bellow us. I just looked at Artemis who was now fully focused on me as her stags pulled her silver chariot across the sky.

"Good to see you." I said at her glare as I slumped back as she continued to glare at me.

"Thalia told me something interesting about what you did to her." She said as I just looked at her funny.

"Can we please talk about that later, right now I am trying to finish up with a big finally." I said a she looked at me confused.

"You might want to close your eyes." I said as I set off the block of uranium 235 I had built up slowly in the middle of the camp. The explosion lighting up the night sky but it was only a 3 miles wide, but the shock wave was large enough to shake the chariot. In that instant we were far enough away to see the full mushroom cloud and the flames consumed the sky above the camp. The light didn't hurt my eyes as I starred in awe at my creation or pure destruction as I hit 0 on my time count. My bracelets reactivating turning white as I began to laugh as Artemis looked at me.

"What was that?" She asked concerned as she continued to look at the raining flaming objects that got shot in our general location. The stags easily dodged them as I gazed upon the massive mushroom cloud. I just smiled as I turned to her concerned face.

"That was a block of pure uranium 235 going off killing and killing everything for 3 miles. What you just saw is my real powers at work. If Chaos hadn't sealed them I would have killed them all when they captured me. But now I am limited to 5 minutes of use with them if someone say my name along with a certain saying. Beautiful isn't it? How much destruction a couple of atoms of uranium can cause." I said as he just gulped at my look.

"I wouldn't say that." She said as the site was now just a mushroom cloud in a dark night sky. Other than the area around the bomb I set off which was in flames. In the distance the signaled a camp was there at one point but now it wasn't. I just looked at Artemis as her face was serious now.

"So Flaw care to explain why you kissed my lieutenant on the lips?" She asked me in a deadly tone as I knew I wasn't going to be able to get out of this. I guess you could say I just came out of the frying pan and right into the fire. I would take killing a village of warriors any day above explaining this.

"Well funny story…"

**A/N: So how did you guys like it I hope you did don't worry it will get better in a few chapter just need to cover the back story first.**

**Review please.**


	11. Olympus, Thalia's Rage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**WHO PERCY HAS LEFT TO FUCK: (note they are not going to be lovers, Hazel won't be one either as well.)**

**Artemis**

**Nyx**

**Athena**

**Annabeth**

**Sally**

**Calypso**

**Gaea**

**Hemera**

**REVIEW GAME: **

**Most of you already know what to do but for those of you that don't, here is the game. Your job is to have one of the top 10 reviews for the chapter. If you get in the top 10 I give you a shoutout and a gift if you contact me.**

**BEST 10 REVIEWS: (number doesn't symbolize how good it is just a way to organize it)**

**1. AgentTucker**

**2. al red**

**3. Son of Athena5555**

**4. Hans50**

**5. Fractured by Design**

**6. Emunoz**

**7. ZedricSOZ**

**8. defencive**

**LAST TIME:**

"That was a block of pure uranium 235 going off killing and killing everything for 3 miles. What you just saw is my real powers at work. If Chaos hadn't sealed them I would have killed them all when they captured me. But now I am limited to 5 minutes of use with them if someone say my name along with a certain saying. Beautiful isn't it? How much destruction a couple of atoms of uranium can cause." I said as he just gulped at my look.

"I wouldn't say that." She said as the site was now just a mushroom cloud in a dark night sky. Other than the area around the bomb I set off which was in flames. In the distance the signaled a camp was there at one point but now it wasn't. I just looked at Artemis as her face was serious now.

"So Flaw care to explain why you kissed my lieutenant on the lips?" She asked me in a deadly tone as I knew I wasn't going to be able to get out of this. I guess you could say I just came out of the frying pan and right into the fire. I would take killing a village of warriors any day above explaining this.

"Well funny story…"

**NOW: 6 months until Percy **

"I don't see how that is possibly funny." She said clenching her fist as if finished up why I kissed Thalia in tight but small balls of furry as I just laughed a little at the sight. A 13 year old goddess who had the face that said she was pouting or something. It was just too funny not to laugh as I broke down and just lost it. She just looked madder as her face grew an angry shad of gold some small sparks of power dancing in her hair as I stopped.

"You're lucky _boy _if you were so important to us I would have killed you for what you have done." She said as I just gave her a look of satisfaction with that response.

"Well I didn't really expect you to by this light on me when I did it." I said to her as her left eye just twitched as she grew a cruel smile.

"Oh just you wait until Thalia finds you, I may not be able to hurt you but when she sees you after the meeting in Olympus. All I can say is run because she doesn't seem to like to hold back, especially with men." She said with a cruel smile as I just shiver at the thought of Thalia not liking me. I don't know why but I couldn't afford to have her hate me, I felt like if that happened my heart would break. But I had no idea where these emotions were coming from which confused me because I was literally the master of emotions.

"I guess you are right…" I said trailing off as Artemis looked at me funny, getting over the fact she couldn't do anything to me.

"What's up with you?" She asked me taking the reins on the chariot pushing it higher in the sky as we came closer to Olympus. Which by my estimate was somewhere right past the mesosphere. As we went higher I felt the elements bend to suitable for humans around the chariot.

"I just escaped from the enemy's camp and easily destroyed it, and you ask what's up with me. Let me give you a hint, it involves thoughts of what were to happen if I were to die." I said simply as that shut her up. I just smiled as I sat quietly in the back as I watched the layers of the planet's atmosphere. But then I noticed we passed the mesosphere and were about a 20 miles into the thermosphere.

The view blew me away as I just awed at the Pandora, the massive seas and the landscape. I just smiled as I stood up and looked over the side. I saw everything and I mean everything, including snowcapped mountains. Massive cities and populations that lit up the dark side of the planet. I had figured out that there was about 4 billion people that were mostly demigods and some mortals. It was all too amazing as I heard a chuckle from Artemis as I turned to her with the smile on my face.

"Amazing isn't it?" She asked me as I just nodded as I looked upon it forgetting that I was in the dog house with Thalia at the moment.

"Yeah…" I said not even looking at her as I just looked at the large clouds covering the landscape and storms that wrecked forests. It was beautiful an absolute picture of what things should be like. Peaceful with a careful touch to lead it in the direction but still deadly at times to force the hand back and change its ways. That was what nature was and on earth we destroyed ours both on the surface and the being that held it all together.

"It looks like we are here." Artemis said as I turned my head to see Olympus floating in the sky with a barrier around it. It was larger than I remember from on Earth that was for sure, maybe about 5 times bigger than it. I had many mixed emotions about the place. Even I had to admit it was a work of pure art and Annabeth.

As we landed on a runway for chariots I hopped off as Artemis followed, a satyr jumping in it and went to part it in the stables as I began to walk away. As I did I recognized a few familiar buildings especially Hercules house. Ah the memories of me getting throw through its walls like a rag doll. As I walked down the streets I noticed many nymphs and minor goddess just staring at me. All I did was look away from them as I suddenly felt a hand punch my side. As I turned I saw a furious Artemis.

"I hate you, first you kiss my hunter then began to flirt with other women. Go rot in hell." Artemis suddenly said as I was absolutely confused as to why she thought I was flirting with them. She just huffed at me and began to walk past me and to the large doors that we finally reached after 10 minutes of previous walking.

"What the hell I didn't even look at one of them?" I asked out loud as I heard someone laughing as I turned to see Annabeth in a white tunic ready for the meeting. She looked pretty to say the least as her hair was all in its normal princess curls. Her slim body hidden under the one shoulder strap tunic.

"Why do you look so nice?" I asked out loud as she blushed a little but cleared her throat.

"Don't you know today is the winter solstice, all gods and attending members are required to wear a tunic." She said as I just groaned realizing she was right.

"Damn…" I said as I looked down at my cloak and sighed. Then at Annabeth as she had a face of pure hysteria on her face.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked her as she just smiled through her trying to not laugh.

"Oh just Artemis, I think she is mad because you didn't actually look at all the females starring you down. I guess she wanted you to and prepared herself to hit you if you did, but since you didn't she was mad because she really wanted to hit you. Thus you got punched in the side." She explained as it sounded just about right with Artemis being crazy and all.

"Sounds just about right but why is it funny?" I asked her as she just smiled again and began to pull me over to a store that sold tunics.

"Because when you see a 13 year old punch a guy because she is pissed because you didn't do something she expected you to do it is funny." She said as she pulled me inside making a ding at the door. As that happened a man appeared that seemed to be a mortal as he just looked at me nad nodded.

"Come with me sir I think I have something that will fit you perfectly." The males said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the back. After 10 minutes I came out wearing a black tunic but the cool thing he did was that it was my cloak. What he had done was magically shifted my cloak to take up any clothes forms I wanted.

So I was wearing a tunic that covered only one of my pecks and was slightly tight, my combat boots had changed to sandals. But otherwise nothing had change even the souls in my cloak still screamed inside the fabrics. I loved it as much as did that kiss with Thalia, and the cool thing he had put it so that I could have normal clothes but they would all be black. But I didn't mind since it was still my cloak.

I just walked around a little I smiled at how comfortable it was as I turned to see Annabeth just staring at me dumbfounded. I just couldn't help but smile as I she saw me catch her stare as she turned her head away blushing. The man just gave me a sly wink saying that he saw her stare and to hit that. I just nodded and fist bumped him as Annabeth regained herself.

"W-Well you look nice, Billy just put it on my card." She said as he nodded and rang her up.

"What he did was epic look what I can do." I said as I focused on my old outfit as al the fabric shifted until I was wearing my normal all black clothes and combat boots. But now all my clothes had the small souls decorating their fabric not just my cloak anymore excluding my boots and pants. Then I changed them into others as well, from a hoodie to a fancy suit I tried them all as Annabeth paid for me.

"Well seeing as you like my gift so much, I think you owe me now." She said with a smile that said this was her plan the whole time.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked her.

"I want to hear your stories, come over later tonight for dinner I think my husband would love another male in the house." She said rolling her eyes as I just laughed remember she was Annabeth married to Jake.

"Very well I will, not lets go make the gods be amazed by my soul like attire." I said trying to pull a pun but she just shook her head saying it didn't work. I just changed back into my tunic as I nodded to Billy as he still gave me a sly wink.

"Fine well let's go." She said glaring at Billy as he just innocently shrugged.

**LINEBREAK:**

As I walked in with Annabeth all the gods just looked at us, I just stood proud and strong with my arms at my sides. Like I was expecting fireworks to go off behind me but I didn't want to think that a mirror mortal was better at entrances than him. All the goddess just stared at me as I gave them a wink unnoticed by all the males. Ares just looked at me like a fool like normal when I was a demigod.

"Hi." I said as I swear a few of them face palm as Hermes just held in a laugh. I just straightened my tunic as I walked over to one of the guest seats. To my liking it was black and Annabeth's was grey. As I sat down I looked to the person sitting to my right to see Hazel just smile at me, at the sight I face palmed myself mentally. I had totally forgotten about her and my child which seemed to be growing splendidly by her baby bulge.

"Well seeing how the man of the hour can finally be here we can finally start." Zeus said in an irritated tone, but I was just talking to Hazel and Frank and congratulating them on 'his' child.

"Flaw pay attention." Annabeth said elbowing me in the gut as I let out a puff of air. At this most gods chuckled as I started to pay attention to Zeus. It was the normal 'gods are all powerful, I am the strongest, and your nothing to me' speech. As I toned out the god I just looked at the goddess I had fucked. Hera seemed as bored as ever. As our eyes met I saw a twinkle in them but it didn't last long as she turned back to Zeus.

Aphrodite was open about it as she just licked her lips as she looked at me, Medusa was currently serving as a servant to Hera as she just winked at me as well. Demeter didn't ever look at me but the look in her eyes said that she knew I was looking at her. I just smirked as I turned back to Zeus as he finally stopped and everyone clapped. I just remained seated as I knew my time was next.

"To the first order of business, as you all know Flaw was captured by the enemy over 3 weeks ago. Today her returns to us alive and well, but not only that he has returned with a general that he captured. I would like to welcome Flaw to the middle of the room." Zeus said with fake emotion as I stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

All the women just blushing at my large and perfect body. As I sat down in the chair I crossed my legs and gave a big yawn that echoed through the room. As I finished I just saw Zeus's eye twitch as I just gave a grin, god I loved pissing him off. But as I sat in the middle of the room a door opened to the right of the room causing us all to turn to see Reyna in chains. She was now in normal clothes as struggled against her bonds and the people at her sides that were full armed.

"I present to you the traitor Reyna daughter of Bellona." Zeus said as she was moved to the middle of the room. As she got about 5 feet in front of me she was throw on the ground. In an instant her chains were chained to the ground. They allowed her to only sit on her knees, and that was it. As she sat up and struggled she turned to see the whole room.

"Reyna as a traitor of Olympus you must be punished but first your interrogation will commence by my own hands." Zeus said looking at me not Reyna as if he was practicing for my time. All she did was growl as she tugged at the chains. But a second later she let out a blood curtailing scream as I saw lighting dance across her chains that bound her neck and wrists. After a second it stopped as she fell onto the ground coughing I just cringed at the sight as I watched her get tortured by him.

"Tell us traitor what are the Eternals plans." Zeus said as I remembered the name, it was the name of their leader. He was a god that we knew nothing about and apparently as harsh as Zeus was.

"I won't tell you anything, get your head out of the clouds Zeus you're not going to win this war. We will kill every one of the gods for what they have done. You lis-." She was cut off by another shock of electricity that seemed to go on longer than the last as I watcher she tremble on the ground. Tears just streamed down her face as she slowly caught her breath, Artemis just looked away. But her hands that were currently crushing her armrests said that she was pissed.

As well as the other gods couldn't look at her as she slowly got up to her kneeling positon. All the other immortals, minor gods, and major gods were all looking away not wanting to watch their old friend be tortured. Bellona just looked ready to jump out of her seat and help her daughter but she knew she would be killed is she did.

"Tell us girl what are his plans!" Zeus shouted as she just looked up at the god as a small smirk grew on her lips.

"His plans? He has no plans other to kill you all. You should understand this already, he came to solely wipe you all out. But now since you have let Flaw out of his cage that put a large speed bump in his plans. You may not know this Zeus but there are gods more powerful than you in his ranks. Old forgotten gods left aside by you and the Olympians, so old you have forgotten their names."

"Eternal is a kind god for he took me in at the time you betrayed me, as well as the son of Hades." She said as Hades suddenly jumped out of his chair with wide eyes.

"You know where Nico is?" He asked her as he walked towards her, Zeus tried to say something but me Hera's eyes that said no.

"So what if I do? It won't help you all in the slightest, he has left all his ties with the Olympians. After you tried to kill him-." She was suddenly struck my Hades as her head snapped to the side. She just looked surprised as she slowly turned to the raging god. Shadows taking to him like water to Poseidon.

"We would never do such a thing he helped us, tell me why would I try to kill my son!?" He shouted at her.

"You don't remember do you…" She said as his face grew confused.

"Remember what…tell me!" He shouted at her grabbing her by the collar of her shirt as he just looked into his scarred and fearful eyes. But her eyes remained unmoving in the deep darkness of his. But before she could say anything Zeus spoke.

"That is enough brother." He said as Hades just stayed like that for a few more seconds then threw her back on the ground and stalked back to his seat. As he sat down you could see his eyes seeing to think of everything that he may have forgotten.

"You know what Zeus she has a point, you gods seem to be forgetting a lot of things lately. But I have a feeling you know something that we all don't. Please share with us what we have forgotten." I said from my seat as I just watch a small arch of electricity bounce off his hands between knuckles. But at as I said it I saw all the gods just look at him as I just smirked at his mask of no emotion.

"You dare demand something from the king of the gods?" He said in a deadly tone as he avoided what I said before.

"Oh no I do not, what lowly immortal would demand something from his great majesty. What I meant to say is pleas enlighten us on the subject of what we have forgotten." I said with a smile as I saw him get more frustrated as Reyna just snickered.

"Yes Zeus what have we forgotten?" One of the minor gods asked as the Olympians shifted uncomfortably as Zeus just glared at me.

"You have forgotten nothing-." But he was cut off by Hades jumping up and grabbing him by the collar of his toga.

"Do not lie brother what have we forgotten, and don't think about lying either. Apollo can tell your lies apart." He said as Apollo looked surprised he was being dragged into the matter.

"Get your hands off me brother." Zeus commanded but Hades didn't look like he was going to.

"I said, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Zeus shouted kicking Hades in the gut as he let go, at the same time both goes drew swords at their side. Knowing if they brought out their sacred weapons it would destroy the palace. All while I just smiled at the sight this was so humorous I was about to explode in laughter. Until the peacekeeper stepped in.

"Father lay down your arms, you to uncle!" Athena shouted as both gods didn't even look at her but slowly lowered their weapons and put them away as everyone let out a huge breath.

"Now father I believe it would be better for you to inform all the gods and immortals of our mistakes. That way no more of these fights break out in the future." She said as Zeus just sat down glaring at Hades who was doing the same.

"Very well I will." He said giving into logic as Athena nodded as Zeus began to explain my whole situation, while leaving out that he took control of the council. As well as Nico and Reyna leaving behind Olympus because of their actions against me. Who were later picked up by the Other Worlders, I just sat through the whole thing as he went on. But as he finally finished I could feel multiple gods boiling with rage as Zeus just gave a sigh.

"I am sorry if it means anything." Zeus said.

"So that's what happened to Percy." I heard from Annabeth as I turned to her, as I looked at her she had dead eyes as I watched her fists ball up in rage. I guess the gods could see the tension in the room as Zeus squirmed in his seat. I just smiled as I began laughing people just looked at me as my small laugh grew into deep hysterical laughter. Soon I had multiple gods all frowning at me as I felt their hatred towards me.

"Zeus you're so stupid oh god." I said through the tears in my eyes as I looked at Zeus who took this comment to heart.

"You think just because you tell the truth means you are free of your actions, let me tell you Zeus that man you killed was beyond anything you could even imagine. He struggled in the pit for years, to only die in my very arms. You have no right to be sorry Zeus for your actions you should feel guilty and if you don't then you have no right to morn him." I said standing up and walking beside Reyna as she just glanced up at me.

"You're the only god that does not feel guilt from his death Zeus do you know that? Yet it isn't very hard to believe since he did kill you're stuck up son for trying to kill Jake. I remember the day like it was yesterday." I said walking like I was interrogating the 15 feet tall god. At this everyone seemed surprised as Zeus hadn't mentioned this.

"What do you mean remember the only people alive at the time, are all immortals and gods and are currently in this room." Zeus said as I just chuckled as I kept walking till I was in the very middle of all the thrones. Which was about 30 feet from my original positon.

"You forget Zeus the shadows of this world all house shades, with my information network I know **everything **about what happened to him." I said as the gods all seemed surprised.

"I even remember the look of pure hatred against your son for nearly killing Jake, the furry in his eyes even opened up a new power didn't it. The power over the periodic elements, the very building structure to everything including gods." I said as I looked right at Artemis as she seemed confused then I saw realization hit her like a brick wall.

"Just like the power you have." She said quietly but everyone in the room heard it.

"Yes just like mine, why do you think Chaos sealed them? Because the power is not of her own creation but one of man itself. That is why she is so afraid of it, the power she has not control to take or give. But can only be sealed by her because she is afraid of its possibilities!" I said looking right up at the ceiling as it changed to a swirling galaxy from the normal sky. At this all the gods and immortals began to talk in hushed whispers as all the Olympians starred at me like I was crazy.

"Flaw settle down." I heard from Hestia as I gave her a smile of pure craziness.

"But Hestia I am not done telling all the people in this room the tortures that Percy Jackson went through. The years he spent in Tartarus surviving, the loss of each of his limbs. To simply regrow because of a curse to not be able to die until he finally gave up on living then the curse broke." I said out loud as everyone just looked at me.

"The horrors that even the stupid wine god wouldn't be able to handle he went through. The blood ponds that would even make Ares hurl. The water that he could not breathe in. The very rain made of fire that fell from the skies that burned his skin to a crisp only to be healed. 400 years and he never gave up on getting out, but finally one day to try to erase it all he jumped in the Lethe."

"But the very water rejected him as it spit him out, in that moment as I watched him from the shadows as I always did he gave up. In that last 10 minutes I took his curse of the fatal flaws and added it to my own. His powers that were the same as mine going to me as well, his soul just cracked under it all. But you know what his last words were, it was I am sorry." I finished as I looked over all the immortals, minor and major goddesses and Olympians.

All of them had tears in their eyes others were screaming in pain as their memories returned. All I did was stand still in the middle of the room looking at Zeus as Reyna let the river of tears flowed down her cheeks.

"To only think that it could have all been prevented if Zeus wasn't such a power hungry god. Whose only quest is to make sure his genes and children stay on top, when Percy killed your child you saw him as a threat. So you got rid of that threat successfully I might add, now I think you have a few people to address. Artemis I will be at camp, and Annabeth just IM me when you want me to come over for the dinner party with your family and me." I finished as my toga turned into my normal cloak as I disappeared into a burst of shadows.

**LINEBREAK:**

Leaving the Olympians to take the heat of what I revealed to all the other gods and immortals. At the same time as I shadow traveled, I took Reyna with me unnoticed I might add. As I appeared a couple yards from the nearest tent at the now larger hunters camp. Reyna popped out of a shadow still in chains. As she did she was instantly on her feet and looking at me as I just sighed.

"Reyna go back to your allies." I said simply as I turned towards the camp as I didn't hear her move as I turned back around.

"Why are you letting me go?" She asked me confused as I just smiled.

"Think of it as a gift, I will let you go because I feel like making the gods more pissed off than I already have. The nearest enemy camps is about 500 miles east and I will assure you get a monster escort on the way there." As I said it the large wolf that I had forced into servitude under the hunters appeared out of layer of trees as Reyna stepped back.

"Don't worry he wont hurt you, just ride on his back until you're a mile outside of camp. Tell them everything I don't care." I said as the wolf laid down as I picked her up with a eep and put her on his back.

"Wait why are you being so nice?" She asked me as the wolf stood up. She had to grab his fur to stay upright as he moved.

"Because you knew Percy Jackson right? Think of it as last gift he would want me to give you to. But if I catch you again Reyna…I don't know if I will be able not to kill you. Stay safe okay and again I am sorry that you had to remember him that way." I said as I let out a low whistle and the wolf was off. His pawns didn't even make sound as he ran on the ground as he disappeared from site.

At the same time I began walking into camp, but as I did most or at least I think most hunters were still up as there was about 30 still moving around. As she saw me she instantly recognized me as her eyes went wide. She then ran to one of the other hunters and pointed at me as her eyes went wide as well.

"Flaw is back!" She suddenly screamed out load as all the hunters swirled their heads in my direction. As soon as I stepped into camp was already surrounded by 60 and growing hunters in the middle of camp after being dragged by one of them there. I just stood in silence as they just all looked at me like I wasn't real. But then through the crowd as they all just looked at me came a small death daughter of Artemis.

"Flaw!" I suddenly heard an angelic voice as the nine year old girl jumped into my arms knocking me back a step. As I held her close I was stunned at her voice that came out as I looked up at the smiling face of Alex. As I did this I felt hot tears run through my shirt at Cloey held onto me and not letting go as if I might disappear.

"She has been practicing to say your name for when you got back, which is the only word she can say correctly." Alex said as I just smiled as Cloey still hadn't looked at me.

"Also Flaw." I looked up at Alex again as I saw her fidget as everyone looked at her as they seemed to all do the same thing.

"Thank you for saving my sisters." She said with a bow that made me make a double take, but it was gone in a flash as she had turned around and walked away.

"Thank you as well for saving us." Another aid as more and more began to bow until nearly all the hunters were bowing. I was just stunned as I just looked around them all as they stood up some with tears in their eyes.

"Don't worry about it I did it for this little one in the first place." I said as I hugged Cloey as she still cried in my shirt as everyone seemed to know what I was going to say already.

"Well you still have one more of us to go apologize to." A hunter said walking over and taking one of Cloey's hands who still hadn't let go. But as the hunter did Cloey looked at her as she signed 'it's time to go to bed' and Cloey just nodded. But as she walked away she wouldn't let go of my shirt with one hand as I smiled and pried her little fingers as the girl took her inside the tent. Everyone just gave me more thanks you for saving their lives as everyone left I saw the Lt's tent right in front of me.

I just took a deep breath and approached the tent I stopped an inch from knocking on the door as I gathered my 'I am sorry' in my head. Finally after thinking it over for about half an hour I knocked three times that seemed to echo through the forest. After no response for about five minutes I knocked again but this time I heard someone inside moving around. As I stood in silence in front of the door I just waited for my utter doom.

I was absolutely terrified that Thalia hatted me and if she did I would somehow try to get her to like me again. I would find a way no matter what, but back to the rustling I heard inside the tent. Finally after what seemed hours the door opened revealing a messy haired Thalia. Her eyes were currently begin rubbed by her hand. Her clothes that were just black bike shorts and a sports bra suggested she was just asleep. After a yawn she opened her eyes and just looked up at me as I gave a smile.

Instantly she shut the door in my face as I began to panic, but before I could do anything the door opened again reveling a much more awake Thalia. Her electric blue eyes just starring at mine, her hair looked like it had been tried to be brushed with a hand in that minute. I just stared into her eyes as I gulped and just smiled at her.

"Hey Thalia." I said as she just blinked again as I suddenly felt a hand around my collar as I was pulled inside her tent. In an instant her door closed as I turned around to meet Thalia who was still at the door with her back to it.

"Listen I am sorry-." I said as I suddenly felt her hand slap my face, but after that I felt a knee reach my but as she pulled my top body down. As the air rushed out of my lungs I collapsed but she kept me up. But with a punch to the face I fell on the ground gripping my nose as I tried to get my breath back. But it didn't end there as I felt her small foot meet my gut again as I cough a small amount to blood on the ground. As I looked up at Thalia her eyes suggested a long built up rage was expected but with her current outfit it was lost in the wind.

"You are lucky I don't fucking kill you right now for what you did to me." She said as she straddled my waist with her legs and punched me again with a fist full of lighting. I just let out a groan in pain as my arms were pinned down at my sides by her legs. Blood streamed down my face and into the carpet as she huffed I anger.

"You are lucky you are live right now." She said this time hit my chest with another lighting punch as I gave into the pain as I let out a small cry. I couldn't fight back I just couldn't bear the thought of hurting Thalia for some reason. But after a second I noticed her hand hadn't move as I saw a tear drop from her eye. At the sight I was stunned, I had never seen Thalia cry. The site just wanted to make me hug her but I think that would be the end of me.

"You are lucky I didn't tell Artemis what I figured out about you seaweedbrain." She said with a sad smile as I just blinked a few time, but then I felt tears start to run to my own eyes. I don't know why but they just started up as I just starred at Thalia as her small tears turned into cries as she let my arms go.

"Looks like one person didn't forget after all." She said, but I didn't want to correct her as I suddenly hugged her as tears rand down my face. Pushing her onto my legs as I sat up, as I cried I set my head on top of hers eye began to swell the one she hit. As she hugged me back I felt her face begin to dampen shirt as she began to sob horribly into my chest as she remember what happened to me and who I really was.

"Thank you for remembering Thalia." I said as I hugged her closer as I felt a smile build on her lips. As she pulled back as her now puffy red eyes seemed to smile at me along with her face that tried to smile but couldn't as her crying one stayed put.

"No problem." She said as she smiled at me as she looked at my face with a frown.

"If you ever disappear again I will kill you, I don't think I can go through that again." She said as I smiled and nodded. Finally I had someone who truly knew me and I could talk to. But as I looked at her my eyes went down as her eyes followed mine. Then she noticed what she was wearing as deep red blush crossed her face as she quickly got up and walked into the bathroom. A second later she was wearing normal shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

Her face was still flushed but she then began to tend to my nose as I hissed in pain as I realized she had broken the bone. As she cleaned me up I couldn't help but smile at her face that said I was her soul focus right now.

"There you go." She said finishing as I munched on some Ambrosia she provided for me as I stood up as she just looked at me.

"Now Percy I have a question." She said to me as I just nodded as her face got a little red.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked me as I gulped, as quickly as she asked I began to explain it to her feeling if I didn't I would be in trouble.

"Oh that's why." She said as I sighed and nodded. Her eyes seemed almost disappointed in my reason why as I just suddenly hugged her again surprising her. As her small arms gently hugged me back as I smiled.

"Well now I don't have to live a lie anymore, at least not you." I said as I let go as she just shook her head with a grin. But as her eyes met mine I saw something in them that said she was holding back. I just gulped as I started to lean in as her eyes grew wide. But as I got closer her arms tried to push me away but didn't seem like they want me to go away since they clung to my shirt.

As our lips got closer and closer our scents began to mix, her ozone mixing with my earth and sea. Our breaths grew ragged as we were an inch from one another but suddenly an IM popped up in between us throwing us. Thalia jumped back in surprised as did I as it showed a face of Annabeth looking right at me not noticing Thalia since she was on the other side of the message.

"Hey Flaw it's time for the dinner party okay, I will see you up here." She said quickly then swiped through the message as Thalia just blushed looking at me.

"I think I have to go." I said as she just nodded messing with her shirt.

"Have fun at your dinner party." She said quietly totally embarrassed that we almost kissed again.

"Yeah get some sleep I will be back in the morning." I said as she nodded and walked to her bed but not before looking at me right before I went out.

"Hey Percy I…nothing never mind." She said as she hopped in bed and cocooned herself in her blankets as I stepped out of the door and let out a large sigh. I almost kissed Thalia just the thought gave me Goosebumps, but what I knew in the morning Thalia would recover and be back to her normal self. Which to be honest I liked it when she was more feisty.

**A/N: So how did you guys like it I hope you did don't worry it will get better in a few chapter just need to cover the back story first.**

**Review please.**


	12. Dinner With Friends, Reyna's What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**WHO PERCY HAS LEFT TO FUCK: (note they are not going to be lovers, Hazel won't be one either as well.)**

**Artemis**

**Nyx**

**Athena**

**Annabeth**

**Sally**

**Calypso**

**Gaea**

**Hemera**

**REVIEW GAME: **

**Most of you already know what to do but for those of you that don't, here is the game. Your job is to have one of the top 10 reviews for the chapter. If you get in the top 10 I give you a shoutout and a gift if you contact me.**

**BEST 10 REVIEWS: (number doesn't symbolize how good it is just a way to organize it)**

**1. Dragonhitter**

**2. al red**

**3. Son of Athena5555**

**4. Hans50**

**5. defencive**

**LAST TIME:**

As our lips got closer and closer our scents began to mix, her ozone mixing with my earth and sea. Our breaths grew ragged as we were an inch from one another but suddenly an IM popped up in between us throwing us. Thalia jumped back in surprised as did I as it showed a face of Annabeth looking right at me not noticing Thalia since she was on the other side of the message.

"Hey Flaw it's time for the dinner party okay, I will see you up here." She said quickly then swiped through the message as Thalia just blushed looking at me.

"I think I have to go." I said as she just nodded messing with her shirt.

"Have fun at your dinner party." She said quietly totally embarrassed that we almost kissed again.

"Yeah get some sleep I will be back in the morning." I said as she nodded and walked to her bed but not before looking at me right before I went out.

"Hey Percy I…nothing never mind." She said as she hopped in bed and cocooned herself in her blankets as I stepped out of the door and let out a large sigh. I almost kissed Thalia just the thought gave me Goosebumps, but what I knew in the morning Thalia would recover and be back to her normal self. Which to be honest I liked it when she was more feisty.

**NOW:**

I just looked at the door in front of me then back at the note Hermes dropped off, apparently he wasn't in such of a mess as Zeus was with the whole Percy Jackson thing. He actually thanked me for remember the Percy was the one who save Luke. But all in all Zeus had gotten and was still getting the biggest dick of the universe award right now. I even sent Chaos a letter to consider actually making award of being the biggest dick ever.

But as I looked at he house I just took off my hood and nocked five times, as I waited for the door to open I began looking around at the other houses. Each having a 5 acer yard around them and absolutely beautiful designs. My guess Annabeth designed all of this to make her goddess and god neighbors happier. But as I waited the door finally opened revealing an old face.

"Hello you must be Flaw, Annabeth has told me a lot about you." Jakes said as he shook my hand. As I shook his hand I couldn't help but remember the good times we had, even if it was only for a short while.

"Yeah I am you must be the infamous Jake who tore through Annabeth's busy schedule and right into her heart." I said with a sly smiled as he just rubbed his head with his other hand while laughing.

"I guess huh, took me 300 years but I managed talk about a courtship right?" He said while laughing as I just laughed along, it felt great to laugh like this for once. But as I laughed I noticed he stopped as I looked at him.

"I thought you would be more…" He tried to figure out a word.

"Crazy, hard to talk to, demonic, etc?" I asked him as he just nodded as I smiled.

"Justo towards the Olympians Jake." I said as she just shook his head as if I was going to get us both killed for saying that.

"Well come on in Annabeth is cooking right now though, oh you can hang up your cloak on the hanger right here." He said as he led me inside as I was surprised at how simple it was, it was a plain log cabin type house. I was surprised at how simple it looked as I made my outfit changed so I had no cloak and just plain blue jeans and a plain black shirt. The souls on the shit were so small it would be hard to realize that they were souls. My boots changed into convers as well as I walked in looking around.

"You like it?" Jakes asked me catching my stare as I just nodded having no words for how surprised I was.

"Hestia herself helped Annabeth out, her advice was sometimes the simple things matter. Annabeth took it to heart and boom our house was made." He said just as he turned to see two kids about 10 to 12 looking from the stairs at me as I just tilted my head.

"What are you doing? Come and say hi to our guest." Jakes said sternly as the kids had the face they were caught. They just hung their heads as they walked down the stairs, Jake had a stern face as both the children walked in front of him.

"Sorry about that. Well go on he won't hurt you, introduce yourselves." He said as the first one to respond was the girl. She was a spitting image of Annabeth and Jake, her black hair that had princess curls in it. But her eyes were startling pure grey not an ounce of the calculating nature Annabeth had but more of a wave calmness that swept over me as I looked at her.

"Hello my name is Tory, I am 13." She said quietly as she stepped back as the boy introduced himself. He stood the same height as Tory but his hair was pure blonde and his eyes were sea green. Unlike Tory who had a timid nature to her, he screamed that he just did something bad.

"Name is Riker sir nice to meet you, I am 12 but mom says I am the smarter one." He said laughing as he received a blow to the ribs from Tory. Her face was pure hatred as she held up her fist to hit him again as Jakes stepped in-between the two before anything else started.

"Well nice to meet you both I am Flaw, a person far older than my 22 year old form suggests." I said as they both rolled their eyes.

"Kind of hard to not notice the way you look at things, but then again your aura says you're a little over 1000 years old." Tory suddenly said as I looked at her surprised as Jake just rubbed his head. Tory suddenly realized what she said as she blushed and hid her face with her hands as Riker just snickered.

"Aura eyes, explains the calm nature her eyes give off. I have only seen them once or twice. Very rare to have a child develop such a power in such the early stages of life. I must say those eyes of hers will be much more powerful when she gets older. Maybe even possible to penetrate the deepest of mist and even into the memories of people's aura." I said crouching down to Tory's eye level as I smiled.

"Who else have you seen that has them?" Jake suddenly asked surprised and eager for the knowledge. I just kept looking into Tory's eyes who seemed to take interest in my eye color. As I stared into her deep eyes.

"Both are dead they died of old age." I said simply as he frowned and nodded, Riker the whole time was twiddling his fingers as he poked my shoulder snapping me out of my trance with Tory's eyes.

"Why do you have souls interlaced into your soul's fabric?" He asked me as I smiled another special one huh. Jake just looked confused as I stood up and began to explain why.

"Because when you find a book in the absolute deepest part of Tartarus back on earth that takes souls as payment. You learn to trap them they souls of those you kill so that you may live, I bet your sister can see them as well. As well as the book I am talking about." I said as she just slowly nodded her face pale as I looked at her, but before Riker could shoot off another question a wall was knocked on.

I turned to see Annabeth coking an eyebrow at me as I just smiled as she huffed and walked over. As she walked over she gave a both her kids a kiss on the forehead which Riker proceed to wipe off with a disgusted look. As she finished she gave Jake a kiss and looked at me as I did a courteously bow as I heard her just huff.

"Seems you have met my two angles." Annabeth said rubbing both their head which Riker just stood still but Tory huffed in annoyance as she proceeded to comb her hair with her fingers. With a puffed up an annoyed face she now shared with her brother from their mother embarrassing them both.

"I wouldn't call them angels more like Pterophyllum." I said as Jakes instantly got my joke as he laughed leaving Annabeth confused. Both the kids seemed the same as she just looked mad as I stopped laughing along with Jake.

"It is the scientific name for angelfish, you know Jake being a son of Poseidon and all. I really thought you would know that one." I explained as she got it and just shook her head while punching Jake as the last of his laughs left his mouth. Riker and Tory were completely lost as they kept glancing at both their parents and me.

"And I thought you didn't have a sense of humor." She said as she motioned us to the dining room as I followed behind the family. As I walked in I smelled the food I guessed Annabeth has slaved over for the past few hours. As I looked at it I saw a feast as ranging from a pot roast to ribs, and potato salad to deviled eggs. I and Jake at the same time let out a low whistle as Jake motioned for my seat on the other side of him on the table.

Annabeth talking up the head while Jake and me her sides while Tory and Riker took up the side by Jake leaving one seat open by me that was plated. As I looked at the plate Annabeth noticed this.

"Oh my eldest daughter is going to join us soon she had some things to do first." She said as both Tory and Riker's eyes lit up.

"Scarlet is coming home!" Riker shouted suddenly as Annabeth nodded, Riker and Tory suddenly jumped up and down as I just smiled as Jake just laughed.

"Scarlet…what a beautiful name." I said remember some of my old past and the name.

"I got the idea from an old friend." She said with a smile as I just nodded as both the kids sat down and started stuffing their faces. As this happened Jake started eating as Annabeth stoked her plate but just looked at me.

"So tell me about yourself, what did you do before I locked you up?" She asked me as I just laughed lightly. Jake seemed a little surprised but didn't say anything as he just watched us converse. The kids focused on who could finish first.

"Even the warden doesn't know her prisoner I am hurt." I said making a fake motion of pain to my heart as she rolled her eyes.

"To put it simply, making Tartarus into my play pen." I said as Jake coughed a little but Annabeth didn't seem surprised.

"So what does that mean?" She asked me.

"It means that I was so feared in that place that the very monsters that had lived in it longer than I had lived myself ran in fear. My name was only spoken in hush whispers by the monsters and titans in that place. For the fear of even saying my name they thought it would cast a shadow of death upon them. Over time I grew bored and made the arena my home while I took lessons from the Death of the Christian religion." I said as I could see the gears turning in her head to see what she would find out first.

"The Arena?" She asked saving the Death part later.

"A place carved out of a mountain by Tartarus himself. It is an arena about three times the size of the roman one. With the seating of over 2 million souls or monsters, after many years and some bets went down I gained control of the arena. I personally was my home that I even had a room in, but in the arena I learned many things. One being that monsters held prisoner in the arena are far older and much more dangerous than the demigods of earth care to even think about."

"But while under my control I managed to save three species out of the many trapped in the arenas depths. Perses the titan of destruction kept them as trophies but after I killed him I saved them. But still even with my skill in healing I managed only save three types of monsters who are completely loyal to me. They all have minds as sharp as a humans making them much more deadly opponent." I said as I accidently crushed my fork in response to my hatred of letting the last of rare and dangerous monsters fade right under my hands.

"One is the behemoth, just think of well a hellhound that is completely black and no fur. They have massive muscles on them making them stand over 15 feet tall on all fours. But standing which they can do is about 25 feet tall. Their hides cannot be pierced by any weapons other than hands themselves. They can also breathe torrents of flame hot enough to melt iron in an instant. They are a killing machine that grows stronger as they fight, finding gaps in enemy strategies and exploiting them. A truly dangerous monster." I finished as Annabeth as in note taking mode as she wrote down my description. Jake just smiled as he motioned for me to go on as Annabeth waited for me to continue.

"The second is less expected and much more heard of, it is the shade. But unknown that after the fall of Gaia many shades tried to find shelter in the darkness in the world. But slowly over time the shades grew accustomed to the shadows so much they became them. The shadows absorbed them like a sponge does water killing them all. Over time only a 100 were left, with my help I managed to revive their fallen brethren and they come to love me."

"They also hold a bank of knowledge they all can pull from every shade out there. This can be memories of shades, feelings of shades, even events they have seen from the shadows. So to put it simply they hold a history of everything since long before the creation of man by Prometheus. Every shadow has a shade that constantly watches its surroundings that it lives in. If they are found they can shadow travel instantly to another location if they remain in the shadow."

"But as I Jakes knows if a shade leaves it shadow it is a truly deadly opponent, having the combine knowledge of all it ancestors and current shades. They become fighting machines that are extremely hard to kill. But they are generally harmless little guys living in the shadows like this little guy."

As I said it I lifted my hand as I held a small shade about the size of a mouse that had taken the appearance of a mouse itself. At first Annabeth almost screamed something but Tory beat her to it as the shade jumped in surprise and disappeared back into my personal shadow. I just laughed as Annabeth regained herself as she asked a short question.

"So my guess is with that information pool that they hold and have in their head holds information to the formation of the earth?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Yes it is and with them loving me so much they gave me access to it, if I wanted to I could see every moment of person on this earth. But I don't like using it because it feels just weird like you are going left and right at the same time. It is just unnatural and I hate that feeling so I leave it up to my little buddy you scarred away to inform me on things I want to know. But if I wanted I could tap into the vast depth of fighting knowledge they hold making me a killing machine. But again I don't want to and simply because it feels weird." I finished with that as she nodded as her pencil seemed to burn a in the paper.

"Well the final monster is something I would call outright strange. Its name is doppelganger and as it suggests it makes an identical copy of you in every way. Even your power level is replicated at that point and time. Unfortunately I was only able to save one which is currently inside my pocket that has endless pockets to it. He or she I don't really know took a liking to that small dimension that I hold stuff in. It just sleeps all day and not much else. Other than that he doesn't do much." I said as Annabeth just nodded and finished writing down.

"So back to the arena…it basically became my house I lived in and commanded monsters to fight. I was a god down there but as time went on I made some bets and gained my current attire. And I think you know the rest from there." I said as she just nodded.

"Still can't believe you fought Eros and lived, even if he was a primordial of love. My guess the fates didn't want you dead yet." Annabeth added in as Jake nodded already informed on the situation.

"So I have one more question before Scarlet gets here, you mentioned something about a Christian Death and him teaching you. What did you mean by that?" She asked as she finally ate something as I started to talk already finishing my food as the kids went onto thirds.

"I mean that even though Christianity may be a funny joke to us Greeks and the gods but deep down in Tartarus there is a Christian hell. There Death himself resides as its sole owner and protector along with some major daemons but I won't get into them. But since so many people believed in the Christian it kind of just sprouted up in Tartarus overnight is what the man himself said."

"But basically it is just a small break off of the Greek religion, demons and angels are real trust me I have seen them. But their god doesn't acutely exist from what I can tell, he is more of an idea that angels have made to make their appearance reasonable. That is why none of them can ever account meeting god himself. But back onto subject, Death taught me many things about assassination and many moves."

"But it was all at a price and that price was a certain person that was in the Isle of the blessed, her names was Bianca di Angelo." I said as Annabeth's mouth dropped open in surprised as Jake looked a little stunned.

"Yep the one and only daughter of Hades, but Death himself saw her once and never forgot her. As a favor for him to teach me I was to kidnap her and take her to death. To be honest she refused his proposal the first seven times for a date. But seeing as desperate he was she agreed to one date. But on that one date let's just say Bianca grew like the man. So as time went on more dates happened and one day her proposed to her and without hesitation she agreed."

"So far they have 5 kids in the hold and one on the way, I have to say if true love had an image it would be them. But back to the stuff he taught me, to put it simple it was the worst 100 years of my life. Every day I trained until I couldn't stand, but over time my body grew more accustomed to the moves. And now I currently am able to do all the moves he taught me and even some I made up." I finished as I took a deep breath as I noticed everyone was listening to this one.

"Bianca has 6 kids…" Annabeth said silently as she starred into space still not getting over the fact that Bianca and Death had kids.

"What kind of moves are they?" Riker asked suddenly as I looked at him.

"Assassination of course but some boosters in there like the kiss of death. Which basically just quadruples all my current abilities from strength to eyesight. It also doubles my power and give me a killer skeleton mask. But that is one of the boosters that comes at a price of a kiss of the opposite sex. It also gives the location of the person you kissed in your head as long as it is active." I said to him as he looked surprised.

"Death originally made it to keep track of Bianca just in case she got in trouble but he showed me what to do and I have only sued it once." I finished as Annabeth just smiled.

"On who?" She asked me, but right before another voice sounded in the room.

"Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus." Said a female's voice as I turned to see a women at the age of at least 21. She looked like Annabeth a lot with her blonde princess curls in her hair as it fell effortlessly down her head. But her eyes were like Riker's a sea green that seemed to read everything about me in a second. She wore an outfit that suggested she just finished up some godly duties. She then snapper her finger and changed into normal jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Hey mom." She said as Annabeth smiled but Riker and Tory beat her to Scarlet as they bolted up and wrapped the women into a hug.

"I missed you two as well so don't worry." She said as both the kids broke off and left Annabeth to hug her daughter as Jake walked up and gave her a timid hug which she returned. After the family greetings were done we both just starred at one another until I finally recognized her.

"You're the major goddess of all rivers aren't you." I said as she snapper her fingers signally I had got it.

"So that makes a goddess of rivers and a god of all seas I guess all we are missing is the Olympian of oceans and we have a full house on our hands." I said making Jake laugh as I recognized his domain.

"Don't even get me started, it's bad enough that Riker here is to get the domain of all lakes when he comes of age." Annabeth said making us both laugh along with Scarlet.

"Well you arrived just in time Scarlet, and Flaw you kissed a hunter and didn't die impressive." She said as I laughed nervously.

"But then again he did save two hunts of Artemis by taking on the Other Worlders, I guess that helps him a little in Artemis's case." Scarlet said taking her seat by me as she began to load up on food.

"Hey I did pass out in the middle of it so I can't exactly have all the credit I think Silent Doom should get most of it." I said showing her my ring as she examined it along with Annabeth.

"Well anyhow you did managed to survived kissing a hunter I am impressed, but did it have to be Thalia she is going to kill you." She said as everyone laughed excluding the kids.

"Trust me she already did a number on me just today, you should have seen what my face looked like without a good helping of ambrosia." I said as Annabeth laughed.

"That is expected but back to topic you were explaining your moves." Annabeth said as I nodded.

"Well think of this, when I preform the moves I technically am moving faster than light. What happens is that I turn into death itself. Not the dude but the very instant of it happening. It is a very powerful feeling to be in that state but my body can only handle so much since it is still only half immortal. But what I do is that when I travel I must perform certain moves perfectly or death will take me instead."

"What I did to Ares was a half completed 'walk of death' if I had done the full thing he would have lost his head and both arms and legs. To say I held back would be an understatement all I did was stop at cutting his tendons. The only reason being is if the god of war died I would have lost my life from completing the move in the state I was in. That and most people would give up hope if their god of war was dead." I explained.

"So basically you wanted Ares to be subdued as well as live yourself?" Scarlet said as I nodded.

"Precisely." I said as Annabeth nodded as her face go serious.

"So back to the main topic at hand I originally called you for. I want to know what you know about Percy Jackson." She said as the room seemed to grow cold as I looked over at the two water gods as their aura flared for a second. Then both of them calmed down as I nodded to her.

"What do you want to know?" I asked as I looked at the kids who were passed out on the table.

"Everything you do." Scarlet said in more of a demanding manor but before I could speak Annabeth cut in.

"Scarlet be nice he doesn't even have to tell us, so don't be demanding anything. Sorry about that she is just eager." She said as I was confused.

"Why?" I asked not expecting the answer I got from her.

"He is her father why else would she want to know."

**LINEBREAK:**

**REYNA POV:**

"Thank you." I said to the giant hound that seemed to nod and run off as I was left alone a mile from the camp. I just sighed and looked at my current state of being, a once great general reduced to a sorry heap of a person. As I walked through the woods I finally saw the camp as I let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened to you?" I heard as I looked up at a tree to see a man standing on a thick branch while smoking. I just glared at him as I continued on my way ignoring him as I walked faster and over more branches. I tripped once but I managed to catch myself as I moved faster towards the camp.

"You know from experience not answering your superiors will get you in trouble." He said as I turned to my right to see him leaning up against a tree still smoking as I just scrunched my face in disgust.

"Shut the hell up Nico, just because you are a major general and I am a brigadier general means nothing. By the way I am fine thank you for asking." I hissed at him as he raised his free hand as he surrendered. I just huffed in annoyance as I looked at the 22 year old man, his long black hair and brown eyes. Even now he wore a black suit like he was in a business meeting just now. I just walked over to him and straightened his tie making him smile.

"You look like a mess." I said quietly as he just smirked and kissed my forehead.

"Well I was searching for my loving but slightly abusive girlfriend, I don't think I have slept in the past 2 days. I was afraid you were dead after we found nothing were your camps was. Only a massive crater that looked like a bomb went off wiping out everything for a couple miles. I was worried about you." He said kissing my head again as I fake coughed.

"You need to stop smoking or I won't kiss you anymore." I said as he instantly disposed of the cigarette. I just smiled as I kissed him lightly on the lips and turned back to him as I began walking forward again.

"Reyna I think you need to take a break for a while you just escaped enemy hands. You need time to recover or at least have a medical checkup." He said linking hands with me as I smiled a little at the cool touch of his hands.

"Fine if you insist and I didn't escape I was released, I think at least?" I said trying to think if Flaw did what he just wanted to or he was ordered to. But as I thought of it my head started to hurt as I stopped and began to focus on Nico as he just stared at me.

"What do I have something on my face?" I asked him a little mad as he raised an eyebrow.

"You have a burn around your neck it looks like a…collar." He said quietly as I felt his hand squeeze mine more as I knew what was coming.

"You were tortured weren't you?" He said as I broke out holding hands and began to play with my fingers.

"Just a couple of shocks nothing big." I said as I felt two hands suddenly stop me as I looked up at Nico as his eyes were now completely black. I could feel the power radiate off him as I just starred up into his eyes and gulped as I felt a finger gingerly touch the red area. I winced at the sudden pain a, that was enough for him.

"You are not going back into battle that is final." He suddenly said as my mouth dropped.

"You can't just do that I have to avenge my men I have to-." But I was cut off by his lips slamming on mine as I was about to hit him. But I just melted under his touch as I kissed him back but he quickly broke apart. His soft eyes met mine as they showed forgiveness of what he was about to do.

"That is an order from your superior not a personal opinion." He said quietly as I felt tears well up in my eyes. To be honest I hated it when he did this, using his higher stature to keep me safe. I hated being pulled from the fight with all my might. As a daughter of Bellona this was like saying you're not allowed to ever use water again to a child of Poseidon. Or telling a daughter of Aphrodite that they aren't allowed to wear makeup. I just opened my mouth and let out a scream as I began to hit him in the chest as I couldn't not follow his orders.

"I hate you!" I screamed over and over again as he just stood still taking it all as I kept pounding my fists on his chest. My tears blocking my vision as I felt both my wrists be caught by his. I just struggled against his grip but fell down to my knees as I began to cry. He just leaned down and picked me up bridal style as I clenched his shirt and began to cry. Letting my emotions getting the better of me for once in my life (She doesn't know she practically raped Percy/Flaw).

"It's okay Reyna lets go get you to the medical tent okay, I love you enough to do this to you please don't hate me." He said as I just stayed quiet crying into his shirt as he kissed my forehead. As he walked with me in arms to his camp I could feel some soldiers still up at night. But as they saw him carrying me they turned in the opposite direction. Knowing full well they would get punched by him if they got in his way right now.

"Okay were here." He said as he pushed the door open with his back as he laid me down on a bed as more tears filled my eyes. But as he tried to get up my arms wouldn't let go of his shirt as he smiled at me.

"Doctor I need you to check her out immediately, Reyna just escaped imprisonment by the enemy." He said as I let go and rolled on my side away from him, no wanting to be seen in a state like this. I just heard the doctor come over and began to check my vitals and other things as I sat up and just looked at Nico as he starred at me protectively.

"Well nothing is wrong with her other than those burn marks on her wrists and neck…Nico if can come outside I need to actually talk to something with you." He said as Nico raised an eyebrow, last time the doc did that was when he was backed up and needed some laxatives. As they walked out I just laid back down as I looked at my wrists to find smaller burn marks than my neck. As time went on I was wondering what was taking them so long as I let out a sigh and ate another bite of ambrosia the doctor gave me.

As I ate it I sipped on some nectar as well as the door opened revealing the doctor and Nico who seemed paler than usual. But at the same time a rare smile crossed his face as he looked at me. The doctor just wrote something down and then handed Nico something and nodded. Nico just continued smiling as he came forward and just let out a large sigh.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked him still pissed off what he did to me and I was going to be for the next week or so. And in my mind makeup sex was not an option at this time as I just glared at him as he smiled at me.

"Reyna the doctor just told me something amazing." He said with a smile as I raised an eyebrow.

"If this is about makeup sex hell no." I said sternly as the doctor just laughed a little as did Nico.

"Well I guess that is what got us here isn't it, Reyna remember 3 weeks ago when we fought over if you should separate form my forces for a month?" He said as I started to get suspicious at his nervous stare.

"Yeah…I kind of punched you in the face. Then I felt bad and things happened that night…what is this all about?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Reyna your pregnant…the doc just confirmed it. Our baby (It is Nico's by the way) is a little over 2 weeks old. Reyna I love you and I will not leave you because of this, but please Reyna…" He started as he started to kneel down onto one knee and presented a velvet black box to me. I was completely beyond being shocked at this point as he opened it revealing a simple ring with one diamond in the middle as he grabbed my hand.

"Will you marry me? For me and the child inside you."

**LINEBREAK:**

**PERCY/FLAW POV;**

"Flaw are you still there?" Annabeth asked me as I snapped to and just looked at her wide eyed.

"Sorry I didn't catch what you just said." I lied.

"I said that Scarlet is Percy Jackson's daughter. After you made me remember who he was I began to realize that Scarlet was his daughter or remembered to be precise. It all lines up as well after I remembered, since a couple of days before he was sent to the pit. He and I had a…session." She said blushing, as Scarlet coughed. Jake was upstairs tucking the kids away during this.

"So please tell me about his…death. Please I beg of you tell me so I and Scarlet can have closer about him. All I need to know is how it all ended for him please." She begged as tears started to come from her eyes as she took my hand in hers. Scarlet had taken Jake's spot as she did the same. I just closed my eyes hard as I focused on my emotions right now. At this point I was surprised, angry, happy, scarred, and most of all confused as what I was to do.

"I-I don't know what to say." I said as I felt her hand clutch mine harder as I was pushed in a corner as I opened my eyes. As I looked up I saw tears that came from Annabeth's begging eyes, the same with my Scarlet's…no my daughters. As I saw those tears I snapped and finally broke under their pressure.

"Swear on the Styx you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you." I said as Annabeth just nodded sealing the deal as did Scarlet. Both sealing their oath of telling no one anything of what I was about to tell them.

"United we stand divided we fall…" I started.

"…Together forever…" Annabeth said as her hands went to her mouth as Scarlet let go of mine and went to hers. P=Percy A=Annabeth

"Till the day we die…" P

"I will love you with all my heart…" A

"Let eternity be out home to house our love…" P

"For out eternal lives and our children's…" A

"Let our vows forever stand in universe…" P

"In this moment and many after…" A

"Let our love stay forever peaceful…"P

"In this world we can call out own." A

"Will you marry me Wisegirl?" P

"I-I will seaweedbrain."

As we finished our wedding vows just looked up as tears ran down Annabeth's eyes as she hid her mouth with both hands. I just smiled as I reached out to hers as she carefully as if I was fine china let me hold her hand as she cried. Her hand carefully giving mine a squeeze as more tears flowed out of her eyes. Her gray eyes were lit up like the sky on a cloudless night, as she just blinked a few time to see if she was dreaming. Scarlet was just looking between us as Annabeth finally spoke.

"S-Scarlet I would like to introduce you to Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. Formerly dead hero of Olympus current ruler of Arena in Tartarus. The man who has bested Tartarus and Thanatos in bets and Eros in a fight by himself. The very man that I watched sleep in my jail for 500 years in silence and…your father."

**A/N: So how did you guys like it I hope you did don't worry it will get better in a few chapter just need to cover the back story first.**

**Review please.**


	13. Long Night, New Love, Nightmares Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**WHO PERCY HAS LEFT TO FUCK: (note they are not going to be lovers, Hazel won't be one either as well.)**

**Nyx**

**Athena**

**Annabeth**

**Sally**

**Calypso**

**Gaea**

**Hemera**

**REVIEW GAME: **

**BEST 10 REVIEWS: (number doesn't symbolize how good it is just a way to organize it)**

**Hans50**

**al red**

**Cerberus50**

**Son of Athena5555**

**Bobby-Penndragon**

**Emunoz**

**LAST TIME:**

"United we stand divided we fall…" I started.

"…Together forever…" Annabeth said as her hands went to her mouth as Scarlet let go of mine and went to hers. P=Percy A=Annabeth

"Till the day we die…" P

"I will love you with all my heart…" A

"Let eternity be out home to house our love…" P

"For out eternal lives and our children's…" A

"Let our vows forever stand in universe…" P

"In this moment and many after…" A

"Let our love stay forever peaceful…"P

"In this world we can call out own." A

"Will you marry me Wisegirl?" P

"I-I will seaweedbrain."

As we finished our wedding vows just looked up as tears ran down Annabeth's eyes as she hid her mouth with both hands. I just smiled as I reached out to hers as she carefully as if I was fine china let me hold her hand as she cried. Her hand carefully giving mine a squeeze as more tears flowed out of her eyes. Her gray eyes were lit up like the sky on a cloudless night, as she just blinked a few time to see if she was dreaming. Scarlet was just looking between us as Annabeth finally spoke.

"S-Scarlet I would like to introduce you to Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. Formerly dead hero of Olympus current ruler of Arena in Tartarus. The man who has bested Tartarus and Thanatos in bets and Eros in a fight by himself. The very man that I watched sleep in my jail for 500 years in silence and…your father."

**NOW:**

**PERCY/FLAW POV:**

"You're my dad?" Scarlet asked me as I slowly nodded as Annabeth just stared at me as if I was a ghost.

"But you said…" Annabeth said as she clenched my hand.

"That I died…well the thing is I did actually. Every part of the story of Percy Jackson death is accurate. I did traverse the plains and forests of Tartarus for years, surviving by the width of a hair. Never giving up but slowly as I approached my 20th year in Tartarus I wanted to die. So I jumped in the Lethe and she spit me right out saying the Fates had something else in store for me." I said breathing out slowly as Annabeth nodded.

"So I gave up hope as I walked through Tartarus waiting to die and you know that is when I met a man. I don't even remember his name as I died in his arms when he found me in some swamp. My very soul giving up as he held my body and looked at me like he knew this moment. So he did something to me that I will never forget. He saved me, he picked me up and started to carry me on his back as I laid their nearly dead."

"He kept me alive as he walked in a direction to the darkest corner of Tartarus. He gave me hope to live again telling me stories of old Greek and Rome. Never letting me get close to giving up always making me talk to him never to stop our conversations. But soon we reached out destination of the Arena. All he did was tell me that this place would give me new opportunity, and he was right it did. In the Arena I grew and learned of what true terror was, not losing one fight as Perses watched over me."

"So as time went on I made the deals with Tartarus to completely control the arena, the cloak of Thanatos and the crown that allows me to control all monsters. But when I did I asked him about the man and he didn't know about him. He said that the man was spoke of before by people that have visited. He points them in the right direction and that is it, he is gone. But he said the man was a mystery to Tartarus himself. He has no name but he is rumored to be a god of hope. Like a god that was long forgotten or replaced that lives in Tartarus." I said to her.

"Isn't that Hestia's job?" Scarlet asked as I shrugged and noticed Jake walked in as I gave him a smiled and stood up.

"It is good to see you brother again brother." He said as he hugged me then patted my back which surprised me.

"How?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Athena." He said as face palmed forgetting the goddess actually knew who I was.

"How did you get it out of her?" I asked but Annabeth's question overruled mine.

"She knew but didn't tell me?" She asked him in a deadly tone as he held up his hands to defend himself.

"She made me swear on the Styx to not tell you, the only reason she told me to make me remember. One because I only knew him for a day. Second I am married to you, so she prepared me for your feelings towards Percy when he revealed himself." He said as her face slumped but I sat down as he did as well as Annabeth realized he was right.

"I see Annabeth choose correctly after I disappeared Jake, I am happy she is with you now. I couldn't have asked for a better person to keep her safe and love her." I told him as Annabeth seemed to get slightly angry at that.

"I am not some piece of furniture you just pass on." She said pissed as I smiled as Jake laughed.

"No you're not Annabeth I love you as much as Percy did, and I think Tory and Riker show the size of our love." He said as Annabeth smiled and gave him as kiss as I let out a limp smile that said I totally expected this. During all this Scarlet was scanning me over as she finally asked me a question.

"So dad what were you like when you were younger?" She asked me as her eye lit up as I just laughed lightly.

"To be honest a little stupid and hard headed." I said as Annabeth nodded along with Jake as they sat by one another now.

"Don't forget full of seaweed." Annabeth said.

"And that he doesn't like cleaning up his room, after he…went away his room was a pigsty took me a week to clean up alone." Jake added as I just laughed nodding.

"Don't forget overly brave." He added as Annabeth seemed to laugh a little.

"Remember that time you thought you could take Thalia in a wrestling match?" She asked me as I just laughed at the memory.

"After he lost Thalia made him make a man card out of paper and give it to her." She said as Jake just began laughing hard as Scarlet laughed as well.

"F-Dad was I planned?" Scarlet suddenly asked as it threw me for a loop as Annabeth frowned at her daughter.

"No you weren't, but you were one of the best things to happen to me, right beside Jake." Annabeth said as I felt a ding in my heart for not being there during her childhood.

"You guys make a perfect family you know that, I guess even without me you guys did a great job." I said in a sad voice full of sincerity to them as Jake smiled sadly along with Annabeth.

"Don't say that Percy I am just happy to have you back, I may have forgotten but my feelings of love for you still remain. But as a friend now, my love is for Jake now but please don't put our past aside. Scarlet is a reminder of what we once had and I don't want you to forget that of you may forget her and me." Annabeth said getting up as she hugged me as I hugged her back.

"Trust me I won't ever forget, besides I know how you feel in a way." I said letting go of her and walked over to Scarlet.

"I am sorry for not being there for you, I am so sorry. I love you more than anything even if I just found out about you. Please I beg of you don't hate me or your mother, you may have been a mistake but you're the best mistake that has ever happened to me." I said as I hugged her as I felt her tears start to flow into my shirt as Jake just gave me a sad smile. I stayed like this for about 20 minutes letting her let it all out until she quietly fell asleep

"Percy can I have a word with you real quick I just need to ask you something." Annabeth said as I nodded as I quickly handed Jake the sleeping women as he nodded and took her upstairs as I followed Annabeth into the kitchen. As soon as we go in the room I was met with a slap that snapped my face to the side. As I felt the pain run through my cheek I twisted my head over to see a crying but pissed off Annabeth.

"Why?" I asked her as she was still crying.

"You lied to me about being dead, you left me alone for so many years, you tore my heart in two when you disappeared. You left me alone and pregnant and alone, how do you think I felt. I raised your child alone with a little help from Jake. That is why I slapped you because I bet never even once you thought of contacting me when you could freely leave Tartarus." She said as she held her red hand as hard as she slapped me. I just felt my emotions overflow as I reached out to her and brought her into a full hug. She tried to escape but I was too strong as I began to truly cry like with Thalia.

"I actually did send you a IM but what I was pure happiness, you sat in the park on a picnic with Jake. I saw you pregnant with Riker as Tory was being bottle fed by Scarlet who I thought was a friend. I didn't want to intrigue in your life Annabeth. You had it so perfect and I would have just ruined it for you. So I stayed away from you afraid that I would ruin all you strived to build again." I said crying in her hair as she just stayed silent.

"You wouldn't have ruined it Percy." She said as I continued to cry thinking of the trouble I created for her. All of the struggles she had to go through because I disappeared, it was all my fault.

"I am sorry, I wish I could have been there." I said as I began to fall down to my knees as Annabeth managed to get free and help me down. I just cried in her shirt thinking of all that I had missed the memories I could have had helping raise Scarlet. How peaceful my life would have been.

"Please don't apologize seaweedbrain, you have done more than enough just coming here and revealing yourself to me." She said as she slid down by my side as she held me as I started to stop crying as she pulled me into a hug. I just stayed there as I slowly looked up into her grey eyes. I couldn't help but admire their color as I just looked at her.

"Annabeth…" I said as I saw a blush cover her face at our current position which had her straddling my legs as she sat in my lap. Her shirt had a giant stain mark on it from my tears right above her left breasts.

"Percy…" She said as blushed but began to lean in as my eyes went wide, I was stunned as she kissed me on the lips. It was like fireworks exploding inside me as I felt the touch of her long lost lips once again. I just wanted to stay there forever but deep down I knew this was not right. But I quickly pushed her back as her face was confused at what I just did.

"Annabeth I-I can't you have a family now, and I am to be shipped out in 3 months. I just c-can't do this." I said pushing her off me as I felt a pain in my heart for doing it but it was the right thing to do. Her face show how much it hurt her as I quickly stood up and started for the door right past Jake who just walked down the stairs.

"Percy you leaving already?" He asked me.

"Yeah I forgot that I have to do something for Artemis, it was good seeing you again I hope this can happen again. I still have to get over the fact that I have a daughter." I said to him as I watched Annabeth stand in the door to the kitchen with a sad and ashamed face.

"Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to take Scarlet out tomorrow, maybe for a daddy daughter date." He suggested as I walked to the door.

"I would like that, tell her I will be there tomorrow just PM about the time." I said shaking his hand as I starred at Annabeth.

"It was good to see you again Annabeth I hope you have a good night." I said as she just nodded not saying anything as I opened the door and shadow traveled away. Little did I know what was to happen that night, which made me curse myself that I hadn't continued that last kiss.

**LINEBREAK:**

**REYNA POV:**

"Nico…Yes I will marry you." I said as his smiled turned into a massive grin. He just stood up and picked me up and spun me around. I just laughed as the doctor did as well as he glanced at his own ring.

"Thank you so much." He said kissing me as I kissed him back, the doctor just coughed after a minute making us break apart.

"Sorry, let's take this back to your tent." I said kissing him again as the doctor tapped Nico's shoulder and gave him a bottle. As we walked outside I looked at the bottle the doctor gave him, I just laughed but grinned at I read the name of it. 'Evererection: the male god enhancement pill for those long nights with the special lady.'

"Isn't this what started all this?" I asked him as he snatched the bottle from my hands with a blush.

"Yeah it is now let's if it works." He said picking me up suddenly bridal style as I let out a yelp. I guess this would make up for not letting me battle.

"Lets." I said as he walked into our tent to begin a long night of celebration.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

"Young love." Said a women as she watched the two love birds of camp go inside their tent. She couldn't help but sigh as she remembered when she had love like that.

"Makes me wish I was that young, even if I am immortal I am stuck in such an old body." She said to the man by her side as he stood fully armored with a helmet of a face that showed only two dark eyes. He stood about 6 foot about 2 inches taller than the women, he was perfectly built not to muscle but not too thin either. Around him was aura of pure power, that didn't seemed to effect the women.

"45 is old?" He asked her as she just laughed a little.

"To a women yes, you are of no help on the subject." She said with a smile as he just laughed.

"I don't see 45 as old." He said as she just laughed.

"Does that make me look sexy in your eyes?" She asked him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"If I said yes would you leave that subject alone?" He asked her as she let out a huff of annoyance.

"You're no fun Eternal. Relax once in a while maybe that will get some better comments out of you." She said puffing up her cheeks as she rested her head on the window seal she looked out of.

"Says the women who leads over 100 million of my men, and is one of the 200 generals in my army. If I was laid back I don't think anything would happen at all, that reminds me your reports were due a week ago." He said as she groaned.

"Do I have to do them?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Yes you do, now go." He said as she frowned.

"Just because you are the king of the other Worlder gods, doesn't mean you can boss me around like that." She said a little angry.

"Well little miss general, does that mean you want me to call the General of the Army over here?" He asked her as he squinted her eyes in anger.

"Fine I will but you have to repay me." She said to him. He was confused on why he had to but I guess it was a women thing.

"With what?" He asked looking at her as she grinned evilly.

"You have to take me on one of our dates." She said as he let out an ugh sound.

"I am too busy to, we can't date like we used to. Can't you pick something else?" He said as she frowned.

"You promised me." She said as he was about to retort but knew it was going to be her win in the end so he just gave in. The leader of the Other Worlder gods forced to take orders from a simple general.

"Fine where do you want to go?" He asked flipping up his mask making her smile.

"I want to go to on a walk on the beach preferable at sunset followed by dinner, like last time." She said as he just grinned remember last time.

"Okay I will try to make a date for our date okay, it may take a week but I will manage." He said giving her a kiss and flipping down his helmet face as he smiled.

"What happened to us?" She asked him as she shrugged.

"War is what happened." He said standing up and leaving the meeting room that just held them two.

"I guess that changes people huh." She said as he nodded.

"For the better or worst people changed in time of need, and war is needed. The Olympians will fall by my own hand for their heinous deeds, I promise you that. After that this solar system will be ours to make our home." He said as he reached the door but stopped as he looked up.

"Get some sleep okay we have a long day ahead of us, you have to go check on Reyna's old camp. I need you to check for lingering power usage and what type it was, after that send me the report and you have yourself a date." He said as he left the room leaving the woman to sigh.

"I guess war creates and destroys love at the same time huh, while keeping others on the back burner and others on the front." She said as she left the room, not knowing how right she was.

**LINEBREAK: Its midnight**

**PERCY/FLAW POV:**

"You!" I heard as I shadow traveled into camp to meet a 13 year old pissed off goddess. All 90 hunters were just looking at me as I starred at her.

"What?" I asked her as her face got more golden in anger.

"You just had to put us all in the hot spot didn't you, now all of Olympus is angry at us for what Zeus did! Not only that, they are angry at us for not doing anything to stop him, so I blame you for this whole event!" She yelled at me. A small amount of steam coming off her skin as all the hunters remained silent

"Okay." I said simply as she wasn't expecting that by her facial expression.

"What?" She asked me.

"I said okay. As in I accept that I brought this upon the gods, I don't really mind it was going to happen one day or another." I said as I saw one of her eyes twitch as she suddenly reached out for my ear and started to drag me to her tent. It was painful all right as she pulled me down to her level and started to walk forward. All the hunters looking scarred almost as what Artemis was going to do to me at this hour of night. As I got pulled along I was thrown into her tent as the small Artemis looked angrily at me.

"I have been up for the past 3 months without sleep because of you, and the fucking oath. So tonight you are going to stay by my as long as I sleep go it. I don't care if I sleep for a week you will not move got it!" Artemis yelled at me as I slowly nodded.

"Go it." I said as she nodded and pointed towards the bed as I nodded and slipped in as she changed.

"Are you actually mad about what I said about Percy to everyone, or is it the lack of sleep you are madder at?" I asked her as I heard her snort.

"Sleep by a long shot, but now since everyone is remember Percy Jackson I am getting questioned about him. So I need you to keep your promise about our own deal go it." She said as she came around the side wearing silver pajamas and a stuffed dear Cloey had given her. She looked just like a 13 I almost forgot she was Artemis the goddess of the hunt.

"What?" She asked as I had realized I was starring.

"Oh you just look exactly like a normal 13 year old girl if you didn't have the silver eyes." I mentioned as she looked at herself and laughed.

"I guess you are right huh, well do you like this better?" She asked as her body suddenly changed into that of a 21 year old. I just coughed at the sudden changed of appearance as I had to say Artemis looked hot. She still only had B cups but her body was slender and absolutely beautiful. I just starred as I felt my dick get slightly hard as I just laughed and crossed my legs hiding my growing erection.

"What?" She asked tossing her hair aside and looking at herself as her long legs and arms were just too big for her pajamas. They just came to her elbows and knees on her and barely covered her front not an inch to spar on her shirt.

"Nothing you just look nice." I said as she glared at me.

"Did a male just compliment the man hatting goddess?" She asked me walking over as I laughed.

"No I was not I was just stating a fact. Now do you want to sleep or do you want me to leave-." I was cut off by her glare that said you are going nowhere. She climbed in and did the normal stuff as she turned her back to me. Not minding to change her form back as I heard her fall asleep quickly. I guess she had a good idea because I was ready for this day to be over. Not long after I myself fell asleep to only meet a nightmare that next morning that I will never forget.

**LINEBREAK: (you guys will have it later okay just bear with it okay)**

As I woke up I found myself in Artemis bed not on the floor like usual, as I yawned I tried to move my arm to find I couldn't move my left one. As I looked I saw a mess of auburn hair as I just grinned. Artemis must have wanted something to cuddle up against last night, as I tore off the sheets I just stopped. I felt my whole body meet the cool morning air in the tent which mean one thing.

As I looked down I was met with a completely naked body well two to be exact, Artemis was naked as well, currently in her 18 year old form. I just stared down as I began to panic in my mind. I had no memoires in my mind about what happened but currently the little amount of dried golden around the base of my dick. Meaning one thing that I had taken Artemis virginity last night and I had no memory of it last night.

My brain was currently in overdrive as I stayed still afraid to wake Artemis as I tried to get out of beg but I didn't have quiet that luck. As I managed to get out of her grip and slide out of bed I heard a yawn behind me as I froze. Quietly as possible I turned to see Artemis slowly open her eyes and sit up while rubbing them. I just starred as she opened her eye meeting mine as she just smiled.

"You better keep your promise from last night." She said not even minding as she stretched as I couldn't help stare at her breasts. They were small but beautiful in a way as she caught my stare and make evil eyes at me.

"Hey last night was it don't think of any ideas." She said getting up and walking past me into the bathroom as I was at a loss of words.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked myself as she turned around and looked at me funny.

"Well to put it simply I made a deal with you to never tell anyone my secret of Percy Jackson for taking my virginity." She said as she rolled her eye thinking I was stupid. But I could only think of one thing to say.

"Why the hell would you give me your virginity that you had saved for 5000 years?" I asked her as she just laughed. She turned on the shower as I watched her sit on the toilet in her tent and wait for the water to warm up. She just stared at me like I was stupid as she realized I was serious.

"Because as I said last night it is was worth keeping your mouth shut about Percy Jackson, if anyone found out that I used to like a male. I would never hear the end of it, so I decided to fork over my virginity to keep you silent. The main reason is because that gods Hymens grow back if you didn't know so nobody will know I gave you my virginity." She said casually as my mind raced to one name.

"Orion." I said as she nodded with a wink.

"Seven times he took mine." She said as my mouth gapped at what Artemis just said.

"Yeah if you say anything I will kill you, okay." She said casually with a smile as I just nodded and gulped as she hopped in the shower as I took it all in. I just stood there for what seemed forever as Artemis got out of the shower and patted my shoulder.

"Don't think too much about it, do you really think there is any really true virgin goddesses left. Well actually I can't say that because Hestia is still pure for sure but Athena lost hers a millennia ago. But don't worry about it okay, now get a shower you reek." She said as I just nodded and hopped in the shower.

20 minutes later after many long thoughts and gallons of hot water being sprayed on me I felt great. As I walked of the tent fully clothed and clean I just starred at Artemis as her face said not a word. Which I had not problem doing because I didn't remember a fucking thing. I was relieved and saddened that I didn't remember what happened last night. But what worried me was that I forgot I guess she must had done something to me.

"Hey you okay?" I heard as I snapped out of stupor to find Thalia looking at me funny as I just shook my head.

"Yeah don't worry about it." I said as she raised an eyebrow, but quickly let it go as her face turned serious.

"So Mr. Shadow if I think right it is your turn to do laundry." She said smirking as I thought about it. Damn she was right and I knew what that meant.

"Oh hell no, I am going to Olympus If you need me." I said as I began to shadow travel out but I felt a hand grab me but the shadow travel went through. Because I was so surprised that my shadow travel lost its location and went crazy. As it stopped I found myself more than 8 miles in the air, along with my surprise came a scream I saw Thalia falling with me.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked her but I didn't get a response as she screamed even louder. Her body flailing in the air as we fell to our certain doom.

"Thalia!" I screamed as she saw me and her eye widened.

"Percy!" She screamed as I angled myself towards her and slowed myself so I was able to go to her. I had been in this situation a few more times than I would have liked. As I grabbed her I held her close as we plummeted at 210 miles per hour down towards the ground. As this went on she just screamed in my arms and fought against me as we spun out of control.

"Thalia you need to stop!" I screamed at her as I pulled her into a hug she couldn't escape from as she slowly opened her eyes. Her electric blue just scanned me as I held her close but her breath remained panicked but she couldn't see the ground as my cloak provided a vison field. I just held her close as her hands seemed to dig into my shirt as we fell.

"Percy I will not argue right now but please teleport us to the ground please." She pleaded as I gulped.

"I can't because if I do we will be carrying out speed and become giant crater in the ground. We need to slow our speed at least for us to collide with water and not kill ourselves. I need your help okay I need you to control the winds and slow us down. We only have a few more seconds Thalia you need to do this or we both will die." I said as she just began to panic again.

"I can't, it's just too high I just can't." She said with a small voice that I managed to hear. I guess some things never change.

"You can do this Thalia just focus on my voice okay you need to make us float or at least slow down. You can do this." I said into her ear as I felt her tense muscles loosen a little.

"I can do this." She said as I smiled.

"You can do this thunderbug you can do this." I said as I felt the winds somehow stir bellow me as I began to whisper soothing things in her ear.

"Come on Thalia you got this, show Jason who is better at controlling the winds." I said as I felt her smile as I felt us slow down tremendously. Slowly we slowed down until we came to a floating halt as I just smile.

"Look Thalia you did it you saved us both." I said as she opened her eyes looking around, only to find us about a foot off the ground the wind instantly cut as we fell to the ground. As I lay still I just began laughing as did Thalia who was laying on me at the time.

"I guess I couldn't ask for a closer call that that." I said as she rolled off me and stood up laughing at our near death experience.

"Thank you." Thalia said quietly as I barely caught it.

"But don't you ever mention anything to anyone about this!" She yelled at me instantly going back to normal as I just nodded.

"Damnit now what do we do I have no clue where we are." She said looking around as I did the same.

"I am not sure either, if I remember right there is a city not but a couple miles away. We can go there and figure out where we are then I can transport us to Olympus." I said as she seemed still mad at me but nodded.

"Sounds like the best thing we can do at the time…Artemis is going to kill you for doing what you just did." She said as I just nodded.

"You have no idea." I said as I began walking leading the way of where I saw the town. After a while of pure silence Thalia finally decided to speak.

"So Percy how was Annabeth's?" She asked me in a monotone voice.

"It was nice let me tell you she can cook, and I also found out I have a daughter." I said as she just stopped and gapped at me as I turned to see her.

"Don't tell me you didn't know." I said.

"Well we don't exactly get CNN in the hunter Percy, what the hell are you doing having a daughter. If I remember right you were only 17 or 18 when you were banished. Annabeth had to raise her all on her won Percy what the hell were you thinking!" She complained in an angry tone.

"I had no idea okay so back off!" I suddenly yelled at her which was a mistake as I saw the branch she was holding suddenly break under her grip. Lighting danced in her hair as she raised an eyebrow as I backed away.

"Hey I am sorr-." I started but was blown back from a lighting charged piece of wood to the chest. As I landed on the ground Thalia walked over and kneed down by my head as I groaned.

"Now Percy what was that you were going to say to me?" She asked me as I groaned.

"I am sorry for yelling at you. I seriously had no idea about my daughter not even Annabeth knew until she found out herself." I said rolling over as she patted my back.

"Good boy and I believe you." She said standing up as I coughed.

"Why did you hit me then?" I asked her as she raised an eyebrow.

"You were gone for 1000 years Percy, I have to make up some beatings don't I." She said laughing as I made a face of rage as I jumped at her. In a flash I had pinned her down under me as I held her wrists to the ground. My legs managed to pin down her stomach as her legs tried to kick me but I just smiled at her.

"Now let's begin a little payback then." I said as I held her down as I began to build a loogie in my mouth. As she heard me preparing it she just struggled more.

"Percy don't you dare!" She screamed at me kicking harder as I gather it all at my lips and started to let it stretched down to her face. I know it was childish but it was so worth it. As it slowly stretched out Thalia started to panic knowing if she shocked me it would drop on her face.

"Say it Thalia." I said managing to keep it from falling as she shook her head with her mouth closed.

"I will never say it Percy now way." She said as I let it stretch more until it was about an inch from her skin as panic wrecked her eyes.

"Fine! Percy Jackson is the coolest person in the world and will never been better than him!" She screamed as I sucked back up the loogie and spit it away as I rolled off the panting Thalia.

"That was fun." I said as her eyes screamed in am going to murder you as her spear suddenly appeared at her side sparking with energy.

"Now Thalia-." But I was cut off by a sudden IM as Thalia stopped and eyed me not putting away her weapon.

"Flaw you needed in Olympus now." Someone suddenly said in the IM as I met the face of Hades who looked super sad.

"Am I in trouble or something?" I asked recalling yesterday.

"No you're not but something has happened you just need to come here now." He said as I nodded as the IM dissolved, as I turned to Thalia who just looked at worried.

"Take me with you, it sounds important. I don't think someone as childish as you will be able to what they ask you to do correctly" She said as she just put her hand on my shoulder as I shadow traveled to Olympus. That is where the real nightmare began today.

**A/N: So how did you guys like it I hope you did don't worry it will get better in a few chapter just need to cover the back story first.**

**Review please.**


	14. Death, Thalia's Feelings, Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**WHO PERCY HAS LEFT TO FUCK: (note they are not going to be lovers, Hazel won't be one either as well.)**

**Nyx**

**Athena**

**Annabeth**

**Sally**

**Calypso**

**Gaea**

**Hemera**

**REVIEW GAME: **

**BEST 10 REVIEWS: (number doesn't symbolize how good it is just a way to organize it)**

**1. Hans50**

**2. al red**

**3. Teserve**

**LAST TIME:**

"Fine! Percy Jackson is the coolest person in the world and will never been better than him!" She screamed as I sucked back up the loogie and spit it away as I rolled off the panting Thalia.

"That was fun." I said as her eyes screamed 'I am going to murder you' as her spear suddenly appeared at her side sparking with energy.

"Now Thalia-." But I was cut off by a sudden IM as Thalia stopped and eyed me not putting away her weapon.

"Flaw you needed in Olympus now." Someone suddenly said in the IM as I met the face of Hades who looked super sad.

"Am I in trouble or something?" I asked recalling yesterday.

"No you're not but something has happened you just need to come here now." He said as I nodded as the IM dissolved, as I turned to Thalia who just looked at worried.

"Take me with you, it sounds important. I don't think someone as childish as you will be able to what they ask you to do correctly" She said as she just put her hand on my shoulder as I shadow traveled to Olympus. That is when the real nightmare began today.

**NOW:**

**PERCY/FLAW POV:**

I just appeared at the entrance of Olympus with Thalia who just shivered getting used to Shadow travel. As I proceeded forward I noticed two things. One was that a large amount of buildings were burnt to the ground on the right of the main street. I just looked in horror as maybe 7 blocks of buildings were nothing now only some brick left. Second was the massive amount of gods just starring and crying at their lost homes. As I walked forward with Thalia I was suddenly stopped by one god.

"What happened, did Apollo finally explode he was so full of himself?" I asked the god of the dead as he just laughed a tiny bit at my joke.

"Unfortunately no I must say. No someone started a fire with Greek fire, the flames consumed everything. Some gods were hurt but most are okay with just some minor burns while a couple have major burns. Apollo is currently on overdrive taking care of them. It was not normal Greek fire either even Hestia couldn't put it out, all we could do was let it burn as we watched." He said as Thalia just gasped in horror.

"Uncle why did you call him here?" Thalia asked him getting over her surprise, he just turned and looked a little surprised to see a 22 year old Thalia.

"That is more of a personal matter, Flaw I want you to come to the council room. Thalia you as well there is going to be a meeting. I think after this attack we are going to send you in earlier than we expected. But first I think some personal matters come first but follow me okay." He said as I nodded a little confused along with Thalia as we followed him to the throne room.

As I walked in I was surprised to see all the gods in human form all looking at a couple of table with something on them. As I looked closer I saw big black bags and my heart sank, the gods must have lost some of their close friends to the fire. Thalia just looked saddened as well as Artemis flashed in as we walked over to the gods. She had a sadden face as well as I suddenly stopped by Hades as he turned to me.

"Flaw I need you to stay here for a moment I need to go talk to Zeus and Poseidon." He said as I nodded as Thalia stayed behind. As I looked at the gods I saw Poseidon nearly in tears, but he wasn't the only one. Athena looked horrible as if she hadn't seen sleep in 5 years tears streaming down her face, Ares was crying in one eye while looking like he was controlling a headache. Hades looked horrible now that I noticed as well, I guess he didn't like sending friends to the underworld.

"Flaw." I heard as I looked up to see Poseidon who was a total wreck as he suddenly hugged me. I was surprised as he let go and patted my shoulder.

"I am sorry." He said as more tears streamed down his face.

"About what?" I asked him as his face seemed to realize something.

"Nothing just…" He trailed off as he walked away and sat in his throne. He began to seem to since into a pit of depression as I finally walked forward to the dead bodies. The bags were closed as I looked at Thalia who was giving a prayer to have their souls travel safely to the underworld.

"So who are they?" I asked Aphrodite who had make up running all down her face and was wearing a black dress. She just sniffed once then hugged me as she kept crying as I patted her back as she cried. I didn't catch the hint of anger in Thalia's eye as she snapped her head back to the body bags. As Aphrodite retreated into the arms of Hephaestus who led her the way to her throne and sat down himself.

I was now super curious as I looked at Athena who was being comforted by Demeter and Mr. D who looked confused on what to do. Finally I felt a hand tap my Shoulder as Hades nodded to me and walked over the first body bag.

"I thought you should know since she was carrying your child." He said suddenly as he unzipped the bag fully to reveal a peaceful face of Hazel Zhang. At first I thought it was a joke but then I saw her chest. A hole about the size of a softball that was burnt was gaping in her chest. My then I saw her abdomen. At eight months pregnant her belly was just gone, cut open by what looked to be a knife. I just fell to my knees as I blinked a few times Thalia just screamed as Hera surprisingly hugged her as she just starred at Hazel's lifeless body.

"B-But…" I said as I managed to get up and just stare at her lifeless form, tears threatened to fall from my eyes. As my face morphed into one of horror and pain as I gripped her lifeless hand as Hades just stood there silently. I was sad for two reasons, one she was one of my oldest friends. Second she was carrying my child.

"The person who killed her did not only kill her but they turned her mortal and killed her. The baby was gone as well, she was murdered Flaw." Hades said as I just looked up at him to find one tear fall from his eyes.

"This can't be happening." I said as he stayed silent but as I looked around I noticed 6 more unopened bags as I ran over and unzipped each one. Each bag I unzipped of them I felt my soul break itself as I got to four I stopped. Tory, Riker, Frank, and Jake all lay lifeless inside the bags each with the same wound as Hazel. Each unhurt other than the major wound that their heart would have been.

Thalia was beyond tears as she remained almost lifeless dole tears flowing from her eyes, but no sounds escaped her mouth. Her face remained emotionless as she just starred at the dead bodies as my hand hovered over bag number five. I knew that one of two people were inside the bag as I grabbed the zipper. Slowly almost in complete silence as the gods all watched I met the face of Annabeth.

As soon as I saw her face I felt the rest of my soul break as I knew Scarlet was inside the last bag. I finally felt mortally wounded for the first time in my life, the pain was immense. I just couldn't handle it as I just starred at her quietly sleeping face. I just slowly zipped back up the bag as I slid down to my knees. All the gods even Zeus remained silent as I let out a ear slitting roar.

"Why!" I screamed in my pain as shadows went wild all flowing to me as I let out a wail of pain. The last few people I truly loved all gone. The tortures of Tartarus didn't even compare to this as I smashed my head into the ground wailing again in sorrow. The shadow gripping plants and smashing their pots. The water around me boiling as all the gods suddenly started crying more as my power went out of control.

"Flaw stop!" I heard but I didn't as I smashed my head into the ground again, the shadow forming a vortex around me as thick as black paint. I could feel Silent Doom ring in rage as my finger vibrated. The box in my cloak grew hot, my necklace grew hot as well. I just wanted it all to end as I let out another wail. I could feel hundreds of thousands of monster howls into the sky with the crown. My emotions were so strong that the shades themselves began to cry all around the world.

"Why them tell me Chaos why! The last few people I love in this world gone all because of what! A stupid game that you just wanted to play! Tell me Chaos! Answer me!" I screamed to the ground as the ground around me suddenly in caved as the mass of shadows began to get thicker until you couldn't see me at all. In that moment I just wanted it all to end once again, I had lost hope. I wanted to be alone for the rest of my immortal life just to fade into nothing. As I closed my eyes in my sorrow I felt the shadows lift me up and encase me in a ball never to be disturbed again.

**LINEBREAK:**

**THALIA POV:**

What I saw was something that I had never thought I would see, my best friends laid in body bags before me. No amount of crying, anger, sorrow, and relief would ever be enough. So I just felt my body go into an emotionless state. It was for the best or I would have killed someone or hurt someone to almost killing them. I learned over the years sometimes anger wasn't the best outlet this was one of those times. I just starred as Percy shrunk to the floor and it all started.

I was blown back by his wail that sounded like a million sad dog howls. It was like watching a god break down into nothing. I couldn't do anything as I remained in my stone like state just crying into Milady's arms. She just protected me form the torrent of shadows that began to destroy anything they could touch. I just starred at Percy as suddenly all the shadows began to gather around him and suddenly form a sphere around him.

As that happened it all stopped, the wind stopped howling all the gods stopped crying. It was beyond me as I slowly got up and looked at the perfect sphere that was floating about a foot off the ground.

"Thalia get away from that." Artemis told me but it was too late as I touched the surface. As I did I felt like my body and soul separated as I was sucked in forcefully. But with a quick look back I saw my body collapsed on the ground as Artemis ran to me but then quickly also seemed to be consumed by the ball also. But I didn't have time to call out to her as I was suddenly sucked into a giant white light. As this happened I was blinded by the light as I closed my eyes and covered them with my hands.

As the light faded I suddenly found myself in camp half blood, I was stunned as I looked around the camp. It was the middle of day and many of my old friends were running around the camp. People played volleyball in the court, people fought in the arena, I even saw some kid fall off the climbing wall. It was just like camp before the first war peaceful and absolutely perfect. I was just too stunned to talk as I gapped at the whole scene. It almost was too much

"You know if you hold your mouth open any more a fly is going to land in it." I heard from a voice I never thought I would hear again. As I turned around I met the face of Zoë Nightshade, I just starred at her as I felt tears well in my eyes as I lunged at her tackling her to the ground.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" She coughed as I wrapped my arms around her in a hug not wanting to let go.

"I thought I would never see you again." I said in tears as I looked up at her confused face.

"You saw me like 5 minutes ago and we have archery together, Thalia are you alright? You don't have a fever do you?" She asked me as she put her hand to my forehead and confirmed I was fine. It was just then I noticed she wasn't wearing her hunter uniform. Instead she was wearing a camp half-blood shirt and a pair of jeans and convers. I was wearing my normal 'death to barby' shirt and black pants with combat boots.

"S-Sorry I was just excited to see you again." I said wiping the tears away as she got up hauling me with her.

"Well you better save all the excitement for tonight. I heard Percy is doing something extravagant for your guys 6 year anniversary of being boyfriend and girlfriend." She said with a wink as she ran off as I stood stunned.

"Boyfriend?" I asked myself as I blushed at the idea. Sure I liked Percy a long time ago but that was when I was little. As I managed to break out of my stupor I decided to take a look around. As I looked around I saw more and more people that should have died long ago. But I stayed quiet as people just went along with their business. Some talking to me about what Percy was going to do, I was flustered at the idea but slowly I guess it became reality.

I was dating Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and savior of Olympus twice. As I continued on I joined Zoë in the archery range, I was so excited I just kept asking her questions. Zoë didn't mind but she thought I still had a cold, so she sent me to my cabin to get some rest before dinner just in case. As I lay in my bed I couldn't help but let my mind drift today's events. But before I couldn't really think I heard the dinner horn go off as I got up and walked to the dining area.

As I got a plate of brisket and some bacon I sat down at the Zeus table to suddenly find Percy at the table as well. At first I didn't say anything as I watched him down a fish sandwich before I finally spoke.

"Hey." I managed as he looked up with a smile that made me smile.

"Hey yourself, so I heard you have a cold." He said as I shook my head.

"Zoë tell you?" I asked him.

"Who else keeps me updated on you?" He asked as I shrugged as he just watched me eat.

"You want some because if you do you are welcome to have some." I said sliding my plate over to him as he just laughed.

"No I am good I was just thinking, by the way I need you to meet me at the beach at midnight." He said as he got up and suddenly kissed me as I sat stunned at what just happened. It was a quick peck on the cheek but it still put me in a loop as I rubbed my cheek. As a giant red blush crossed my face as I felt anger swell up inside me.

"Don't do that." I hissed at him as he laughed.

"Is my little lighting princess mad again?" He asked me as I felt my eye twitch.

"Oh you are so dead." I said as I tossed my whole plate in the fire and ran after the son of Poseidon who got a head start.

"Chiron their at it again." A camper yelled as Percy dodged kick as he rolled out of the way.

"Let them be." He said not even worried as I chased Jackson into the forest were I lost him. As I looked around I groaned as I cursed myself for losing sight of a male. As I sighed I turned back to camp to suddenly find Percy right behind me. With a yell of surprise he suddenly had me pinned up against a tree as I felt anger build in me.

"Let go of me Jackson." I hissed as he smiled and suddenly kissed me on the lips as I just stood their wide eyed. At first I wanted to punch him in the gut but as we kissed longer I slowly started to enjoy it. Slowly I felt his grip on my wrist lighten as my hands quickly found his long black hair. As we made out I suddenly felt his tongue enter my mouth as we fought for dominance. It was blissful as I ran my hands through his hair, his hands pulling me as close as possible.

I stood maybe 5 foot 11 as he stood 6 foot 4 so he had to bend over to kiss me. As I finally gave into to his onslaught he explored my mouth with renewed vigor. But finally the lack of oxygen got the better of us as we broke apart as we sucked in as much air as possible.

"Do you want me to let go now?" He asked me with a smirk as I felt hi hand run through my short hair almost in a petting motion.

"Shut up." I said I kissed him again and began to tug at the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his body and threw it on the ground. I couldn't help but admire his perfect body as I almost glistened in the sun light. Just then I pulled at my own camp half-blood shirt to find a sports bra holding my C cups. I just smiled at him as he began to kiss down my neck and my collarbone. I just hissed in pleasure as his touches sent electricity through my body.

I just wanted more as he suddenly picked me up while still kissing gently around the top of my breasts. I just wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as I enjoyed his kisses. The more he kissed me the more I just wanted to ravage him until I wouldn't be able to walk but then a thought hit me. Wasn't this all a dream?

As I opened my eyes I found my back on a tree and Percy kissing my neck as I felt a bulge in his pants start to grow. But as I felt the pleasure of his kissed and didn't want it to end I realized that this was all a dream and I didn't want it to stop. But slowly I managed to break away from Percy as heavy breaths escaped my lips as I felt my core boiling. I just wanted all of him right now but I knew if that happened I would give into the dream as I sucked in a ragged breath.

"This isn't real." I said as I closed my eyes as I felt a hand on my chin as I looked up into those mesmerizing sea green eyes.

"No this is very real Thalia." He said as he tried to kiss me again but I managed to dodge it.

"No this is all a dream Percy I know it is." I said as Percy grew a feral grin as I realized the dream was fighting back.

"Oh come on Thalia you need to stop joking, now let's continue." He said as I shook my head finding my shirt and slipping it on. But as I did I was caught by him as I struggled to escape.

"Come on Thalia just a little longer, I promised I will make you feel like you never have before." He begged as I just wanted to do as he said but I closed my eye as hard as possible.

"No this is a dream!" I screamed as I suddenly felt his arms dissolve as I appeared back in the darkness as I began to look around. As I did I suddenly saw a naked Percy, he was floating in fetal positon a couple yards away. I didn't even care that I was naked as well as I floated over in his direction as I stopped right before I got to him.

"It's time to come home Percy." I said stopping his slowly rotating form as I held him close, I didn't care that I was naked and he could see everything. I just carried to get Percy home as I hugged his body and made him cuddle with me in the darkness.

"Just follow the sound of my voice Percy, please come back." I started as I slowly spoke of old memories hoping that the sleeping immortal would heed my words and return back to me. So that we both could escape this darkness.

**LINEBREAK:**

**PERCY POV:**

I just sat crying in a fetal position in the darkness that surrounded me, I just wanted it all to end in that moment. What felt like weeks I just stayed their crying, not needing food or water as I was swallowed by sorrow. As I cried I suddenly felt a hand on my back, I didn't looked up as I rubbed it as I stayed still. Not being able to stop the sobs as I cried still, my emotions were just too much as the person continued to comfort me not saying anything.

"Another nightmare?" I heard in an angelic voice as I almost sobbed harder. All I could do was look up at the face of Annabeth, at that I just starred not making a noise as tears just fell harder. She just gave me a sad smile as I suddenly lunged at her hugging her. I didn't want her to go as I hugged her tighter, this had to be a dream it just had to be.

"This isn't a dream Percy this is reality." She said hugging me back as I buried my head in her bare chest. Wait bare chest? As I pulled back I found she was completely naked as I felt a blush start as my tears slowed a little.

"But your dead." I said as she just smiled sadly at me.

"Yes you are correct I am dead, Hades gave me one day with you. Percy you have been like this for a week, trapped in your own powers. Even Thalia got consumed by them and is trying to wake you up." She told me as I just cried not carrying that she was a ghost as I suddenly kissed her. She just reared back but then proceeded to kiss me. It was just a simple kiss not tongue, it contained all me emotions about her as we finally broke apart as she gave me a sad smile.

"Percy, you need to wake up." She said as I shook my head.

"Not if I have to leave you I won't, I don't care if you are in Elysium. I just want to be with you guys all of you." I said as she smiled.

"You can't do that Percy, you still have a world to save. Plus there is a special someone out there waiting for you." She said with a sad smile as she kissed me one more time.

"Who?" I asked her as she grinned.

"That is for you to figure out seaweed brain." She said as I just laughed, even in her afterlife she managed to make me feel better.

"At least tell me who killed you so I can exact revenge on you." I said in a deep voice of pure hatred.

"I never saw the person so I can't help you there. All I can tell you is that it was fast, in less than a second I was dead. Shot through the back by a bolt of flame, I thought I was going revive. But the person took away my immortality so I cannot I am afraid. But Percy please promise me you will protect Thalia, she is the only one left that cares for you as much as I did. If she is gone I have a feeling you won't be able to handle life anymore and fade."

"So protect her okay, and one last thing." She said as she suddenly hugged me as her breasts pressed up against me making me hard.

"I still have some time left, the least I can give you is one last special goodbye." She said as I felt her hand caress my dick as I moaned a little.

"You pushed me away last time, which I didn't expect. But this time you are mine, even if it is our last time together." She said kissing me as she started to stroke my dick. In an instant I was hard as she smiled.

"Looks like some things don't change over time." She said as I suddenly felt her lower lips slide over me. I just let out a moan at how tight they were as we remained floating straight up. She just smiled as she started grinding up and down my body. Not wasting a moment as she kissed me hard as her wet walls seemed to stroke my dick. I just let out a torrent of moans as she smiled as her juices coated my dick.

"You're so tight." I hissed as she managed to get into cowgirl position. She just grinned as the tip of my dick rested right up against her cervix.

"Why thank you, but Percy your just to big that's why." She said raising her hips and slamming them down. I just shivered at the feeling as she smiled at me.

"You missed this didn't you?" She said shaking her hips from side to side and moving back and forth as all I could do was nod as her walls tightened around my dick.

"You have no idea." I said as she stopped moving as I whimpered for her to start moving as her face said 'really'? As her pussy still warmed my rock hard dick as she eyed me. All I could do was let out more whimpers trying to get her to move.

"Please Annabeth don't tease me just let me enjoy this last time with you." I said as she shrugged and began moving again. As time went on we did many things as I didn't cum once but she went off once with every new position we did it. My dick hitting her Cervix as she screamed in pleasure each time. I just didn't want to stop as me moved in a constant rhythm our juices mixing into the dance of love. I didn't want anything else as we fucked like a newlywed on a honeymoon.

Her movements hard and fast, and as pleasuring as always. Each time out flesh met a smack was heard as our moans and screams of pleasure filled the void around us. It was pure bliss as I kissed her hard and played with her breasts. Reuniting myself with her body that I used to traverse every night. Her sweet smell of leather books filled my nostrils as our love making went on. Her slim body pressed up against mine as her soft breasts did the same to my chest.

It was perfect in every sense as we continued for hours, not stopping for the end of the world as I lighting kissed her body. Spending up all my energy and love for her in this one length of time. All of my passion and feelings exploding for her as I went on for hours, soon we both were covered in sweat and cum. As Annabeth sprayed her juices once again all over my dick, I finally felt myself cumming as well.

As I came finally but I pulled out as I came all over her lower abdomen. We both didn't have the strength to move as I fell beside her in the darkness just floating as her chest rose and fell. I just admired her outstanding figure as I realized Jake was a lucky man to have such a beauty as her as my partner.

"My time is almost up." She suddenly said as I couldn't help but nod as I hugged her. She just snuggled up closer, not wanting the moment to end. But I knew she was right as always as I kissed the top of her head one more time.

"I love you Annabeth." I said inside her hair as she smiled.

"I love you as well Percy." She said as suddenly her hands began to dissolve signaling her time was up. I just smiled sadly as she used what was left of her hand to push my head up.

"Percy I want you to remember you have one person left who truly cares, do not let her go got it." She said as I just nodded.

"Now go back home, and remember I will always love you deep down. Even if I am dead remember that. Also one more thing." She said pulling back and floating away a I reached out for her as her legs fully dissolved.

"True love only comes once Percy, ours was close to true love but not quiet. Do not waste your only chance at true love Percy." She said with a smile and tears as she suddenly dissolved into nothing as I just nodded as I began to cry again. The darkness around me beginning to crack as I smiled and nodded one more time.

"I got it wisegirl don't you worry, I will find her. I won't let love slip from my hands once again." I said as everything broke apart revealing a blinding light.

**LINEBREAK:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

The gods just continued starring at the black ball in the middle of the room. The burning of the dead was the day after Flaw and Thalia disappeared into the black ball. Not wanting to have another person get sucked in they just left the ball alone. Not minding to put anything around it as nobody even went close to it. But today was different as they discussed plans on what to do against the Other Worlders.

But as they talked suddenly a loud cracking noise was heard as all heads turned to the black ball in the middle of the room. As they looked suddenly a giant white crack struck down the middle of it. All the sudden black tar like liquid began to flow out of the ball, but as it landed on the ground it suddenly dissolved into shadows. But not before forming a small puddle bellow the ball as it began to melt to the ground.

No one god spoke as they watched the happenings of the ball. Slowly it lowered to the ground until I touched it as it began to almost melt faster. The cracks began to pour out more liquid as well until finally a pile of the dark stuff remained left over from the ball. Suddenly the shadows suddenly split off into about 50 shades as they darted for the shadows. This surprised most gods as most females screamed at the rat type shades. There were some about the size of a fox but others were like rats, snakes, birds, a monkey, and one platypus.

As the animals darted for the nearest shadow to get away every female especially Aphrodite jumped up and screamed in surprise fright. Even Hera jumped up as they scarred her, while a large bird eating spider one darted in Athena's direction. Instantly she was out of her own chair and in Poseidon's arms as the spider found a shadow and disappeared as she screamed. While the other gods recovered Poseidon raised an eyebrow at her as she politely asked him to let her down.

With a blush on her face as she straightened out her dress, she just walked back to her seat as all the gods just watched her. As they ripped their eyes off the completely embarrassed goddess as the other settled down thy focused on the middle of the room. There sitting down was Thalia who was frantically looking around as Flaw sat nestled in her lap. He was completely passed out as she managed to look around before realizing were she was.

"T-." But Zeus was cut off by her look as she motioned to come over. Which all the gods did as they walked over to find Flaw sleeping soundly in her lap as tears flowed from his eyes still.

"Shhh." She said as they all nodded as Hestia helped her picked him up and set him on a small bed Hestia summoned. Artemis instantly had Thalia wrapped up in a hug as Apollo gave Flaw a quick look over as Thalia sighed.

"Thalia are you okay?" Artemis asked as she stood in her 13 year old from looking over her hunter.

"Yes I am fine." She said as Artemis still did one more look over.

"What happened? Why did Flaw react that way to Annabeth's death?" Hera asked as Thalia frowned and looked at the sleep man. After a little as Apollo finished up Thalia finally decided to talk.

"I will tell you but you must promise not to harm him after I tell you this. Or at least until he wakes up okay." She said as all of them looked at one another and just nodded. Artemis just summoned Thalia a seat as she sat down and nodded.

"All of you swear on they Styx and I will tell you all what I learned." She said.

"We swear on the Styx on your terms." Zeus said as she nodded as she gathered her breath.

"I learned something that Flaw has been hiding from us for the past 1000 years, not anything like he is really the enemy just his true identity." She said as all the gods raised an eyebrow as Thalia stood up and walked over to him as he suddenly opened his eyes startling Thalia a little.

"Oh thank god you're alright." Thalia said hugging him as he hugged her back as Artemis went back into man hatting mode. She just crushed her throne a little as Thalia broke apart as Flaw stood up gingerly as he looked at Thalia. Her look said it all as he nodded as he walked up.

"I take it Thalia was in the middle of telling you my big secret, the reason why I reacted the way I did." He said as all the gods just nodded.

"That is because I am Percy Jackson, former son of Poseidon, ruler of the Arena, traverser of the pit, savior of Olympus twice, bane of Kronos and Gaea, controller of emotions, owner and controller of all fatal flaws, controller of periodic elements, past lover of Annabeth Chase, king of monsters, possessor of the book of creation, owner of Silent Doom and Thanatos's cloak. I am the man you threw in the pit over 1000 years ago. I am the very person you forced from the face of history."

As I finished mouths dropped like moths in an electric bug catcher, I just looked around as I looked right at Artemis pure rage and confusion is what I saw on her face. Demeter and Hera just looked as confused as Aphrodite just shook her head as it wasn't possible. Everyone just looked at Apollo as he just nodded answering the unasked question that I was lying. I just grinned and turned back to Zeus who looked absolutely terrified and angry at the same time as I made a mock bow to him.

"It is a pleasure to be in your service once again, or should I say. It is good to work with the traitorous gods of Olympus once again."

**A/N: So how did you guys like it I hope you did don't worry it will get better in a few chapter just need to cover the back story first.**

**Review please.**


	15. Olympian Reactions, Hypothermia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**WHO PERCY HAS LEFT TO FUCK: (note they are not going to be lovers, Hazel won't be one either as well.)**

**Nyx**

**Athena**

**Sally**

**Calypso**

**Gaea**

**Hemera**

**REVIEW GAME: **

**BEST 10 REVIEWS:**

**1. Hans50**

**2. al red**

**3. Teserve**

**4. Gold Testament**

**5. Son of Athena5555**

**6. WolfsBishop**

**7. son of all**

**LAST TIME:**

"That is because I am Percy Jackson, former son of Poseidon, ruler of the Arena, traverser of the pit, savior of Olympus twice, bane of Kronos and Gaea, controller of emotions, owner and controller of all fatal flaws, controller of periodic elements, past lover of Annabeth Chase, king of monsters, possessor of the book of creation, owner of Silent Doom and Thanatos's cloak. I am the man you threw in the pit over 1000 years ago. I am the very person you forced from the face of history."

As I finished their mouths dropped like moths in an electric bug catcher, I just looked around as I looked right at Artemis pure rage and confusion is what I saw on her face. Demeter and Hera just looked as confused as Aphrodite just shook her head as it wasn't possible. Everyone just looked at Apollo as he just nodded answering the unasked question. I just grinned and turned back to Zeus who looked absolutely terrified and angry at the same time as I made a mock bow to him.

"It is a pleasure to be in your service once again, or should I say. It is good to work with the traitorous gods of Olympus once again."

**NOW:**

**PERCY POV:**

I just stood silently all the gods gapped at me, no words could be said as to what I just revealed. Thalia just walked over to Artemis's seat and sat bellow it not wanting to be caught in any crossfire if they flipped out. As I waited for a response I just quietly sat down in the chair behind me and crossed my legs just waiting. Finally one Poseidon was the one to make the first action as he slowly got up and walked over to me as he shrunk. I just stood up knowing what was going to happen as he stopped about a five feet in front of me.

"M-My son." He said as I opened my arms and smiled as he hugged me, in the ultimate father bear hug. As he hugged me I patted his back as we stood the same height at 6 foot 4, tears just streamed from his eyes as I felt him slowly pull back with a grin.

"Good to see you again Poseidon, or should I say dad." I said as he patted my shoulders and nodded.

"I am sorry." He said looking down as I just patted his back as I pulled him into a hug again.

"Don't be you did nothing wrong, I still love you as a father never forget that." I said as I patted his back and pulled back as I turned to the waiting goddess of the hearth.

"I don't know what to say." She said as I shook my head.

"Don't say anything just prove it with actions." I said as she lunged at me. My favorite goddess crying in my arms made my heart sting a little. Still sore from what happened earlier, but as I hugged her I rubbed her back as her favorite demigod once returned. Over the years of my craziness and my therapy sessions with Mr. D. Hestia would visit me a lot an help me a lot, at this point I thought of her as a mother.

"Okay you need to go sit down, I don't think Zeus can handle much more." I said kissing her forehead as she nodded. Poseidon just helped her back to her seat as he sat down himself as Zeus finally spoke for the last time.

"I-It is good to see you again boy." He said in a very worried and angry tone.

"Don't lie Zeus you would rather see me still rotting in the pit if you could. But I guess the only thing keeping you from sending me is our oath and this war. Let me know if I hit the nail on the head." I said as I watched spark trail across his skin as I managed to get it perfectly.

"Well as my little brother stews in his own anger it is good to see you Percy, or should I say good to know you once again." Hades said as I smiled and nodded as he remained seated.

"You to uncle and I am sorry about Hazel…also if you are wondering wear Bianca is, she is with Death. I think you know which one I am talking about as well." I said as his face suddenly made a 'why didn't I realize that sooner' as he face palmed as most gods remained wearily looking at me.

"Come on lighten up I am not going to hurt you I promise, while I still do hate Zeus with a passion. I don't hate most of you, but I don't know about Ares though." I said rubbing my chin as the war god scoffed off my joke. As all the gods let out a long held in breath as one by one they came down. They all acted like I wasn't hear at all as they welcomed me back multiple times. But I guess realizing who I really was, while having this whole idea of a different person in your mind does that to people.

"Athena." I said giving her a sad smile as I remember Annabeth.

"Percy it is good to see you finally came out, hiding your true identity was becoming a pain." She said as Hermes snickered at the saying.

"Wait you knew?" Hera and Demeter asked at the same time as Athena just nodded under their glares. I just laughed as the gods finally finished up as Zeus was latterly letting steam out of his ears.

"This changes nothing boy." He said as I smirked.

"I guess you are right Zeus, but I must say you can hold a grudge for a long time. You sure you don't hold all the flaws instead of me?" I asked him as he grabbed his master bolt and stood up, but he was met by a trident and a black sword as Hades and Poseidon stood up in front of him.

"You hurt him again and not even your stupid laws will protect you." He said as Hades nodded as the cold blade rested on his throat. None of the gods moving as they knew this was to happen as Artemis was still in her own thoughts.

"Father and Uncle he isn't worth it, let the king of the gods doom you all in this war. Let him be your downfall once again." As I finished Zeus just glared at me ignoring their weapons pointing at him.

"Fine I will let you live, but after this war I swear I will hunt you down boy." He said as he sat back down.

"I would like to see you try." I said as sat down as well as the whole council calmed down. Thalia on the other hand looked like she was going to have a heart attack the whole time. I just smiled as the gods tried to find a subject to talk about as I rested in my chair.

"So Percy may I ask how did you survive?" Hades asked this one as I nodded and began to tell the same story I told to Annabeth. I even included the part of my times with Chaos and her daughters, and some other goddesses in the pit. But I did exclude all my super rare monsters that I currently owned, as I finished up when I got to the bets which they already knew a hand went up. I just looked right at Aphrodite surprised as I nodded.

"Percy I was wondering who the man was who saved you?" She asked me.

"I truly do not know all I know is that he was classified as the wonder of the pit. The only being who carries hope with him while he traverses Tartarus. Always helping the people in need who didn't deserve to be cast into its depths. A god or immortal who will go out of his own way to help others in need. I tried to find him once again but I couldn't even if I practically owned the pit." I said as Hestia looked a little intrigued at the idea of another god of hope.

"Any other questions?" I asked as Hephaestus hand went up all I did was node as be began.

"Why did you react the way you did to that women and her family death?" He asked me as I frowned to the ground as he was smacked by his wife.

"Percy you do-." But I cut off Hestia as I spoke.

"I understand why you asked the question Hephaestus, one you didn't really know. But also because we were lovers long again. Actually during the time Zeus sent me to the pit we were married. Before that we basically grew up tighter fighting for Olympus in both wars. But the day before they died I visited them and told them who I really was. During that night I also found out something, that she and I had a child. My daughter was not even 1 week old in Annabeth's womb when I was cast to the pit sealing me from raising my own child." I said as suddenly I heard a loud smacking sound as I looked up.

Athena was out of her seat with a red hand as Zeus rubbed his cheek in udder surprise. Athena tried again but Poseidon stopped her as he held back the goddess as she yelled at Zeus.

"You monster, you not only sent my daughters husband to the pit but they even had a child! If I had known this at the time I would have killed you!" She yelled at him as she managed to wretch herself from Poseidon's grip as she walked back to her seat. I just smiled warily at her as she gave me a sad smile back as Poseidon sat back down.

"I forgot the gods didn't know of our conception, yes me and Annabeth Chase were married for about 6 months. We even planned to tell you all after Mr. D cured me of my craziness. But I guess that never happened, but as for my daughter Scarlet she is no longer in this world. She was killed with Annabeth's current family with Jake, I didn't even get to know her for a day. But forever let her soul rest peacefully in the underworld." I finished as Hades looked at me confused.

"What do you mean there was only three women killed that night: Annabeth, Tory, and Hazel. There was one minor god wind that was killed as well but no other women than those three were killed." He said as just starred at him.

"But I saw them all they were dead." I said as he nodded.

"Yes as soon as you saw Annabeth you just fell to the floor and did what you did. But the last bag had that minor god of winds in it. Your daughter or Scarlet is alive." He said as I fell to the ground from my standing position as shock hit me.

"Where is she?" I asked him as Thalia ran over and helped me up.

"We do not know." Poseidon was the one that answered as I just stared at him.

"What do you mean you don't know, she is alive and a goddess of river you have to know where she is!" I yelled at him desperate as he shook his head.

"Whoever the person was managed to make her into a normal goddess removing her domains from her. I do not know how but the managed to do so, unfortunately I cannot sense her as a normal goddess as well. They must have a spell put on her to seal her link to the sea as well. I am sorry my son but she is in the enemy hands." He said with a pained face as I just nodded as it was enough.

"Hades can you confirm she is alive?" I asked him as he nodded as he began to focus.

"I have notified the judges to tell me anytime a person that was once immortal enters the judging. And I know for a fact we have not had any immortals since the time of Annabeth's death enter my realm. She is alive I would know if she was dead." He said as I smiled as suddenly hugged Thalia. All the gods even Zeus suddenly turned quiet as they looked at Artemis.

"She's alive." I said crying in Thalia's neck as I hugged her. But as I hugged her Thalia had like a five second delay as she slowly hugged me back.

"She's alive Thalia, my baby girl I alive." I said with a smile that would put Apollo's to shame as I shook her a little as she smiled at me.

"I know seaweedbrain you just told me." She said as I continued smiled and hugged her one more time. After a minute I pulled away from a slightly dazed Thalia as she seemed to quickly walk back to her seat as Artemis remained silent. A slightly blush played on Thalia's face as she looked to be having a slight flashback of something. But I didn't care I just learned my child I just learned about was alive.

"Artemis are you okay?" Apollo suddenly asked as Artemis snapped her head up looking around.

"What, sorry I was thinking?" She said looking around more as more gods looked at her skeptically but turned back to me as I lit up the room with happiness.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Just go back to what you were doing." Apollo said as she nodded and suck back inter her thoughts.

"Well seeing as that is over I guess we should get to more important business. Like my son and his mission." Poseidon said as I nodded.

"I would like to start immediately tomorrow if today doesn't work." I said as I surprised all the gods.

"And I want Thalia to be the one I can take along." I ended as Thalia slowly turned to me.

"Wait, what do you mean take along?" She asked me.

"I mean that you will come along with me on my mission. You will work with me in killing all of the commanders of the Other Worlders. You will come with me to their base acting like people wanting to join and from the inside we will kill all of their command structure." I said as she slowly shook her head.

"I am not doing that." She said to me.

"Sorry to break it to you, but you kind of have to it was part of our deal on the Styx." I said to her as he head raced to find Artemis who was back with us and just nodded.

"I am sorry but it is true, we did swear. You must go with him Thalia there is no going against it." Artemis said a little pained as I smiled. Thalia just turned right back at me glaring as sparks of electricity danced in her hair.

"Damn you Percy." She said as I just laughed.

"What can I say Thalia you're one of the few people I actually care about, I got to keep you close and protect you. Other the Olympians excluding Zeus but they have work and you kind of don't so, you're coming with me." I finished as Thalia looked surprised as all the gods did as well. Zeus jut huffed in annoyance as Hestia laughed. Artemis on the other hand was stewing on guilt from her past actions.

"Okay…but I don't need protecting from a male like you. I can fend for myself thank you very much." She said huffing in annoyance as I just smiled and nodded.

"It is settled then Thalia is coming with me. But before I leave I want to ask you all a question. Why didn't one of you at least try to kill that asshole for throwing me in the pit?" I asked as a sudden gloom came over the room. Zeus just smirked as he finally spoke once again.

"Because-." But he was cut off by Hera punching him as she spoke.

"Because we were afraid this asshole might do the same to us." She said with a sad smile as I completely understood. Tartarus wasn't exactly the most wanted destination in the world. I didn't feel that bad now about them leaving me in the pit.

"I see…" I said as I sat back down and thought about it, now all the gods felt their real guilt coming. All of their actions that lead to me to be tossed away. All of it falling down as their realization finally started to hit them. All I could do was sunbathe in their guilt shinning down on me as I enjoyed their feelings going into overdrive. All of it was like a fine wine that I seemed to enjoy a little too much. But as the silence in the room grew elongated someone finally spoke.

"So Percy when do you plan to leave?" asked Hestia.

"Today at least, Thalia just needs to pack her things. I keep all my stuff inside my cloak, so I am fine." I said as Thalia started too grumbled about something.

"Well if that is it Percy I think you should go back to the hunter's camp and wait for Thalia. After that we will send you to the place that they are having sign ups. For the Other Worlders army." She said as I nodded as I turned to Thalia as she was already making a list. I just smiled as I walked over to her but to only be intercepted by 14 Olympians. Zeus just flashed out leaving them to all talk to me.

"How can I say I am sorry?" They all asked as I just grinned.

"Well for starters you can all-." But I was cut off by a Hestia glare as I sneered as she was no fun.

"Just stick up for those that are wrongfully convicted by him, even if it means a small battle. Because sometimes those people will turn against you, you're lucky I didn't turn. Like I said Artemis if I hadn't been captured and locked away. I would have joined the Other Worlders. I would have tried to convince some of you to join as well to keep from killing you. But thanks to Chaos locking me away with Annabeth's help I learned to like you all again."

"Even if that means I was bound by an oath at first, I have learned to forgive you all. But Zeus will taste my wrath one way or another I swear it on my name." I said as they all shivered at my tone.

"Percy if you had joined them and we refused to join you, what would you have done?" Asked Poseidon as I looked at him.

"I would have buried your grave and killed you myself. Even if I didn't have the power I am sure they would have given full immortality making me a very powerful force to deal with. But thanks to a small child of Artemis and a daughter of Zeus I have learned to feel once again. You should be thanking them for what they retaught me about you all." I said in a tone that said I would have done it as they all realized I wasn't joking in any manner.

"We all messed up Percy will you every forgive us all?" Asked Athena.

"If I haven't told you all I have forgiven you all, even if I didn't want to. Annabeth was the one who forced the thought into me. Even if it was for one day I saw her she made me realize that grudges kill people. So I forge my grudge against all of you but not Zeus." I said ending the topic with a nod as they all let out a breath.

"But don't take this as a in the clear sign, most of you are still on my hot list. If you even betray me once again I will not forgive you." I said as they all tensed, not wanting the most deadly half immortal in the entire universe mad at them.

"Wait who isn't on your hot list, and in more of the clear zone?" Apollo asked me.

"You, Hera, Demeter, Athena, Hermes, Artemis, Poseidon, Hades, Hephaestus, and Hestia." I said as the other three all made a face of fear.

"As well as about one fourth of the major and minor gods. All the ones that don't think Zeus is all that." I said as most just had a nervous laugh.

"Why am I off of it?" Apollo asked me.

"Because I am awesome." All I could do was laugh as the other just groaned at the bad joke.

"Because never have you once harbored any bad emotions to me, trust me I can tell." I said as he let out a sign as Mr. D frowned.

"Why am I still on it?" He tested me.

"Because after having you call me Peter Johnson for 6 years and you being a daddy boy. You just kind of are." I said ending it a he looked hurt, Ares didn't even bother as Aphrodite pouted.

"Well seeing as I am going to be late at this rate, I have to go with Thalia to help her pack don't I?" I asked with a glint in my eyes as she got the message.

"Y-Yeah I have a few heavy things only a boy can lift." She said managed to make a lie in time as she grabbed my arm and started to drag me away as Artemis followed since she would be the one flashing us back.

"Wait Percy can I talk to you for a sec before you go, it will only take a couple of seconds." He said as I nodded as Thalia frowned but waited as she turned to Artemis and started chatting.

"I was wondering if you would like your powers back." He said silently as I just stood awed what he just asked me.

"I would love to dad…but they would realize I was a spy if I had those powers. I am sorry but it would jeopardize the mission, I cannot accept my powers back. Maybe after the mission is done then I would love to have my powers back. How does that sound?" I asked him as he nodded slowly.

"I understand but please allow me to put the power of breathing under water on you once again." He said as I just smiled.

"I don't see the harm, as long as you make it look natural in my power scheme." I said as he smiled.

"You are the son of the sea it is only natural you can breathe under water." He said as I felt something flow over me as he clapped me on my shoulder. As the activation of my old power or should I say body mechanics came back I felt relieved.

"Thank you dad." I said as he nodded.

"Don't mention it." He said as I smiled and walked back to Thalia and Artemis.

"Why do you look so happy?" Thalia asked me as I continued smiling.

"I got my gills back." I said as she made a weird face but then understood what I was talking about and laughed.

"Well if you two are done having fun we have someone to pack for." Artemis hissed at me as I just gave her a wink.

"Whatever you say secret whisper." I said as I swear I saw her hand flinch to hit me but she stopped herself. In a matter of moments we were off as my new adventure as Percy Jackson began again.

**LINEBREAK: OUTSIDE THE RECRUITMENT AREA**

"Did they have to put us by the recruitment center, with the fucking blizzard going on around it?" I asked Thalia as we appeared in a thin forest that was currently being pounded in the ass by a big ass snow storm. I stood in at least 3 feet of snow but I could tell it was going to be a whole lot more than that later.

"I h-have n-no i-idea, why the h-hell a-aren't you c-cold?" She asked me as she changed into her thicker Parka for moments like this. She didn't even take off her thin one as she found her larger one in her camping backpack. She had changed all of her silver items for white ones, and gave her tiara to Artemis for the time being. But now she was currently wearing some sort of special jeans as they didn't absorb a single ounce of water.

She also had on her normal combat boots that seemed to do that same as I starred at her. After she finally managed to put on her thicker Parka with a fur rim around the hood. And then proceeded to put her camping backpack back on with her normal wooden bow, no longer silver.

I just stood in my black cloak that kept me decently warm even though it was super thin. Thank you for being a godly item. My boots on the other hand were now plain winter boots and normal jeans the same as Thalia's I guess.

"Because all of my clothes are technically my cloak, which is a godly items so it keeps me just the right temperature the whole time. Also do you want me to carry that?" I asked pointing to her pack as she quickly nodded. After a quick exchange I had her back pack that was white as well. As I looked around I decided white was the way to go as I made my cloak and clothes change color. Thalia jumped as I did as my cloak shifted from deep black to winter white. Everything else did the same underneath.

As well as a simple lower mouth mask that covered the few areas that the cold hit, all clad white. As I pulled up the mask I nodded to Thalia who began to follow me. As I walked in the blizzard I quickly found out how hard it really was. The snow did not like moving at all as we walked in the sheet of white in front of us. Thalia used a rope to follow me as I walked ahead, following the shades knowledge to point me in the right direction. Maybe a 2 day walk at this rate away from us, with no shadows to travel in it would be at this rate.

As time went on I suddenly felt the rope tighten as I turned to see Thalia face first in the snow. Quickly without words I walked over to her quickly and managed to make her stand. As I looked inside her hood I saw frost starting to form on her skin. At this rate I need to get Thalia to a fire and quick. I hadn't noticed it but we had been walking for about 4 hours and she hadn't said a word about being tired.

"Thalia I need you to speak to me okay!" I yelled over the winds as I pulled down my mouth mask.

"So cold." I heard her say as I nodded and picked her up. As I did I asked my shades to the nearest closed off space and they pointed me in the direction. Maybe a hundred yards away a small wall of thin trees had blocked out a large proportion of the snow but still maybe a few inches. As I got to the area I set her down most snow clear spot as the wall of snow and trees protected us from the wind. Instantly I started setting up a tent around her using the wall as the main spot to hold it up.

Once it was up I began to gather branches for a fire, leaving Thalia with the pack in the tent. As soon as I had enough for a decent size fire I walked back. As I came inside I found Thalia laying on her side shivering violently. I just calmed myself as I began to light a fire, as soon as it was a good size I unpacked her sleeping back and laid it by the fire. With a little help from a quick prayer to Poseidon all the snow melted in the tent.

With a smile I managed to put Thalia inside her x-large sleeping bag, I just sat down as panic left my body. I just sat stoking the fire and watching Thalia as the storm blew on, if I had to guess right this was Zeus's idea. But as I just watcher her after an hour I noticed her shivering hadn't stopped. I just grew a worried face as I looked at the good size fire and went outside for a couple large piece of wood.

After I had the desired amount I returned to find Thalia still shaking as I gave in to worry and checked her over. I found her skin still super cold, then I realized her core temperature was going down. That is when I knew what I had to do.

"You can beat me up later Thalia but this is for the greater good right now." I said as I began to undress to my underwear, after I was done I began to undress her as well. After two shirts, two parkas, combat boots, wool socks, a normal pair of socks, two pairs of pants and pair of shorts. I had her undressed to just her sports bra and panties, after stealing my nerves. I climbed into her sleeping bag with her and threw deaths cloak over us, instantly felling the whole sleeping bag become warm.

As I laid beside Thalia I slowly felt her skin become warmer from its ice cold sheet, her shivering slowly stopping over the hours. But she snuggled closer to me for more warmth over the time as her teeth catered away. I was super worried about her as I hugged her against me as I tried to warm her as fast as possible. Just the thought of losing her to the cold made me mad as I rubbed her arms trying to warm her up faster. But as time went on slowly she pulled out of it as her body slowly warmed up.

But as time went on as me and Thalia cuddled her shivers slowly stopped and her skin regained its normal tan color. Her semi warm skin up against mine as I just smiled but noticed her parched lips and throat as she coughed a few times. Quickly I reached over to the bag and managed to grab a bottle of water and slowly pour it in her mouth. At first she cough but then quickly drank it down as I smiled. As she smiled once again as I kept close feeling her cold skin warm up against mine over the hours as time went by.

Her body finally able to supports itself for warmth as I slowly slid out of the sleeping hunter's sleeping bag. As I climbed out I slipped back on some spare pants I had and left Thalia with my cloak over top of the sleeping bag. As I watched her I noticed her frown a little but snuggled deeper in the sleeping bag. Her sweet ozone sent still lingering in my nose as I smiled and stoked the fire.

"Day one and you almost die because of hypothermia, what a way to start a journey right." I said laughing a little. As I tossed a few more logs on the fire as I watched Thalia begin to sleep peacefully. I just sighed as I laid down on the dry grass thanks to dad. But I don't really sleep as I watched Thalia toss and turn in the night. When it hit about 2 in the morning I sighed heavily as I tossed a big log on the fire for the rest of the nigh and scooted over to Thalia.

Quickly I slipped back in the sleeping bag to find it had gotten gold again, I just sighed as Thalia found my warm body and instantly was attracted to it. I just moved a little so her head rested on my chest as she sucked the heat from my body. I just laughed as I laid their and began to fall asleep, as my eyes drifted into darkness I couldn't help but smile as worry left my body for good that night.

**LINEBREAK:**

**THALIA POV:**

As I woke up I slowly stretched and yawned, as I did I suddenly found myself in my sleeping bag. As I wondered how I got here I looked inside the sleeping bag to find I was in just my sports bra and panties. I just starred confused at the sight as I normally fell asleep with my pajamas on. But then it all hit me as how I passed out because of the cold, and Percy carried me to wherever this is. But that didn't explain why I was almost naked, I will ask him later about that.

I thought as I looked around to find a well done tent against a barrier of trees that all seemed to grow into a wall of wood. With a nice fire burning in the middle of the tent, which the smoke just disappeared thanks to a special trait of the tent. But then I remembered Percy as I looked around to find he was gone. But as I tried to sit up I found myself really weak and actually very thirst. As I looked around I noticed a thermos and a plate of what looked to be meat.

I didn't even have to get up as I turned over on my front and swiped the items to find a not on the plate of jerky. As I opened it I just smirked at how well done that boy does his letters, as I sipped on the hot coca in the thermos I read the letter that Percy had wrote or me.

_Going to be out for a while to gather wood and check around, the thermos has hot coca in it. The jerky is plain beef if you must know and if you are wondering about your current attire I will tell you when I get back. Just stay warm and out of the cold, also your clothes are inside the bag._

_Sincerely, Percy._

I just smiled at the note but quickly casted it aside as I put the not back in its little envelope and ate the jerky provided to me. As I finished that I found some new strength and climbed out of my sleeping bag and started to get dressed. After I finished putting on my death to Barbie shirt I grabbed the thermos and began to drink straight form it. As thirsty as I was I didn't care as I gulped down the semi hot liquid. Barely cold enough to not burn my tongue as I polished it all off.

"Taste like Sally's recipe." I said out loud as I set it down in the dry grass to my surprise. As I sat in the silence of the fire the tent flap suddenly opened revealing Percy. He just stood in the doorway for a second letting in the cold, after a second he stepped out of the doorway and put a large amount of fire wood in the corner. That is when I noticed his whole cloak and clothes were all white. Not an ounce of other colors in them, even his hood showed his eyes with his mouth mask.

"Finally up I see." He said as I nodded and tossed a dried off piece of wood on the fire make some sparks go up in the air. He just proceed to take off his white cloak and hang it up on a little coat rack in the tent. It wasn't my main tent but it was slightly magical in some ways.

"Yeah, nice coca by the way." I said as he smiled at me and brushed off some snow on him.

"Thanks it was my mom's recipe." He said as he sat down beside me yawing.

"So care to explain why I was almost naked when I woke up?" I asked him as he laughed.

"Simple, you were freezing because of hypothermia. I tried to warm you up with a fire and your coats but it wasn't working. So I had to do what I had to do and undress you and myself and warm you up with my body." He said as I was flabbergasted.

"You what?" I asked him as he turned to me.

"I am sorry but it was for the better of the doubt, you were freezing Thalia. I had to do something, and it worked wonderfully so please don't get mad." He said with a begging face as he bowed his head to me I just was too stunned to move as I finally spoke up.

"I am not mad Percy, thank you for saving my life." I said knowing full well how bad it must have been to go into those circumstances. But deep down inside I wanted him to say that he did it because he wanted to not because he had to, I dont know why but I did. But as I said this he seemed relieved and smiled at me.

"Don't mention it, also I should tell you something." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"We won't be able to leave this tent for at least two more days, the snow storm is really coming down right now. I don't think it will stop until then." He said.

"Wait what will we do about food?" I asked him as he nodded.

"You have enough in your pack for a week and water is no problem since there is plenty of snow outside." He said as I nodded.

"So since we are stuck inside for the next two days, want to play some monopoly?" I asked him.

**A/N: So how did you guys like it I hope you did don't worry it will get better in a few chapter just need to cover the back story first.**

**Review please.**


	16. What Love Really Is, Home Safe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**WHO PERCY HAS LEFT TO FUCK: (note they are not going to be lovers, Hazel won't be one either as well.)**

**Nyx**

**Athena**

**Sally**

**Calypso**

**Gaea**

**Hemera**

**REVIEW GAME: **

**BEST 10 REVIEWS:**

**1. Hans50**

**2. al red**

**3. Utoris Son Of Gaia**

**4. Emunoz  
**

**LAST TIME:**

"I am sorry but it was for the better of the doubt, you were freezing Thalia. I had to do something, and it worked wonderfully so please don't get mad." He said with a begging face as he bowed his head to me I just was too stunned to move as I finally spoke up.

"I am not mad Percy, thank you for saving my life." I said knowing full well how bad it must have been to go into those circumstances. As I said this he seemed relieved and smiled at me.

"Don't mention it, also I should tell you something." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"We won't be able to leave this tent for at least two more days, the snow storm is really coming down right now. I don't think it will stop until then." He said.

"Wait what will we do about food?" I asked him as he nodded.

"You have enough in your pack for a week and water is no problem since there is plenty of snow outside." He said as I nodded.

"So since we are stuck inside for the next two days, want to play some monopoly?" I asked him.

**NOW:**

**PERCY POV:**

"Damn you and your fucking hotels." I said as I gave Thalia the last of my cash for the firth time that day. She was kicking my ass so far as she snickered and collected the rest of my fake money.

"No you just have horrible luck." She said smiling as she started to take everything down as I got tired of the game. We had been playing for about 5 hours as noon approached as she just smiled at me.

"I just can't help it." I said laying down as she smiled and just laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked her starring at her as she laughed.

"Oh it's just that I guess your luck never changed, even before you got thrown in the pit. You still had horrible luck, I was just remembering some of those times." She said putting the game to the side as I just laughed a little remember the times.

"Great times." I said as she smiled and nodded.

"So what do you want to do next, what sounds like a 'stuck in a tent for two days' game sound like?" She asked me as I thought about it.

"Poker." I spit out as she raised an eyebrow.

"You play poker?" She asked me as I nodded.

"You're looking at the 415 year undefeated champ of poker of the arena." I said nodding while making a bragging face.

"Well I don't know about you but I don't have any money." She said as I checked my pockets to find I had no money as well. As I searched deeper I suddenly found a note in my cloak that was bright pink. Thalia just raised an eyebrow and scooted over as I tore open the letter and read out loud.

_Dear Percy,_

_I am sorry to bug you but since I wasn't you your good list I thought I might play a prank on you. As you can see I took all of your money, which I will spend very quickly I. I hope your trip with that daughter of Zeus goes well._

_With all the love in the world, Aphrodite._

"That bitch." I cursed as I crumpled up the paper and threw it in the fire. All of my hard stolen money all gone. Man it took me years to build up 1000 drachmas and over 10 grand in cash. So many wasted hours of bets and other things all gone because a stupid love goddess saw a shopping spree on it.

"Well it can't be that bad right, come on lighten up. We still have to find out what we are betting at stake." She said as she got out the cards as I sighed as evil smile crept on my face.

"Since we have not money then only one time can be given up, dignity. Looks like strip poker it is." I said with a smile as Thalia just glared at me.

"No way in hell I am playing that." She said with a scoff.

"Really is little thunder bug afraid of losing her dignity to good old Percy Jackson." I made in a tiny voice as I was hit in the face by the cards signaling she fell for my trap. I just smiled as I gathered my cards and started to play, she just timidly sat in front of me as I shuffled them. The rules were simple you drew cards and the person with the worst hand has to strip. Soon we started to draw the cards, but it didn't last long until the clothes started to fall off.

"Damn you." Thalia hissed at my shirtless self as I laughed as her hand was worse than mine. I had on just my pants, underwear, one boot, both socks, and no cloak or shirt. Thalia on the other hand was down to her skirt, bra, and panties. Her shirt, socks, boots, both parkas, and a pair of gloves I let her wear. Were long gone as I snickered at her. I just laughed as she slipped off her skirt and tossed it in the pile of her clothes. Her glare boring into my head.

"You're dead after this." She hissed at me as I laughed and put the cards back as we both drew. Instantly I knew she won by the smile on her face as we revealed out hands. She seemed to jump in joy as I slipped off my remaining boot and continued on. Three hands later I was reduced to my bare black underwear as I looked intently at the deck as I slowly slid my second card. Thalia was still bra and panties as she did the same as this was either the winner or she had to discard her bra or panties.

"Yes!" I yelled as I stood up and as I looked at my pair of aces as I pointed at her in triumph as she flipped down her king and a nine. As I did my little happy dance I stopped to see Thalia in a dilemma as I sat back down and watcher her intently.

"Turn around please." She said as I shook my head.

"No way I earned this, by simply winning!" I yelled at her as her eyes grew dark. But I settled down as I shuffled the cards and waited.

"Fine, bra it is. Not like you haven't seen a pair before." She said unclipping the back and slipping her bra off. I just starred for a little at how perky her C cups, her tan skin not ending at all signaling she had tanned nude multiple times. They seemed to have a perfect shape to them as she caught my stare and grinned.

"What you like, I may not look like Aphrodite but I don't think I am half bad?" She said making motions with her hands on her curves that showed as I coughed. She just smirked knowing she caught me, as she drew her cards with one hand using the other one to coverer herself. As I took my cards as a blushed crossed my face as I looked at Thalia. As we looked at her cards I saw us both look at one another then down.

"Ace and a king." I said showing her.

"Also Ace and a king." She said showing me as we both looked at one another knowing the rules as we both had to remove one piece of clothing if it was a draw.

"Well go on you first." She said looking at me as I gulped.

"No way you first." I said as in an angry tone as she glared at me.

"This was your idea so you first." She said poking me in the chest as I felt myself getting angry.

"Well ladies first is what I always say." I said poking her in the sternum also standing up with her as our glares drilled holes in each other's heads.

"You're unbelievable!" She yelled at me throwing her one arm out in an expression of anger.

"Well your unbearable your always noise and angry at me!" I shouted back at her as I felt anger swell up in me.

"I can't help it! A stupid male like you just needs realize that a female is right!" She shouted smacking my chest with one arm. Her angry making the electricity in the air build. The darkness in the room also began to gather around me as I finally snapped, my anger getting the better of me.

"A women like you who dumped a whole prophecy on my like ton of rocks! One who escaped from it because of her own greed to live! To go live with your little hunt, while I went through countless battles all because a little girl didn't want the burden! Tell my Thalia, what would you have done if I had done that to you!" I shouted at her with all my rage as her face was angry but had realization of what she had done to me all over it.

"Percy-." But I cut her off.

"Don't say your sorry Thalia I realize why you did it, it was because you were a coward and didn't want the burden." I said slipping on my cloak as all my clothes reappeared on me as I began to walk to the door. I could feel tears start to run out of her eyes as I my back faced her.

"I am going to go cool down, I will see you in an hour or more I don't know at this point." I said as I walked out the door into the blizzard that was still raging. Thalia tried to stop me but I shrugged off her hand and walked into the knee deep snow leaving Thalia alone in the tent once again.

**LINEBREAK:**

"Percy!" I suddenly heard as I snapped out of my nap as I began to look around to find a person walking in the waste deep snow. As I looked closer I saw Thalia yelling my name as I sat in a tree in my pure snow white outfit. I just watched her as she kept shouting my name as I had realized I had fallen asleep for about 3 hours as I cooled off.

Well cooled off would be more of an understatement. It was more of a fight with every single tree in my way. Each tree I met in my straight line in my rage fell to the ground in a loud thump. Silent Doom sliced through anything it touched as I let out a roar of rage. My mind filled with the thought of how angry Thalia made me. But deep down I felt sorry for making her cry, just the sight of tears in her eyes filled me with more rage.

Soon after an hour I was exhausted as I lay on my back on a tree I just cut down. As I did I just felt the chilling winds hit my face as the night started to descend. My anger finally gone as I thought back to Thalia, her tears making me feel horrible as I sighed and covered my face with my lower face mask. As I sighed I just looked at one tree and decided I would stay there as I got up and shadow travel onto the branch and proceeded to close my eyes. That brings us to our current situation.

"Percy please come back I am sorry I got mad at you!" She shouted as she kept walking as I sighed. I guess it was time to return to the tent, but as I was about to jump down I heard a loud crack that sounded over all the noise. As I looked down I saw the area Thalia was standing about 50 yards from me was not gone and replaced with water with ice in it. I instantly jumped down and ran over to the spot to find it nearly closed up it was so cold.

"Thalia!" I shouted but got no response as I took out Silent Doom and re-opened the hole with his blade. Just then I didn't even care as I tossed him aside knowing he would return to my finger as I jumped in. As I sunk in the nearly below freezing water I spotted an unconscious Thalia slowly sinking into the deep lake. As I pushed after her I found my breath my own as I took deep breaths in the water.

As I finally got to her I was about at the bottom of the lake as I snatched her up. Her eyes were closed and a big red not was on her forehead signaling she hit her head on entry. As I looked at her I noticed the last of her bubbles from her breath were gone. With panic and adrenaline in my system I shot up towards the surface to find it partly loose still. With little effort I punched through it with one hand and tossed Thalia up on the edge.

With little effort I pulled myself up as I landed in the solid 4 feet deep thick snow as I pulled Thalia fully out of the water. Quickly I got to her side as I began to apply CPR to her, as I did I felt the water sit in her lungs. But as I pushed on she suddenly coughed sputtering up the water as I gave my last breaths.

"Percy I am sorry." She said barely as the cold started to turn her jacket and close into ice from the water in them.

"Save it for later thunder bug I need to warm you up fast." I said picking her up and tracking her path back to camp.

"So sorry for what I have done." I heard her mumble as she was entering hypothermia fast this time.

"Thalia I need you to stay awake okay." I said as I spotted out tent after about 2 minutes as I talked to Thalia. I can't believe I was doing this again for her as I ripped open the tent to find the fire was still going. As quickly as I could I ripped off my wet clothes and hers as I tried to dry her off. Her eyes remained trained on me as I tried to dry her off through her bra and panties.

"J-just take them off." She muttered as I complied and slowly took off the freezing undergarments. Her body shook more violently then before as I took mine off as well.

"Percy hurry I can't feel my arms." She said as I began to hurry as I noticed the tips of her toes and fingers were starting to turn an odd color. At the same time I felt the effects of the cold affect me as my body started to shiver as well. I had to hurry if I wanted to save Thalia and myself.

"Don't worry Thalia, neither can I." I tried to make a joke as I slowly slid both of us inside her sleeping bag. Her skin even colder than before as her hair was frosted over as I pulled her as close as I could to her. Her once baby soft skin was cold and clammy as I tried to rub her back to get some friction going. This was a little more than a life and death situation.

"Percy I am so sorry." She managed as I smiled.

"Please Thalia don't it is my fault for saying what I did-." But she stopped me as she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"No Percy shut up and l-listen to me, what you said was all t-true. I did abandon the prophecy on you. I am sorry." She said as her body shivered as a small smile played on her lips.

"You're so stupid, I try to apologize for yelling at up but you insist it is your fault. Let the man take the blame on this one for once." I said in a quiet voice as I rubbed her back finding us both still super cold.

"Percy…thank you." She said as I felt her wrap her arms around me as I laid her on top of me since heat goes up.

"Thalia-." But she suddenly shushed me with a kiss. Even if her lips were freezing I felt the heat of passion inside them. Our shivering bodies seemed to since as the kissed happened slowly. Her lips pressing lightly up against mine. By the way she was kissing she was very under experienced. I didn't feel cold anymore as the sweet kiss stood strong as the minutes passed in my mind. But in reality it was for a couple seconds as she slowly pulled back.

"Just shut up okay." She said as she suddenly kissed me again as I felt her freezing body press up against harder to mine. Her hands holding mine as we gently interlinked fingers her breasts staying firm as her chest pressed lightly up against mine. I just quietly kissed her out I felt her hands tighten her grip on mine as if afraid to lose me. But I didn't go away no this time I stayed as our kiss started to grow. Both of us forgetting about the cold as I gently asked for entrance but was rejected by her shaking her head and pulling back slowly.

Her electric blue eye with the everlasting lighting dancing in them just stared into my eyes. That changed from a shade of sea blue to dark purple, iris out. A small blush managed to cast on her face as her freckles seemed to play in the red tint of skin. Her hair was still a little frosted over but still having its normal spiked look to it.

"Percy please let's just take it slow okay, I haven't ever been in a relationship before so please. Just help me along this path, it may take a while for me but please just wait okay." She said snuggling into my chest in embarrassment as I felt tears play with my eyes threatening to fall. What she said had made my heart skip a beat, as I just nodded and held her close. The cold sensation of our skin coming back to as a shared shiver cast through us.

"Don't worry Thalia I will wait as long as it takes, even if the end of this world occurs I will still be waiting for you. It doesn't matter how long you take I have partial immortality on my side as do you. I a-am used to waiting." I stuttered at the end as she looked up to see me putting a hand over my eyes. Tears flooding them the memories of my past with Annabeth filled my mind, all of the good times we had. All the problems we tackled together, now all of it was gone as her dead face filled my head.

"Don't worry Percy I will wait for you as well. No matter how long takes for you to recover from Annabeth's death." She said with a heap of sadness as sobs began to wreck my body as she completely understood. All of the pain I had suffered and held inside finally breaking slightly free. All of the emotions I have disregarded for the past 1000 years all coming at once. All Thalia could do for me was hold my hand as she slid off my body and cuddled beside me. Not just as a friend but now as my new girlfriend.

As the night went on out naked bodies never joined in the sweat task of love making. But instead it was mostly Thalia whispering soothing words to me as I cried over 1000 years' worth of pain and sorrow. All while Thalia listened to me complain about life and how unfair it was, how it should have been me. But she managed to keep a continuous smile on my face as she mentioned the good old times.

But as the night went out the warmth finally returned to our bodies, this was a good sign as we put back on our clothes but remained inside the sleeping bag. But I managed to maneuver it as we both sat in it upright almost like a human burrito that was up and down. Thalia used this opportunity to sit in my lap as I rested by back up against the wall of trees. Thalia in her five foot 9 height but in her 22 year old form sat comfortably in my lap. My legs resting on the outside of her hips as we both stretched out of the length of the sleeping bag.

The only clothing keeping us apart was her bra and panties and my boxers, now that they were all dry. But as sat up she used my large chest to rest comfortably on as I wrapped my arms around her. As we snuggled in the fire light, nothing but old stories of the past of how Annabeth was. Thalia didn't seem to mind really about how I talked about how much I loved Annabeth. All I could see in her eyes was a challenge to be a better lover than Annabeth was. As the night trailed on I began to fall asleep as Thalia already laid passed out in my arms as I just let the darkness consumed me.

**LINEBREAK: 1 DAY LATER END OF BLIZZARD**

**PERCY POV:**

As I zipped up the bag to the tent and put it on the backpack Thalia brought I just looked around at the 10 feet of snow surrounding us. The weather was now calm and collected as any other day as Thalia threw on her winter Parka and nodded to me. With that I slipped on backpack and started to lead the way. Surprisingly the snow was all completely frozen hard as a rock as we walked on it like it was nothing.

"So Percy are we a thing now?" Thalia suddenly asked me causing me to stop and have her run into me. As she held her face in slight pain I turned around and just looked at her.

"Is that really a question to as the guy you kissed while completely naked? As well as fully admit you have feelings for me, and help me through my rough patch?" I asked her as I raised an eyebrow in my completely while outfit, my smile covered by my mouth mask as she blushed.

"Shut up." She said walking past me but grabbing my hand as she pulled me ahead as I smiled and continued walking with her. As we walked further towards the camp I started to notice small pockets of hollowed out snow underneath all 10 feet of it. This continued more and more until finally I stopped bringing Thalia to a screeching halt.

"What's up? Something wrong?" She asked looking around at the tree tops we stood near. I just took off the pack and put my hand to the ground. Even thought I might not be able to use my powers I can still sense the elements around me as I nodded finding another hole bellow us.

"Thalia stand back a little." I said confusing her more as I hadn't told her what I was doing. Suddenly I took out Silent Doom as she stepped back as I looked down. Instantly I made the circle grow to about three feet that was on the back of the main blade. Thalia suddenly understood what I was doing as I suddenly seemed to take a scoop out of the ground as it disappeared into the circle. Effectively sending the snow to Tartarus somewhere, with that I did another scoop until I finally reached the hole.

As most of the snow was not hard as a rock all frozen into ice I put Silent doom pack and just starred at the crudely made entrance to the hole only big enough for me to fir through.

"Thalia stay here." I said as I slid down my rough edges of my tunnel to the hole as I slipped inside. Instantly I realized the worst as I slowly bend down to the frozen body of a man. I just scanned over him as I realized he was wearing the enemy's uniform. I didn't really feel that bad for the dude. But I still kind of felt bad because freezing to death sounds like it would suck.

"Flaw you need to come up here now." I heard from Thalia which confused me because she always used my normal name not my fake one. As I climbed out of the hole and out of my cruel tunnel I made I came to the surface to find about 4 people and Thalia all looking at me.

"Uh…hi." I said simply as they all seemed to face palm as one suddenly pulled me out of the last foot of the tunnel.

"Good to see some more survivors of the admission process." He said dusting me off as I raised an eyebrow at Thalia as she shrugged.

"Yeah the same." I said pulling down my mask as I looked at the man. He stood about six foot even and had a 'very laidback' look to him. But the way he held himself said that he was ready at all moments.

"So what you doing?" He asked me as he looked at the tunnel.

"Just kept feeling pockets of empty space in the snow, I had to check it out. Turns out that it is a grave for one of the men who failed." I said turning to the tunnel as they all seemed to hold a heavy face.

"Just how many survived?" He asked me as I shrugged and walked over to Thalia who managed to scoot to the edge of the group as I picked up the backpack and put it on. As I did all the others nodded and began to move as we stayed to the right of the group as they talked. But finally the man I talked to turned to me.

"Wait you said you could feel the pockets under the snow, so does that mean you have powers?" He asked me.

"Yeah but weak ones, all I can sense is water and that is about it." I said lying as my assassin skills were much more than that.

"Oh well I guess that make 4 of us huh." He said as I raised an eyebrow as he seemed to face palm. Thalia just laughed at his expression as the only other female joined her.

"I totally forgot to introduce myself I am Henry, son of Khione." He said as I seemed surprised at first but quickly concealed my surprise.

"Come on everybody introduce yourself." He said waving them over as they all stopped and nodded. The first one was a male about 5 foot 6 but had a build of smaller Hercules just his muscles didn't seem to get in the way. He had brown hair and eyes as he looked at me and shook my hand with a killer grip.

"Butch son of Cratus god of strength, you can call me guns." He said flexing his arms as I nodded suddenly seeing the resemblance as I had met the angry god many times before. After him came a dude that stood even taller than me at maybe seven foot six. But he was skinny for how tall he was and had glasses that seemed to fit his face of how shy he looked. He had plain blonde hair and grey eyes which gave me an idea.

"Justin son of a legacy of Minerva, I program and like battle plans and stuff." He said as I seemed impressed as I noticed he carried a laptop in my backpack. As well as many other things that seemed to fit his shy nature as he rubbed his head as I looked up at him. Finally the female came over who stood about Thalia's height and body build. Her hair was long and black but her eyes screamed danger as they were red.

"Asia, daughter of Erida goddess of hatred. Get on my bad side you and you will know it." She said shaking my hand lightly as I just nodded ad Henry came back while rubbing his head.

"So what are your twos names?" He asked me as I answered for both of us.

"Names is Flaw Jackson, son of Thanatos. This is my wife Thalia Jackson, daughter of Zeus." I finished as they just gaped at me and her as I just laughed as Thalia gaped at me as well.

"You two are married?" Henry asked as I nodded as Thalia just shook her head.

"Yep for the past 500 years." I said putting my arm around Thalia as her face flushed red. All three of the guys sighed seeing a lost chance as Asia seemed happy.

"Really, you guys are lucky. I am amazed your love has lasted that long. Also immortals adds a nice touch to marriage doesn't it." He said as they all nodded as I laughed.

"I guess you can say that but why you guys joining?" I asked them as all their faces got dark.

"We were forgotten by our parents." Henry said simply but I knew there was a lot more to it but I nodded not wanting to go past that.

"What about you two?" He asked me as I laughed.

"Zeus threw me in Tartarus back on earth." I said simply as they all had wide eyes.

"But isn't that the worst place a person can be sent for the things they do, how did you get out? He asked me as I laughed.

"Simple I fought my way out, when you put a son of Thanatos in a place filled with more death than imaginable you learn to harness its power and simply survive." I said in a dark tone as s the shadows seemed to swirl at the base of my cloak.

"What about you?" He asked Thalia.

"I met him down in the Tartarus as well, my father sent me into the pit thinking I would topple his reign as king. Flaw here found me and personally escorted me out of that horrible place. After that we kind of hit things right off. After we heard the Other Worlders were taking anybody we came right away." She said as I nodded fist bumping her behind my back and her s for the win.

"So you two really went through a lot huh." He said as I nodded and Thalia just gave a small but sad smile.

"More than you can imagine." I said thinking of my actually time in Tartarus, after that they remained question free for a while as we walked in the direction of the base as Asia suddenly asked a question.

"So you two ever think of having kids?" She asked as I continued walking thinking of a response. But Thalia seemed to think of one beforehand as she responded as we walked hand in hand.

"Well believe it or not but we haven't even had sex yet, we want our first time to be in a time without war and all this hate. Because I do not want any child of mine experiencing what I had to go through." She said which was much deeper they then even could imagine as I gave her hand a squeeze as a smile played don her lips.

"Oh wow, I am sorry for asking." Asia said as I responded.

"Don't worry everyone asks at one point, it is just something we decide do in the pit. That we would have a peaceful life before we even tried for kids." I said as they all nodded understanding. But just then I stopped and looked around us in the giant white plain making them stop as well. As I began to look around more as I felt a presence around us.

"Hey I kind of forgot was there other parts to the test?" I asked Henry as he nodded.

"They said only 6 people could make the cut, they said the survivors would after my mother's storm would have to fight it out." He said as I nodded understanding the snow was kind of a Khione thing.

"Did they say anything about generals or higher ranked people attending?" I asked him as he thought about it.

"Well-." But he was cut off quickly as something shot from the snow and tackled him, but then the creature dug a new hole into the ground lighting fast and dragged a screaming Hennery into the tunnel. Instantly I had Thalia right by my side as I pulled out my weapon and put I as a protective barrier in front of me an Thalia. Thalia remaining in-between my body and Silent Doom as the others got into a group.

"He Flaw you sense anything?" He asked me as I did sense something happening which wasn't good. All the dead bodies in the pockets began to move in their hole and begin to dig out of them.

"The dead a rising we have to get to camp and end this or else we will all die." I said suddenly twirling around and thrusting Silent dooms main blade straight up. As it did the blade pierced the head of a zombie that was right behind me. In an instant the body turning into dust as I realized what this really was.

"These aren't dead bodies or zombies they are summons from someone's magic." I said as they all turned to look around them as hundreds of the summoned things were climbing up to the surface. Without any consent of Thalia I suddenly turned Silent Doom back into my ring and picked her up with an eep.

"What are you doing?" One of the others asked as I smiled.

"Surviving." I said as I jumped up and kicked one of the summons in the face giving me enough lift to start to run in the direction of the camp leaving the other three. Thalia just looked at me confused as I ran past the dangerous creatures.

"Percy what the hell are you doing, go back and help them!" She yelled at me as I shook my head.

"They wouldn't have lived anyways, and I cannot protect so many people at once. It is just best to leave them behind they would just drag us down." I said as Thalia's face held horror in it.

"But-." Thalia was cut off by a loud scream as I didn't turn around as I kept running towards camp as the summons seemed to ignore me. They just ran past me towards the group as I let out a heavy sign as I stopped as I saw the last one pass me. As I stopped I gently set Thalia down which she proceed to punch me in the arm.

"See what I mean." I said not even looking back as I could tell what was happening from the screams. All I could do was look at Thalia's horror stricken face as it turned pale at the sight of the three getting ripped apart by the monsters. I had dealt with them once before in Tartarus, they are basically humans which surrender their souls to a god. Once that happens the god can summon them whenever he wants. They were merciless creatures the had a taste for human flesh.

But the reason they avoided me is because they could sense the fresh meat so to speak as the other four were killed. Thalia just turned around and gagged as she nodded understanding why I had just done that.

"Percy just please get us there I can't handle that sight anymore." She said with a pale face.

"Sure just hold on." I said piking her up and began running again as fast as I could. Thanks to extensive training in the pit I had grown an endurance to that of a Child of Hermes. Vast and seemingly endless in many ways. As the time went on me met other small piles of the summons that had found more survivors. But finally we reached the camp as it was completely untouched by the snow. I just came to a slow stop and set Thalia down and catching my breath as she looked around.

"So this is it huh?" She asked me as I nodded.

"So do you want to go by flaw or Percy?" She asked me as I thought about it.

"Percy Jackson and still want to be a son of Thanatos." I said setting down my agreements as she eyed me.

"Why your last name?" She asked me.

"Because I can so what about you?" I asked her.

"Thalia Grace as the norm and I still want to be a betrayed daughter of Zeus who is dating a certain son of Thanatos." She said wrapping her fingers through mine as I smiled.

"Sounds fair enough." I said as we walked down the steep snow hill into the camp which a group of people were waiting.

**A/N: So how did you guys like it I hope you did don't worry it will get better in a few chapter just need to cover the back story first.**

**Review please.**


	17. Questions, Scarlet, New Child, Athena

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**WHO PERCY HAS LEFT TO FUCK: (note they are not going to be lovers, Hazel won't be one either as well.)**

**Nyx**

**Athena**

**Sally**

**Calypso**

**Gaea**

**Hemera**

**REVIEW GAME: **

**BEST 10 REVIEWS:**

**1. Hans50**

**2. AgentTucker**

**3. Utoris Son Of Gaia**

**4. TakatoMakino**

**5. Lugiaman14**

**6.** **Gold Testament**

**LAST TIME:**

"Sure just hold on." I said piking her up and began running again as fast as I could. Thanks to extensive training in the pit I had grown an endurance to that of a Child of Hermes. Vast and seemingly endless in many ways. As the time went on me met other small piles of the summons that had found more survivors. But finally we reached the camp as it was completely untouched by the snow. I just came to a slow stop and set Thalia down and catching my breath as she looked around.

"So this is it huh?" She asked me as I nodded.

"So do you want to go by flaw or Percy?" She asked me as I thought about it.

"Percy Jackson and still want to be a son of Thanatos." I said setting down my agreements as she eyed me.

"Why your last name?" She asked me.

"Because I can so what about you?" I asked her.

"Thalia Grace as the norm and I still want to be a betrayed daughter of Zeus who is dating a certain son of Thanatos." She said wrapping her fingers through mine as I smiled.

"Sounds fair enough." I said as we walked down the steep snow hill into the camp which a group of people were waiting.

**NOW:**

**THRID PERSON POV:**

"Ah Captain we got another two, looks like they know each other." Said a male as the captain turned to see the two newcomers. Both had on clad white clothes, one male the other female. The male had on a white cloak with a hood and a lower mouth mask and stood about six foot four. The female had on a white parka and normal winter clothes like the male and was about five foot 10. They both were smiling as they walked in talking about something as the captain looked.

As he watched the male slid down his half mask and hood revealing black hair that was cut into a Caesar haircut. On his finger was a skeleton ring as he walked hand in hand with the female. Then the female took off her hood revealing spikey black hair that seemed like charcoal almost. The males was like obsidian and shiny kind of hair as he ran his hand through it getting rid of some frost in his hair.

"Looks like a sweet couple." He said as he stood up to go great some more survivors of the admission test. As he walked over he was greeted with a grin from the male that looked on the brink of insanity. While the females was full of happiness like something good just happened.

"Good to see two more recruits could make it." The Captain said extending a hand as the male shook it.

"More? How many already made it?" The male asked as the Captain shook the female's hand for coming back safely.

"14 so you will make 16 people." He said as the male raised an eyebrow.

"I thought only 6 could pass the test?" He asked as the Captain nodded.

"That is true but we will wait for tomorrow to weed you all out. But for now did the summons activate?" He asked him as the male nodded.

"Killed 4 people we were traveling with, but I didn't really know them so whatever." The male said as the female punched his side. The Captain however was surprised at how the male acted towards the death of others. Merciless in a way it almost made him sound like he has seen more people die than the Captain himself.

"Okay so who might you be? We need to get your names down for record purposes." He said as the male and women nodded.

"I am Percy Jackson and this is Thalia Grace my girlfriend." Percy said as the Captain nodded.

"That explains the tensionless air around you two, also godly parents." He said writing it down on some paper provided to him.

"My godly parent is Thanatos and hers is Zeus. But before you freak out her own father cast her into the pit. Or my home where I saved her, kind of been dating since we escaped." Percy said rubbing his head sheepishly as the Captain nodded.

"I guess there is a first of everything huh. A son of Thanatos and a daughter of Zeus dating. Well then again isn't the weirdest thing I have ever heard." The man trailed on causing Percy to laugh a little.

"Are we talking a Minotaur in a dress or weirder than that?' Percy asked him as Thalia just laughed.

"Weirder trust me." The man deadpanned making them both laugh harder.

"So I got you two down I suggest you go into that tent over there and set up your things for the night. You will find the others in there as well, have a hood night sleep. Also we will be providing breakfast before we start the matches." He said as Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Matches?" He asked the Captain as he nodded.

"Yep matches as in you will have to fight someone to get accepted into this army. You will find it will be women against women and men against men." He said as Percy just nodded and began to walk towards the tent. But as he did his clothes all suddenly changed black from the pure white they were at. Then the two just began to walk to the tent as she chatted about something.

"Johnson come here." He said as the man pointed out the two came over.

"What do you think about those two?" He asked pointed at the two as Percy held open the flap for Thalia to inside the tent.

"Well for starters the male is something else. Even from 20 feet away he has the feeling of a dangerous animal about him. Like a monster in humans skin that is looking for its next meal. But at the same time he has an overprotective and friendly nature about him when he talks to girl. The female on the other hands as soon as we got into camp look at all the men like they were trash. At the same time sizing up more powerful soldiers like yourself and the Lt." He finished as the Captain nodded.

"That is the same thing I thought. But that male is more dangerous than you think. The way he talked about those other that died was not normal. He talked about them like they were disposable goods, not like humans. I even saw it in his eyes he looked at us like we small animals that were likely to get in his way. He is a very dangerous man, keep an eye on him if you can." He said as the man nodded but just then a loud bang was heard over the camp.

All 5000 men and women in the camp turned their head in the direction of the noise as the Captain jumped in surprise. In an instant a body was blown out of tent Percy and Thalia entered. As the man tumbled on the ground Thalia walked out of the tent large sparks of electricity dancing in her hair. As well as large ones that danced in-between her fingers as she opened her hand and closed it in a fist.

"If you ever touch my ass again I will kill you!" She shouted at the man as the managed to stand up. Smoke rolling off his chard clothes as Percy walked out of the door behind Thalia. At the same time all the other 9 people ran out of the tent as five of them ran over to the dude. The other four just kind of backed off with their hands up in the air as Thalia glared at him.

"God that hurt, dude you need to keep your bitch on a tighter leash." He hissed as he drew a sword. Everyone just watched even the Captain just sighed and watched. Thalia stood sparking with electricity as her spikey black hair looked pretty cool like so. But as everyone watched Percy spoke back to the man as he stepped forward all in black and hood down. His blue to purple eyes iris out were vivid, as an evil smile played across his lips.

"I would say that if I were you, the most you're going to get out of it is some electrified testicles." He said as Thalia was vividly angry as she tried to get past Percy but he stopped her.

"So the little bitch has her boyfriend on a short leash instead." He said readied himself as the others around him did as well as Percy just sighed.

"So what? What if she does? At least I have a girlfriend and not some dudes that I bet you fuck in the ass for relief." Percy said as Thalia lost it laughing as did others in the crowd. As she laughed her electricity does as the male just grew angrier.

"I will kill you! Get him guys!" He yelled as all his butt buddies ran towards Percy as he sighed again.

"Okay since it's going to be that way let's play a game. I will ask you 6 questions about the body. If you get your question wrong I will kill you how does that sound? But if you get them right you can do whatever you want to me." He said as the five charged him, in a second he tripped the first one as he walked towards the ring leader.

"Question one what is organ that does most of the digestion and absorption of food?" He asked as the first one got back up and charged him again. The others just surrounded him in a circle.

"Die! You son of a bitch!" Was the response of the first one, as he raised his sword to hit Percy.

"Oh wrong answer I was looking for the small intestine, better luck next time." He said as in a second he reappeared behind number one. In a second one stopped running as something jerked turning him around towards Percy. All Percy did was pop in front of him and drop something at his feet as number one looked down at a pile of intestine. Small intestine to be exact.

"AHHH!" He screamed in realization as he followed the intestine to a hole that it was still in the middle of his stomach. He quickly fell to the ground and tried to gather it all up but failed as blood loss got to him. As he lay on the ground his body suddenly dissolved and went to Percy's cloak.

"Next question what is the largest organ in the human body?" Percy asked to the man in front of him as the man panicked.

"T-The L-Liver." He tried actually answering.

"Oh so close I was looking for the skin." Percy said in a flash as suddenly he was holding a perfectly pealed skin of the man. The man himself was bleeding perversely as he screamed in pain you could see all his muscles clear as day. As well as large arteries the got cut in the process of Percy pealing the man alive in under a second. Percy folded up the skin like a towel and tossed it to the bleeding man. All he could do was look at his old skin as he collapsed to the ground as his body dissolved into dust and did the same as the last one.

"Next question, what is the organ that uses vibrations to make sounds." He asked the next fool as he charged Percy with red vison. After dodging a few strikes Percy suddenly vanished and appeared by Thalia holding something in his hands.

"Time is up I was looking for vocal cords." Percy said tossing a tube like thing on the ground that was bloody and looked like skin. The man just whipped around but fell over as he looked at the item as a giant hole overflowed with blood in his throat. All the blood drained out of his body in less than a couple seconds as it all covered his front. Just like the last one he dissolved into dust and went to Percy as the last two stood by one another.

"This is a double point question what is one of the organs you can give half of and live?" I asked as they both back up.

"Small intestines." One said as Percy stopped.

"Close but seeing as that answer was already used I will have to mark you wrong. I was looking for the liver." He said as he was gone and suddenly in front of the two as both his hands were a couple inches deep in their abdomens. In a second he ripped them both out as blood sprayed all over him and his arms as he pulled out both lobes of the liver. Then he just dropped them on the ground and proceed to walk past the two screaming men to the ring leader.

As he appeared in front of the man he was on his knees and had pissed himself as Percy licked some of the blood off his hand then spit it out. Just then both the other two men dissolved and went to Percy as he wiped his hand clean on the man's shirt. The man just completely terrified as Percy finally spoke.

"I hate –o." He said making the man scream and crawl away as he screamed to only meet a pair of black boots of Percy.

"Please don't kill me I beg of you!" The man screamed as he held Percy's hand as Percy raised an eyebrow.

"But I still have one question left what is the second most important organ in the body?" He asked him as the man seemed to think long and hard as he finally answered.

"It's the heart isn't it?" He asked as Percy nodded and clapped his hands together startling everyone.

"That is correct now come on stand up to receive your prize!" He said in an excited tone as the man smiled and slowly stood up. Percy just smiled and patted him on the shoulder as he pulled out something and gave it to him. As the man opened his hands he found a still warm and beating heart as he smiled turned into a face of fear.

"Here is your prize your very own heart!" Percy shouted as he left the man with the gaping hole in his chest alone as he held his own heart in his hands. Percy just walked back to Thalia as she looked at him with a serious look.

"Why did you have to do that!?" She screamed at him as the man still stood still as blood flowed out of the hole in his chest.

"We would have had to kill them anyways so I just got it done quickly and efficiently. Also there is 6 of us now so please don't be upset I just didn't want you to get hurt. If you had to face one." He said in a pleading voice as she huffed in annoyance.

"You're so unbelievably overprotective of me." She said as he smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know I am." He said as the man finally fell over and dissolved into his cloak as the Captain stepped forward finally.

"Well as I can see there is no more challengers to Percy and there is 6 people left. I will call this month's recruitment week over. All of those who passed come to Colonel's tent tonight after dinner to be put in your designated place. Everyone else it is time for dinner, all new comers I welcome you to your first day in the army of the Other Worlders."

**LINEBREAK:**

**PERCY POV:**

As I walked in my tent they provided me with I was met by Thalia reading a book. As I looked at her she noticed I was inside as she closed the book and looked at me.

"What you reading?" I asked her as she looked at the book. As I looked at the book the cover said 'fifty shades of gray' whatever that was.

"Oh nothing don't worry about it. So where did you get placed?" She asked me as I cracked up a little.

"Assassin division." I said busting up laughing as she laughed a little.

"I guess you're just suited for the job huh." She said as I nodded and sat down on the bed they provided. Which was a queen, you see they provide couples like us queen size beds and rooms together. The Colonel said it helps with the love birds private life and helps raise moral before battles if you catch my drift. Aka it means that before battles couples normally have sex and the men have higher moral because of that.

"What about you?" I asked her as she rocked back and forth in her chair for a little before answering.

"I was not assigned an army position instead I was assigned to kitchen duty." She hissed as I stopped and just looked at her.

"You're not serious." I said as she nodded.

"He said I was 'to stubborn and assertive in violent situations' so I was put into anger management classes and on kitchen duty. I will stay in these until I 'shape up' he said." She finished as I just held in my laughter as he hissed out the last words.

"I don't know what to say without being punched by you." I said as she nodded with a pissed off expression.

"Good answer." She said standing up and walking over to me and flopping on the bed beside me as I changed into a plain blue t-shirt and black pants.

"I am exhausted." She said as I smile and pulled her closer as she snuggled in out larger bed.

"I bet you are, you have had a long day of yelling at me." I said as she just laughed as she rested her head on my chest. We just laid there for about 2 hours as I just played with her short hair. Occasionally getting a small spark from one spikes but I didn't mind. She just remained close to me as finally she spoke again.

"So who is your first target?" She asked me as I pulled up my tablet and scrolled through my 'question list' I called it.

"Actually for the next year I am inactive as I work my way up through the ranks until I reach the title of master assassin. There is said to be only 15 master assassins in the army at once so I am planning on earning the title in the next few months. It is said to only be reached by highly skilled assassins but the dude said I could reach it in 3 months with my skill." I said.

"What do you do after you reach that level?" She asked me.

"When I reach that level I am able to attend command meetings. Those are basically all people that have a rank and are not a common solider go to. But they are normally between two different general armies. They also happen only once every 6 months between the two general armies that are closest together. But that means there is 100 meetings going on at once for one week."

"So what I plan to do is taking one meeting at a time taking out all the people in command at each one. After I wipe out all the people in command I plan to move to the next army as a survivor of the Olympian attack." I said as she just scoffed.

"What about all the other soldiers?" She asked me.

"I will let them just rot I will just leave and let the Olympian army attack them and kill them all. Without any form of command they will fall with ease. Also with no one to transfer the news that they were attacked the others won't even know. But for now I am on vacation I should say and I will spend it earning my title and staying with my girlfriend." I said pulling her closer as I kissed her forehead.

"What about me, will I travel with you once you wipe out the council meeting I should say?" She asked me.

"Of course I would never leave you behind unless I had to, but if you must know the master assassins are allowed to assign one person assistant. That person does one job and that is to make sure I don't go through a mental breakdown from killing so many people." I said as she just laughed.

"Yeah right." She said.

"Seriously, see look at this." I said showing her on the tablet as she read it.

"Wow you are right, that is funny." She said as nodded and put down the tablet.

"Yep and I get to select who it is guess you get a new job in 3 months so for now please don't kill anyone. Also there is another job as a master assassins assistant." I said rolling us over as I was now overtop of Thalia as he gulped underneath me.

"Since most of the assistants are opposite genders it is normal for the master assassin and their assistants to reliever one another. That means stress related and sexually related." I said as I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. As I did I felt her squirm under the kiss as a small spark struck between our lips as we parted from the small kiss. Her eyes showed deep love in them as her arms were tossed upon my shoulder and pulled me close to her face.

"If that is so they you are going to have to wait a pretty long time for this master assassin's assistant to relieve you sexually. But for now how about some soft kissing and cuddling." She said as I just nodded defeated as I knew I had to wait for our relationship to deepen before we went farther. As she did this we shared a small kiss as I flopped to my right as we face one another.

As we did this we slowly kissed one another just lips nothing more as we cuddled together. Slowly we stopped as we both fell asleep hoping for a better day tomorrow.

**LINEBREAK:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

As midnight struck a man got up from bed and walked out of his room. As he left his room he proceeded to stretch his sore muscles. After all of yesterday he was tired and needed to sleep but he had to do his daily duty. As he moved from room to room he finally reached the cellar of his home. Just a simple storage room with old items like boxes of old junk and other assorted things most people have inside their storage rooms.

But as he walked to the corner of the room there was an old furnace that was no longer in use. But as he looked at it he walked over ne pushed a button on it that was well hidden on it. As he did the furnace suddenly came alive but at the same time it began to slide to the left. As it did a new entrance bellow the furnace was made know to him that had stairs leading down. Without a moment to spar the man began to walk down the hidden stairs for about 30 minutes.

The walls were close barely allowing his build to fit through them. They were made of old bricks that looked to be older than Olympus itself. As he walked down the skinny stair way small torches lit around him. But as he passed them a new one in front lit up and the one behind him went out. As the time went on for the 30 minutes not a word was heard from him other than his footsteps as he walked down it.

Finally he reached the bottom as a stainless steel door stood before him. But as he got closer he could feel the dry air inside pour out from the cracks the heavy metal door didn't fill. He then reached inside his pocket and provided a normal house key and began to unlock multiple locks on the door. As the final lock was unlocked the door swung open, as it did a gust of dry air hit the man as he walked in.

As he walked in he appeared in a room about 20 feet by 20 feet, on one half of the room he walked in was a plain chair and that was it. But in the middle of the room was a row of platinum and gold type metal bars that held one prisoner inside it. On one wall in the prisoners cell was a tray and a cup inserted in pockets in the wall. Both were clean of food but looked to have been eaten off of. But then in a second they disappeared into nothing as they went off to be clean, in the morning they would have new food and liquid in them.

"Hello." The male said taking a seat in the chair as the prison looked up at him. Her sea green eyes boring into his as the single light that filled the room. As she looked at him she suddenly stood up and began to march over to him but stopped as a chain hooking to her ankle stopped her.

"If this thing were longer I would kill you right now." She hissed at him as he laughed.

"As feisty as your father aren't you Scarlet." He said as she just glared at him. Her sea green eyes boring into his eyes as she walked back to her wall in the dry room as no liquid was allowed in. But only enough to sustain her was allowed in the glass she got with her food.

"What are you planning to do with me?" She asked him as he just continued looking at her.

"Still not going to tell me huh. Well let me tell you this, when my father finds me he will kill for what you have done." She said in a harsh tone as the man just laughed a little as he got up and began walking out the door.

"I would like to see him try Scarlet I would like to see him try." He said as he slammed the door shut leaving the immortal alone as her domains had been stripped of her.

"Daddy please come and save me." She said as she got to her bed a laid down as tear ran down her eyes. But the dry air instantly made them evaporate, she hadn't showered in weeks and it didn't look like she was going to anytime soon. She was fed the bare minimum of food and water as she was locked alone in her cell. Her jailer had brought her newspapers and that was it but nothing more as she started to sob on her bed as she once again cried herself to sleep.

The only image in her mind was her mother's face as a beam of fire shot through her chest. The sight of her dead siblings and step father as they all lay dead on the ground. As her tears streamed down her face she was knocked out and taken to this horrid place forever alone. As she simply waited for her father to come and rescue her. But in this room there was no shadows allowed thus no shades were present. The man had made sure of that.

"Please daddy come and save me." She said again as he finally cried herself to sleep as the man returned to his bed for another nights rest.

**LINEBREAK:**

**SALLY POV:**

As I lay in bed I remember my date with Eternal, it was nice as he took me to the beach and the dinner was exquisite. But as I lay in my tents bed I let out a long sigh as I snuggled into my lonely blankets. Even after our date Eternal returned to his house back out our main base. He kindly refused to stay the night with me which I was kind of mad at. But I guess he is just so stressed out from this war he can't afford to have one night with me.

But ever since Reyna returned to my army from her failed expedition Nico and her have basically token a honeymoon inside their tent. They only times they left were to get food and water but other than that it wasn't much to tell they were having sex the whole time. Which I allowed because I didn't really care to be honest. It kind of reminded me of when me and P-Paul got married. Just thinking of him makes me sad as the memories of that day were still vivid as ever.

But I just rolled over in bed trying to be my mind off of it as suddenly I heard a knock at my door as I let out a sigh. As I looked at the clock I saw it was about 12 pm as I slowly got up not minding as I was in my pajamas as I strolled to the door to see who it was. As I got to the door I saw no one as I looked around but saw nothing. But then a small cry sounded bellow me as I looked down. Just like in movies right bellow me was a child in a basket, even I was too shocked to do anything as I starred at the crying baby.

"Oh god." I said as I bent down and slowly picked up the basket with the baby inside as I looked around. As I found no one I went back inside as the baby still cried, as I got to my room I set the child down on my bed. Then I proceeded to slowly take out the child inside the blanket, the baby seemed to quiet down as I held it in my arms.

Its skin the same color as hot cocoa, but as I pulled up the diaper provided I found it and now a female. She even had a tuff of black hair on her head as she quietly nestled in my arms as I looked at the child. She smelled the morning dew as I smelled her just in case she went poop. But as I looked her over she opened her eye to some of the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

They were sea green and had speck of gold in them, like I was looking into a stream that had gold sitting on the surface. As I looked into her eye I thought of my long lost child. The one the gods themselves cast away for one mistake. As I thought of it I felt tears run down my eyes as it fell on the child who just looked up at me. As she did she seemed to make gurgle sounds as I looked at her.

As I did I felt a small hand touch my face as I smile as the child gurgled with satisfaction, as I looked at her. But as I smiled I knew I had to do something with the child, but the night was upon us and I would do something tomorrow. But for now I summoned a simple baby bed by mine and placed the child in it. After my many years of raising children I was prepared for this as I quickly fed her and burped her. She was not even a week old at that as far as I could tell as I gently lay her in the bed for the night.

"You're just like Percy." I said as I watched her drool in her blanket as I seemed to draw on the possibility of her actually being his.

"No he is long dead, killed by the Olympians for one mistake." I said as I watched her longer, her cute snores as I remember the days when all I had to worry about was my book and my child on the way. But again I didn't know if I could care for the child, but deep down inside me wanted to care for another child. To watch all their first moments once again, to see them grow up and make mistakes. I just wanted it all as I looked at this baby inside the crib.

"Well baby…no lets pick a name for you. How about Hannah yeah that sounds good 'gift from god' is what that name means. I like it what about you?" I asked her like another person as I was met with a small snore as I smiled.

"Hannah it is now let's get to bed I have a busy day tomorrow to see what I have to do since I found a baby at my door step." I said as I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes hoping Hannah wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night.

**LINEBREAK:**

**PERCY POV:**

I suddenly woke up in the middle of the night as I found myself under the cover with Thalia. She was still asleep as I managed to quietly untangle myself from her arms as I got up and walked outside. No we didn't go anything but kiss and cuddle, I had to wait a long time before we did anything and I knew it. But today was long and full of many things, death and new opportunities. But as I changed my pajamas to my cloak I walked outside as the cool night air hit me.

As I looked over I saw the snow was all gone and the full moon was out. I just smirked at the sight, all of that snow gone in under a few hours. I couldn't believe it but then again I could since I was in sort of world. But as I looked up at the sky and the full moon casting its glow over the area I noticed an abnormally large owl looking right at me. With a hoot the owl flew to a tree a tad bit farther away. But then it just landed and turned back to me as I smiled, I guess Athena wanted a word.

With a deadly silence in the shadows I followed the owl into the dark but thin forest, the ground not even we anymore. As I followed the hoots through the trees until I came to a slightly denser part of the forest. But then it opened up into a well hidden treeless area, I mean like if I hadn't personally followed the owl I wouldn't have found this place. As I stepped into the middle of the small clearing I saw the big owl standing on the ground.

"So what can I do for the great Athena?" I asked as the owl began to transform into a human as I waited until a five foot 11 goddess stood before me in a normal toga.

"I just wanted to chat." She said in a sad voice as I was surprised as she summoned a bench and sat down as I followed her lead.

"About what?" I asked her as she let out a deep sigh and rubbed her head.

"About Annabeth." She said in a very sad tone as I nodded in understanding.

"I guess dad hasn't been much of a help?" I asked her and she nodded.

"He is as dense as a brick you know that." She said as I nodded with a laugh.

"So why did you want to talk to me about Annabeth I thought you could talk to Hestia or someone." I said as she shook her head.

"I didn't want to burden them with my sadness, and you seemed free so I woke you up." She said.

"I guess that works, so Athena all I can say is let it out on me." I said as she nodded and began to talk about Annabeth. How great she was as her daughter, just about everything as I listened for one hour. Finally I found myself patting her back as she cried on my shoulder as she finally finished.

"Athena it's okay." I said hugging her feeling some of my memories start to rise.

"How do you do it? How do you deal with her death?" She asked me as I shook my head.

"I haven't completely dealt with her death yet trust me. But what I did when I was in your state of mind I had someone to comfort me in my time of need." I said as she sniffled a little in my hug.

"Percy can you be my comfort, can you help me forget all this sadness?" She asked me as she looked up at me with those grey calculating eyes that begged for someone to be with.

"I will help you forget Athena I promise." I said as she suddenly leaned up and kissed me. In a second I kissed her back as I began to help her forget her sorrows.

**A/N: So how did you guys like it I hope you did don't worry it will get better in a few chapter just need to cover the back story first.**

**Review please.**


	18. Thalia's Past Secrets, 1 Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**WHO PERCY HAS LEFT TO FUCK: (note they are not going to be lovers, Hazel won't be one either as well.)**

**Nyx**

**Sally**

**Calypso**

**Gaea**

**Hemera**

**LAST TIME:**

"I didn't want to burden them with my sadness, and you seemed free so I woke you up." She said.

"I guess that works, so Athena all I can say is let it out on me." I said as she nodded and began to talk about Annabeth. How great she was as her daughter, just about everything as I listened for one hour. Finally I found myself patting her back as she cried on my shoulder as she finally finished.

"Athena it's okay." I said hugging her feeling some of my memories start to rise.

"How do you do it? How do you deal with her death?" She asked me as I shook my head.

"I haven't completely dealt with her death yet trust me. But what I did when I was in your state of mind I had someone to comfort me in my time of need." I said as she sniffled a little in my hug.

"Percy can you be my comfort, can you help me forget all this sadness?" She asked me as she looked up at me with those grey calculating eyes that begged for someone to be with.

"I will help you forget Athena I promise." I said as she suddenly leaned up and kissed me. In a second I kissed her back as I began to help her forget her sorrows.

**NOW:**

**THALIA POV:**

As I slept peacefully in my bed I noticed it had gotten colder as I strained to open my eyes. As I did I noticed Percy was nowhere to be found. I was quickly confused as I slowly leaned up in bed to find the door barely open. As if someone left but didn't close it since they didn't want to wake me up. I may be a hunter but it takes more than a closing door to wake me up trust me. As I slid out of bed I noticed Percy's boots were gone from the little shoe rack we had in the room.

"Where did you go?" I asked myself as I began to change into a pair of black camo shit and black pants. Since it was night this would help me a lot as I began to look outside, as I did I noticed a big change as all the snow was gone. Even so it was slightly chilly as I slipped on my black parka and walked outside. As I walked I didn't see any sign of my boyfriend as I traversed the tents for a while.

"What are you doing up so late?" Some asked me startling me as I jumped. As I turned around I was met with the Capitan in plain pajamas as he scratched his head.

"Sorry, I was looking for Percy. He wasn't in bed when I woke up I was wondering if he was wondering camp." I said as he nodded and then proceeded to scratch his head.

"Hmm…Wait I think I did see him leave camp in that direction." He said pointing North as I nodded.

"Just find you little lover boy okay. Colonel doesn't like when people are up past midnight, so go find him okay." He said as I blushed and rushed off in the direction I was pointed in. As I ran through camp in complete silence thanks to my hunters skills. I began to think why Percy might leave camp for a while, probably to give a report to someone but I had a feeling it was for another reason.

As I ran through the woods I even totally stopped, as I found no trace of him as I let out a deep sigh. Where the hell could he be? I asked myself as I leaned up against a tree as I inhaled deeply. But as I did the sudden scent of the sea entered my nose as my eye shot open. This was defiantly Percy's scent I would know, I love this scent almost as much as I love Percy himself. But since Percy has this scent it just makes it so much better to be around him, when he isn't a pain in my ass.

"Found you now." I said as I began to follow the scent as I walked through the woods. Slowly but surely I eventually found a spot it was strongest at. As I looked around I noticed I was in a much denser part of the forest as I looked around to find a small clearing. But as I looked closer I saw Percy sitting on a wooden bench with someone. As I looked closer I saw Athena with tears streaming down her face as she talked to him.

For some reason as I saw them I suddenly hid myself behind a tree and watched as I overheard Athena crying over the death of Annabeth. It was heartbreaking for me as well as her words open my new closed wounds about her. I just couldn't take it as I turned my back to them and slid down the tree as the moon cast its glow over the area. As the time went on as I eavesdropped on their conversation as I finished crying about Annabeth I heard Athena say something.

"Percy can you be my comfort, can you help me forget all this sadness?" She asked him as I felt my heart stop as I peaked around the tree. All to find Athena practically wearing my boyfriend as she held onto his arm like a life line. I didn't really blame her though since the topic of Annabeth was still too fresh to talk about. But seeing her clinging onto Percy like that made an unknown type of rage build up in me.

"I will help you forget Athena I promise." He suddenly said as she smiled and kissed him as he almost jumped back in surprise. Just then he kissed her deeper as they gently leaned over so Percy was on the bottom and the goddess was straddling his waste. But as I watched this I felt a pain in my heart as tears welled up in my eyes. At the same time anger swelled inside me for both Percy and Athena.

But just as I was about to act upon my rage Percy suddenly pushed Athena away as a completely confused face crossed hers. Gently as he could Percy sat up as he placed Athena back on the bench and put his head in his hands.

"I am sorry Athena I just can't." He said as a panicked face appeared on Athena's face.

"Is it because I am not good enough for you?" She asked as tears began to run down her face as I felt my heart take a skip as I saw his worried eyes. He just sat up and shook his head as he looked at her.

"No that isn't it Athena you are more than good enough for any scum like me. If you knew half the things I did in Tartarus you wouldn't even want to be a million miles close to me. You see I have someone I love right now, she makes me feel me again. I don't know why maybe it is her electric blue eyes that just see right through me. I just couldn't live as my old self if she knew you and me did it. So I am sorry but I just can't do this." Percy just poured all of his feelings into that one moment as Athena just seemed amazed.

"You're really in love Thalia aren't you?" She said as all he could do was nod as she smiled a little.

"I am almost glad you are with her, she is just like Annabeth. Strong, proud, and sometimes clumsy when she is nervous." Athena said with more emotion than comfortable with Percy at the moment. All he did was raise an eyebrow as she noticed this. At the same time I felt a heat come to my cheeks as I blushed as the old memory of one night I will never speak of came up.

**FLASHBACK: 650 YEARS AGO**

I sighed as Artemis called me to her tent again in the past hour, for some reason the she seemed skittish lately when I saw her. I don't know why I guess she is just trying to get on my good side again. But after my ex-father did his shit up on Olympus with Percy, I haven't been very fond of Olympians since then.

"What do you want?" I asked her in an irritated tone as she seemed to lower her head in guilt.

"I just want to let you know Athena is staying the night, she will be in your tent." She said as I felt my anger swell.

"Why the hell is she coming?" I asked her in a pissed off tone as Artemis looked at me with forgiving eyes as I crossed my arms.

"Annabeth and her had a fight a couple days ago about…P-Percy." She said wincing saying his name around me as I felt anger swell up in me. But at the same time I felt his name quickly fade from my mind and my anger leave me. Like something was telling me to forget my anger or something.

"Fine I don't care just send her to my room when she gets here." I said angry as I stormed out leaving Artemis no room to speak as I walked angrily to my tent. All the other girls saw this as they rushed out of my path afraid to get an angry fist to the face.

"Ahhh!" I heard a female scream in surprises as I ripped open my door finding Athena with a panicked look on her face sitting on my bed.

"Oh your already here." I said in a flat tone as I began to get ready for bed not paying the depressed and crying goddess any mind. As I finally finished and I was in my normal sports bra and panties I just crawled past Athena and tucked myself into my covers. Hoping that the night would end quickly and morning would come.

"I am sorry." She suddenly said after about an hour of weeping as I turned my head a little to her.

"Sorry about what?" I asked her as she looked at me her eye red a puffy from tears as she laid down on my bed. Her face facing mine as I looked over my shoulder.

"I should have done something." She said quietly as I let out an annoyed sigh.

"There was nothing you could do, my stupid ass father controlled all of you to not do anything." I said as thunder rumbled in the distance as Athena laughed a little. I just then looked back at the wall I faced as Athena started to talk again.

"Also about the spell we put on everyone." She said quietly as I nodded knowing full well what they did. To erase Percy from history and the minds of people everywhere all to conceal their massive mistake. Only the Olympians and Annabeth and I remained uninfected by the spell. But deep down I knew it had worked on both Annabeth and I. Slowly working to make us forget him, I could even tell it was having effects on Artemis sometimes.

"All because of one small mistake." I said putting out my lantern as Athena nodded sadly as she crawled into my covers to get warm. Her front facing my back as I tried to fall asleep but my anger kept me up. Athena was one of the few I forgave a little but I guess Annabeth hadn't from the looks of it. The only reason is because she had cast the memory spell meaning it would have no effect on her, so she would be the one to remember him. So I had to keep myself close to her if one day I wanted to remember.

"You loved him didn't you?" Athena suddenly said after about an hour of tossing and turning trying to fall asleep. I just suddenly turned to her with a face of mixed emotions on my face. Rage, anger, confusion, love, and many more. All were present as Athena saw this and realized that I truly did love Percy. But I saw the feelings he and Annabeth shared and didn't want to get in their way.

So I joined the hunt not only to avoid the prophecy but to conceal all my emotions about him. All the times I cried in the hunt I just wished Percy would pop out of nowhere and tell me it was okay. For the first year I didn't leave my tent as I nearly cried everyday just wishing somehow it was all a dream. I guess Annabeth had it worse because she was pregnant with his child which just made it worse.

"You poor thing." She said hugging me under the sheets as I cried in her shoulder but after a while I she pulled me away from her. Her cold calculating eyes were not full of sorrow and pain as she just looked into mine. Suddenly she kissed me as I was startled, but I didn't pull back as I kissed her back slowly at first as I felt her hands drift over my slim body.

"Athena what are you doing?" I managed as I pulled back away from her but I found her grip on my body gave now yield. Just then she suddenly maneuvered her legs around mine and rolled on top of me. Her legs not letting mine move while she pinned down my arms as lust filled her eyes. At the same time for the first time in a long time I felt weak under her gaze as I squirmed to free myself.

"Athena?" I asked again in a scared tone as she looked into my eyes.

"I am sorry Thalia but I need this, I need to forget my guilt. So let me drown myself in your beautiful body." She said pinning me down still as my chest rose and fell rapidly as I knew what was going to happen. I was going to basically raped by a female goddess.

"No you can't." I said in a weak voice as I began to struggle again, but I was quickly losing my strength.

"It wasn't a request." She said as she suddenly leaned down and started to gently kiss my jaw line. Her kisses were like electricity each time the touch as I felt all my strength leave me. At that she pulled back her hands and unlocked my legs as she began to gently kiss down my body. Her hands finding my C cups and gently rubbing them through my sports bra.

"Athena s-stop." I moaned out as her fingers found my nipples. With a lightly pinch I felt my lower core start to heat up. At the same time I let out a sharp moan as my hands grabbed my pillow for support.

"I will not demigod." She purred into my ear as the slid up my body. As she did I just shivered under her tone finding my body seeming to want more of her touch. But as I looked into her eyes I suddenly found they were glazed over a little with a shade of light purple to them. Like some sort of power had a hold on her.

(Percy is fighting Eros right now and his power are kind of going crazy, aka some goddess's might get affected by Eros's powers going off *cough* Athena *cough*. No god has clue that this caused this, not eve Eros.)

Just as I was about to retort I suddenly felt her hand slip under by bra and cup my breast. Not even giving me time to moan my bra disappeared leaving my two tanned globs out in the open. For the goddess to see a she licked her lips and dove in as her mouth latched onto one nipple. At the same time her hand found my other breast as she began to gently rub it as I moaned.

"Oh fuck Athena." I panted as I moaned more as her technique was something else. As the pleasured me I felt my deep inner core begin to go off as I suddenly screamed. As I did I came all over Athena's leg that had been rubbing my crotch the whole time. Athena just smiled as she pulled back but gave my nipple one last lick as I recovered from my orgasm. Never in my days had I ever had one as big as that one as my legs twitched.

Seeing this Athena gently massaged my inner thighs as the shivers went down slowly, my ragged breath slowly returning to me as I felt my panties totally soaked. My body at the same time felt so sensitive like one touch could set me off again. But finally my body calmed as Athena continued on rubbing my inner thighs her fingers coming millimeters from my soaked panties.

"You're a screamer, I like screamers." She said kissing my lips as I felt my panties slowly being slid off. A string of liquid connecting them to my lower lips as Athena effortlessly pulled them off. My body no long fighting against her as my cheeks felt like they were on fire as Athena pulled back and smiled at me.

"What do you want me to do next Thalia?" She purred in my ear which alone made me wetter as I bit my lip. I could have told her to stop right now but I just didn't want her to for some reason.

"I…I want you to pleasure me." I managed in a tiny voice as my blush covered my entire face.

"Where?" She asked again her hand gently rubbing the spot right under my belly button as her other hand played with my breast. But at the time I just wanted her to lick my out and make me cum until I was lost in pleasure.

"My pussy." I said even quietly as Athena ginned.

"Where? If you don't tell me I will stop" She played with me as I felt her hand stop moving on my breast. All I could do was let out a whimper as my hands were still planted in the pillow.

"I want you to lick and finger my pussy until lose myself in pleasure." I almost screamed at her as she smiled and kissed me again. On the lips, which I tried it deepen but she refused me entrance.

"Understood." She said as her clothes suddenly flashed away reveling her slim and tanned body. Her DD cups having no sage to them her curves in all the right places. I had to admit if I was a man I would want to fuck her senseless as I watched her toss her long brown hair out of her beautiful grey eyes. For the first time in my life I felt lust after a women as I licked my lips just admiring her hairless body.

The then spun around and 69nd us. As I looked up I saw her perfectly shaven pussy dripping her love juice a little on my lips. Which my tongue gently licked up as I tasted her juices. As I did I just moaned in ecstasy at the same time as I felt a small finger graze my wet lower lips. Her thumb teasing my clit as I moaned in ecstasy as I could almost feel a smile play on her lips. I could no longer fight her as I lost myself in pleasure.

"Athena please hurry." I begged as she complied but barely as I felt her finger start to spread my lower lips. Her thumb starting to move faster with her finger as it went up and down still not going in. I tried to move my legs to push her hand into me but I just didn't have the strength as they just twitched in defiance. Her own pussy just dripping her sweet nectar onto my lips as I just savored in its flavor when it made it in my mouth.

"Very well Thalia." She said as I felt her finger finally make it inside me but at the same time her thumb and another finger pinched my clit. With so much built up pleasure of her teasing I came with a scream as I squirted all over her hands. But as I screamed Athena suddenly sat on my face, her pussy covering my mouth. As I screamed in pleasure I sent vibrations over the goddess snatch as she moaned in pleasure.

"Oh gods." She gasped as I recovered quicker than before and began to gently stick my tongue inside her. Her juices overflowing into my mouth as I drank them like a fine wine. My arms still having no energy as they lay still at my sides. But slowly I gained feeling in them again as I seemed to gently lick Athena. Slowly I raised my arms to her hips as I pressed her harder against my mouth. Not wanting her sweet juices to leave me.

"Right there demigod right there." She said in a panting voice as she began to work on me again. This time two fingers finding my sweet hole as I gasped as they spread me apart. I just held it together as I licked out the goddess before me. Sticking my tongue deep in her as I slurped up her juices. One of my hands finding her clit and rubbing it as I managed to get a finger in her also. Almost scooping the juices into my mouth as they constantly poured from her.

"Thalia…" She moaned as I suddenly felt another finger enter me at the same time her tongue finding my clit. I almost came at the feeling, she noticed this and slowed down and gently pumped her fingers in and out of me as I did the same. Both of us consumed in each other's lower regions, not noticing as time flew by. Both of us keeping each other at the edge of an orgasm for an hour until finally Athena slipped up. Suddenly she nibbled on my clit and with that I screamed.

"PERCY!" I said his name as I came all over the goddess mouth, a thick stream of juices spraying into her mouth as my body and my mind lost itself in pleasure. At the same time as I came my hand flinches inside Athena plunging my middle finger all the way in her. With that she came harder than I could have imagine. Her juices were warm and tasted like sweet nectar but I wasn't focused on that.

I was currently focusing on my sensory overload as another orgasm hit me. My legs lost in quickly movements as they twitched in pleasure. A slow flow of juices pouring out of me as I finally collapsed. No energy left in me as I finally noticed my mouth was full of Athena's juices as I quickly swallowed. But then I also notice my mouth wasn't just wet but all of my hair was wet to my head from her massive torrent of juices.

Athena herself had collapsed at my side as well as we both heaved in heavy and shaky breaths. Trying to come back to reality as pleasure ran heavily through our veins. We didn't move for about 30 minutes as our body's slowly recovered. Never in my days of even pleasuring myself had I ever came so many times and so hard. I just didn't want that pleasure to end but soon Athena began to stir as she moved her body so we laid side by side.

"Thalia, how dare you shout a man's name when you cam and not the persons who is making you cum." Athena purred into my ear as her arms wrapped around my body pulling me close so the goddess was spooning me.

"I am sorry." I whispered as I found her stroking my short hair with her long and beautiful fingers. But then I noticed I was now clean along with the bed and our bodies, thanks to a certain wisdom goddess. But the smell in the air remained as I realized in its musky and heavy scent. It was almost pleasure to smell it, but at the same time something worried me. Why did I scream Percy's name when I came?

"Its okay I will forgive you but for now let's sleep." She said into my ear as I nodded. I just felt my body being turned as Athena made me face her. Our hands then just instinctively interlinked their fingers, as our foreheads touched. Our legs interlinking as well as we slowly fell asleep as I smelled the goddess sweet new book smell.

As I woke up in the morning I groaned in protest as a stream of light hit my face as someone had opened the flap in my tent. As my eyes fluttered open I was met by the face of Artemis as she held a puzzling look. I was just to tired to be mad as I yawned and slowly sat up as I paid her no mind.

"I didn't know you slept in the nude." Artemis suddenly said as I looked down to find I had no clothes on. But then my eyes darted to my right to find the wisdom goddess was gone. But as I starred at the spot the memories of last night flooded my mind. At the same time I felt a heat quickly fill my cheeks, quickly I jumped out of bed and dressed myself. All while Artemis looked at me in a funny look.

"Thalia you okay your face is flushed?" She asked walking over and putting her hand to my head feeling my temperature. After a minute she pulled back and nodded and pointed to my bed as I got a confused face.

"You're sick go back to bed. I guess that is why you didn't wake up at your usual time." She said in a carrying tone.

"Bu-." Artemis cut me off.

"You may think you are okay but you looked terrible to be honest. Is it your time of the month by any chance, that would explain a lot?" She asked as I blushed even harder as I walked quietly to my bed and hopped back in. Finding the smell new books still in my sheets.

"Good I will have Phoebe make you some soup, hopefully you get better. Also Athena wants to thank you for letting her stay in your tent." She said as I blushed even deeper as Artemis began to walk out but stopped.

"Again I am sorry about what happened." She said.

"Don't worry about it, in time I will forgive you. I can't just hold onto my anger forever, that isn't what he would want." I suddenly said which surprised me, but I guess it was the truth. I couldn't stay mad forever.

"J-Just get better okay." Artemis said, as I burrowed deeper into my sheets.

"Don't worry I will." I said quietly as she finally left the room. Leaving me to my thoughts of what happened last night.

**FLASHBACK END:**

As I snapped back out of my memories I noticed not but a couple seconds had passed. As I felt the blush cover my cheeks I finally heard Percy speak again.

"That is what makes her herself, I guess you could say that is what I love about her. I am lucky you could say to have someone like her looking out for me. I feel like I can be myself around her." Percy said as I smiled a little.

"Well Percy never let her go got it, she is a special girl…and I am sorry about what I did. I wasn't in my right of mind, so please don't mention what I did. I think if a girl like her found out I was throwing myself all over you. You and I both wouldn't be able to make it out unscathed." Athena said making me nod but Percy laugh.

"You got that right Athena, but I will see you around. Also I would talk to Poseidon about Annabeth, he may not look it but he cares about your wellbeing." Percy added onto the end as I watched one of Athena's eyes raise.

"Fine I will but I hope to see you around, not for what I just tried to do but for your reports." She said blushing as he coughed and nodded.

"Don't worry I will be here with Thalia at my side." He said almost as if a warning to the goddess as she nodded and flashed away in a lightless puff of smoke.

"Thalia I know you are there." He suddenly said I nodded, knowing I would be discovered by him at some time. But I didn't move as I heard his footsteps close in on my position as I felt my heart tighten with each step. But finally after what seemed to be an eternity of time his feet finally stopped as I let out a small breath.

"Did you really mean those things?" I asked him not moving as I felt my felt his presence right behind the tree.

"I swear on the Styx I meant everything I said just now." He said as I heard him kneel down. One of his hands finding my left one that was in the open as I didn't pull away.

"Do you really love me?" I asked him as I felt him begin to circle the tree as he finally came into my view. But as I looked up into his eyes I saw a wall of emotion that answered my question for me. But still he responded as he cupped my hand in his other one.

"I might still be hurt in my heart because of Annabeth's death. But I want you to know I loved Annabeth as a close friend and an old lover when she died, even she knew that I loved her that way. I knew I could not lover her again like I once did so I moved on and I found you. The first time I kissed you I felt my world almost implode. I found a purpose in life again Thalia, that purpose is you."

"You are the one that I love, the one I am always thinking about, the one I always want to spend every single second of the day with. Every single moment I spend with you is like being in heaven. I will always love you and treasure your heart till my very last breath on earth and life after death. Because my heart and soul belong to you."

"Sure I would finish this mission in the end but after this I would have nothing left for me. But you filled that void Thalia. I can't explain this love in simple words, it is like the universe is telling me that you are the one. The one that I was truly meant to love and hold in my arms is you. To throw my life away even if you asked me to, to do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"Thalia I love you more than anything in this universe. You are my anchor for me in this universe. If I lost you I would fade, I just know it. But please do not ask if I love you again. Because I want you to know that answer at all times, never a thought in your mind that I never will stop loving you. If you think I am lying, I swear on the Styx that all I said is true." Thunder in the distance sealing his deal.

As he finished I felt hot tears running down my eyes as I cupped my hand over my mouth as he squeezed my hands waiting for an answer. Almost like his whole life depended on my answer, like this once decision controlled his life. More so than a blade at his throat or an arrow at his head. No it was like my decision was the only one that mattered.

"Percy I don't know what to say." I said in tears moved more so that I thought I would ever think as I suddenly lunged at him and wrapped him up in a hug on the ground.

"Percy I love you so much." I repeated again and again as I cried into his neck as he hugged me tighter. I knew this love between us was not your normal love. No this was something not even the fates could destroy. True love in its finest form, and I was part of it.

"Thalia…thank you." He said quietly as he pulled me close to him, his soothing heartbeat entering my ear. He just poured himself out for me to see no hidden emotions and here I was with barely anything to return. The idea of love still new to me almost scary. But I knew with Percy at my side I could traverse this new road with confidence. Taking small steps at first, slowly walking faster until I matched his own love with my own.

**LINEBREAK: 1 YEAR LATER**

**PERCY POV:**

"Sir this is the building." Said a man as I sat quietly on a building, my legs dangling over the side as I looked at the building.

"You sure, because last time it was just an empty building with a bunch of burned files." I said with annoyed tone as he gulped.

"I am certain this time I promise. I saw them enter the building not but a few minutes ago." He said as I already knew he was right. But the building seemed to be separate from the rest around it. This town was mostly abounded since it was so far out from the city, many small towns were the same. But all around us lay one building that was active still, a building used to house deserters of the Other Worlder army.

"Fine I believe you. Make sure the perimeter is clear I will take care of them myself. I don't want another Under Town incident." I said in a deadly tone as he gulped and nodded. In an instant he was gone in a small shadow, leaving me alone as I sighed. Lately the missions had gotten more deadly I didn't really care but I still didn't want to lose men.

"Tiffany." I said as suddenly a women appeared at my side in completely black clothes. A white demon fox mask covering her face as she remained looking down. Not saying a word as I finally spoke.

"I want you to keep an eye on Jeremy, this is his third mission I don't want him to get hurt." I said as she nodded and was off in a black poof as she teleported away. While I was a heartless creature on the battle ground I still cared about my subordinates.

"Captain you ready?" I heard in my little intercom in my ear.

"Ready start the mission. Tammy keep your original position and kill anyone trying to flee. Fredrick watch the sky and make sure it is clear, I don't want another escape ship incident to happen." I finished as I dropped off my building for 10 stories and teleporting to the ground with a light thud.

"Mission, start." I said as I began my final mission for the day.

**A/N: So how did you guys like it I hope you did don't worry it will get better in a few chapter just need to cover the back story first.**

**Review please.**


	19. One Year Later, Terrors, New Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**WHO IS LEFT TO FUCK: **

**Nyx**

**Sally**

**Calypso**

**Gaea**

**Hemera**

**BEST 10 REVIEWS:**

**H34DsHoTxX**

**al red**

**Utoris Son Of Gaia**

**Teserve**

**defencive**

**LAST TIME:**

"Fine I believe you. Make sure the perimeter is clear I will take care of them myself. I don't want another Under Town incident." I said in a deadly tone as he gulped and nodded. In an instant he was gone in a small shadow, leaving me alone as I sighed. Lately the missions had gotten more deadly I didn't really care but I still didn't want to lose men.

"Tiffany." I said as suddenly a women appeared at my side in completely black clothes. A white demon fox mask covering her face as she remained looking down. Not saying a word as I finally spoke.

"I want you to keep an eye on Jeremy, this is his third mission I don't want him to get hurt." I said as she nodded and was off in a black poof as she teleported away. While I was a heartless creature on the battle ground I still cared about my subordinates.

"Captain you ready?" I heard in my little intercom in my ear.

"Ready start the mission. Tammy keep your original position and kill anyone trying to flee. Fredrick watch the sky and make sure it is clear, I don't want another escape ship incident to happen." I finished as I dropped off my building for 10 stories and teleporting to the ground with a light thud.

"Mission, start." I said as I began my final mission for the day.

**NOW:**

I just quietly strolled up to the building as I felt my four team members keeping watch. They knew if they were in there with me I might accidently kill them. So they were in charge of keeping the perimeter safe. But if the mission wasn't so big I would let them be with me, I knew Tiffany could keep up. If you could guess we were a close family of killers, each one almost as deadly as the last. But it was like checks and balances, if one got to powerful the others would quickly catch up and subdue them.

In our little group there was 4 of us excluding me as their leader. I made this team up from the misfits of the Other Worlder army. Each one a misfit because of one reason, such as close combat skills or afraid of blood. But I took them all in under my wing after I got my title of master assassin, they became like children under my wings each their own person. Thalia helped a lot because if she didn't I think I would have strangled one of them by now. Unfortunately she is home right now, so if I snap at one of them they are so getting it.

But they grew close to me over the 9 months we have been together. Each a sister or a brother to one another, that liked to fight with one another constantly. But the love was still there buried deep under layers angry glares and middle fingers. But I guess I should formally introduce them, first was 19 year old Tammy standing 6 foot even. She had cinnamon colored hair and eyes that would send you through a loop. They were baby blue but her iris were in the shape of a heart, it was beautiful to say the least.

Tammy is better at long distance attacks, no she doesn't use a gun instead she uses a black compound bow given to her by Artemis herself. It took a lot of convincing to have Artemis make her the bow. Also they all know what my purpose is right now and they agree so they joined me in my quest to kill all the people in command. So back to Tammy and her bow of pure awesomeness.

Any arrow the bow fired the arrow would not have any effects of gravity on it. So if she shot an arrow up it would just keep going at the speed she shot it at until it reached 15 miles. Then it would disappear or if it hit its target it would disappear after a second. Being the daughter of Ophthalmitis goddess of eyesight has its perks if she uses a bow like that. You see she has better vision than a bald eagle, up to three times better is she focuses on it.

Everything she sees is slowed down as well to her so she can see what it is, but only when she focus on it. Like a person running would seem slow to her if she was aiming at them with her bow. But her bow was by far one of the best in the world, its name Obsession Evolution. Right after the bow the mortals made so long ago back in the 2000's, it even looks like the old one. It shoots 335 feet a second and has magical arrows that appeared after she pulls back the string. It was fit with monster and mortal bolts and with her proficiency with it she was not someone you wanted to face at distance.

But her flaw is combat skills and cupcakes 'don't ask', the girl couldn't wield any normal none ranged weapon. From a sword to even a dagger she just couldn't wield it for the life of her. Trust me even some of the kids that run around camp are better than her. So she was stuck on permanent long range duty forever. But she could run let me tell you, any child of Hermes would be jealous of her skills. All she did was have to strap her bow onto her back and she was off like the wind.

After Tammy came Tiffany our little assassin, standing at a whopping 5 foot 8 and at the old age of 16 she was by far the youngest in our group. She was a smaller Thalia in retrospect with black hair and deep blue eyes, also unlike Tammy who was a sweat heart and shy. She was the complete opposite she had a snarky attitude and was constantly rude. But then again she grew up in the slums so I can see why she is the way she is to us. Well everyone but Thalia, she was the perfect little angel to Thalia, always sucking up to her in every way possible.

I am sure if I and Thalia weren't dating I couldn't get close to her without Tiffany getting in my way. But she was our little assassin, wielding a simple katana called 'Joker' because of its pure white blade and its red hilt. She was fast but not as fast as Tammy but still fast, she always had her white demon fox mask on regardless. Not always on her face but on her body at all times, I don't know why but she can't go into battle without it.

Her one flaw was blood, he just couldn't stand to see its red color. That is why she wore the mask it made so all blood she sees is light green. But if she didn't have on the mask and let's say she got a paper cut she would faint. So every time after a battle if she had blood on her she would shower with her mask on until she was spotless. Sucked up the hot water I will tell you, but other than that she was a good assassin always following out orders to the letter.

But when the mission was over she turned back into herself. Oh I almost forgot to mention who the little terrors mother is. She is a daughter of Nyx goddess of night, much like Nyx she had slightly tan skin and that darkness around her. She knows what I and her mother did oh so long ago, and I don't know how she feels about it. Every time I ask she doesn't say anything so I am at a loss.

But she can perform short 100 feet shadow travels or less in quick succession but any more than that she passes out. Even if she is an inch over it sucks up all her energy, but like my cloak allows me. Short shadow travels cost her no energy, I have no idea why but it just the way it is. But there is one other person in the group she isn't mean to, actually she acts like a love sick girl around him. That is Fredrick a 40 year 6 foot 2 old man that is forever stuck at the age 500 years ago.

Fredrick was a son of Phobos god of fear and panic, but he had a carrying fatherly feel about him. Though I have seen him mad twice and that is when people were messing with us. One suddenly outright shit his pants, while the other began to hyperventilate and suddenly fainted. All while he held a smile on his face like there wasn't a worry in the world. That was the only time I had seen him use his power, let's just say it was frightening.

The biggest thing about him though were his 14 foot long wings that changed color to his attitude. But he could change them automatically if he wanted for like stealth missions but normally he just let them do whatever. At his side was a simple sword in fact it was riptide, he was in need of a weapon and I didn't see why Reyna needed it so I gave it to him to keep. His looks were black hair with white patches of age on the sides. Brown eyes that seemed calming and a tan of a working man.

His one flaw was people, any more than 20 people at once that were addressing him he would puke. So normally he was in is room playing board games with Tiffany. He was completely blind to her affection for him let me tell you. She even gave him a good night kiss every night and he thought nothing of it. Even I wasn't that dense but then again at 500 years old you kind of like a daughter figure again and I guess Tiffany was filling the role in his mind.

But his battle skills with a sword were second to best to mine, he was a typhoon of slaughter when he was in battle mode. His flaw no longer effecting him as he fought, his wing muscles so strong he could knock someone out with them. Though vulnerable because he couldn't pull them in his back he used them in every way he could. Which brings us to our last male and final person Jeremy.

Jeremy is 29 years old and our newest recruit of a few months. His father was Demios god of terror and dread. Like Fredrick he didn't show his powers a lot, but he was very proficient with his long sword he used. He had a bulky frame at 6 foot 7 and was very muscular but very shy at the same time. He didn't have any hair and he had brown eyes that seemed to never really open, like he was always squinting or something.

His weapon or long swords name was 'Destruction' as it was over 400 pounds and anything he hit with that thing at full swing would be destroyed. But don't get his body stature wrong he was very agile for his size moving like water in his battle movements as well. He like to talk a lot as well when you got him going, and was someone I could trust with my life.

Twice he had saved me from massive falling objects that would have crushed me, so I trust him a lot. But his flaw was he didn't like any thoughts of terror and dread, he was a peaceful giant. But his father being who he is contradicted that. So sometimes, even hours at a time, he would talk to himself ignoring everyone else. But he was quite a guy and everyone loved him for his shy nature. Tiffany was a turd to him but he would just laugh at her and pat her head with his overwhelming large and callused hands.

But back to the mission as I reached the door I let out a deep sigh, I didn't really feel like killing people any more than I had today but I guess it needed to be done. Inside this massive building with multiple underground compartments, and giant left and right wings to the building. There is 2047 people inside all deserters. You see thought it was one general who couldn't handle it and all of his men in command followed him.

Each general was in command of 2046 people in all command positons, that meant captains and other general types bellow him. When this general abandoned his army his whole command structure went with him. So this was a bonus for me as I got to kill the people I was originally assigned to kill. But as I opened the door I heard music inside and other people laughing. As estimated they were all parting at their successful escape from the army.

"Nice party." I said as I walked in as one man saw me and stopped them more and more until the whole room was silent. The music slowly got shut off as I pulled off my hood and looked around the giant room. In it was about 500 people, yeah I meant it when I said this building was huge.

"Oh don't let me ruing your last moments of fun! Please continue!" I shouted with a smiled on my face as someone stepped forward. He stood before me in his old military uniform the mark of a general on his chest.

"Who are you?" He asked me as I laughed.

"I would just waste my time telling you, deserter General Jinx." I said his last name as I heard hundreds of swords begin to unsheathe as I grinned down at him.

"If you must know I am Percy Jackson, master assassin. I have been given the task to eliminate all deserters in this building. Now let me make it easy on you take your dagger in your belt and cut your own throat. Then all of you stab one another in the gut and do the same as your general if you are without a partner." I said as suddenly I had a dagger at my throat as I sighed. The dagger drawing a little blood.

"I tried to make it easy on you." I said as suddenly all the windows to the mansion began to shudder. Small scratches of claws on the walls and windows, like tree branches scraping them. All the lights flickering as the darkness became more abundant in this massive building. My cloak seeming to get longer, the shadows becoming darker and darker in my giant shadow that stretched up the wall behind me and around to almost above me.

"You General Jinx are condemned to death along with your subordinates who followed you. Let the monsters of the dark consume your condemned souls." I said as human like beings began to crawl from my massive and pitch black shadow. Each shade looking like a crawler zombie off call of duty. They were just shade like either, no these guys looked as real as any other monster and not made of shadow like normal shades were protrude as.

They had black thin looking skin covering their body, no eye on their head just small nostrils and a mouth that went from one side of their face to the other. Their mouth had not gums as giant sharp teeth from all angles sprung up on their mouth making them beyond terrifying. They walked on all fours with the precisions of most animals. Some hissed as they came crawling slowly out of my shadow. None attacking as they seemed to purr as they rubbed up against me as I pet some of them.

These shades were my personal scare force and attack force, they were merciless in battle making wild animals seem light hearted. The thing was if they lost a limb when fighting they would regenerate it if they ate some meat. These beasts were no easy thing to kill and the way they looked mated how deadly they were. No one talked for what seemed hours as the small terrifying shades began to crawl around me sniffing things. I just slowly petted ones head as people backed up as I said the word they need.

"Attack." I simply said as the shades let out horrible screams of dying people and began to charge the people in front of them. The same time as I said all the windows shattered as more of the beasts poured in. Shadows in the corners began to summon them as well giving no escape routes in the whole house. They just didn't crawl on the ground, no they used the walls, ceiling, and even people to get around. Not going below full sprint until they found a target to consume and kill. Hundreds upon hundreds of the creatures began to pour in as they began to attack.

I just smiled as my shadow was like a major gate way as every 10 seconds 15 poured out of it. Even if they were 'killed' I felt the shades essence return to me where I summoned it again as they began to swarm the people. Tearing them limb from limb, biting off whole heads as they screamed like dying people. That sound to this day still making me shiver at how terrifying it truly was. As stood grinning at the man in front of me I felt a tap on my arm as I glanced to see what it was.

Standing by my left side was a humid looking shade, in all reality he almost looked like a human if you threw away the whole body made of shadows thing. He even wore clothes made of shades as I nodded to him. This was Eric or was it Tyler? Oh well I never mange to remember the name I give in at times so I just when with whatever comes to mind. Man I kind of felt like Mr. D right at that moment.

"Captain Terror, good you could make it." I said to the shades as the man in front of me saw me like I was crazy. But all the shade did was node as he knew the rules of engagement for me, as did all the terror shades around me. Any person under the age of 18 you bring to me to judge since they were still young. Any person that seems to be winning against your numbers push they towards me to kill. Also any items that can be looted from the building we attack are free game, shades do like their gold. Also the last thing any animals were brought to me as well including from baby monsters to real dogs.

"You know the rules now go okay." I said as he nodded as he drew a stygian iron sword and plunged into battle with a wicked war cry that made a lot of people turn to see. Some doing that was a mistake as a terror shade pounced and killed them instantly ripping out their throat. I just smiled as I turned back my attention to the man in front of me who hadn't moved. The shades seeing he was my prey

"I told you didn't I." I said to the man as I summoned Silent doom my shadow staying open but in the same place as I moved forwards. Like a giant crack in the ground the monsters poured from like Nico summons skeletons. I just took one swipe with the blade but found it blocked by a sword as I smiled as I looked at the General. My smile turning into a twisted one as I really began to attack.

As I attacked him I noticed he was better than I thought he was, actually a whole lot better than I thought he was as he held me at equal ground. Silent Doom humming in the air with joy as I twirled him around and attacked. My blade coming millimeters from his face as he barely dodge, but as the fight went on I grew bored as I noticed 6 people had been pushed towards the center the shades had created around me.

Quickly I planted Silent Doom into the ground and used my current momentum to spring myself up and kick the dude in the chest with both feet. Effectively sending him flying for about 10 feet into his comrades. Me on the other hand slowly lowered myself from my position and pulled the dagger on the end of Silent Doom out of the ground as I looked at all 7 men. Each with a terrified but hopeful look on their face as their General joined them.

"Looks like your little crew is toge-." But I stopped as I looked at the largest man who held a smirk on his face. But his eyes showed fear, but I didn't stop because of that no I stopped because of the belt around his waist. Not just any belt now the queen of the amazon's belt which made me think of Reyna's sister Hylla.

"That belt where did you get it?" I asked him in a deadly tone no wanting bullshit for an answer as everyone turned to the dude as he stepped forward.

"Ah this little prize, got it off some bitch name Hia? No it was Hylla that is right, I remember it like it was yesterday. Ah the sweet satisfaction on her face as a male brought down the queen of the amazons. After beating the shit out of her and took this wonderful prize I took a second one as well if you catch my drift." He said with a smirk as I felt my eye twitch, sure I hated some people but this man made my blood boil like Zeus does.

"You did what?" I asked him in a deep angry tone as the others sensed it. Even the shades all hissed at my tone I was royally pissed off right now. Hylla even thought I saw so little of her and she did trap me in a cage, I cared for her since she had done so much to help us in the giant war.

"You heard me I raped her-." But he was cut off by going any farther as I slammed down Silent Doom into the ground. The dagger on its end keeping it stead as I transformed my cloak into a normal black shirt as I kept my normal black pants and combat boots.

"I Percy Jackson challenge the current king of the amazons for the title of king." I said popping my neck and rotating my arms. Popping all my joints as I loosened myself up, the general I had been fighting lost all color in his face. As he realized I wasn't even warmed up when I fought him.

"You can-." But I cut him off.

"As the king you must accept all challenges to your rein that includes right now at this moment. Maybe you should read up on Amazon law sometimes." I said as I rotated my shoulder one last time and popped my knuckles.

"Ah shit boss is pissed." I heard in the intercom from Tammy.

"Very well." He said stepping forward as everyone stepped back from us.

"You try and run and I will let my pets swarm you." I said to them making them all stop as they gulped as they looked at the hissing creatures hungry for blood. Even though all around us was about 2 inches of blood from the bodies around us. Making it looked like literal hell in here, Hades would be so jealous.

As he got ready I flexed my hands as the 6 foot 9 monster of a man that had a build like Hercules stepped forward. His muscles flexing as my stretched and got ready. As Amazon code nowadays since some big changes weren't through. Was that the fight was to be weaponless, only arms and wrestling were aloud. The first tone to pass out or die lost.

"You ready?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Yep I am no let's get on with it." He said as he charged me his arms out like the Minotaur oh so long ago. But I didn't dodge no I met his hands with my own as we locked hands. Our finger gripping each other's hands as we pushed back on one another. Quickly I felt his strength from the belt activate as I began to be pushed down to my knees almost like in a game of mercy.

As he did I felt him hands squeeze mine like a death grip as I felt my bones popping as I tried to push back. His overwhelming body mass stronger than mine but then I heard him say something stupid.

"You know I have heard a lot about you, especially your girlfriend. I hear she is a feisty one and only listens to you. But you know after I kill you I will claim her as my prize, as by the rules of the duel I am allowed to claim a prize as well. She will have no other option to accept me." He smirked at me as I let my anger explode inside, no one says that about Thalia.

"Oh shit." I heard on the intercom as everyone listened in, but all they heard next was a blood curtailing scream. With a sickening crunch I crushed his hands making him rear back onto his own knees as I stood up with murder present in my eyes. His hands in odd shapes as I crushed them in my rage as I forgot to control my strength.

"You're going wish you had never said that." I said to him as I began the process of killing him. With one swipe of my foot I sent the man in a spiral. His body Turing slowly in my vision as I watched. But I kept hold of his arms as he turned upside down as a splash of blood from my foot swipe hit the other men. As he was now completely upside down in the air and his arms were crossed as I held them.

I planted a foot on his chest and kicked with all my might. In that moment a couple things happened one was the sound of both his arms popping out of place. Then the skin and muscles tearing in them, then it finally ended by me ripping off both his arms as I kicked him into the crowd of monsters. His bloody sockets of arms spewing blood as he glided in the air. Pain prevalent on his face as he landed and the monsters lashed out.

They didn't spar a second as he landed as they began to consumed the man as I held both his arms at my sides. Both flexing harshly as I just tossed them into the crowed of shades as they ate them as well. But as his allies panicked I just stood there motionless, shadows rippling through my hair as I listened to the screams of the man. Once it finally stopped I looked up at them with murder still in my eyes.

But as I was about to step forwards I felt a nudge at my side as a shade presented me with my prize. The Amazon belt that gave the title of queen and in rare cases kind of them. I just nodded to the shade and put on the belt its gold color contrasting with my black as I slid it on. As I finally finished I felt a sudden wave of strength run over me as I smiled at the belts power. A truly powerful relic if I must say so myself.

"For now you will have to stick with me okay." I said to the belt as it glowed as a 'okay'.

"Now for all of you, I have grown tired so I will make it simple okay. Terrors just kill them." I said as almost 50 of the monsters pounced immediately. Some dying in the process but their numbers soon began to overwhelm them as I looked at the belt in all its golden glory. After a minute I finally heard the last scream as I looked over to see the shades feasting on their corpses as I smiled.

"Now we are done finally." I said as I let out a sigh as I bent down and collected my evidence I did my job. The head of the main general as I picked it up by its hair and tossed it a little as I watched the bodies' began to dissolve and go towards me. Or what was left of them, but I just smiled as I noticed no people under the age of 18 were brought to me as I sighed as the job finally finished.

As I did I noticed the shades I summoned were going back into their shadows giving me nods as I smiled at them. They had finished their job for the day and they were off the rest of the week, or at least my attack force was. At the same time hundreds whisks of dust began to flow into me as I gathered more souls. Slowly pulling them from all corners of the house were bodies may lie.

"Sir you done in there?" I heard Jeremy ask in a timid tone.

"Yeah I am, count this mission as a success. I want this building burning in less than 30 minutes got that." I said.

"Yes sir." They all said as I nodded and began to walk out of the building as I splashed in the 6 inches of blood on the ground. But just before I was about to shadow travel away I felt something nudge me. As I looked down I saw Captain Terror was looking at me

"What can I help you with?" I asked him as he nodded and they extended both his arms to give me something. As I held out my right arm I felt something warm be placed in my hand. As he pulled back I found a baby kitten sitting in my hand. But not any kitten no this new kitten was about 3 days old and mewing in my hand not even it eye open. But that wasn't the problem at this time; no the problem was the golden invincible fur this baby nemean lion.

"Oh crap." I said simply as Captain Terror saluted me and returned to the shadows. Outside I was left holding the baby kitten as I walked to meet all 4 teammates as they began to set fire to the building.

"Nice belt idiot." I heard Tiffany say as I glared at her, but as I did I saw Fredrick laugh and patted her heard earing a blush from her.

"Shut up Tiffany." I said as Fredrick just continued laughing his aged laugh.

"So what happened to burning the building?" I asked them.

"Already done, Tammy if you will." Jeremy asked her as he handed her a small button as she nodded. As she grabbed it she pressed it and suddenly the right and left wings of the building exploded into giant plums of green fire. I just smiled as I carried the kitten in my hand over to them as Silent Doom hummed on my finger.

"What is that?" Tammy asked a little skittish as I opened my hands revealing the baby kitten as it tumbled in my palm trying to move. As I showed them it let out a tiny meow with that the girls just swooned to the small animal making girly noises.

"Oh my god, you're so adorable!" Tammy said petting the small monsters a lightly on the back feeling its silky smooth fur. But as I watched Tammy pet the kitten I looked at Tiffany who just stared intently at the baby animal as I raised an eyebrow.

"You want to hold her?" I asked Tiffany as I watched her eyes light up.

"Of course not! I just want to make sure you won't crush her with your rough hands!" She said taking the kitten as a small blush on her face as I smiled as Jeremy and Fredrick laughed at her antics.

"Well since the mission was a success you know what that means, tomorrow is our week long break." I said as Jeremy thrust his hand into the air like a victory as the others nodded.

"What about you boss? What are you doing to do?" Fredrick asked as I smiled.

"Thanks for asking, I am going to take Thalia on our one year anniversary as a couple tomorrow and I need the kitten as a present." I said slowly taking the kitten from Tammy as she frowned at me.

"Is that just because you don't want us to have it." Tammy said.

"Exactly, and who wouldn't want a pet Nemean lion as a pet?" I asked them as they shrugged guessing it was a valid point.

"Oh that reminds me have you guys read the Hannah update this week?" Tammy asked excited as we all exhaled heavily.

"No we don't read gossip like you Tammy." I said not even knowing what the 'Hannah update' was. Everyone else nodded as she frowned at us.

"Now I see why you guys are so dense sometimes." Tammy said earning a laugh from Jeremy.

"He is right Tammy, I think you need to stop reading those things. They will rote your brain." He said as everyone laughed even Tiffany as I cupped the kitten in my hand.

"Shut up, but if you must know the Hannah update is a small news article in our weekly magazine we get in camp. It is about one of the Generals children, as of today she took her first steps by herself." Tammy said proudly as she all nodded in fake enthusiasm. At this Tammy's face grew red in anger and embarrassment.

"Well we need to get back to camp before Tammy try's to strangle us all okay." I said as they all nodded and gathered around me as I summoned back my cloak. As I did I put the kitten in a small pocket over my right chest, it wasn't magical like the rest so I could feel the kitten snuggle in for warmth.

"Alright off we go." I said as I shadow travel us back to our small personal camp which was about 100 miles away from out main camp.

**LINEBREAK:**

"Guess who is back!" I yelled into the tent as I entered. As I looked around I saw no one in me and Thalia's tent as I frowned.

"Were could you be?" I asked myself as I suddenly heard the shower in the other room water running. Smiling I took off my cloak and made sure not to hurt the small animal as I laid it on the bed and stalked back to the other room. Which was really our guest room but it had the only shower in the tent so we actually used it quite a bit.

As I walked into the room I felt a rush of warm and damp air hit my face as I smiled. As looked around I spotted a shadow of Thalia in the shower as I stalked towards it. Slowly I took off my shirt and pants but left on my underwear. We have yet to have sex but full makeout sessions were a weakly for us. If I was lucky I might be able to get to second back, but I would wait until she was ready.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice causing me to jump, as well as Thalia in the shower as I ripped my head around to the small body of Tiffany. She had her arms crossed as she glared at me, but as I looked closer I noticed she was wearing a school bathing suit and had a towel at her side.

"What are you doing here this is my tent?" I asked her as Thalia peaked her head out of the shower curtain. I bet it was the sight, seeing you boyfriend you haven't seen in 2 weeks in only his boxers arguing with a 16 year old girl in her school bathing suit.

"I was going to take a shower with Thalia, why else would I come here? Well other than to hang with Thalia but you need to learn your space around her." She told me as I felt a vein pop on my head.

"Why you little-." But I was cut off by the feeling of a hand on my back causing me to turn to see Thalia in the shower. The water still going but her face said 'don't do it, we will talk later' as she smiled at me.

"Come on Tiffany I know you haven't had a good shower in a while." Thalia said as I let out a sigh as she ushered Tiffany inside the shower. Tiffany quickly got inside but not before sticking her tongue out at me. Leaving Thalia to scoot back over closing the side. But once she was inside the shower I just smiled at Thalia with an 'I am sorry' smile. Thalia just smiled at me as well, it wasn't one that held a message no it was a genuine smile that melted my heart each time I saw it.

"Well I am goi-." I said turning around but a hand suddenly stopped me as I it spun me around. Then in the next second I felt Thalia kiss me completely letting go of the curtain and cupping my face with her hands. I was surprised as she pulled back from the sweet kiss and winked at me as she covered herself again. I was to slow to catch a peak, but I just smiled.

"Welcome home." She said but her eyes said 'there will be more of that later' then she went back into the shower as I brushed my hand up against my lips. Her smell of ozone and strawberry shampoo filing my nostrils, as a small tingle ran through my lips like electricity. Even if we were a year into our relationship her kisses always felt like a new sensation every time.

"Good to be home." I said with a smile as I gathered my clothes and waited for my turn to hop in the shower.

**A/N: So how did you guys like it I hope you did don't worry it will get better in a few chapter just need to cover the back story first.**

**Review please.**


	20. Second Base Then Some, Scarelt's Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**WHO IS LEFT TO FUCK: **

**Nyx**

**Sally**

**Calypso**

**Gaea**

**Hemera**

**NEW POLL: What order should the remaining 5 of people on the people who Percy has to fuck list come in? (Athena was a special case with Thalia, I promise all the rest will be with Percy.)**

**EX: Nyx, Calypso, Gaea, Hemera, Sally (order does count okay, that is what I am basing it off of.)**

**BEST 10 REVIEWS:**

**1. SilverKey Belphegor**

**2. defencive**

**LAST TIME:**

"Come on Tiffany I know you haven't had a good shower in a while." Thalia said as I let out a sigh as she ushered Tiffany inside the shower. Tiffany quickly got inside but not before sticking her tongue out at me. Leaving Thalia to scoot back over closing the side. But once she was inside the shower I just smiled at Thalia with an 'I am sorry' smile. Thalia just smiled at me as well, it wasn't one that held a message no it was a genuine smile that melted my heart each time I saw it.

"Well I am goi-." I said turning around but a hand suddenly stopped me as I it spun me around. Then in the next second I felt Thalia kiss me completely letting go of the curtain and cupping my face with her hands. I was surprised as she pulled back from the sweet kiss and winked at me as she covered herself again. I was to slow to catch a peak, but I just smiled.

"Welcome home." She said but her eyes said 'there will be more of that later' then she went back into the shower as I brushed my hand up against my lips. Her smell of ozone and strawberry shampoo filing my nostrils, as a small tingle ran through my lips like electricity. Even if we were a year into our relationship her kisses always felt like a new sensation every time.

"Good to be home." I said with a smile as I gathered my clothes and waited for my turn to hop in the shower.

**NOW:**

After a couple minutes I decided to go outside and get a shower at Jeremy's, since he was so large I knew they had to give him one of the better showers. So I was going to use that opportunity to get a long hot shower. I knew Thalia and that little turd were going to be a while so why not. As I exited my tent I was met with friendly smiles of other troops. Some of them taking a double take as I normally wore my cloak at all times, but right now I wasn't.

"Good to see the little master assassin is back." I heard as I looked around and saw our Captain as he smiled at me.

"Good to be back sir." I said shaking his hand as I continued going to Jeremy's place.

"So how were your missions?" He asked me as I shrugged.

"Good I guess, took care of a lot of things. Also I believe I found out something." I said raising my finger as I almost forgot.

"What might that be?" He asked me.

"I believe Tiffany is almost on her period I swear to the gods, she is always angry towards me. And that little brat just cock blocked me with Thalia." I said as he just let out a hard laugh, after a little he settled down wiping his tears away.

"Ah yeah she was kind of like that when we found her, but I guess you know that." He said as I nodded.

"Well just don't be too hard on her okay, she has had a rough past. Well rougher than most I should say." He added as I sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if my kids one day when we have some are going to be like her." I said as he smiled and nodded.

"Well only time will tell, but look on the bright side. Your home safe and sound, all of us from camp should be thanking you for coming back in one piece. If you had gotten hurt I don't think Thalia would have kept it together." He said as he imagined what it would be like.

"Yeah…" I said remembering one time I got hurt from an explosion a little, just one degree burns on my hand. But at the sight of seeing me injured Thalia flipped a little. After three destroyed tents, one possible mentally scarred for life child, and a lighting roasted chicken. She calmed down finally as I was left holding her in my arms, her tears soaking into my shirt as I held her. Let's just say after that I made sure to be extra careful with injuries, I never wanted to make her worry like that again.

Let's just say that night is when we had our first true makeout session, her worries turning into deep love. Not wanting to let me go as we laid in bed together for 3 days, Thalia slept most of the time recovering from her emotional rage. I just plaid with her short hair, thinking of how great life with her was. But at the same time thinking of my daughter that lay in wait for me one day I would find her.

"So I will see you around." The captain said snapping me out of my memories as he patted my shoulder as I nodded.

"See you around but I am on my break right now, so don't ask much of me." I said as he laughed.

"I will try not to, well have fun with Thalia on your break." He said as he walked away as I continued on my way to Jeremy's place.

**THALIA POV:**

As Percy left I let out a sigh and turned back to the stripping 16 year old. I just smiled a little as I looked at the near spitting image of myself at her age. She even had slight freckles on her face through her lightly tanned skin. As she finally slipped off her bathing suit and tossed it over the side of our shower curtain. As she did I sat down on our little ledge in the shower that was big enough to fit 5.

"So how were your missions?" I asked her sitting her down in my lap. Her small but almost fitting perfectly in-between my thighs. But as I did I noticed how small she was compared to my 6 foot height. Her head barely reaching my chin as I began to wash her hair.

"Good, lots of blood, but good." She said with a shiver as I smiled, I knew about her little blood phobia so I didn't press on it.

"How was Percy during the mission?" I asked her as I finished scrubbing her hair.

"Like always, stupid and moronic. But me manages to get the job done." She said with a hiss in her voice as I laughed. I just grabbed one of the 3 spray nozzles in the shower and began to wash out her short hair.

"You remind me of me when I was little." I said as I poured some body wash in her hand and some in mine as I began washing her body.

"How so?" She asked with a little step in her voice, like she really wanted to know.

"Always head strong and proud." I said finishing up her back as we both stood up and began to rinse off since I got some of it on me as well. But as I rinsed off I felt a pair of small hands be placed on my C cup breasts. As I looked at Tiffany her face said 'why aren't mine this big' as she continued to look at mine then her A cups. Finally after a while of her starring intently at my breasts and moving her small hands around them she let go and gave a sigh.

"Titty monster." I heard her whisper as I raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" I asked her moving my shoulders closer together making my breasts look bigger than before as she blushed.

"Nothing." She said with a red face as I smiled knowing I won this battle.

"So…Tiffany how is your hunt for Fredrick going?" I asked her as I shut off the water and stepped out.

"W-What?" She stuttered as I smiled at her.

"Oh don't lie to me I know, I can see it in the way you look at that older man." I said smiling as she blushed hard getting her soft fuzzy towel and drying herself off.

"Shut up." She said quietly with her face as red as I had ever seen it.

"Oh is someone a little embarrassed they like someone older than them?" I asked her in a teasing voice as I finished drying off my body but wrapped the towel around my head to help dry my hair.

"So what?" She asked me as I smiled.

"Oh I am glad the little one has found love, but if you must know something. Percy is younger than me by a couple years." I said as her face lit up a little.

"Really you are older than that male?" She asked me as I nodded getting dressed in some plain sweatpants and grey t-shirt.

"Yeah I think I am 5 years older than him, but I think he denies it and says he is older than me." I said remember the time I told him. He doesn't count the years I was in the tree as aging.

"Heh of course that stupid male would be after older women." She said as I gave her a lopsided grin.

"What do you have against him anyways?" I asked her as I sat down as she began to get dressed into some of her clothes she brought. Which was a plain shirt and shorts, after a second I reached down to a small fridge I have by our bed and grabbed two bottles of milk. I handed one to Tiffany and opened mine as I gulped down the cool liquid.

"He reminds me of someone that died long ago, someone I will never stop hatting because of what he did. Just the way he walk and talks reminds me of the painful memory." She said in a deep angry tone as I decided not to press farther.

"Okay so why do you like me so much?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Because you're like a mother I never had, always caring in every way you can be to me. Also we kind of look alike so I helps me think of you like that." At that sentence I felt the need to hug the small child as complied with it. After I let go of her with a smile plastered on my face I set to work on the small tangles of hair on her head.

**PERCY POV:**

As I got back to my tent fully clean and smelling like Axe body was and peppermint shampoo, I walked in to Thalia brushing Tiffany's hair. Tiffany had a look of perfect relaxation on her face and a bottle of milk in her hands. Thalia looked like she was thinking right now but as she saw me she smiled. Her hair up in a towel as the back of the towel hung behind her.

"Hey." I said as Tiffany opened one eye but snorted as she closed it and kept relishing the feeling of the brush that ran through her hair.

"Hey Percy." Thalia said with a smile putting down the comb and taking off the towel letting her dry hair free of its prison. I just smiled as I looked at Tiffany who just stuck her tongue out at me as I felt a little anger build in me.

"Don't you have a tent of your own?" I asked the small child as she shook her head.

"I asked them to take it down and give it to someone else before we left for mission, I asked them to send Thalia a letter asking permission for staying with you guys. Thalia replied with a yes so as of now I am living in your guy's tent." She said with a smug look as my eye darted to Thalia who gave me pleading eyes.

"Fine but you are staying in the guest room." I said as she huffed, I couldn't go against Thalia and those beautiful electric blue eyes.

"Fine with me I already put all my stuff in there." She said with a smirk as just sighed as I walked over to my cloak that still had the kitten in it. As I shuffled around in it I managed to grab the sleeping monster in my hand. As I did Thalia grew a curious look as Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"What is that?" Thalia asked as I walked over to her with three things in my hands.

"These are your anniversary presents for out one year anniversary." I said as her mouth opened shocked.

"Oh crap I totally forgot…" She said as both I and Tiffany laughed at her antics.

"Don't worry about it but these are for you." I said handing over two of the gifts that were the belt and a bouquet of light blue roses.

"Oh my god these are beautiful." Thalia said admiring the flowers as Tiffany scooted out of the way as I sat down on the end of the bed.

"I hope so took me months to get them, and apply some spells from the book. They are called Snow Dwellers, a very rare flower that only blooms in the artic. I put a spell on them so they won't rot or anything. They won't even burn in a fire trust me thought I lost it one night as I was looking at them." I said as I made her laugh as she set it down and looked at the belt.

"Is this what I think it is?" Thalia asked in a timid voice as I nodded.

"One of the deserters had it on him, he-he said he r-raped her…" I finished as she knew I was talking about Hylla. All Thalia did was look intently at the belt as she slowly set it down with a sad face.

"Do you know if she is alive?" She asked me as I shook my head.

"I can ask Hades but I believe her soul has passed on." I said as Tiffany was surprised at us talking about our past which we never really did in front of others.

"She would want a women like you to have it, to restore its former glory." I said as she smiled and kissed me on the lips. As she pulled back we both heard a 'yuck' sound from Tiffany as she shook her head.

"What you jealous I can do this with the person I like?" I asked her, which in turn I received two punches. One from Thalia and Tiffany as her face was red with embarrassment.

"Haha thought so." I said quietly to not let Thalia hear as I pulled out the last gift that was currently awake in my hand. Over the time getting here to camp and me taking care of the kitten it had opened its eyes revealing beautiful gold and green cat eyes. As I handed the kitten over to Thalia she just looked intently at the small animal as she smiled a little.

"Back from space camp I see." She said as I just lost it at her joke, I still wonder if the little lioness remember the taste of that awful space food.

"What is so funny?" Tiffany asked as I slowly gathered myself back together as I was rolling on the ground. Thalia suppressed her mostly as she let out a torrent of laughs as well.

"Oh just something that happened a long time ago." She said petting the small creature that was currently taking a liking to her leg as she rubbed up against it. Thalia just smiled as the small kitten the size of my palm purred as best it could as she pet it.

"What would that be?" Tiffany asked as I smiled. Thalia lost in petting the absolutely adorable feline.

"Glad you asked, to put it simply we force fed that monster dried space food and arrows when she was all grown up." I said with a smile as the kitten continued purring.

"I guess every time the monster reforms it forgets it past." I added as I pet the small monster which made it purr more.

"What do you want her name to be?" I asked Thalia as she seemed surprised, but then went down to thinking about it.

"How about Bastet? She was the goddess of felines, in Egyptian myths." She said as the name seemed fitting almost.

"Sounds good, I think she will like it. I guess you could say as of now you possess the most dangerous feline in the known world." I said with a laugh as she just smiled.

"I wonder how big she will get." Thalia asked me as I shrugged.

"You got me but I know that monsters can adjust their size to different situations." I said as she seemed to think about it.

"Well that aside I love it and all these gifts, but I forgot to get you anything." She said quietly as she pet the small as it decided her lap was a nice bed and snuggled in-between her legs as much as they let the small feline go. So it kind of looked like the cat had lost its legs to Thalia's thighs as the kitten started to sleep.

"Oh don't worry about it, you just being her is good enough for me." I said in a slick tone as I saw her eyes practically say 'that was the right answer' as she smiled but it had more to it than a simple smile. Tiffany on the other hand didn't register that Thalia basically said with her expressions was 'Tonight you aren't going to go to sleep'.

"Tiffany it is getting late why don't you go to bed okay." Thalia said as she was about to retort but Thalia's eyes said otherwise as she stayed quiet.

"Very well." She said as she walked to the other room as Thalia gently picked up the sleeping kitten and put it in a small box that had all the necessity s for a small carnivorous monster. Instantly I felt her pull the collar of my shirt towards her as her lips smashed onto mine. After a second she pulled back as her eyes screamed of lust.

"Percy off with your shirt now." She said in a commanding tone as I happily obliged as I took off my black shirt and threw it away. Big mistake, as I forgot about the new wound I had received thanks to a certain piece of shrapnel that hit me. As Thalia was about to jump on me she saw my small red mark in my marbled abs.

"What is that?" She asked me as I smiled lightly at her.

"Uh nothing…" I said as she looked intently at me but then pushed me onto the bed and straddled my waist as I let my hands rest on her thighs. Her hand tracing the small red mark that was nearly healed thanks to a bottle of water. Thanks to dad I got back my regenerative ability with water about 4 months ago.

"Percy you have to be more careful, I can't afford to lose you again." She said in a sweet tone as she bent down and kissed me much lighter than before as it slowly progressed. Our tongues dancing for dominance after 5 minutes of tender kissing. Thalia remained on tope as I managed to slowly pull up her shirt revealing her sports bra.

"Percy…" Thalia managed through the kiss as I slowly pulled back as her eyes glowed almost. I could feel her emotions raging inside her as she leaned up and put her hands under her bra. I just stayed silent as I left my hands on her thighs as she slowly pulled off her bra revealing perfectly tanned globs. I almost lost myself at starring at them until Thalia quickly put a hand around her chest.

"Percy please be gentle." She said as I found my body over hers in a second as I just stared down at her flushed face as I took a large gulp of air.

"Thalia are you sure?" I asked her as I realized she seemed a little uncomfortable as she held her arm as close as she could to her chest.

"I am sure, but only this okay." She said as I nodded and slowly pulled back her arm unleashing the two globs of soft flesh as I slowly leaned down. As I did I gave one a gentle lick to one as my hand found the other as I gave in a light massage. At this I watch Thalia hitch her breath as my movements became more fluid. My years of being with other goddesses and learning a bunch of weak spots I quickly found Thalia's.

"Oh god, how are you so good at this?" She hissed at me as I suckled on one of her breasts as my other teased her nipple lightly making sure not to hurt her.

"I just am." I said as I lied to her not wanting to say something that might make her mad. Her soft skin was like a very warm and very flexible Jello in my hand. My fingers sank into her breasts with ease as I massaged them. Thalia just gave moans in response as I found all the right places. But as I pulled back from one I noticed her normal pink areola was now slightly red from my mouth being on it so long.

"Beautiful." I said as I switched my mouth and hand places. But in doing so her other breast was still very sensitive from my mouth. But as I gave a light pinch to her nipple her back arched suddenly as pleasure rippled through her body. I didn't even notice she was close as she held in a scream. Her back made an arch as both hands went to her mouth to keep in the loud scream that was barley muffled.

As I watched the work of nature's most beautiful act before me I was a giant wet patch from in Thalia's sweat pants by her crotch. But I didn't go for the kill blow as I gently massaged Thalia's sides and stomach as her giant orgasm came to an end. Her legs still shaking a little as her arms slowly pulled back from her mouth.

"Oh gods." She whispered in a voice full of pleasure.

"Talk about a return gift, getting to see my strikingly hot girlfriend have a massive orgasm after I played with her breasts. I think I can get used to this." I said smugly as I felt her arm lightly punch my stomach. I just gave her as smile and a kiss as she regained motion in her limbs. But this time I felt a heat inside me that just wanted to fuck Thalia senseless right now. But I held back the urge to do so as we made out tenderly.

Soon I found our positions switched again but this time I had my back pinned up against the head bored or our bed. Thalia sat in my lap franticly kissing me as I gave into her tongue a while back. Her tongue rediscovering every nook and cranny of my mouth. Her warm soft globs pressed up against my chest as her hands ran through my hair. Finally at the lack of air we both broke away gasping for air.

"I guess I should return a favor shouldn't I?" She asked me as I raised an eyebrow, but then I caught her gaze as I starred at the tent in my pants. I tried to cover it up but I was too late as she already managed to unzip my pant revealing my black underwear. She just starred at it hungrily as I gulped not knowing how she might react a male membrane

Timidly Thalia pulled down my boxers revealing my 10 inch membrane that was 2 ¾ inches thick. Thalia just gulped as she slowly reached out for it as her warm hand slowly encased my dick. She just looked up at me to see if she was doing it right as I just nodded, she just lightly smiled as I felt her warm hand begin to move up and down my length. As she did I felt let out a torrent of hitched breaths as she sped up and slowed down repeatedly.

"Oh gods your good." I said as she smiled a little as she began to lower her head. To the tip of my dick, she might have not been as good as Hera. But damn just the way her hands felt was enough to drive me over the edge. But as her mouth slowly encased my membrane in her wet and warm mouth, at that I lost all my other senses. Nothing at the moment was more important that that feeling other than Thalia herself.

But as her wet mouth work in par with hand, her tongue licking my head as she bobbed up and down. I felt myself actually cumming for the first time in weeks, normally I don't masturbate on missions kind of like a personal rule. But the thought quickly left my mind as I felt Thalia suddenly take all of me in her mouth. Somehow she managed to drive all 10 inches down her throat. At this I was in Elysium as I suddenly felt myself cumming, this one move and my much need of release overcoming me as I finally came.

Ropes of thick cum shot down her throat but as she tried to pull away I suddenly grabbed her head and pushed down farther if I could. At this Thalia just seemed to hum in happiness as I did that. But as she did hum I started to cum even harder as I seemed to almost cum more as I finally stopped after 15 ropes of cum. My dick limp in Thalia's throat as she pulled back with a gasp of air. Leaving my wet limp dick to the cool air in our tent.

"That was fun, also you seemed to have a lot more than I thought but I don't mind." Thalia said in a pleased tone as she licked excess cum off her lips. I had to say in that moment Thalia was the sexiest I had ever seen her as she licked the last bit of cum off her lips. Her breasts heaving a little as he stuffed my dick back into my boxers, I guess the night was over.

But I didn't mind we made progress in our relationship, hopefully one day I would build up the courage to propose to her but for now this was enough. We had been moving slowly in our relationship but tonight marked a key point in it. But for now I needed to ask her another question.

"How do I taste?" I asked her in a seductive tone as she smiled and came crawled over to me and kissed me. With that she pulled away with a grin.

"Like nectar." She whispered in my ear. As she did I felt a shiver down my back from her tone as I smiled and suddenly hugged her. As I did I surprised her as I pulled her as close to my body as I could.

"Please never leave me please." I whisper to her as I felt a smile grow on her lips.

"Trust me I never will, now let's go get a shower." She said in a normal tone as I nodded and follower her to the bathroom. Not knowing a fully awake Tiffany had heard us both through the whole thing.

**LINEBREAK:**

**SALLY POV:**

"Come on Hannah you can do it!" I said excited as I watched my baby girl take a timid step and another slowly making her way to me as I sat on the ground cross legged on the ground. Eternal held a video camera at my request as I watched my child take another timid step. Her cute face focused on what she was doing as I cheered her on.

"Come on only a couple more you can do it!" Eternal said in the spur of the moment as Hannah quickly took two steps and caught her balance as she managed to walk another 5 getting used to the motion as she finally reached me. As she fell in my arms I scooped her up and laugh as she giggled.

"That's my girl." I said kissing her forehead as I smiled, but as I did I felt her giggle more.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She said as I stopped and looked up at Eternal who held a look of surprise I bet through his helmet mask.

"She's your daughter, don't bring me into this." He said as I smirked at him, sensing his tone Hannah spoke.

"Is Daddy angry?" She asked tears threatening to break from her eyes as I quickly shook my head.

"No he isn't I promise." I said to her as she smiled and laughed a little more.

"Okay!" She said as I set her down as she began walking again slowly, but surely. Hannah developed speech quicker than most but her footwork needed quite a bit of work. Only at a year was she barely able to do as eternal helped me out with her a lot along the way. Bringing necessary supplies and other things that you normally can't get in army camps. As she sat down by her toys which consisted of one of those block matcher things and a whole lot of others but she liked the block matcher one the best.

"So how has it been lately?" Eternal asked me setting down the camera and aiming at her to keep recording of Hannah as he sat down by me.

"Lonely without you here but good, Hannah is a quick learner but her motor skills need a little help." I said as she nodded and gave a sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"Oh just received a report from General Thompson, he said that one of the other generals near him deserted with all of his command. He then proceeded to send a Master Assassin after them all." He said as I was shocked that a whole command structure left us.

"Which master assassin?" I asked him intrigued which one could be given such a task of killing so many powerful people.

"I don't know apparently he is new, but I think his name starts with a P but I don't have a clue after that. But as soon as I get the report form his assistant I should know but that may be years as far as we are apart. Along with the Olympian army cutting all supply lines from the main base, but the report should reach us in a while. Since we are on the other side of the planet I guess it should take that long." He said as I sighed not knowing that we got another master assassin to our ranks.

"Well else new?" I asked him as she thought about it.

"Well…there are whispers going about on pantheon of gods of minor and major, which have just reached us elites. But recently the whispers are about this new assassin, something that makes me worry." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"What might that be?" I asked him.

"Do you remember the fleet of ships we sent to make a base over by Olympus?" He asked me as I nodded.

"Well it is believed that it was destroyed in a battle with him and a random god. But with that man's power it was said that he summoned a burning meteor from the sky. That kind of power easily destroyed Kurn a minor forge god overseeing the building of the base. But I don't believe the rumor but if it was true that master assassin is more of a weapon of mass destruction than an immortal." He finished as I looked at he in complete shock.

"Hey aren't you and Reyna supposed to be having a play date soon?" He asked looking at the clock as I looked up to see it was a quarter past 4 which meant I had 15 minutes left.

"Yeah I do sorry." I said standing up and started to search for Hannah's carryon bag that held all the necessity's for my child.

"Don't worry about it Sally, I will see you soon okay." He said as I just nodded and picked up my bouncing baby girl as she squealed in delight.

"Are you ready to go see Luke?" I asked her as she lit up like a candle.

"Yes!" She shouted making Eternal and me chuckle as he handed me the camera as I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said kissing his face mask on the lips and darting through the door.

"Goodbye daddy!" Hannah said as he waved goodbye.

"Goodbye…my baby girl." He said clenching his fist as if some old memories were sprouting up, I just watched him disappeared into a flash.

**LINEBREAK:**

**PERCY POV:**

Thalia lay snoring lightly on my chest as I heard Tiffany snoring as well as I smiled at last night and this morning. Thalia told me this was as far as we were going for a while, she was still timid to lose her virginity. But I guess 1000 years of being a virgin would do that to someone. So for now she settle it that we could do what we just did to one another but no actual sex. So I guess I would have to use my vast knowledge of foreplay to pleasure her for now.

But for now it was enough, I would wait as long as it would take. But felt the clock hit 5 am I sighed as I played with Thalia's hair. It has become a habit of mine to only sleep for 2 hours. It was enough but I knew if Thalia figured that out, I would not make it out alive with her overprotectiveness of me. But as I looked up at the ceiling I noticed something out of the corner of my eye as I looked over to find the baby kitten using its tiny claws to climb up the side of the bed.

"Come her Bastet." I said quietly as picked up the small kitten and placed her on by my side as she purred lightly. But as I did she climbed up my side as over to Thalia, as she did I saw her climb over to Thalia's shirt and climb in. I held back a laugh as I saw Bastet calmly snuggle in-between Thalia's breasts. She quickly turned around inside Thalia' sports bra as Thalia moaned a little.

At that the kitten settled in inside Thalia's sports bra and quickly fell asleep in her cleavage that formed a nice warm pillow for the animal. At the sight I took a mental picture and proceeded to lay my head back down and relish in Thalia's warmth and smell for as long as I could. But later today I and Thalia would be spending a lot of time together with the whole group. Since we needed to report the mission to her since she was my assistant.

"D-Daddy s-sa…ve m-me." Suddenly heard as I snapped my eyes opened and looked around for the sound. It sounded like message lost in static on an old radio but I managed to make it out barely to a female's voice. My daughters voice to be exact as I looked around expecting more. It was then it came from a Shade sitting on my chest that was my personal shade. It was relaying the message for me.

"Hello?" I asked it as more static came out.

"D-ad? I g-got thr….ough y-yes." She said as I almost sat up.

"Scarlet is that you?" I asked as I did sit up accidently waking Thalia who groaned in annoyance as she sat up at well as I waited for a reply.

"Percy what's wrong?" In a groggy voice as she sat up, Bastet finding the collar of Thalia's shirt and using her front legs and head to keep her from falling through Thalia's breasts.

"N-No t…ime t-to talk d-dad, I n…eed you t-to f-ind me. I-I am u-n…der-." But the message was cut right there as I stared intently at the mouse as Thalia realized who was just talking.

"Scarlet?" I asked the mouse as it shook its head. The only reason that would happen is because the shade she was talking to had died. So my guess she was in a room with no shadows, and a small shade had managed to finder her as she created her own shadow. But shades born in a space with no natural shadows will die in a few minutes. She had tired her best but it quite wasn't good enough.

"Percy its okay at least we know she is alive and kicking. We will find her don't you worry, and when we do I hope she doesn't mind having a little brother or sister after this war is over." Thalia said trying to make me feel better as tears lightly ran form my eyes.

"Yeah Thalia your right." I said hugging her back as I spotted the head of Tiffany by her door flap looking at us.

"Now go back to bed you look like you haven't slept in weeks." She said pushing me back down with a yawn as the unnoticed kitten went back into normal sleeping position. As I lay there I realized Thalia had a hidden point I couldn't worry in the state I was in of sleep deprivation. So as I lay there and Thalia snuggled back up to me I close my eyes and for the first time in weeks I truly went to sleep.

**A/N: So how did you guys like it.**

**Review please.**


	21. Cat Cage, Need A Drink, Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**WHO IS LEFT TO FUCK: **

**Nyx**

**Sally**

**Calypso**

**Gaea**

**Hemera**

**BEST 10 REVIEWS:**

**1. SilverKey Belphegor**

**2. defencive**

**LAST TIME:**

"N-No t…ime t-to talk d-dad, I n…eed you t-to f-ind me. I-I am u-n…der-." But the message was cut right there as I stared intently at the mouse as Thalia realized who was just talking.

"Scarlet?" I asked the mouse as it shook its head. The only reason that would happen is because the shade she was talking to had died. So my guess she was in a room with no shadows, and a small shade had managed to finder her as she created her own shadow. But shades born in a space with no natural shadows will die in a few minutes. She had tired her best but it quite wasn't good enough.

"Percy its okay at least we know she is alive and kicking. We will find her don't you worry, and when we do I hope she doesn't mind having a little brother or sister after this war is over." Thalia said trying to make me feel better as tears lightly ran form my eyes.

"Yeah Thalia your right." I said hugging her back as I spotted the head of Tiffany by her door flap looking at us.

"Now go back to bed you look like you haven't slept in weeks." She said pushing me back down with a yawn as the unnoticed kitten went back into normal sleeping position. As I lay there I realized Thalia had a hidden point I couldn't worry in the state I was in of sleep deprivation. So as I lay there and Thalia snuggled back up to me I close my eyes and for the first time in weeks I truly went to sleep.

**NOW:**

**PERCY POV:**

"Percy what are you doing?" I heard a voice as I looked down to see Thalia in her assistant outfit for me. Which was a black t-shirt and pants as she looked up at me. I was currently perched on a wall surrounding the camp that over looked a large stretch of land for about 30 miles. I sometimes sat up here to give my time to think, right now my thoughts were on my daughter and the close by conference in 3 days.

"Nothing." I said Turing back as just laughed.

"So does that mean your don't want to do your report on the mission?" She asked me as I just nodded.

"Well if you don't you aren't going to get any of 'this' any time soon." She said in a seductive voice while motioning to her body. I was on the ground in an instant of a dark flash by her side as she laughed.

"Oh looks like Percy doesn't want to miss out on this huh." She said bending over and pecking me on lips as she looped her finger through my pants and pulling me with her to the tent. I just smiled as I smelled her sweet scent. But just as we entered the tent I spun her around and began to kiss her.

"Percy what are you doing?" She asked as I smiled.

"Getting my gift a little early." I said as I kissed her and began to snake her shirt up. Only to be interrupted by a cough. Carefully I looked up to see Tammy, Tiffany, Fredrick, and Jeremy all in my tent writing down stuff.

"Nice." Fredrick said with a laugh but Tiffany punched him in the side. Jeremy and Tammy were solid red as Thalia blushed away and sat down as I was left standing slowly turning red.

"Now I see why she is your assistant." Jeremy said not trying to be funny but everyone else excluding me and Thalia laughed at the comment.

"What?" He asked them as they just laughed harder.

"Oh nothing just made the moment, but then again Percy just lost his moment so I am not sure at this point." Tammy said as I laughed a little at the comment as the others raged on.

"Oh you think it is funny, remember I am still your superior." I said in a deadly tone as that shut them up, all of them quickly beginning to write again.

"Yeah that right." I said sitting down and taking out a Tablet and started to type away. 30 minutes later I saved the file and gave it to Thalia as all the other looked at me shocked.

"No way, you are done already" Tiffany said as Thalia read it over looking for anything missing.

"No he is done it is all here." Thalia said looking over it as I smiled.

"You learn a few things from being trapped in a hole after a while. Like how to use a computer and such, you would be surprised what you can get in the pit." I said laughing remember that first time I found a computer down there in Tartarus place. Let me say I have never seen so much porn on a computer in my life. Then again he does get kind of lonely but still.

"Damn I need to catch up then." Tammy said typing faster as the others did the same.

"What do you have left to do?" I asked Thalia as she smiled a little.

"I am done, just need to wait for these slackers to hurry up." She said in a harsher tone as they seemed to speed up faster.

"Want to do something?" I asked her as she thought about it.

"Well I have something for you to get for me." She said.

"What might that be?" I asked her as she walked over to me and suddenly reached down between her breasts as I blushed. But I couldn't rip my eyes away as she made a face of searching and then made a 'aha' face as she pulled out a kitten that seemed a little annoyed that her warm breasts were gone.

"Why was she in there?" I asked Thalia as she smirked.

"Seems like Bastet is a little pervert but she wouldn't stop crying when I found her like that this morning and took her out. So I kind of let her stay in there so she would stop meowing…so what I want you to do is get something that she can sleep in." She said as the kitten tried to crawl back to Thalia's cleavage. Which succeeded as Bastet fell from her hand and right in-between her breast almost like a basketball making a basket. Thalia just shook her head as the kitten pocked its head out between her breasts and made a meow.

"So what you want me to do is find her like a play pen or something?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said giving me a kiss as I thought about it.

"Where the hell do I find a cat play pen around here?" I asked her as she shrugged.

"I don't know but good luck." She said sitting back down as the kitten meowed in acceptance as snuggled back into Thalia's breasts.

"That damn cat is so lucky." I said as I sighed and started outside as I thought of place to get a cat play pen. Nothing came to mind as I sat quietly smoldering over the possibilities until I finally figured out a way. Olympus had everything and I guess it time I paid them a visit.

"What you thinking about?" Someone suddenly asked me as I looked up to see the Captain.

"Oh I was wondering if I could run some recon on Olympus for a little." I said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

"To get some information I need, trust me I will blend into the crowd." I said.

"Hmm." He said thinking about it.

"He I will wear this okay." I said as my cloak turned into a white toga that covered only one of my pecks.

"Wow you almost look like a god, plus it is night over there so if you need to escape you can shadow travel… Okay I will let you go. But you have to be back in 1day got it." He said as I nodded and he handed me something about the size of a watch.

"This will teleport you back without anyone noticing, but it is only good for two uses a week. Just think of the camp and you will be back okay." He said as I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks and I will be back in a while okay." I said as he nodded and walked off as I pressed the button and thought of Olympus.

**LINEBREAK:**

**PERCY POV:**

Well to be hones night on Olympus was lie Vegas nothing stopped moving like ever. As I popped out in some random garden I looked around for a little to figure out where I was. As I looked around I saw a familiar face starring right at me as I changed my toga back into my normal black clothes.

"Demeter good to see you again." I said as she dropped her watering pale and ran inside the house as I sighed a little.

"Guess I should have called beforehand." I said as I started to walk to the fence of the garden as I jumped it with ease and began my track around Demeter house. But just as I popped out on the other side was confronted with an angry looking god. Poseidon stood in front of me as I smugly smiled at him, but as I did I was wrapped up in a powerful hug. As the man hugged me I lost all my breath in my lungs an I coughed a little.

"Percy good to have you back." He said in a booming voice with a smile as he put me down as I inhaled as much air as possible

"Good to see you to dad, sorry I didn't call." I said coughing a little as he patted my back laughing.

"Oh you better be sorry, also I heard what you and Athena almost did." He said with a wild grin as I gave him a small smile.

"To turn down a virgin goddess with the offer of sex on the plate is one big task I give you that, but I guess true love will do that to you." He said with a wink as he picked me up and started walking as I followed him.

"So what you doing here anyways, to make you forget to call in?" He asked me.

"Well to be honest I am 'spying' on you guys and I came to get a cat play pen thing." I said as he just looked at me weird.

"I got Thalia a newborn Nemean Lion, and it needs a play pen and stuff so I need to find one." I said making him just smiled and pat my back.

"Only you Percy could do such a thing, also how about a little drink before you go home?" He asked already driving me off course as we walked through the lively streets of Olympus. Many people taking a double take as they watched Percy Jackson and Poseidon walk through the streets of Olympus.

"Oh I couldn't Thalia would get worried." I said in a voice that begged him not to.

"Nonsense, you will be fine Thalia won't have to worry you in my arms I will make sure you get home safe." He said laughing as I let out a small laugh.

"Sure then I haven't had a taste of Alcohol for about 6 months so one or two shots should be fine. But nothing over that okay." I said as he smiled and led me into a bar that said Dionysus on the front. As we walked in I instantly recognized two gods hitting on my Nymphs by the bar. Being Poseidon who he was, he walked right over and interrupted them.

"Guys guess who is back!" He said in a loud voice as both Nymphs used this as an opening to escape from Apollo and Hermes flirting clutches. As they spotted me I could see the surprised in their eyes then an evil smile spread across their faces.

"Oh if it isn't the 'virgin goddess rejecter' welcome to the most popular bar on Olympus." Apollo said as Mr. D grunted in approval from behind the counter.

"Says the man who can't keep it in his pants, also what's up Hermes." I said shaking the gods hand as Apollo just smiled at me.

"Nothing just got dragged her by Apollo." He said sipping on a drink.

"Well I'll be damned if it isn't the sea boy." I suddenly heard as I turned my head to see Ares behind me with a tall drink in his hand.

"This is surprising normally you don't come here Ares." Apollo said ordering another drink as Ares took a seat by Poseidon who just laughed at the name.

"Aphrodite is off fucking some pore mortal senseless so I am alone for the night." He grumbled through his drink as he sipped on it making us all laugh as I took a spot in-between the four gods.

"Ha serves you right." Said a new voice as all of us turned to meet Hades in a fancy suit and Hephaestus as normal as ever wearing a mechanics suit.

"Ah the Hades you get dumped with that chick we set you up with?" Apollo asked him as Hades just huffed in annoyance as he sat down by Ares and Hephaestus by Hermes.

"Yeah she did." Hephaestus said making everyone laugh as Hades grumbled some more as everyone had a drink now thanks to Mr. D.

"Looks like the gangs all here." I said sipping on my coke which I had asked for.

"Luckily Zeus is out banging a mortal or I would have kicked his ass if he came here right now." Poseidon said making us all nod.

"So Percy anything new?" Apollo asked me as I shrugged.

"Got the title of Master Assassin in the Other Worlders army." I said taking a sip on my coke but when I set it down it changed into a shot of vodka.

"Then we must celebrate." Poseidon said as I laughed nervously, vodka was never really my friend.

"Go on Percy take it, don't be a puss." Apollo said as I gulped and took the shot and downed it. As I felt the liquid burn my throat I coughed and set down the glass as Poseidon patted my back.

"God that did not taste like normal Vodka." I said coughing a little more, to be honest down in the pit I would drink but this shit was strong.

"That's because it is a special brew, now another." Mr. D said as I coughed one more time as I held up the glass.

"To dad and mom making all this." I said as they all laughed as I downed the drink as Poseidon blushed. Again it was filled as I starred at it feeling my body start to feel warmer.

"To Mr. D and this tasty alcohol." I said as I downed it again as he gave a light chuckle. Now I could feel the liquor begin to affect me as I blinked a few times.

"To Thalia Grace being the best girlfriend in the world." I said as I down it again. They all just laughed at that as I smiled at my shot glass.

"To Percy for coming back to Olympus." They all said as I smiled and downed my 5th shot.

"To having a semi good family." I said but this time I slowly sipped on the liquid as I just smiled a little. My senses growing hazy as Poseidon just patted by back.

"You slowing down?" He asked as I smiled.

"Or course not." I said as I downed two more making the last one my 9th shot. At this point was losing myself in my own senses as I blinked once and I was cast in a darkness. As I relished in the feeling but as I did I felt my body moving and sounds going by in a blur the next thing I knew I was asleep.

**LINEBREAK:**

"Percy wake up come on." I heard as I blinked a few times and looked around as I found myself in my tent back at camp. But as I looked around I suddenly had a massive head ace as I closed my eyes for a few moments. As I looked around I saw my normal tent the Thalia as she looked at me funny.

"Morning." I said with a yawn as I sat up to find myself still in my last night clothes. But as I smelled myself I recoiled as I smelled like a bar.

"It's the afternoon and why do you smell like a bar?" She questioned as I looked up at her.

"Well I had to go get Bastet's play pen-." But I was cut off by her.

"Thanks for that by the way she loves it." Thalia said with a smiled and sat by me as she helped me up as I noticed on the ground a multi-level cat play house that Bastet was currently sleeping in. But as I looked closer at the cloth she was sleeping in it looked just like a bra, as my eyes met Thalia's she shrugged and helped me to the bathroom.

"Why is Bastet sleeping in one of your bras?" I asked her.

"She still wouldn't shut up so I kind of gave her one, turns out she likes my smell as well puts her right to sleep when she wants to." She said shyly as I sat down on the toilet as Thalia started to help me out of my clothes.

"So back to your story." She said.

"Oh right well _after _I got her play pen at Olympus because this place doesn't have things like that. But after I went to Olympus and got her play pen I was found by my father and everyone other male Olympian besides Zeus and sat down to have a drink." I said.

"Oh no." She said.

"Oh yes after 9 shots of Mr. D alcohol I can't remember anything else." I said as she just shook her head.

"Well that explains the letter." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Letter?" I asked her as she reached to her back pocket and gave it to me, it was still unopened and had the seal of Poseidon on it. As I looked at it I slowly opened it and read it.

_Dear Percy,_

_Hey last night was great I don't think I have seen anyone drink more than Dionysus. But thanks for the stories and what not about your past in Tartarus. I guess the others were too shy to apologize once again but I made them do it. But after 25 shots of Dionysus alcohol I guess you wouldn't be remember any of this so I wrote a letter. Just to let you know we did try to hook you up with a nymph but even in your highly intoxicated state you said Thalia was your only one. Thalia if you are reading this please don't be hard on him he did well, I swear on the Styx he didn't sleep or ever go near another lady while her was up here. _

_Also we helped him pick out the play pen afterwards so don't worry we got the job done. It is a Hephaestus product and it will account for anything you put in it. Such as it will feed an animal on schedule and water it. But other than that we didn't do much, well other than egg and toilet paper Zeus's temple. That was fun let me tell you, but then again he did get chased by a horde of nymphs after your body._

_But Apollo and Hermes willing sacrificed themselves to the horde of 15 drunk nymphs off your back. So back to the letter, it was good to see you Percy and some advice keep Thalia safe she makes you like your old self again. Thalia keep doing what you're doing, and keep Percy safe he would be able to live without you._

_Sincerely, Dad._

_P.S: I won't tell anyone about the little Gaia and Nyx incident don't worry my lips are sealed._

As I finished I blushed like mad as Thalia read it as well as I handed it to her. After a minute she looked up at me and smiled and kissed me on the lips. In a second my hangover vanished with her kiss as I tasted her cherry lip-gloss. But as she pulled away it returned and I was almost temped to kiss her again to make it go away.

"Well thanks to this letter you're out of the cat house, but please tell me next time you go out. Also what did he mean by Gaia and Nyx incident?" She asked me looking down at the letter as I felt a blush run to my cheeks.

"Don't worry about it." I said quicker than I need to as she looked at me like I was lying. But then all the sudden she kissed me and began to walk out of the bathroom.

"I won't bug you about it if you don't want to tell me, we all have those small moments we want to hide." She said with a large blush on her face as I looked at her funny as she closed the door. I guess she was also hiding a very personal moment from me as well but I wouldn't bug her about it. Because if she spilled hers I would have to spill all mine, and my list is kind of long. But as I remembered the moment with Gaia and Nyx I blushed as I undressed fully and walked in the shower remembering the moment oh so long ago.

**FLASHBACK: 800 YEARS AGO**

As I walked in the darkness of my personal room in the arena getting ready for bed. Recently I have felt my body adapting to the darkness around me. My cruelest feelings coming out of me, my mercy running dangerously on low. As well as starting to feel pleasure in the fear of my own name of Flaw that I made up. But most of all I have grown to love the screams the float in the air during the fights.

I was like a god here and I loved every moment of it. Not to mentions after I had Nyx and her daughter Hemera for dessert on night I began to love my position of power. But as I tossed Thanatos's cloak off and onto the bed I heard a couple knocks at the door. I just walked over to the door and opened it revealing a friendly face of one of my bedroom guards.

"Sir we have some visitors requesting to see you right now." He said as I heard a rumbled from the arena, it's never ending fights coursing through the ground and walls into my room.

"Let them in." I said as the Cyclops nodded and went back outside and closed the door as I sat down. As did I watched the door open revealing two people I didn't quiet expect. Nyx stood in all her lush curves that covered her body. Her long black hair and eyes that seemed to see into my inner darkness. Her supple D cups that seemed to never sag no matter what. I just smiled a wicked grin as she gave he a smile back.

"Nyx what a pleasant surprise, if I had known your where coming I would have cleaned up a little." I said standing up as she walked over and gave me a peck on the lips, that quickly turned into a kiss. It was amazing feeling as she kissed me, her hand slowly going down my marble like stomach and quickly finding my crotch. She just smiled as she gave it a few rubs, I just moaned in the kiss as she did.

But just as I felt my belt unbuckle we both heard a cough as she broke apart from me with a golden blush. As I looked who made the sound I noticed a person in a robe that hid everything as I looked at Nyx. She just smiled and walked over to the person as I raised an eyebrow.

"What's this about?" I asked her as I sat down again.

"Well after my last visit I thought it might be interesting to bring a friend along to join us." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"You could have just asked your daughter." I said as she smirked.

"Please after last time Aether won't let her a foot out of his castle and fucks her constantly. You could say that after he found out about you two he stepped up a little." She said with a laugh.

"Really so who might this be?" I asked her.

"Well promise to not get mad okay." She said as I just nodded slowly trying to think of who she brought. But as the person raised up their hands and pulled off their hood I was stunned. She had curly black and glowing green eyes, a flowing green dress covered her body. But in an instant I was at her throat as I lifted her up off the ground. Nyx begging to panic as she tried to stop me but I just tossed her aside and onto the bed.

"Why are you here Gaia?" I hissed at the primordial as I lifted her a foot off the ground. Her arms grabbed at my arm to let me go but I gave no yield. Nyx tried to get up from the bed but black tendrils of shadow lashing out at her limbs and tying her down. She tried to use her powers to dispel them but she couldn't, this was my arena. Powers of any god or primordial only worked here if I wanted them to.

She didn't respond as green tears flowed her eyes as I chocked her out, my anger growing as Nyx yelled at me to stop. But I didn't hear her words as the shadows around me ran rampant with my anger that fueled me.

"I-I w-wanted t-to a-apologize." She managed as I squeezed her throat harder, even if she was a primordial they still needed air.

"YOU WANTED TO APOLOGIZE! NOTHING YOU WILL EVER DO WILL EVER BE ENOUGH FOR ME TO FORGET WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME!" I screamed right in her face as my grip grew tighter. Her legs kicking me as she tried to get air, but I wouldn't let go. Her tears streaming from her face as I heaved in anger, all I wanted to do was rip her apart right now. But something felt that if I did that something in me would change.

"I-I know t-that." She said with the last of her breath as her face was tuning a deadly shade of green. Even if she was mother earth that was not good at all. But as I looked into her pleading eyes I just began to slowly lower her. Knowing that this was not the way to vent out my anger. As soon as I set her down and let go of her throat she bent over and started coughing violently. Sucking in as much air as possible as I stared down at her with rage still in my eyes.

"I know that whatever I will do will never be enough for you to forget what I have done. But please let me apologize, after I was forced back into a slumber by your friend Leo. I began to regain my true self, I was not myself when I attacked you all. I let anger be my guide for revenge against the Olympians. So please if it means anything I am sorry." She said still coughing a little as tears ran down her face. With my power of the flaws I sense that she was no lying.

"Percy…" I heard from Nyx still strapped to my bed as the darkness slowly faded out as Nyx was released. She just slowly came over to me and hugged me from behind as I looked at Gaia with anger.

"Percy she is sorry, she was not in her right of mind. That happens to gods when the force themselves to reform faster. Her body reformed quicker but her consciousness was not fully formed when she came back, only the sick and sadistic side was left of her. All the evil that you face in the war, but that side is now gone. All the remains in her carrying and loving side, so please forgive her." She pleaded as I looked down at Gaia who looked right at the ground tears still covering her eyes.

"I don't sense you lying, anyways if you did lie in my arena you would be forced to tell the truth as its laws made by me state. So Gaia if you can make it up to me I won't try to kill you anymore, but I swear if you try as much as hurt one demigod again. You will not feel my mercy, I will find you and tear you limb from limb. I will force you to go through the very tortures Tartarus put me through." I said in a deadly tone as I felt Nyx shiver as the darkness in it was genuine rage and anger in my voice.

"Yes I will never harm any other demigod if they do not attack me first I swear on the Styx." She said as I heard the thunder boom around us.

"Thank you for not killing her." Nyx said quietly as she let go of me and helped her sister off the ground as I eyed them.

"So Nyx why did you bring Gaia here other than to apologize?" I asked her as she smiled a little.

"Well honestly I brought her to help me with you for the night." She said blushing golden as Gaia did the same as I widened my eyes in surprise.

"Wait you want me to fuck her and you." I said as Nyx just nodded as I just stood stunned.

"But-." I was cut off by Nyx slamming her lips on mine as I staggered back until I felt the backs of my knees hit the bed side as I toppled back onto the bed. Nyx still kissing me and she ran her hands through my hair. Our tongues trying to find ground on one another but I eventually gave into the goddess. Her tongue began to ravage my mouth as I cupped her ass cheeks in both my hands massaging them a little as I did.

Nyx just kept going as I felt her ass up, it was perfect in all its shape and form. But I think that is what you get when you are a Primordial. But as we made out she suddenly pulled back and gave me a wide smile as she turned back to Gaia who was shifting unevenly on her feet.

"Come on her wont bite." She said turning back to me and removing my shirt as she herself removed her black dress. All she had on now was a black pair of skimpy looking bra and panties both see-through right before they revealed anything. Both hiding barely her nipples and vaginal lips as I looked over her with lust filled eyes. But right before I jumped in she turned around and walked over to Gaia who looked scarred still. Nyx swayed her hips as she did walk giving me a show as she walked, her ass jiggling a little with each step.

"Come on get undressed or do I have do it myself?" Nyx commanded as Gaia slowly lost the cloak revealing her green flowing dress more. But apparently that wasn't quick enough for Nyx as she pounced on the Primordial. In a second as I watched, Nyx had stripped Gaia to a pair of Green bra and panties. Gaia on the other hand had a face of pure gold blush as Nyx pulled her up to a standing position.

"Thanks more like it." Nyx purred in her ear as she gave a nibbled to it as she pushed Gaia from behind. Her hand wrapped around Gaia's waist leading her to right in front of me as I sat up. My war hardened body that seemed to be trimmed out of marble complete shown off to them. As Gaia was pushed to her knees by my crotch Nyx grinned and reached around her.

"Now Gaia why don't you get Percy nice and hard for us." Nyx said as Gaia just nodded timidly as she began to unzip my pants. After that was done Nyx helped take them off as a small tent stood up in my underwear. Gaia just gulped slowly as Nyx smiled still pressed right up against Gaia's back. Her breast right up against her as Gaia shivered at the feeling, but she proceeded as she slowly began to pull down my underwear.

"Oh gods you're bigger than I thought." Gaia gasped as my dick flopped out still semi-soft, even then it was still 7 inches long and 2 inches thick. I just smiled at their faces, Nyx just bit her lip seductively as Gaia gulped almost not know what to do.

"Oh you never did this with Uranus?" Nyx asked guiding Gaia's arms to my meat poll. Her soft hands slowly encasing it as I shivered a little.

"No…" She said quietly as we both smiled, it was like playing with a virgin. Nyx kind of sadistic when it came to virgins, I would know because this wasn't the only time Nyx brought another person to my chambers.

"Well then I guess I have to teach you." Nyx said putting her hands around Gaia's and started to slowly guide her hands up and down my shaft. Nyx's fingers interlaced Gaia's making it feel amazing as two hands stroked me at once. My dick growing quickly as Gaia started to do it on her own. Nyx just let go and reached underneath while moving Gaia's other hand to my balls. Both their hands started to massage them as I let out a loud moan making Nyx smile.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked Nyx but before she could respong I wrapped my legs around both goddesses and pulled them closer. But as I did Gaia jumped as her face as put right up against my dick. Precum dripping out the tip as my fully erect 10 inch dick lay right on her face. She just starred right at it as she inhaled deeply, her eyes glazing over as my manly scent drove her over the edge. I just smiled as I slapped my dick against her face a few times, her golden cheeks felt great on my super hard dick. But before she could do anything I grabbed Nyx's head and forced her to start to suck my dick.

"You like that don't you?" I said in a sadistic voice as Gaia had to move her head to my balls, she didn't even waste any time as she began to suck on them. As Nyx just slurped and chocked on all of my dick as I forced it down her throat. I could have listened to that for hours as I felt her tongue go wild inside as it licked my shaft and head as I force all 10 inches to the back of her throat each time. But each time I did a glob of white substance of precum and salvia covered my shaft.

"Nyx suck harder, you little slut." I said in my sadistic voice as she nodded and continued to suck harder as I abused her throat. Gaia seemed to take Nyx's command as her own as I felt her tongue lick at my balls harder and take them in her mouth. I was in Elysium at this point as I felt the thick saliva and precum mixture flow out of Nyx's mouth. She just slurped it up as she left thick trails of the substance on my shaft as I finally felt myself cumming.

"Take it you bitches!" I yelled as I pulled Nyx off my dick, Gaia just sat up and opened her mouth as Nyx opened her abused and slimy one. With a roar I let out multiple jets of cum that rained down on them. Nyx and Gaia each took one ball in each hand and seemed to milk my cum from me as it landed on their faces and some in their mouths. After my 7th stream of thick cum left my dick I let out a steady breath as I let go of Nyx's hair as she began to swallow and taste my cum in her mouth.

"The taste is amazing." Nyx said as she finished swallowing what was in her mouth as my flaccid dick lay limp. Gaia was in her own world as he began to lick the cum off Nyx's face like a cat in heat. Slowly they both licked each other's faces clean, Nyx took care of the cum the landed on their breasts. Slowly licking it off Gaia's breasts as she gave a moan with each lick. Finally after 5 minutes they were clean, but as I looked at my hand I noticed some of my cum had gotten on a fingers as I showed them.

"Lick it off." I said as they did as I said. Each taking my fingers in their mouth and cleaning my fingers. All while keeping eye contact with my eyes.

"Now Gaia why don't you clean my shaft and we will get the real party started." I said sadistically as she set to work.

**!IMPORTANT!**

**Next week I am going to put all my time to the Forgotten and finish it okay. Just so I don't have 3 open stories. I am sorry I have neglected it for so long if you liked it, but I will finish it hopefully next week if I managed to pump out a chapter every 2 days. And like 3 on the weekend.**

**A/N: So how did you guys like it.**

**Review please.**


	22. Hangover, Wet Dreams, New Troops

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**WHO IS LEFT TO FUCK: **

**Sally**

**Calypso**

**NEW CHALLENGE:**

**Because I haven't update for some time I think there is a need of a challenge. So as of now I want the best reviews you can muster and the top 10 reviews that I get will be able to make one request they want with the story to change or add. This means anything but how many lovers he has okay. So that means review your heart out**

**LAST TIME:**

"Take it you bitches!" I yelled as I pulled Nyx off my dick, Gaia just sat up and opened her mouth as Nyx opened her abused and slimy one. With a roar I let out multiple jets of cum that rained down on them. Nyx and Gaia each took one ball in each hand and seemed to milk my cum from me as it landed on their faces and some in their mouths. After my 7th stream of thick cum left my dick I let out a steady breath as I let go of Nyx's hair as she began to swallow and taste my cum in her mouth.

"The taste is amazing." Nyx said as she finished swallowing what was in her mouth as my flaccid dick lay limp. Gaia was in her own world as he began to lick the cum off Nyx's face like a cat in heat. Slowly they both licked each other's faces clean, Nyx took care of the cum the landed on their breasts. Slowly licking it off Gaia's breasts as she gave a moan with each lick. Finally after 5 minutes they were clean, but as I looked at my hand I noticed some of my cum had gotten on a fingers as I showed them.

"Lick it off." I said as they did as I said. Each taking my fingers in their mouth and cleaning my fingers. All while keeping eye contact with my eyes.

"Now Gaia why don't you clean my shaft and we will get the real party started." I said sadistically as she set to work.

**NOW:**

Gaia was not one for blowjobs but she managed to get the job done as well as make me rock hard again. But I couldn't help but make her choke on it for a little as I when I was hard. I just placed my hand on the back of her head and forcer her down my whole shaft. She gaged as I forced it down her small throat, but I enjoyed the tightness that it provided as I groaned in pleasure. She on the other hand had a bright golden face as the lack of air once again got to her. Thick streams of saliva covered my shaft but I felt a hand on my shoulder as I snapped out of my trance.

"Percy anymore and she is going to faint." Nyx said as I looked down at Gaea whose eyes were just rolling into the back of her head as my hand held her planet on all 11 inches of my dick. With little resistance I slipped her off my rock hard dick, her mouth leaving thick streams of salvia and precum as she slid off my dick. As I did she began to cough loudly as I let go of her head and she leaned over and gathered her breath.

"Sorry about that, I kind of have a habit of letting my body control itself in moments like this." I said rubbing the back of my head as Gaia gathered her breath and looked back up at me. She still took deep breaths as she looked at Nyx for some explanation of a sort. As Nyx helped the goddess off the ground and made me scoot back onto the bed so my head was on the pillows now.

"It's true the first time he did it with me he choked me out the same way. He is getting better but he needs to learn, Hemera still won't forgive him about the time he did it to her." She said as she sat Gaia on the bed so her back was facing me.

"So the rumors were true." She managed as she rubbed her throat a little as my membrane had probably stretched it.

"Very, let me tell you my daughter couldn't get enough of his dick inside her for 3 days after he had us as a birthday present together." She said shivering a little as I smirked at her, Nyx just sat on the bed as well and turned to me as she sat Indian style. At least she was nice enough to wait for Gaia to regain her senses before making me fuck her senseless.

"If I remember right Nyx you couldn't get enough of me as well that one night, after the third day Hemera passed out from pure pleasure while you still went on for another 3 days. But I will let you in on a secret Gaia, Nyx is a major screamer when she cums with her ass." I said with a wink making the goddess glance at Nyx as she blushed hard as I smirked again.

"You were a lot nicer a 20 years ago." She said with a pouting face as I shrugged.

"Living in Tartarus changes people Nyx you know that the most, but enough chit chat. Who is up first?" I asked as they both looked at one another.

"You sound like you have better things to do that us?" Nyx said crawling over to me as I smirked a little.

"Well I was planning on having your little girl over for the night but she can join us later." I said as I grabbed Nyx's hand and pulled her quickly up to me. Quickly I kissed her surprised face as she got the message, that was 'but this is right now and that means you are first'. Quickly I felt her few garments disappear in a small flash as her hand drifted to my dick. As we made out I felt her stroke me but I didn't let the favor go unpaid. With my knee carefully I placed it at her entrance. Then with a small forward motion of my body I pushed up harder against it.

All I got was a gasp from her at the sudden feeling that managed to escape the kiss, but I wasn't done as I sneaked another hand to her breast and pinched her nipple. With that I felt her shudder in pleasure as a small amount of liquid trailed down my leg from her crotch. All I could do was smile and pull away from the kiss as Nyx tried to hold her orgasm down a she had only came a little.

"Looks like you need a little help, here why don't I help." I said as her face turned into a panicked one.

"Percy don't-." But she was cut off by a loud moan but I wasn't the one who did it. I just looked past Nyx's orgasming body to see Gaia with her mouth as Nyx's entrance. Juices began to flood her mouth and hit my leg as the goddess licked out Nyx. This just caused her orgasm to prolong itself as Nyx's arms gave out and she fell on my chest her ass still in the air. As she came her toes gripped at fabric that covered my bed. But as she came her legs elongated like a cat's when you scratch them on the spot right before the tail on the back.

She just screamed into my chest in pure ecstasy, but Gaia didn't stop licking up her flood of juices during the whole ordeal. But finally after a minute her legs also gave in as she fell on my whole body. Her eyes closed as her legs twitched in ecstasy, no longer were juices coming out of her clean pussy thanks to Gaia. She just breathed shaky breaths as she tried to regain herself from our double team on her.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked Gaia as she wiped her chin as she blushed.

"I never had anything but missionary positon with my husband, but that doesn't mean I have strayed from the path of male and female once or twice." She said with a hum as if she was happy about it.

"Well that…is something to note." I said with an eyebrow raised as I pushed the still recovering Nyx off my chest and leaned up the Gaia as she kneeled on the bed facing me. She just licked her lips one last time before I looked at her. But I just had to ask her the question that plagued my mind about what she just said.

"Who did you do it with?" I asked her placing a hand on my knee still feeling my dick super hard. Gaia just shrugged but then started to undress as she seemed to think about it. I just admired the show as the goddess of earth pulled off her bra showing her supple D cups.

"Well there was a couple but the main ones were; Hera, Hestia, and Rhea." She said as my mouth dropped open, I wouldn't have care if I would have swallowed a fly or not this was purely astonishing to me.

"You had lesbian sex with Hera?" I asked astonished as she hopped off the bed and slipped off her panties. Finally getting more comfortable with being naked around me the man who almost tried to kill her 30 minutes ago.

"It was a little fling before her kids were born and she married Zeus, just a couple hundred years that all." She said with a shrug as I just got blackmail material for the queen of Olympus finally.

"That…I don't really know what to say about that." I said as she laughed a little, by this time Nyx had recovered from her orgasm and sat up beside me as Gaia climbed back on the bed.

"Well how about this both of you, after Percy fucks me I don't care what he does aft wards but I am getting what I waited for 10 years for." Nyx said sternly not wanting to wait any longer as I laughed light as I placed both my hands on her thin sides making her jump a little.

"If you insist, but I am not going to stop until morning." I said as I picked her up and twisted her in the air. Almost on instinct her legs wrapped around my body as her entrance hovered above my entrance about an inch. Gaia also wanted a part in this as I saw her hands join min on Nyx's sides. She just sat right up against Nyx's back as I sat Indian style, Nyx bit her lip as I lowered her entrance so it was barely pressing up against my dick.

"Gaia seeing as she forced you into this I presume, why don't you force this into her?" I asked as Gaia smirked as Nyx's face grew worried.

"Gaia I am sorry-." But it was cut off by me letting go and Gaia slamming Nyx down on all 11 inches at once. She didn't make a sound but a loud gasp as her legs seemed to grip the life out of me. Gaia just smirked as she held Nyx firmly on my membrane, but unknown to the two is that I almost came with that motion. But as I regain myself Nyx suddenly wrapped both arms around me as she panted in pleasure getting over the suddenly entrance into her.

"Oh god I forgot how big you are." She said with a moan as I smirked a little.

"Then how about I make you remember." I whispered in her ear in a husky voice making her shiver as I grabbed her waist and started to move her up and down. Gaia used her currently very vulnerable state to reach around and play with her breasts. She just moaned louder in my ear as I felt myself building up quickly as her tight and soft wall seemed to massage my dick inside her. But as I pumped in and out of her she just moaned in pure pleasure as Gaia went to town on her breasts.

"God I am not going to last long at this rate." I whispered to myself but Nyx heard me as she used this as a chance. Suddenly interrupting my rhythm I had had going he smashed herself down on me, but as she did she twisted and rotated her hips in a wave like motion. At this she took control as she mercilessly grinded her hips into my pelvis. With a matter of minutes I was on my back as she continued. She just glanced a glare at Gaia who shrunk under it and returned back to her normal shy self.

"Looks like the tables have turned." She purred at me as she placed her hands on my chest and continued on her wave like motions.

"Gaia if you will come in front of me." She said sternly only stopping as I was just about to cum, she just smiled down at me as I moved my hands to her hips to have her shake her head as Gaia positioned herself by my side.

"Now Percy we don't want that now do we, Gaia hold down his arms and make him lick you out okay." She said as Gaia nodded lightly. By the time Gaia had positioned herself over my mouth both my arms were locked in her legs as she sat down on me. In an instant I tasted an earthy mixture of juices that was similar to nectar but diluted with light dirt in it. But as I ate Gaia out she moaned in pleasure, Nyx being who she is suddenly kissed Gaia and started to grind into me once again.

But in the end it was too much as the tip of my dick rubbed roughly up against her womb, but she just kept stopping right before I came. Again and again she did this until I was done, Gaia at this point was a screaming mess in my hands. My tongue dancing inside her, but like Nyx I stopped her from coming time after time. But now I was done playing game as with one motion Gaia exploded in my mouth. Her screams of ecstasy filled the room as I didn't even wait for her to stop cumming as I bit her clit lightly.

With that she had several consecutive orgasm at once, but with ease I pushed the trembling and still squirting goddess off me. Regaining control of my arms I met the eyes of a panicking Nyx as my expression said 'you are next'. She tried to pull off but I was quicker as I gripped her sides and pulled her down on my length once again. I was close to cumming but I knew she still had a little to go but I knew a little magic Hecate taught me that would help with that.

"Now the control is back in my hands, but while it is Nyx why don't I do that thing you like." I said as her eye grew wide. All I did was move up and down a few times not waiting for a response, but as I did I finally came inside her. My hot cum filling her small little womb, my moans of pleasure filled the room as I hugged Nyx close. My sperm finally topping her off as I finally finished up, but with that I felt her on edge as her eyes grew slightly hazed over.

Her breaths ragged as her body twitched in pleasure as she was almost there but no quite, she was almost in Elysium but as I smiled at her. Her face grew a small smile as if asking me not to do it. But I didn't heed it as I placed my hand on the area over her womb as I looked back up to her.

"N-no I won't be able to have sex with anyone else, you will ruin me so only you can fuck me." She said as I smirked at her with a sadistic smile.

"Not my problem now feel every sperm peck at your womb Nyx and become the little slut I know you are." I said as I casted the magic on her, as well as a spell to prevent pregnancy. But as I did her head whipped back as a sudden gush of hot liquid exited her pussy and went all over my lower abdomen. She just kept cumming and cumming as then she even peed herself as she fainted and fell on me. My dick still planted firmly in her, her body shivering violently as her multiple orgasms raged through her body.

Finally I just decided to pull out and leave the ruined womb of Nyx alone as I set my sights on the goddess who was been masturbating to the whole thing. I just flopped Nyx on the bed as my still hard dick cooled in the air as I motioned for Gaia to come over. She slowly crawled over like a shy puppy, finally I grabbed her hand and flipped her under me. My dick laying on her stomach as she looked down at it. Her head planted in the pillows as I pulled back and rubbed the entrance with my dick.

"Rough or soft?" I asked her actually giving her a choice since she helped me with Nyx a little.

"Soft to rough, just let me get adjusted to your size first. You're not exactly small and my husbands was smaller than yours." She said as I smiled a little.

"I will take that as a compliment." I said as I began on the goddess for another session.

**LINEBREAK:**

As I pulled out of the trembling mess that was once Gaia I couldn't help but admire the work on her as I looked over her body. Her breasts were still slightly wet from my mouth as I sucked on her nipples. But from her pussy came as stream of sperm and juices that mixed inside her, but it looked abused and had a slightly red hint to it. She was going to be sore in the morning that is for sure. But as I admired my masterpiece of sex I saw Nyx role over in her sleep as I moved Gaia over to her, both where exhausted I could tell.

But as I cleaned up Gaia best I could I heard a light knock at the door. I just shrugged as I tucked in the goddess and just walked to the door. I didn't even care that I was naked as I opened the door revealing a very surprised Hemera. She wore a simple black cloak but underneath I knew she wore nothing just as I requested of her.

"Why are you naked already?" She suddenly asked me, but not missing a beat I thrust a thumb behind me as she looked back behind me at the bed. As she saw her mother and Aunt her eyes grew wide.

"You did-." But I cut her off as I kissed her, as I did I took off her hood revealing her pure blonde hair. It had a golden tint to it but other than her pure baby blue eyes and body like Gaia's I didn't care as I kissed her roughly in the doorway. But as I did I picked her up her legs wrapped around my waist keeping her off the ground. With ease I managed to unhook her cloak as it fell in the hallway. I didn't even waste time as I pulled us inside the room and shut the door.

"Your more outgoing today what's up?" She asked as I looked at her baby blue eyes.

"Gaia made me mad before I began with them and Nyx held me back so I have a little frustration left over I need to let out." I said as I was already hard and poking her entrance which was also wet.

"You seem eager as well, you just can't wait to plunge your thick hard dick deep inside my pussy." She purred in my ear.

"You know it." I said as I rammed her down on my dick as she moaned a little. Hemera was looser than both Nyx and Gaia but she still felt amazing. I didn't even bother going to the bed as I held her hips close to mine and suspended her in the air. All I did was keep thrusting her into her as I brought down my hands that held her hips.

"Oh god you're going so deep." She moaned in my ear as I smiled at this but it just wanted to make me fuck her harder as I began to move close to a wall. In one motion I had Hemera's hands on the wall. But since she was shorter than me her legs dangled in the air as my meat rode held her up in the air. I didn't move as Hemera gasped as the suddenly change of position.

I knew this was her weakest position she could be in, my dick was rubbing right up against her G-spot. With that alone I felt her shudder as she clamped down harder on my dick as I began to move. She just moaned loudly as I didn't hold back by one ounce, Hemera by my words was just another release by my standards. So I didn't mind if I messed her up a little or a lot, but not too bad I didn't want to break her forever.

But as I rammed into the little primordial goddess I just moaned in pleasure, not paying any mind to the torrent of pleasurful screams coming from her mouth. Slapping noises could be heard as our juices began to overflow from her pussy.

"You like being fucked like this don't you?" I asked her but she didn't respond so I just simple stopped and pulled out until only the tip of my dick was inside her.

"Wait don't stop." She begged me as her chest pressed up against the walls her arms by her sides managing to hold her up as she looked back at me.

"I asked you a question." I said in her ear in a husky voice making her shiver a little.

"I am sorry I didn't hear you, what was it again?" She asked me as I repeated my question.

"I said YOU LIKE BEING FUCKED LIKE THIS DON'T YOU!?" I yelled but with every word I slammed my full length inside her as fast and as hard as I could. She almost came as far as I could tell as I continued to fucker her.

"Oh god yes!" She yelled in pleasure as she bit her lip, my limit quickly being reached as her sweet voice. I couldn't help but become the beast I normal am as I leaned over her small body not stopping as I fucked her up the wall. In that moment I was close to cumming as she screamed and moaned her head off. But as I felt myself cumming I planted all 11 inches in her and spread the entrance to her womb. Without much resistance from the currently squirting goddess I dumped the last of my sperm deep inside her as her legs shivered in pleasure.

Her juices ran down her legs as her toes wanted to grip something but she couldn't as I pinned her against the wall as I dumped my thick ropes of cum deep in her womb. But during the whole ordeal I even bit her neck in pleasure as she didn't seemed to mind. Or she was cumming too hard to even notice I did bite her shoulder as I came in her. Finally I pulled out of her drenched pussy as her shaky legs tried to hold her up but she slid down the wall on to her knees as I looked at her small panting body.

My cum pouring out of her in a puddle on the ground as she moaned a little more, her legs shaking hard as she suddenly full slipped onto the ground passing out as she did. My dick felt sore and was limp as I panted a little, even I was tired now as I looked at the time that read 3 am. I just nodded as I picked up the tiny body of Hemera and carried her to the bed. After 5 minutes I had her as clean as I could get her as I tucked her in-between Nyx and Gaia. Instantly both of the snuggled up against the small goddess for warmth as I flopped in my lazyboy.

I didn't care that I was naked still or without any clothes as I closed my eyes and let the nightmares takeover once again for one sleepless night.

**LINEBREAK:**

As the memory passed I just shook my head getting the old me out of my head. Nothing like the past to tell others who you are. But I wouldn't let this past rule me I planned on keeping those horrible times at bay as long as I could. But even still I could feel my cruelness I once had as the master of the Arena seep into me occasionally. The bloodlust, hatred, and power I had molded into a being that could only be a flaw of my own creation that ruled me until I met the women that killed the monster and brought out the man it had taken over.

"Percy you might want to get a shower, Captain said he wanted you to look over son new recruits we had come in yesterday." I heard Thalia say as she peeked in the bathroom.

"Got it just let me get a shower, and do you think you could get me some coffee please. This hangover is killing me." I said as she smiled a little.

"I don't know if I can, making coffee is hard I don't think I can do it by myself. I think I need a man's touch to help me a little, but mostly about the amount of cream to put in." She said in a seductive tone and she massaged her breasts a little, as if trying to make me buy the product in front of me. If it weren't for my throbbing headache I would have played along, but currently I wasn't in any state of mind to do so.

"I can help you another time I promise, but please I just need to get this headache gone." I said as she seemed disappointed.

"You're no fun." She pouted as she closed the door and went into the living room to make coffee. I just sighed at my missed chance as I took off my shirt and set to work on undressing my bar smelling clothes.

"Next time for sure." I said to myself as I turned on the already prepared water and began on my daily shower that I very much needed. As I finished up and threw back on my clothes that were clean thanks to some magic my cloak had placed on it. As I walked out of the bathroom I felt a little better as I saw Thalia talking to the little demon that was living with us as she ate a bowl of cereal.

"Tiffany." I said as I looked at a cup of coffee that Thalia slid over to me. I just smiled and leaned down giving her a peck on the cheek as she smiled a little.

"Percy." She said in a displeased voice as I looked at her, normally we started every day with a friendly insult. But today she seemed to find her bowl of cereal very interesting as I shrugged it off.

"So what time do I have to go watch Captain talk to the newbies?" I asked her.

"About 4 o'clock so in 3 hours, so you still have some time to get your headache to go away." Thalia said taking a sip of her own coffee as I nodded. I just sat down at the table as well sipping on the black coffee Thalia made for me as I starred at the two conversing people.

"So what was it you wanted to know?" Thalia asked as Tiffany looked up from her cereal but gave me a glance as she looked back at Thalia.

"I am not comfortable speaking of it in front of this male." She said in an annoyed tone as I just rolled my eyes.

"We are living under the same roof any secret you have will eventually become known to us so it is better to spill it to me and her now." I said leaning back and taking another sip of the bitter liquid. Thalia just shot me a small glare but looked back at Tiffany as I watched the two.

"He is right you know he may not look it but he is smarter than he looks and knows when some information shouldn't be spread around." She said as I had a look of fake hurt.

"Hey." I said as she looked at me and gave me as small peck on the lips, I just grinned at her apology as Tiffany shook her head at our antics.

"Whatever I don't care anymore if the idiot hears me anymore, well last night something happened to me. When I woke up I felt a little flushed and for some reason I was felt a little warm even though the tent was a perfect temperature. But at the same time I felt something _down there _different as well as wet." She said with a blush as she eyed me as I turned to Thalia who had a looked of surprise and understanding.

"I was wondering if maybe it was weird or unnatural." She said as I seemed surprised she was coming to Thalia for this.

"Oh Tiffany your fine don't worry about it, what you had was called a wet dream. Some growing women your age have them it just means your body had an orgasm when you were asleep. I used to have them as well, I even bet Percy had one or two." She said as I almost spit out my coffee as I chocked a little on it as Thalia looked at me. Her lighting blue eyes blew past my defense as I cleared my throat.

"I have had a couple, don't worry a good portion of teens your age have them. It just means your body is growing up and your body is preparing itself for when you are sexually active." I said giving the medical way of saying it. A sipped some of my coffee that I managed to not spill as Thalia nodded and turned to her.

"So it is nothing unnatural it is just by body going through some stages of puberty?" She asked as Thalia nodded.

"That is a simple way of saying it. Percy why don't you go get Fredrick and Jeremy to help you with the new recruits. Also have Tammy come over as well okay, I think it is time Tiffany has some female advice." She said as Tiffany blushed, for her to be so how do I say 'open' with her emotions around me was weird as I nodded and got out of my chair.

"Got it I will send her over, if you need anything just give me a call okay." I said as she nodded as I gave her a kiss. As I walked up I heard Tiffany ask another question, I just sighed as I walked outside into the noon air as I breathed the fresh air.

"Well looks like the girls are going to have a day to explain some things I guess that leaves me to have a dude day with the guys." I said as I set off to Tammy's tent first.

**LINEBREAK:**

"Well I don't know about you guys but man I feel so tired." I said as I sat down at a table with the Captain, Jeremy, and Fredrick as we played a game of poker. Fredrick was winning so far as I waited for Jeremy to make his move.

"How so?" The Captain asked me as he looked at his own cards and drew a card and waited for Fredrick to make a move.

"I don't know but apparently Tiffany is finally going into puberty, man I remember those days were rough on me." I said as we all nodded, we had about an hour until the troops got here as we played on.

"I remember those days well, I had such bad pimples." Jeremy said as we nodded.

"Same but for me my wings started to grow at the same time and molt all the time. It was some pretty rough days for me." He said as he laid down his card revealing a royal flush as I threw my cards on the table giving up as he took all the money we had bet. I was officially out of money as I looked at the stack well over two thousand dollars that Fredrick smiled at.

"There goes my bonus." The Captain said as we all laughed lightly understanding his pain as we heard the noise of marching as we all turned from out card table to about 20 people being marched in by one of the Captain's first lieutenants. I just looked back in my chair at the fresh meat as I stood up and began to gather the cards as Fredrick pocketed the cash.

"Well look who finally decided to show up, I have been waiting hours for you guys." I said as the lieutenant saluted me as I just waved my hand at him.

"I am sorry sir the new troops were a little late because of transportation issues." He said as I laughed a little.

"What happen you run into some monsters on the way?" I asked him as he nodded.

"What kind of monster and how many?" I asked him folding my arms as everybody watched me talk to him.

"There were 5 hellhounds sir." He said as I laughed a little.

"If it takes you an hour to kill 5 hellhounds I do not think you are eligible to lead under your Captain." I said as he had a panicked look.

"But since I am feeling generous today I won't do anything, but how about you take about 20 laps around camp to clear your mind before you back to work alright." I said patting his shoulder as he shook in fear and just nodded and he began to jog away to the outskirts of the 10 mile wide camp. Jeremy just shook his head as I turned my head to the recruits that seemed to find themselves doing a perfect forward stare.

"Captain I think this is your job now." I said as he laughed at me.

"Already scarring the new meat, man you always do the fun things." He said with a laugh as I shook my head. I just continued to look at the 20 well-armed men and women with swords and bows as well as battle ready Greek style armor along with helmets.

"As most of you already know this is camp is going to be your home for the next couple years, so what I want you to is relax a little. You're in a safe place now you don't have to be all tense around me." He said as all of them looked wearily at one another as I smiled just a little.

It wasn't every day you met someone like Captain that believe in a strong family bonds with his troops. But as he smiled at them you could see them visibly relax as some even took off their helmets revealing 25 to 30 year old faces most looked at ease as the Captain patted my shoulder.

"All I can say is welcome to your new home, but first some ground rules. Any fighting must be settled by a duel without weapons. Second is that if any man is seen trying to rape any women he will be killed regardless of his rank or who he is. Third is that I request any people who are in a relationship with someone in this cam be roomed together. But if you are married but your spouse in not here you will be roomed with another spouse of the same gender. All single people will be booked with whoever you get even if you two are opposite genders."

"Finally is that if any of you have a problem with me or my rules you will have to answer to him." He said patting my back as I rolled my eyes as some people laughed at his antics.

"If you are wondering who this man is his name is Percy Jackson and is currently one of the 16 master assassins in the Other Worlder army. He is the only one in our whole camp though and acts as the enforcer of these rules. If you have a problem you can settle it with him or if you just simply have some questions about anything he will fill you in. Now I will be in my tent if you need me while Percy here shows you to your tents." He said as he bailed on me as Jeremy and Fredrick laughed at me but I just ignored them as I began to speak.

"Alright everybody listen up my name as you heard is Percy of if you wish to call me by my more formal name it is Perseus. But I prefer if you call me Percy it makes it easier to think of me as equal with you, almost in a way it brings me down to earth. If you must know I am not currently ranked in the army format. Instead I hold the same authority as Major General for Special Forces and a Colonel for army forces."

"Now will any married people who are currently with their spouses got over to my friend Fredrick he will appoint you to your tents you will be sharing. Any people who have spouses but they are not here with you please go over to my other friend Jeremy he will get you in tents accordingly. Finally all single people come to me and I will do the same as the others, if you have any questions feel free to ask." I said as they began to separate and seemed be more at ease as I spoke.

Finally the slip up into 8 couples, 10 people with spouses, and 2 single people. As Jeremy and Fredrick took their troops down to room seating they began to ask questions as I starred at my two people in front of me. I just nodded and began to turn but then I heard a female speak up.

"Percy is that you?" She asked as I suddenly whipped my head around at the sound of her voice. I just looked right at her surprised at the formality I sense in her voice as I was too surprised to dodge a punch to my face that came from the male. Almost on instinct I rolled with the punch and began to twirl around as I planted a perfect roundhouse kick on the middle of his chest sending the hulking man about 10 feet back.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled at him as I readied myself as he pulled his large body off the ground as I wiped blood from my possibly broke nose.

"That was for destroying my house you damn son of Poseidon." He hissed at me as I froze at his words. There was no way he was here right now of all times.

"Hercules?" I asked astonished as he nodded and took off his helmet revealing his blonde hair but his face looked different almost then I realized he had mist on his face to not let anybody see him.

"Why the hell are you here." I said to him a deadly tone as I forgot about the female.

"Father sent me to make sure you were messing around, he didn't trust you on this large scale mission." He said with a sneer as I grew a sneer on my face of hatred for the large god.

"Of course he wouldn't." I said in a deadly tone as he put back on his helmet as I turned to see the female looking at the male her eyes wide. Her arms and legs shook as if she was going through some sort of trauma as she suddenly fainted. Without a moment hesitation I caught her before she could hit the ground as I picked her surprisingly light body up. But as I held her body I felt the shiver continuing

"Herc follow the others and get a tent to stay in, you might be a god on Olympus but here you will follow my order got it? Come to my tent later tonight got it so we can discuss what this is all about. Now go before I decide to cut off your head." As I said in a deadly tone as the darkness around me seemed to radiate a little as I saw his eyes grow wide. But he just squinted his eyes at me and walked off but not before bumping into me as I held my ground. Once he was out of sight I relaxed a little as I looked down at the pour female.

"I wonder what traumas that Greek god has caused you as well as others." I said in a sad voice feeling bad for what he had done to her. He must have raped her or something for the fear I saw in her eyes. She must have thought coming to this place was a way to get away from him. But I guess sometimes the past catches up to you.

I just sighed one last time before I began to carry the pore female to my tent in hopes that Thalia had some encouraging words for her once she woke up. But only later would I figure out that another god besides Zeus sent someone else as besides Hercules to keep an eye on me. Even if that someone was not one of our world.

**NEW CHALLENGE:**

**Because I haven't update for some time I think there is a need of a challenge. So as of now I want the best reviews you can muster and the top 10 reviews that I get will be able to make one request they want with the story to change or add. This means anything but how many lovers he has okay. So that means review your heart out**

**A/N: So how did you guys like it.**

**Review please.**


	23. The Past, Herculean Fight, Damn ADHD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**WHO IS LEFT TO FUCK: **

**Sally**

**Calypso**

**NEW CHALLENGE:**

**Because I haven't update for some time I think there is a need of a challenge. So as of now I want the best reviews you can muster and the top 10 reviews that I get will be able to make one request they want with the story to change or add. So that means review your heart out. Just because you review doesn't mean I will pick it okay, it actually has to be a good review with lots of your own thoughts in it.**

**RULES FOR REQUESTS:**

**- it may not involve Percy's love life, which involves lemons other than the two left.**

**- No making super powerful OC's.**

**- If there is powers you want to add you must limit to one and must be run by me.**

**- Any request will be tossed to the wind, he already had an arsenal at his disposal.**

**- Any one thing you want gone from the story must be chatted about with me.**

**- If the request is outlandish and makes the story suffer pick a different one.**

**- No children requests are allowed I will be doing a poll later for them.**

**- Requests for character deaths will be discussed or thrown out, depends.**

**- Certain events that happen in the story can be requested but will be disused.**

**- Finally no request about Zeus okay, I have something special planned out for him.**

**Currently top reviews: The number doesn't not symbolize rank or review**

**Kablamstar (thank you for the rule suggestion)**

**Utoris Son Of Gaia**

**sm1thy**

**Defencive**

**Curtis**

**Son of Athena5555**

**See rules for requests if your name is listed, but only after there is 10 reviews okay **

**LAST TIME:**

"Herc follow the others and get a tent to stay in, you might be a god on Olympus but here you will follow my order got it? Come to my tent later tonight got it so we can discuss what this is all about. Now go before I decide to cut off your head." As I said in a deadly tone as the darkness around me seemed to radiate a little as I saw his eyes grow wide. But he just squinted his eyes at me and walked off but not before bumping into me as I held my ground. Once he was out of sight I relaxed a little as I looked down at the pour female.

"I wonder what traumas that Greek god has caused you as well as others." I said in a sad voice feeling bad for what he had done to her. He must have raped her or something for the fear I saw in her eyes. She must have thought coming to this place was a way to get away from him. But I guess sometimes the past catches up to you.

I just sighed one last time before I began to carry the pore female to my tent in hopes that Thalia had some encouraging words for her once she woke up. But only later would I figure out that another god besides Zeus sent someone else as besides Hercules to keep an eye on me. Even if that someone was not one of our world.

**NOW:**

**I need 4 more good reviews people see if you can be chosen, people who have been chosen you are set in stone okay. I just need a couple more before the prizes will be given out. But I don't mind really good reviews from those that did get chosen already.**

As I walked in the tent I was completely surprised at the scene in front of me as I blinked a few times to realize what I saw wasn't some sort of a joke or delusion. As I held the pore women in my arms I just starred at Thalia as she had a poster of the female reproductive system on an easel. Tiffany and Tammy both sat in chairs as Thalia had one of those teacher stick things as she pointed things out for the two uneducated females.

I almost laughed but I caught myself as Thalia's eye met mine then drifted to the female I was carrying in my arms. Almost on instinct both the females seated in front of me turned around and looked at me then at the female with her helmet still on. I didn't say a word as I saw the stick in Thalia's hand suddenly snap and her currently angry eyes that landed on me as I instantly felt guilty.

"I can explain this okay, just let me set her down first." I said in a tone that said I wasn't guilty.

"You better." Tiffany said as I gave her a glare as Tammy remained quiet as I walked into my room and laid down the female on the bed.

"First of all I love you Thalia and I would never cheat on you. Second is that something caused her to faint, so I carried her to our tent, since she was one of the new recruits and didn't have a tent. Thirdly is that I didn't mean to intrude on your talk with Tammy and Tiffany." I finished as Thalia looked through my face for any lies. Relieved she didn't find any she let out a sigh and walked over to me and gave me a hug at the same time she let out another sigh.

"Okay I believe you." She said as I grinned.

"What made you think I would ever lie to you?" I asked her as she sent me a small glare as she pulled back as the two others went unnoticed.

"When you told me there wasn't any chocolate cake left three weeks ago." She said as I laughed a little.

"Well you said you were going to hold back on the sweets for a little, so I lied basically because you gave me permission to." I said with a small nod as she lightly smacked my head.

"Not helping, now care to inform us on who the women is and the main reason she fainted?" She asked me as I shrugged.

"I don't have a clue, she just got here today with the new recruits but something or should I say someone triggered some sort of trauma of hers. She fainted because of that and thus I brought her here, you seem like the kind of person that holds words of wisdom for those with internal conflicts." I said as she smiled at me.

"Well I don't know if I can help her much but I can't try, but you said someone caused this trauma to activate. Who is that someone in question?" She asked me as I grew a feral sneer.

"Hercules, that minor god of pity strength was ordered to make sure I was doing my job. Zeus sent him because he doesn't trust me to get the job done." I said in a deadly tone as I actually saw Tiffany and Tammy shiver, this was one side I never showed them even if I was mad at them. But Thalia was vivid as I saw electricity start to dance in her hair. Her beautiful lighting blue eyes were filled with more electricity than normal.

"What?" She asked me but I knew she got it the first time.

"I know I am just as mad as you are okay, but you can punch him later I told him to come over so we can sort through some rules. But if it makes you feel better you do have a higher rank than him, and if you want I can ask Captain to make it so you are in charge of his training regiment." I said this all while a large grin spread on both our faces.

"Wait you mean the muscle man is here?" I suddenly heard as I looked past Thalia as she turned to see Tammy with vividly wide eyes looking right at me. But I saw the look of pure hate in them as I felt a question bubble up inside me. Tiffany on the other hand looked just about lost at what we were talking about.

"Yeah he is, Tammy do you have a history with the male?" Thalia asked before I could get it out. But as Thalia asked I saw Tammy's eye went into a deep and horrible memory as her face of question turned into one of pain and sadness. As I saw this I felt my hatred for Hercules grow tenfold, how dare he, how dare he even look at Tammy. She was a sweet girl and like a little sister to me, if he even laid a finger on her I swear that he won't have a head by tomorrow.

"I-It was a long time ago on m-my eighteen birthday, I was on Olympus-" But she stopped as suddenly she was wrapped up into a hug by Thalia that didn't need to hear anymore. With that simple motion Tammy felt apart as tears began to stream down her face. I balled my fists as I walked over and grabbed Tiffany by the hand and dragged her out. She didn't even protest against it as her eyes remained wide as I pulled her out of the tent and looked right at her.

"Tiffany I am giving you a mission, I want you to find the tent Hercules was given and make his life a living hell. I don't care what you do but don't kill him, it can be from replacing his toothpaste with rancid milk. Or even putting red ants in his bed, I don't care just do whatever you can to make his life a living hell. This is a personal request from a higher officer." I said with pure rage filling my voice as she slowly nodded.

"Why are you so mad?" She asked me as I turned around and began walking to the tent, about this time the sun was just setting as I turned back to her.

"Because he has finally crossed the line, I know too many of my good female friends who that asshole has tried things with. If it weren't for the fact that he is here on a mission that Zeus gave him I would kill him right now. But I can't do that for the sake of blowing my cover to the Other Worlders. So as of right now I am handing the baton of tortures over to you for the time being. Now go I need to talk to Tammy with Thalia, also try not to get caught okay." I said as she looked at me surprised almost.

"If I knew better I would say don't worry about me, but this kind of sounds risky so got it. Also tell Tammy I will be back around midnight, and tell Thalia thanks for the lesson." She said as she disappeared into a shadow she ran into as she pulled on her mask right before she did. I just nodded before I walked back in the tent to find Thalia had made Tammy hot cocoa. I was a little jealous I will admit Thalia makes the best hot cocoa I have ever had, but I pushed the thought aside as I looked at Tammy.

Her eyes still had some tears coming out of them as Thalia grabbed her own glass of the delicious liquid. She just looked at me with a gaze that said let-me-do-the-talking as I just nodded and walked into the kitchen. As I did I got a plate of some of Thalia's meatloaf that is also one of the best things she makes. As I threw it in the microwave and waited for it to warm up I turned my attention back to the two.

Tammy was not wrapped up in a blanket as Thalia talked her threw her trauma. Thalia didn't push for an answer as I watched Tammy talk about the experience. Turns out she was luckier than most of Hercules's victims. Before he managed to do the deed she grabbed a potted plant and smash it against his head. As she did it knocked him out and managed to give her enough time to run to her mother.

But that didn't mean he did anything before he tried to penetrate her, as I listened it just made my blood boil as I easily crushed my fork in my hand as I ate the food in front of me. As Tammy described what she went through and what he did I was having second thoughts about not having Tiffany kill him. But as she told Thalia she broke down in sobs occasionally as Thalia just hugged her. One day I was going to kill that idiot even if Zeus would smite me I didn't care. The rope Hercules was treading was growing thin eventually he will fall off into his death.

**LINEBREAK: **

**SALLY POV:**

I sat quietly in the meeting with some of my men and women, it was a simple discussion about our current supplies on hand and what not. To be brutally honest I could care less about this stuff right now. But since this was my section of the army to command I had to listen to them. But right now I had something else on my mind as I played with my hair as I watched Nico and Reyna argue about certain supplies that we needed more than others.

Today was August 17th and I had plans to make for the night, plans for a memorial for my first child. But as I let out a deep sigh I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked behind me to see Eternal. He wore his normal clothes that were battle ready armor, his mask showing now emotion as I gently laid my head on his hand relishing is its warm touch. But as I did I heard a cough as I snapped out of my trance as I looked up at him.

"Sorry to distract you but you might want to break that up." He said as I turned my head to where Reyna was screaming at one of my captains. Though he was a captain he has been offered my position by myself for multiple reasons. But every time I asked him if he did he refused kindly, he was far older than any member of this council. Even me by a long shot, he was well over 7000 years old and didn't look a day over 40.

"Reyna please do not yell." I said quietly as I saw her stop her shout she held in as Nico who was calm as could be beside her let out a large breath.

"Sorry general." She said to me as I scrunched up my nose as she said that.

"I asked you all to not scream during this meeting did I not, and please just Sally is fine." I said in a tone that was like a mother scolding her children, trust me I would know. But as I said that she just nodded and sat down as my Captain did as well as I looked at him.

"I am sorry but I missed what you two were arguing about in the first place, if you would please inform me I will try to help." I said as he nodded after throwing Reyna a 'this is not over' glance and turned to me.

"We were discussing about Reyna's force that got wiped out. She was insisting that she get at least a platoon to command but after her little incident last year." He said as she just threw him a glare as she crossed her arms. Nico just shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder until she uncrossed her arms and held his hand under the table.

"If I remember right I think it was Nico who put her under maternity leave for a year talk to him about it, she is in his ranks and his wife so Reyna if you want something talk to the man you are playing footsies with under the table." I said as I saw both their legs freeze as I caught them in the act.

"Yes Sally." She said in a quiet voice as I turned back to the captain.

"That settles that issue any others anybody wants to bring up?" I asked as I saw a hand be raised. Almost on instinct we all groaned as the blonde Corporal grabbed his stack of papers and patted them on the ground.

"Yes what is it this time Jack?" You see Jack was a son of Octavian that somehow managed to squirm his way into my ranks. But if there was one thing to say it was that this boy was just like his father. But I would have to admit that he did hold a silver tongue that had a way to convince many people.

"It is about the Master assassin that joined General Rick's forces about a year ago." He said as I looked at him funny, someone this one man had managed to become the topic of some of the general's army's.

"What about him?" I asked as Eternal perked up a little at the sound of the latest topic in the Other Worlder army. For being a god that is more powerful than any of our members and was basically free of anyone's commands he seemed very close to this army.

"Well I managed to get his assistants report that was submitted yesterday, as well as his whole profile that we have." He said as everyone seemed amazed.

"How?" I asked him as she smirked at me.

"I have my secrets that you don't know, but let me get to the point. This man screams a monster in a human's skin. The report that his assistant gave us didn't leave out one detail of the mission. It was like reading a book about that should never be read. What I am saying is this man is something that we want to keep an eye on. His actions are going to become like rough waves breaking apart an island, that island is us." He said with fear adamant in his voice as I grew curious what kind of man he really was.

"Let me see the report, I want to read it for myself." I said as he nodded and handed over a copy to everyone as I began to read through it. By the time I got to his ripping the arms off the man I had to put it down as I put my hand to my mouth. This was the most horrifying thing I have ever read and that said a lot.

"You are right his actions are unstable, plus in only one year he became a master assassin that took nearly all the others about 10 years to complete. He is a human that is simply a monster in sheep's clothing. I say we put him under watch see if he makes any mistakes and if he does have them reported to me and the General of the Army and Eternal. This will stay between us and General Rick got it." I said as he nodded.

"I will right away not about his profile would you like to see it?" He asked me as I nodded as he handed it over. But as I looked at it I was surprised it said top secret on the front of it.

"What is this?" I asked him as he shrugged.

"I don't have a clue but this is all my person could get his hands on, now if you will excuse me I have those files to type up to watch him." He said as I simply nodded and flipped open the file to the first page. As I began to read it I noticed it was filled with high regards to him and his mission's success rate. Not only was he good at his job but he was so good that even General Jack said he was skilled.

Not just skilled but a weapon of death by the Generals own words, but at the same time he said the man was like a wolf in sheep's clothing. Calm and a nice guy one minute but if you messed with him he became a devil you would not escape from. He even went to mentioning what he did on the day he arrived in the camp. What he did to the other contestants and in a very detailed analysis he wrote it all out.

But most of all how he reacted to the ones that he cared for if they were hurt or in trouble. He listed one time that the man snuck into Olympus and saved some prisoners of war. As well as recruited a very familiar name of Thalia Grace to our ranks who eventually became his assistant. At the new I was shocked at the information, but I had to say that was amazing and almost becoming in a way.

But as I read further and flipped through pages I finally found his body and power sheet. But as I looked up at the name and his picture the room suddenly shook violently. In surprised everyone grabbed the table as something suddenly blew apart a wall on the left. As I ducked down and Eternal covered me as I felt his powers get ready to attack I watched someone walk through the door. Everyone at this point was behind Eternal and me as I stood up and watched a man walk across the super dust filled room.

But in the dust I couldn't see who it was as I heard the person panting in exhaustion. But as he stepped forward something moved in the rubble that had been blown across the room as someone or something suddenly stood up in it. As the hulking figure stood up he suddenly lunged at the smaller man that I had presumed launched him through the wall. But in a second they both punched at each other, as they did their firsts met in the middle.

As this happened a large gust of wind exploded from their hands blowing away the dust in a sonic boom as their first met. Almost instantly they swung another first at one another almost too quick for normal eyes to see as each first met the others. In the shower of booms that echoed from their first in the room I backed up behind Eternal to make sure I wasn't hit by any stray debris.

But as the two launched firsts at one another suddenly one of the larger man's first broke through the wall of punches and hit the others face. But as it did the man preformed martial arts I had only seen in movies and higher ranking officers. As the fist hit him his head snapped to the right his body twirled off the ground and went horizontal. But not even half a rotation in his right foot was brought off the ground and slammed into the back of the head of the larger man.

But this strike was much harder than the rest as a larger boom was heard as the man that was kicked went face first into the ground cracking it and even being embedded in the ground. The smaller man then finished the spin in the air after he planet both feet on the ground. But that wasn't it as the larger man barely pushed himself out of the ground as the smaller man lunged forward and kicked his side as hard as he could.

As the foot his a mouthful of golden blood shot out of the larger man's mouth as he was launched as hard as the smaller man could kick into the other wall. But the wall couldn't hold the power of the kick as he broke through at a great speed and blew out a good portion of the wall with him. The smaller man just stood panting hard as he wiped his mouth of red blood and began to walk to the hole in the wall he just created with his human soccer ball. But as he stood in the hole he turned towards us as he caught his breath and spoke as I tried to recognize the man.

"Sorry about the hole I just made I will pay for it later." He said with a grin on his face that almost made my heart break as I realized who it was. His semi short black hair that used to be long and unimaginably difficult to contain. His eyes that were once sea green but now were dark purple around the iris and light sea green around the outside as he purple shifted colors in the middle.

But most of all his smile that made me feel like I wasn't in the middle of a war but back in my old home and he had just came home once again. His obsession with blue food and my cookies that I never seem to make anymore. I couldn't help but let a tear leak from my eye as he turned back to the hole and then I watched my baby boy go back to what he was doing.

**LINEBREAK: A few hours ago**

**PERCY POV: **

I sat quietly in our tent as Thalia told Tammy she could share the guest room with Tiffany for the night until we go things settled out with the muscle head. But just as the clock struck 8 I felt a presence appear in our room as I turned my head to find Tiffany with her mask on.

"Tiffany what did I say about wearing that mask in the tent?" Thalia asked in a mother voice as if talking to a child who did something wrong. I just smiled as she reached up and took the mask off as she spoke to Thalia with an upset face.

"To not wear it, I am sorry." She said as Thalia nodded but hugged her and ruffled her hair at the same time. Tiffany just sighed and ran her hand through her hair to try and get it short locks of hair back into perfect place.

"So how did it go?" I asked her as she nodded and gave me a thumbs up as I smiled, Thalia on the other than as she looked confused between us.

"What are hiding from me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing Thalia why would I hide something from you?" Asked Tiffany as she batted her eyelashes and gave her the puppy eyes. Thalia flinched away but slowly looked back to see her still doing it as sweat slowly began to gather on her forehead as she was losing this battle.

"Fine I won't pester you about it." She said with a heavy sigh as Tiffany smiled and hugged her.

"Well it is late how about you go to bed okay I have plenty of things planned our for Tammy and us. So get your sleep okay, also Tammy will be spending the night okay." She said as Tiffany nodded and walked into her room or the guest room were Tammy was bound to be lying down in.

"So what did you tell her to do?" Thalia directed at me, her eye saying she knew something was up.

"I don't-." But I was interrupted by a heavy nock on the door. If there was one thing the giant blundering idiot was good for it was distractions. I just smiled at Thalia as she eyed me saying this wasn't over. I just walked to the door and opened the door revealing a very…red? No maybe Orange with a red tint Hercules.

"Good to see you could make it." I said in a voice void of any emotions.

"Yeah whatever let's just get this over with." He grumbled in anger as he shoved past me as he entered the tent ducking as he walked through the doorway.

"Oh Hercules why so orange?" Thalia asked as he sat down at the table. I could have sworn I saw a blood view pop out on his head but I couldn't tell with his died skin.

"Shut up you twerp." He said in an angry voice as I snickered a little.

"What happened to you?" Thalia asked through her laughs as Hercules boiled in his own anger.

"Some little punks thought they were haze the new guys, so they put orange food coloring in the water system in my shower. Stuff stains like a bitch, I think it won't come out for another month. But when I find them I swear on Zeus's name I will rip their heads from their little bodies." He swore as the sky thundered in agreement as I shook my head.

"Uggh-." I heard from the main bedroom as I looked at Thalia as she nodded and got up. As she disappeared into the room I turned right to Hercules as I glared at him.

"let me get this straight Hercules if you so as much ever touch any women against their will I will break every fucking bone in your body and I will make you fade do you understand." I said in a deep and demonic voice as she raised an eyebrow not understanding the threat.

"Really and what is going to make you stop me from doing it again huh, I am a god of Olympus and have more strength in one arm than you do have in your whole body. So tell me little man what makes you think you can stop me from, let's say having my way with the women in your guest room I never got to have my way with." He said with a sneer as I felt my blood boil.

"You are treading a broken road Hercules eventually it will break from underneath you and I will be the one to watch as you die from your own actions." I said as the room darkened. But just as I said that Thalia rushed out of the main bedroom without even looking at us and to the bathroom. A second later she came back with a bucket of warm water and a towel and went into the other room. But the look on her face said something else, it looked happy but afraid at the same time as the door closed behind her.

"Thalia had gotten beautiful I have to say." I suddenly heard behind me as I turned to Hercules who had a sick smile on his face.

"Someone say my name?" I suddenly heard from the door as Thalia walked out of the room and sat back down as I felt my blood boil at what Hercules just said.

"Yeah I was just telling Percy here how luck his is to have a man like you." Hercules said as Thalia shifted uncomfortably in her seat as he starred at her.

"You know Percy why don't you head outside I have some _personal _business with Thalia." He said as he licked his lips as Thalia's eyes shot open. But before she could respond my fist was already punching his face. The punch was so hard it blew him back and through my door and slid on the ground outside as I stood up.

"You dare even come close to Thalia and I will make you fade." I growled at him as I pushed Thalia behind me as I stood right outside the doorway as Hercules picked himself off the ground.

"Come on just one night is all I am asking for, just let me break her in for you when you guys get married." He said with a smirk that said he had this in the bag. But in that moment I snapped, he was going to die tonight and I was the one going to do the dead.

"Hercules you have lived long enough in this world, you have forced yourself on to many women. I am going to kill you today forcing yourself on one of my troops and even thinking of doing it with Thalia. You have lived your life now I am going to end it." I said as the darkness wrapped around me in my anger.

"Percy…" Thalia said worried as I watched the god spit some golden blood out of his mouth as he gave me a toothy grin. As I popped my knuckles and pushed Thalia father behind me as I walked forward. By this time people had noticed the commotion and began to watch us some even cheering me on as I rolled my neck and stood ready as he held up both of his hulking arms.

"Thalia stay in the tent and take care of the other girl okay, I am sure her fever is getting worse with this jerk around." I said as I guessed right about the fever as Thalia's eyes widened and ran back inside as Hercules stalked closer to me.

"You won't win puny half immortal." He said as he suddenly threw a punch at me as he lunged at me. But in an instant my punch met his and stopped it as I slid back a little from the force. But he stood surprised that I stopped the punch as I launched a punch of my own. But he blocked it as well as but it blew him back the same distance. I just gritted my teeth as a smile started to grow on my face. Finally someone to play with that won't break on the first couple hits.

"You might want to rethink your strategy Herc or you won't live to see the sunrise." I said as I launched myself at him. At first we went out slow as the blows met one another in a stalemate. But soon the blows got so powerful the dust and dirt around us were being blown back from the impacts. My arms burned from the impacts that he poured on me, he was not called the god of strength for nothing I had to hand it to him.

"No man as puny as you could ever hope to defeat Me." he said as he let out a roar and began to go harder as his punches grew heavier. But this just made me grow excited, my old habits coming back to me as I didn't let them be suppressed this time. They were part of me as I am part of them, but this time he deserved to not fight the normal Percy Jackson the assassin. No he deserved to fight the Percy Jackson that the Olympians tossed into the pit, the one that suffered endless tortures of the pit.

The one that had built up a damn of anger that had nowhere to go, but with Hercules here it finally had a place to go. But deep down there was a special amount of rage that dominated this one specifically for Zeus. But as I brought myself back I found my fist connecting with Hercules face as he was launched back as a boom sounded from the punch. I just let out a snarl as I took a step forward until I heard a voice.

"Percy." I suddenly heard as I turned back to Thalia who was standing in the doorway with Tammy and Tiffany.

"Sorry let me take this elsewhere." I said with a smile as she nodded as I heard Hercules running at me. In one motion I tripped him and opened up a shadow travel portal to a random location as I smiled at her and jumped in.

**LINEBREAK:**

The fight had lasted hours as we both grew tired as I kept shadowing traveling him again and again to random locations as I followed. But as the fight raged on my arms started to grow tired as I waited for the right time. Hundreds then thousands of punches were launched at one another, occasionally I would hit him then he hit me. His punches were heavy as my arms grew tired as I kept up with his godly stamina.

But every time I felt my rage build up to the point my demon would come out I thought of Thalia and it instantly went away as I kept going. But as the time went on I found the sky was about noon now. I had no idea how long we had been fighting only that the destruction in our path was large and unsettling to the few that might have seen it. But quickly I found us in a large camp of sorts as we fought quicker that most people could see.

Our punches as heavy as when our arms were at their best, sweat and blood pouring down our faces. Dirt covered our bodies as we raged on, nothing stopping us. Even some people that saw us in the camp didn't attack us as I managed to land a perfect roundhouse kick with all my might in the middle of his chest. He flew through the air and hit some building easily breaking through wall as I caught my breath for a second as I leaned down and put my hands on my knees as I looked around me.

Men and women stood around me with swords and spears and good old crossbows were around me. I just gave them a smile as I stalked forward into the extremely dusting building. I noticed I had kicked him through several walls as he stood by another wall as I stared into a sprint towards him. With a lighting like movement I ducked under one punch and twirled around and planted my elbow in his stomach. With all my momentum from the run focused in one little spot he was blown back again into another room.

This room had thicker walls then the rooms around it as I walked into the almost dark room with all the dust as Hercules jumped out at me. After a few sonic boom punches he managed to land a strike on me but I was ready as I preformed one skill I as taught by death. As my foot collided with his head he was hammered down into the ground as I landed. In a second he tried to get up as I kicked him in the gut as hard as possible. With a sufficient crack one of his ribs gave out under the hit and a large mouthful of blood he spit out. He was launched through the next few walls once he came to a rest he was lying face down in the ground outside the building.

But before I hopped outside the building I sensed other people around me as I turned to them with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about the hole I just made I will pay for it later." I said as I looked at a specific women and just gave her a grin. But I didn't stick around as I hopped through the hole and proceed towards Hercules.

He was barely able to get up as he gripped his side with pain evident in his face, his godly glow seeming to shimmer a little as I smiled. He was getting weekend severely from this fight and from the look in his eyes I could see he wanted to end it. As he looked at me he held out his hand to his side as I saw something very dangerous shimmer into his hand. With a thud his godly weapon hit the ground as I looked at his club.

This thing was dangerous from what I could tell, it was about 5 feet long and at the end was about two feet wide. It was made of pure Olympian gold and had short painful looking things staking out of the top of it that looked like pyramids. This thing radiated power as I stood ready to summon but then I heard someone shout at me.

"Catch!" I heard as I raised and caught the item without even looking, but when I looked down in my hand I saw a familiar looking pen. I then turned to see Reyna with her arm still out like a baseball thrower as I gave her a grin. Without any hesitation I popped the cap off as the blade grew to life in my hand. As I held the sword I just grinned as it hummed like it was happy, Silent Doom even hummed a little like it found a new friend.

"20 seconds no 5 seconds and you will be headless." I said as I twirling the blade in my hand as it felt so familiar in my hand. Like regaining an old limb that I once lost.

"Try me puny man!" He screamed at me as he charged with his giant club. I just breathed deeply as I held Riptide ready. As I opened my eyes I let it out as I ran towards him in a sprint. The time was short but to me it seemed infinite as I ran low and fast, the first swing from his club I ducked under as it passed over my head by a few millimeters. But the wind pressure form the godly weapon sent me sprawling to the right.

As the wind hit me I was blow back about 10 feet as I skidded to a stop, but not even wasting a second longer I charged him. But this time he had the club above his 8 foot tall body and slammed it down at me. With ease I dodged it as I got inside his guard Riptide already at his throat as I began to slit it. But he pulled back just as the blade began to draw blood, but I was quicker as I pushed off the ground and griped his head.

With one fluid motion I stuck Riptide deep in his throat through the left side with my right arm. But with the power behind my jump still behind me I began to handstand on his head. My hand still had a fistful of his hair as I ran the blade deeper until it full cut his throat. No flesh now connected his head to his body except some small amounts behind the spine I couldn't get to.

But as I began to land from my handstand behind him and my feet finally touched the ground I brought the head with me. I yanked forward with all my power in my left arm as I planted my feet on the ground. But then with a sickening snapping sound and multiple others I ripped not only his head off his body but I took the whole spine with it as well. Golden blood rained down on me as he body still stood straight up as blood gushed from the giant gaping wound were his spine was yanked out.

But I wasn't down as I twirled around and sunk Riptide hilt deep in his back right were his heart was. With that I let go of the blade as blood squirted all over me, at the same time his body finally fell forward and hit the ground in a large thud. I just breathed out a long breath as I looked down at the head of Hercules and his spine that didn't want to let go.

But from my ring came black smoke that consumed the body and dissolved it as it went into my clothes that Thanatos's cloak made up. But as I looked around me with the head of a god in my hand I just smiled at them and let my ADHD take over.

"Good weather we are having isn't it?"

**NEW CHALLENGE: see top for more details**

**Because I haven't update for some time I think there is a need of a challenge. So as of now I want the best reviews you can muster and the top 10 reviews that I get will be able to make one request they want with the story to change or add. This means anything but how many lovers he has okay. So that means review your heart out**

**A/N: So how did you guys like it.**

**Review please.**


	24. Mom's Story, Hannah, New Fake Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**WHO IS LEFT TO FUCK: **

**Sally**

**Calypso**

**RULES FOR REQUESTS:**

**- It may not involve Percy's love life, which involves lemons other than the two left.**

**- No making super powerful OC's.**

**- If there is powers you want to add you must limit to one and must be run by me.**

**- Any request will be tossed to the wind, he already had an arsenal at his disposal.**

**- Any one thing you want gone from the story must be chatted about with me.**

**- If the request is outlandish and makes the story suffer pick a different one.**

**- No children requests are allowed I will be doing a poll later for them.**

**- Requests for character deaths will be discussed or thrown out, depends.**

**- Certain events that happen in the story can be requested but will be disused.**

**- Finally no request about Zeus okay, I have something special planned out for him.**

**Currently top reviews: The number doesn't not symbolize rank or review **

**- kablamstar (thank you for the rule suggestion)**

**- Utoris Son Of Gaia**

**- Defencive**

**- sm1thy**

**- Curtis**

**- Son of Athena5555**

**- al red**

**- Red Riding Cape**

**- Son Of Oblivion 7**

**- Emunoz**

**See rules for requests if your name is listed, but only after there is 10 reviews okay **

**700****TH**** REVIEW GETS A PRIZE (contact me if you are it.)**

**LAST TIME:**

But as I began to land from my handstand behind him and my feet finally touched the ground I brought the head with me. I yanked forward with all my power in my left arm as I planted my feet on the ground. But then with a sickening snapping sound and multiple others I ripped not only his head off his body but I took the whole spine with it as well. Golden blood rained down on me as he body still stood straight up as blood gushed from the giant gaping wound were his spine was yanked out.

But I wasn't down as I twirled around and sunk Riptide hilt deep in his back right were his heart was. With that I let go of the blade as blood squirted all over me, at the same time his body finally fell forward and hit the ground in a large thud. I just breathed out a long breath as I looked down at the head of Hercules and his spine that didn't want to let go.

But from my ring came black smoke that consumed the body and dissolved it as it went into my clothes that Thanatos's cloak made up. But as I looked around me with the head of a god in my hand I just smiled at them and let my ADHD take over.

"Good weather we are having isn't it?"

**NOW:**

As soon as I said that I finally felt my body give out as I slumped to the ground. Hercules head dissipated into black smoke as well and went into my body as I slid to my butt. I found my breaths were deep and my body more exhausted than I thought as I held my upper body on the ground. My arms behind me as I took deep breaths and looked at the people that gawked at what I just said. But as I tried to move I found I couldn't feel my arms and legs as I laid on the ground breathing hard.

"Shit I reached limit break." I said as I saw someone run over to me and come to a halt by my side as I looked at them. I noticed it was a female that had tears in her eyes, at first I was confused why.

But then I actually looked at her as I saw her brown hair fall off her shoulder and in front of her. Her light blue eyes that looked at me with the light amount of freckles covering her nose. The carrying face that I lost so many years ago, I left her even without a goodbye. But as I looked at her I felt my own tears begin to flow. I wanted to hug her right there but my body remained unresponsive as pain flared in my arms and legs.

"Mom…" I said quietly so nobody could hear me. As I said that the waterworks from her eyes really started as she put both hands to her face as tears flooded over her hands and down her face. I just smiled as I felt tears of my own started as I tried to move to wrap her up in a hug which I couldn't. But in a second she beat me to it as she helped me sit up and suddenly hugged me. As she did pain flared up in my shoulders but as she hugged me. But all I could do was wince as I heard another voice.

"Sally what are you doing?" I heard a male's voice as I looked up to see a man with a metal mask on and armor on that went well with the mask. As I looked at him I felt an outstanding amount of power from him. It was as if he was Zeus but didn't hide his power, if I had to say he was about the same power level as him as well maybe even stronger. But as he spoke Sally didn't let go but hugged me harder causing my face to tense up.

"Sally you're hurting him." He said as my mom suddenly let go in fear she was which she was, but as he did I fell backwards and hit the ground causing myself more pain. As Sally saw this she had a worried face.

"Sorry." She said as I nodded and finally spoke.

"Can you back up a little please I need to release my power." I said as she nodded and backed up towards the man as I let out a breath and spoke in a deep tone.

"Limit release." I said as suddenly steam started to come off my skin as all the energy I put into my limbs was being released. It was very much like the spell that I used on Eros to disperse his powers into the air. But you see if I put too much energy as I did into my arms this happens. The energy starts to stack up because it is reinforcing my body against his punches. Normally I can do that in quick spurts for about 10 minutes but I was fighting for who knows how long.

After such a long time the energy begins to build up and doesn't want to leave the area I put it in. If it is built up for a long time it causes me pain in the areas I place my power. So I have to use limit release which basically opens the sweat glands in my body, the energy that is built up is released as steam through the pours. This allows the energy I stored up in my arms to escape into the air which helps a lot.

But each time I do this my body grows accustomed to the amount of energy I throw in different spots on my body. So after a long time of doing it like I just did my arms were bound to become stronger and much harder to cut. So all in all it helps my body become strong and at the same time the energy in the air heals any injuries that I may have sustained during my battle. It is pretty sweet to have but every time I use it I also lose consciousness so I don't use it unless I have to.

But as the steam poured off my body I felt my body start to relax finally but at the same time my consciousness fading as I felt how tired I really was. I knew I was in a safe place with my mother near me as I looked up at her one last time and smiled. As I did I started to fall asleep my body slumped forward but I was caught by my mom as my eyes drifted shut as I fell into a much needed nap.

As I drifted off into the darkness I found my body floating in the usual black sea around me. The dark water lapping up against my body as I just starred up at the starry sky that covered my dream. Every dream that I could physically move in was always like this, the black sea and the starry sky. The sky was so clear that you would see every star and even the Andromeda galaxy that was a stone's throw from the Milky Way.

A truly beautiful sight as I floated on my back and looked up at it. But as I admired the night sky I felt a tug on my conscious that said I had some stuff to do in this dream tonight. With one large tub I was pulled under the water and into the darkness as I closed my eyes. In the next second new sounds beside the silence the lapping of the waves held my old dream entered my ear. It sounded like nature itself as I felt light hit my eyelids as I opened my eyes and looked around me.

As I did I quickly found myself deep in the forest, that I thing was in the middle of spring. As I looked around I quickly found myself in a black tunic, the same I wore the Olympian meeting before Annabeth died. As I looked around I heard angelic singing as I turned around and around until I located the source of the sound. As I found it I started to walk towards the source, about 5 minutes later I came to a beautiful sight.

It was a simple waterfall but it wasn't too big to making it a roaring one, no this one was the right size for showers. The water came down into a crystal clear lake as I stepped into the clearing that surrounded the waterfall about 20 feet on all sides. The crystal clear water finding a small stream to flow down from the small lake that it had formed. As I came closer I continued listening to the song as I found the person singing. Sitting by the small beach that had formed by the lake was a certain short haired demigod daughter of Zeus.

I didn't say anything in fear of making her stop as the sweet melody came from her mouth. I just leaned up against a tree and closed my eye as her melody crossed my ears and flooded my senses. It wasn't often Thalia would sing but when she did it was a piece of art in its own way. It was like the music came alive and cure wounds of the soul. But as I listened to her sing I hummed a little to the tune remembering the song.

It was her favorite slow song out of the few she did like, but this one seemed to strike your emotions in different places you had never felt. But soon the song came to an end as I let out a satisfied sigh as I opened my eyes once again. I just started to walk to her as I admired her from behind. Her semi short black hair coming to her shoulders now, but her smell of ozone never going away as I plopped down right by her. As I did I startled her a little as she jumped a little as I grinned at her.

"Why don't you normally sing at home I will never know?" I said with a small grin as a smile covered her face. In a second I was tackled to the ground and had Thalia straddling my waste, my feet barely touching the water as she kissed my lightly on the lips and pulled back. I couldn't help but smile as the 24 year old daughter of Zeus blushed a little.

"You heard that?" She asked me as I nodded, as I did she blushed harder as I smiled.

"It was a beautiful as ever, almost as beautiful as you." I said as she lightly hit my chest in a playful motion.

"Whatever, so might I ask why the great son of Poseidon is sneaking into my dream?" She asked me as she laid down on my chest and put her head on her hands while kicking her feet up and down as she looked at me.

"I don't really know actually but I am giving you a safety report, I am alive and well. I passed out from the fight and am currently on the other side of the world in another generals camp." I said as she looked at me surprised.

"Well that is certainly father than I thought, well don't move okay I will come and get you with Captain. Also what about Hercules?" She asked me timidly as I smiled at her.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore, he is no longer part of this world." I said as her looked at me a little frightened.

"You k-killed him?" She stuttered a little surprised.

"No I didn't kill him I made him fade, his soul is not one of the few godly souls that I hold in my cloak. He won't be able to harm anymore women Thalia, his reign of terror is over." I said with a smile as tears suddenly started to come from her eyes as she buried her head in my chest.

"Thank you, now I think I can rest easy at night. I will let Tammy know and by the way I am bringing the whole group with me. I think they need out more tiffany hasn't been able to sleep since you guys left the camp." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"How long has it been since I left?" I asked her as she wiped her tears away and thought for a second.

"About three days." She said as I let out a low whistle.

"Wow I was fighting him for three days no wonder my body was so sore." I said as she smiled a little.

"Well since I know where you are now I am going to head your way tomorrow with the group of misfits and the captain. It will probably take a week but just wait for us and rest up okay." She said as I smiled remembering something. She saw this and looked at my unanswered wide smile funny.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked me.

"I will let you know when you guys get here okay, I love you Thalia and have a good night sleep." I said as the darkness started to consume us. As it did she glared at me for not telling her what the secret was but just smiled as her face was lost to darkness and I was awoken by a small hand hitting my forehead. At first I was startled so much I almost shot right up in bed but I held myself together.

But as I looked at the child I noticed she had long but curly black hair that went well with her coca brown skin. But her eyes got my attention as I stared into them. They were sea green but had large specks of gold in them like a stream with gold in it. She was beautiful for her almost one year old self as I just blinked at the same time she did. She had stopped the tapping as I just looked up at her and her down at me as I got confused real fast.

"What are you doing Hannah?" I heard as I turned my head to the left of find my mother in the door in normal clothes. She had on a dark blue shirt and jeans that didn't help hid any curves she had as I looked at her as I felt another tap to the side of my head. My mom just tried to hold in her laughter as she picked up the small child on my chest so I could sit up.

"Good morning." She said as she put Hannah in an area surrounded my toys, she quickly found a giant stuffed dolphin and started to play with it. At the same time I slowly sat up as my arms protested but I just sat up and let my head clear as I looked over at my mom.

"I feel like I should say something but I don't know what to say." I said as she laughed a little as she sat in a rocking chair as she watched the child. I couldn't help but stare at the child then back to mom as she gazed at the small girl.

"Why don't I start with it is good to be back." I said as I flung my legs over the bed to find my clothes had changed to a pair of shorts and a plain t-shirt that were dark blue. As I sat up I saw my mom smile at me as I laughed a little.

"Also…" I led on as I looked at the child as her gaze met mine as I looked back over at her and raised an eyebrow. She quickly understood what I was getting at as a blush started to rise in her face as she waved a hand in front of her face.

"No she is not mine I adopted her, Percy I would like you to meet your little sister Hannah." She said getting up and sitting by the toddler as she played with the oversized dolphin.

"1000 years and only one sibling mom come on your slacking here, I thought I would have a troop of siblings at this point and time." I said with a laugh as she looked at me angry.

"Fine I was going to make you cookies but-." I cut her off as I was instantly in a gravelling state by her as Hannah giggled at me.

"I am sorry I take that back but please I haven't eaten then in 1000 years I beg of you don't take those away." I said as she snorted a little.

"If I had to say so, I think you like my cookies more than Me." she said as I laughed.

"Well they are good but you still important to me mom." I said as her smile faulted for a second as I saw tears in her eyes but she wiped them away. I just hugged her as I sat up as I felt my mother grip my shirt as if I would escape as I felt tears streaming down my shirt.

"I thought you had died in the pit." She said in a tiny voice as I hugged her.

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried, how about we talk after I eat." I said as my stomach gurgled right on time as I heard her laugh in my shoulder.

"Okay, let's do that." She said pulling back and standing up, as she did she wiped her eyes as little. At the same time Hannah saw this as smiled as she stood up and ran over to my mom.

"Pancakes?" She asked in one of the cutest voices I have ever heard.

"Yep, blue ones." She said as her eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July. She just smiled as wide as she could and jumped up and down in excitement, I had to admit though my mom's pancakes were that good.

"Okay settle down." She said like she would to me when I was that old, I still remember the times when I was that young. Not a worry in the world but the next food placed in front of me, ahh good times. But as I followed them into the other room I still found my body sore as I found a very nice kitchen/dining room. The room next to it was a fairly large living room and another door that I presumed led to her room.

"Hannah have Percy sit you in your seat." She said as the little girl nodded as she walked over to me and held out her hands. At first I didn't know what to do but then I bent down and had her sit on my knee and wrap her arms around my neck as I stood up with her in my arms. I found her seat with the booster in it as I set her in it. As I set her down she just smiled at me with a toothy grin as I chuckled.

After a few minutes I was seated as well as all three of us ate the delightful blue pancakes. That seemed to have gotten better than the last time I had them. I just moaned in delight as I ate a stack of about 20 pancakes as my mom at her 2 and Hannah ate a smaller one. My mom thought just stared at me as I ate one pancake with two bites as I had a foodgasm in my mouth.

"So good." I managed with my mouth full of food as she chuckled and nibbled on her bacon as I drowned another pancake on tope with syrup. But as I was about to throw the wonderful creation of flower and blueberries into my mouth that was smother in syrup the door opened. As I looked over I saw Nico and Reyna standing in the door.

"Sally you made pancakes." Nico said in an excited voice as Reyna seemed surprised as well. I guess she doesn't very often.

"Yes I did but I am afraid he is going to eat them all." Sally said pointing her fork at my mountain of food as I stuffed a whole pancake in my mouth. At the same time I put my arms around my plate as if he was going to steal them. After 1000 years there is no way I letting anybody get in my way of my mother's food.

"And I think he isn't going to share sorry." She said taking a small bite as he looked depressed as Reyna walked over to Hannah who ate all hers.

"Ready for our play date today?" She asked in a surprisingly childish voice as Hannah's eyes got wide.

"Luke?" She asked her as Reyna nodded as she smiled, I had to say Hannah was a happy girl. But for some reason she reminded me of a painful memory with Hazel. Just her looks made her look like a small Hazel, I guess that is why Reyna is super friendly with her.

"Sally I am going to take Hannah off your hands okay, I can see you have a long day ahead of you." She said eyeing me as I gulped down a large piece of pancake. I really hope she didn't remember what I did to her I really did. But she just turned to Nico with Hannah in her hands as she picked up a bag for Hannah that was by the door.

"Just have her back before 6 okay." Sally said with a smile as Reyna nodded as Nico drooled at the site of my pancake mountain.

"Hey death breath catch." I said tossing a none syrupy pancake at him as he caught it and ate a giant bite out of it before he realized what I said.

"Wait did you just say death br-." But he was cut off by Reyna closing the door. At the same time I felt a tap on my shoulder as I turned to my mother as I smiled at her.

"Since the innocent ears are gone what do you want to know?" I asked her as she nodded.

"First thing first Percy how did you escape?" She asked me.

"The gods wanted to use me again for their own needs but I managed to escape and flee to the Other Worlder army." I said as she nodded and looked over me.

"1000 years and you haven't changed much since I have seen you last." She said with a sad smile as I grabbed her hand and put it to my head as I bent over.

"Mom…I don't really know what to think about this encounter. I truly thought you died for old age, I had no idea you were still alive." I said as I half lied, I truly had no plans to meet my mother again.

"Well t-things happened." She stuttered as I looked up at her to find her eyes closed as tears streamed down them. Sobs quickly filled the air as I wrapped her up in a hug as she let out all the pain and sorrow into my shoulder. As she wailed in sorrow in shoulder my hug grew tighter as I remember it was the Olympians fault she was like this.

"What happened?" I asked her after a while as she stopped sobbing but simply cried now.

"T-The gods they took away everything I loved right after you were sent to the pit, even my child me and Paul had together. But I was spared by their hands, it was like they wanted me to torture myself. Every day was a reminder that I was powerless against them. But then I was found by Eternal and his men and offered and place in their army along with Immortality. I took their offer with my eyes or rage set on the Olympians, but Percy I thought I was alone at the time." She said as she pulled back from me clearing her eyes of tears only to be refilled.

"Well you aren't now I am here for you okay." I said as I smiled at her as I tried to change the subject.

"So you and that dude I saw huh?" I asked her as a light blush crossed her face.

"He is a nice man Percy. He is always taking care of me even if he tried to hide it from me. But over time we have grown closer and went on some dates, I am waiting for him to propose to me though." She said with a laugh as I smiled a little.

"How long have you guys been together?" I asked her out of genuine curiosity.

"A little over 600 years." She said as a coughed.

"That long and he still hasn't proposed?" I asked her as she nodded.

"I know right, well I have been giving him hints lately but he still hasn't picked up on them." She said in an annoyed tone as I laughed a little.

"Maybe he is waiting for the right time." I said as she thought about it.

"Maybe but he better hurry the hell up or I am finding someone else." She huffed in anger as I lost it and started laughing. But as I brought myself from my laughter as my mom playfully smacked me a few times I calmed myself.

"So Percy I was looking over your record sheet and missions sheets that came in yesterday. I have to say I don't remember having a child with Thanatos instead of Poseidon." She said with an eyebrow as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Sorry I had to make my powers look like I wasn't lying, Thanatos was the closest god to my powers so I chose him." I said as she shook her head.

"I would normally say what the hell you are thinking but I guess you are right, your powers scream son of Thantos. But don't you lie anymore got it, I am allowing that because you have such a troubled past." She said as I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I said as I grinned at her.

"But because of a rule in camp that means you will have to stay with another son of Thanatos we have in camp. It is similar to the camp half-blood people of the same parents are paired up with one another." She said as I nodded.

"I never thought there was another son of Thanatos huh." I said as she nodded.

"Besides that and you outstanding assassination record I have a question to ask." She said as I gulped, my assassination record was like a trophy case as well as almost like a danger level recorder. My records showed that I was a monster on the battlefield, one that had no mercy for others that I was supposed to kill. Since my mom looked at that I felt in trouble since that is one side of me I never wanted her to see.

"What might that be?" I asked her.

"How did you managed to get that pore girl Thalia Grace to become your assistant?" She asked me putting both hands on her chin as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well to put it simply Zeus threw her away like me mom, as I lived in the pit I found her alone and dying. With my help and powers I managed to heal her and keep her alive, as time passed we lived in the pit together fighting every day to stay alive." I said with a cough as my mom eyes grew wide.

"Thalia got thrown in the pit, but I thought she was part of Artemis's hunt." She said as I nodded as I thought up a juicy lie.

"She was but then Artemis betrayed her in the end like the Olympians did me, but when we got moved to the flying pit we both managed to escape and come here. Since then we have been insuperable." I said with a loving smile, as my mom saw this she grinned at me.

"So when should I be expecting grand children?" She said with a grin as I blushed hard.

"Mom!" I shouted at her as her smile grew.

"What by your expression I can tell you love her, I better get an invitation to your wedding." She said as I blushed.

"Fine but it won't be for a while I still have to propose to her." I said with a blush as she smiled.

"At least Annabeth died happy, before the last time I saw her she had rejected immortality and hooked up with a son of Poseidon." She said with a smile as I felt a pang of guilt in my heart, but at least now I knew that she wasn't part of her murder that made me happy.

"I hope as much as you do mom." I said as she nodded.

"But I better get grandchildren in the next 10 years you got me." She said in a firm voice as I blushed.

"Fine but it may be a while I am going at Thalia's pace we still haven't even done it yet. Also she is going to be here in a week so you can confirm it with her." I said with a red face as she just laughed.

"You're are so cute, well you take care of her okay." She said as I nodded as she got up and started washing dishes as I helped her.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"How about you go say hello to your fake brother and I will got on my date I have planned for tonight." She said as I laughed a little.

"I guess mom does need her release sometimes huh." I said playfully as her face flushed red as she coughed.

"Shut up." She said as I remember one night I accidently came home late and found mom and Paul having sex on the coach. To say I was embarrassed was an understatement as I ran to my room. The next morning was a very quiet one to say the least as my mom couldn't meet my eyes for a month.

"Well you have fun and I will go meet this so called son of Thanatos, by the way what is his name?" I asked her as she put away the last dish.

"His name is Zain, he is mute also so be nice to him." She said as I nodded and walked to the door as I noticed the giant ass club sitting by the door as I looked back at her.

"Why do you have the spies club?" I asked her as she peaked over at me.

"Oh well it was just lying there and it is a godly weapon so I thought I might have someone to use it. You can take it if you want you are the one who killed him." She said as I nodded and looked at it.

"How am I going to make this work?" I asked myself as I slowly reached for it, but as I picked it up I found it incredibly light considering its size of 5 feet long and two feet wide at the end. But as I lifted it I suddenly felt Silent Doom hum on my finger as suddenly the godly weapon began to change its aura form gold to black. As it did it suddenly began to shrink and shift until I found a ring in my hand. As I looked at the ring I felt it hum happily as its new master held it.

Silent Doom seemed be as happy as it was as I slid it my middle finger since Silent Doom took up ring finger. Now I had two rings that transformed into some of the most powerful weapons in the universe. Silent doom was black and had the skull that was the same as the skull on the main blade. While my new weapon looked like a pure wooden right but he wood looked to be metal or a sort almost. I just nodded at my new weapon and was on my to the tent this Zain kid lived in.

**LINEBREAK: Top 10 reviews have been selected okay so if your name was chosen go see rules for requests and PM me for your requests okay. Also 700****th**** review game has begun so review people.**

To say I was surprised would be just about right as I looked at the tent people pointed me to as I mentioned Zain. Around the tent there was not living grass for about 20 feet and all the tents seemed to be about 5 feet away from this one as I walked up to it. As I did I felt an aura of death itself but not as strong as I nodded, yep defiantly a son of Thanatos's tent.

I just walked up to it and knocked a few times and just waited as I twirled my thumbs waiting for someone to answer the door. As I waited I finally knocked again, this time I heard someone come to the door. As the door opened I nearly jumped back, at first I swear to god it was a zombie. Not like I haven't seen one before but as sudden as it was it surprised me.

The person that opened the door has simple blonde hair and blue eyes but his skin that his t-shirt and long black pants showed me was almost white to a super super light tan color. But on his skin were large scars and burnt areas almost like he had been tortured, but his body seemed fit and firm even with the large scars. But what I was surprised at was his age which was younger than Tiffany, maybe 14 years old or older.

As I looked at him he seemed to just be waiting for me to talk as he tapped his foot impatiently as I my eyes darted over the large scars on his arms. But surpassingly he only had a few scars on his head. Only that ran horizontally above his right eye and one that lined his cheek at an oblique angle. But as I snapped out of my trance as I smiled at him as his eyes looked over me like I was a enemy.

"Hi my name is Percy Jackson I was told to come here because I am a son of Thanatos, I was told you were the only one in the Thanatos tent." I said extending my hand to him as he looked up at me like 'really'? As I laughed lightly he just shook his head and walked inside leavening the door open, I just put my hand back in my pocket and followed him inside as I found the place actually hind of cozy.

But as I looked around I walked inside the bedroom I noticed that on a messy bed were some sort of black clothes and two stygian iron rods about 2 and ½ feet long. As I did I noticed he came back from another room with a notepad of a sort. As he walked up to me he pointed at a bed that was on the other side of the room. I just looked at him confused as he just rolled his eyes and wrote something down on the note pad. After he was done he turned it around and read like this.

_Hello my name is Zain I guess I am your younger brother but don't let that make you think I am friendly. Your bed is the one I just pointed at and don't touch any of my stuff, if you have anything that needs to be shipped her it needs to be put away the day it gets here. Also if you noticed I can't talk and I don't like to right a lot so try to keep the talking to a minimum okay._

_Shower times for me are 7 am and 8 pm okay if you had those times before then learn to adjust to new ones. Finally if you don't mind you are going to be cooking okay, any other questions you have to ask please write them down and give them to me later._

_Got it?_

As I finished up I just looked up at him and nodded slowly as he nodded back his expression never changing from an emotionless mask. But I had a feeling that that mask of emotionlessness was his true face. I guess I had a few more question to ask him but for now I guess I need to find some stuff to put in my side of the room.

**700****th**** review challenge starts now! Winner gets a prize!**

**A/N: So how did you guys like it.**

**Review please.**


	25. I Am Old, Zain, Hannah Is What, Freinds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**WHO IS LEFT TO FUCK: **

**Sally**

**Calypso**

**STORY REQUESTS I STILL NEED: look back at 24 for rules**

**- Utoris Son Of Gaia**

**- al red**

**- Red Riding Cape**

**- Son Of Oblivion 7**

**People who were in the top 10 reviews contact me okay for the prize.**

**700TH REVIEW GETS A PRIZE (contact me if you are it.)**

**Also any people that may have heard of Zain before it is because he was a character off of one of Kablamstar's stories (his prize he wanted was for me to throw him in). I dot have permission from the author okay but if you don't believe me contact him and talk to him about it.**

**LAST TIME:**

But as I looked around I walked inside the bedroom I noticed that on a messy bed were some sort of black clothes and two stygian iron rods about 2 and ½ feet long. As I did I noticed he came back from another room with a notepad of a sort. As he walked up to me he pointed at a bed that was on the other side of the room. I just looked at him confused as he just rolled his eyes and wrote something down on the note pad. After he was done he turned it around and read like this.

_Hello my name is Zain I guess I am your younger brother but don't let that make you think I am friendly. Your bed is the one I just pointed at and don't touch any of my stuff, if you have anything that needs to be shipped her it needs to be put away the day it gets here. Also if you noticed I can't talk and I don't like to right a lot so try to keep the talking to a minimum okay._

_Shower times for me are 7 am and 8 pm okay if you had those times before then learn to adjust to new ones. Finally if you don't mind you are going to be cooking okay, any other questions you have to ask please write them down and give them to me later._

_Got it?_

As I finished up I just looked up at him and nodded slowly as he nodded back his expression never changing from an emotionless mask. But I had a feeling that that mask of emotionlessness was his true face. I guess I had a few more question to ask him but for now I guess I need to find some stuff to put in my side of the room.

**NOW:**

After a few hours I had what I needed as I currently filled out some files for Thalia, I have to fill out everything about the fight and wee I ended. Kind of assassination policy if I think about it but as I filled it out I glanced over at Zain to find him polishing his stygian iron rods. They kind of looked like nightsticks but they were a straight cylinder and looked painful to get hit with. But as I glanced he met my gaze as I slowly turned back to the paper and continued typing on my tablet that never left my magical pocket.

"So how old are you?" I asked after another 10 minutes of awkward silence, as I asked I turned to him my tablet still in hand as I just got to the part I arrived in camp. As I asked he looked at man held up his hands and counted to 14. I was surprised at how young he was even with my previous guess that was spot on.

"Why are you even in this army, don't you think you are a little young to be fighting in a war?" I asked him as he shook his head. I just sighed at he did as I went back to work seeing his expression had darkened when I asked that question. But after a while I finally finished but as I did I was tapped on the shoulder as I looked at Zain with his notebook. After a second he turned it towards me.

_How old are you?_

I just sighed at the question as I thought about it for a second as I narrowed down my age.

"Earth time a little over 1016 years old I think, but in Tartarus time a little over 50,016 years old since time runs differently in Tartarus. I think the ratio is a little at 50 days in the pit is equal 1 day on the surface. But I do my counting by earth years so a little over 1000 years old but if I do the math right since I did spend only 500 in the pit and 500 in the flying pit which has now time difference. But by earth time I think I am close to 25,516 years old." I calculated the number in my head as I looked down at the currently gaping son of Thanatos.

"Cat got your tongue?" I asked as he evilly eyed me at my horrible joke. But as I did he just started writing down more as I thought of the actually years I had spent. I never realized that I did sped nearly 25,000 years in Tartarus. Most of it in my arena and learning from death, while escorting thousands of innocent souls back to hell were they belonged. Wow I was old, but that thought can come another time as I focused in on Zain.

_If you are so old then have you learned to control father's curses and which one is yours?_

Thanatos's curses, I remember them all too well as I dealt with his children more than I care to help when I was in the pit. Old immortals that Zeus was afraid of so they were banished to roam the landscape of the pit. They curse was like a limiter of a sort if you got the right one, you see the curse removes one of the 5 bases senses. I have met many that have lost vision or taste, but in the pit they have learned to survive without them. But the more powerful you are when you are born the more bases senses you lose.

From what I can tell Zain has lost the sense of voice and pain, the way he acts shows that. Well for starts mute is kind of obvious, but the pain one is much harder to tell. The reason I know is because my control over emotions, I can see people's emotions like an aura around somebody. The more colors the more Intune someone is with their emotions. Even if you think you are in tune you might not be because everyone centers on a base mixture I have come to realize over the years.

But Zain's is all wrong in terms of normal. He had too many emotions that he didn't have or just didn't understand. Like his anger and rage had a fixed point on a subject, but his sadness and love were so morphed into other colors it was like most of his emotions were just thrown aside by him. But most of them other than a select few were all morphed into a grey aurar around him that made me curious as well as sad.

"I know a lot and for starts I don't have one." I said as he eyed me suspiciously.

"If you want me to tell you the truth you have to swear on the Styx if you are getting anything from me." I said as he eyed me, but as I said it I dodged his first strike as the metal bar of doom he had. As I dodged it I took a light step back as he had anger in his eyes, he was like an open book to me. His emotion of anger easily taking control as well as his fatal flaw of trust fueling this.

"Hey now just because I asked you to swear about something doesn't mean I am a bad person…mostly." I said as I slowly stood up as he eyed me, the metal bar still in his hand as I still had both hands in my pockets. But in a second I was attacked again as I easily dodged and slowly backed up to the door as I pushed it open with my back as he continued to attack me.

"You aren't going to win Zain." I sighed as he continued to assault me as people began to watch as I simply walked across the dead grass around us like this was nothing. He was skilled I would give him that but nothing compared to Ares, but as I dodged I heard someone shout a question at me.

"Hey what made Zain mad at you?" He yelled.

"I tried to make him swear on the Styx about some personal information of mine." I said as I ducked under another strike.

"Yeah shouldn't have done that, after an incident with one of the women here he isn't really a fan of the Styx River." He said as I raised an eyebrow, at the same time Zain seemed to get madder as he went faster. But still not fast enough for me to worry as I threw back a question of my own.

"What happened?" I asked the one dude as I had a good crowd of 30 people.

"Poor guy swore to touch his weapons while she was in the tent to make her feel better. After he did she kind of seduced him and had her way with him. Since he already has trust issues she just made it worse." He said with a heavy sigh as I took a glance at the boy who was still going at it.

"Was the women punished?" I asked him as he nodded as I smiled.

"Good to know, now back to the little man." I said turning back to Zain who was panting slightly as his super light colored skin didn't seem to go well with the sun outside. At the same time I noticed most of the scars and stuff were not normal sword ones. They were knife ones and broken bone ones. I guess his past was more messed up than I thought in the beginning.

"Settle down Zain let me explain myself okay." I said but he didn't seem to get the message as his aura darkened. His eyes turning from a light blue to dark blue the grass even father around us dying as I sighed. At the same time I heard the ground crack around me as I looked around to find some very fresh corpses crawling out of the ground. Some even rotting still as I counted 20 in all, I just turned back to Zain to see him fuming in anger.

"Fine have it your way." I said as I took one step forward as I did all the zombies that were in mid attack exploded. Their fresh limbs flying everywhere and blood that was still in them spraying around but not on the crowd as I continued to walk towards him. My aura growing darker as I stood in front of the trembling Zain. My aura like a black cloud that surrounded me that even made the light around me seem like it was night as I looked him right in the eyes.

"I said let me explain myself." I said in a deadly tone as his eyes grew wide, a tad bit of fear springing up in his feelings as suddenly he struck at me again on instinct. But his strike never met my head as it stopped about 1 inch from it. My eyes dark black from their normal intricate color.

"I will let that one go but next time you try to attack someone maybe you should give it some thought that they are stronger than you." I whispered to him as he arm shook in fear but his expression was otherwise confused as of why his arms was. Everyone else around me could visibly see my frustration with the child, but I was completely calm in my own mind.

"Now Zain why don't you set down you weapon and let's talk about this." I said as he let go of his weapon and nodded as I smiled and stood back up as I towered over his 5 foot 5. I just smiled as my aura returned back to normal and grabbed the stick and gave it back to him.

"I wouldn't lose that looks like your father blessed it to help you in tough situations." I said as he nodded and walked back into the tent as I felt a pat on my shoulder.

"Never seen someone handle him like that before, normally he gives up because he is too tired. But man you are something else, you managed to tame the child of Thanatos." He said as I laughed lightly.

"I guess being his brother helps doesn't it." I said as he nodded.

"By the way what did you do to the zombies?" He asked as I looked around me.

"Just a simple assassination technique, I didn't get the title of master assassin for nothing now did I." I said with a laugh as he looked at me surprised.

"You're a master assassin?" He asked me as I nodded.

"Have been for about 7 months now, so I am going to help out the punk I suggest you guys get your stuff done before the general gets back." I said as he nodded quickly as everyone dispersed around us as I walked back into the tent.

**LINEBREAK: a day before Thalia arrives.**

After a week with Zain I had learned many things about the twerp, one was that he was the one that sent his mother's souls to Hell for judgment. The reason was because his mother had gotten into an accident that left her in a suffering state that would have killed her regardless. But Zain and his powers of the soul reaper saved her from suffering and ended her misery quick and painlessly. But that is not how he saw it, he saw himself as the monster after that.

So at the age of 10 after years of abuse from many different foster parents and other places he was found by the Other Worlder army. But even then his body was littered with scares and other injuries that made him a sorry sight. The reason why is because he couldn't feel pain, because of that they couldn't make his scream which they wanted. But over time he grew into an emotionless husk of a human. Depression thriving in his soul at the death of his mother.

So over the years he has grown up in the army, he was like the homeless child that a town took care of in my eyes. Every nigh people would bring him food since he couldn't cook very well, he accepted it gratefully. But still he didn't open up to them even if they had hope the food would help. But over time I learned many things about the son of death. I had to admit it though when he was having fun which wasn't often, he was a kind hearted soul.

But as time passed he opened up to me after I had him swear on the Styx to not reveal anything. But when I told him about my time in Tartarus and the tortures he sympathized with me in a way. But as the time passed I saw a sliver of trust open up to me and slowly grow bigger over the week. But I was still on a friend bases with him, not much more or less but still a friend which he had none of.

But right now I was spending some time with Mom and Hannah as Zain was on patrol duty, since he caused a little trouble here and there over the years. So to make up for it he took a patrol guard spot, he didn't sleep much anyhow so it was a good job. But as I sat and watch my younger sister currently ride a little car thing around I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" My mom asked me as I grinned a little.

"You told me I couldn't drive until I was 18 and look you let her drive around right now." I said with a chuckle as she just rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't last a day in a car." She said as I nodded knowing I might try to kill someone from road rage.

"True I will give you that but come on." I said as she chuckled.

"So you never explained how little Miss Hannah over here was adopted, did you go somewhere?" I asked her as she shook her head as Hannah used her feet to push the plastic car she was riding on.

"Would you believe me if I said that she was dropped off on my doorstep?" She asked me as I nodded as she looked surprised.

"You would?" She asked me as I nodded again.

"Yeah I don't think anybody as beautiful as her would be found in an orphanage." I said as she just smiled at me lightly.

"Personally I think she looks like you a little, also she has a habit of drooling a lot at night. If I had to guess I would say that she was yours, but I guess the fates just have it out for me. Not one but two super droolers." She said as I held in my laughter and looked at her scoot around the room.

"But you are right she does look like me a little…" I said as I looked at her as suddenly one fatal foot push later sent her right into a head first into wall. With a 'oh' from me and a 'oh no' from mom we both rushed to the quickly tearing up child as she held her head. As she cried in pain Sally tried to sooth her as I stood back and watch her mothering kick in. But as she tried to make her feel better the tears and cries just came louder, my mom trying to stop her from crying but it wasn't helping at all.

As I watched Hannah ball her eyes out I suddenly felt something tap up against my foot as I looked down. As I did was met with a strange sight, it was a diamond but not a normal diamond it was in the shape of a…binky? As I looked at it I slowly bent down and picked it up off the ground. As I looked at the perfectly carved diamond binky in awe I felt another thing but this time it formed under my shoe as I moved my leg to find a small bar of gold in the shape of a doll.

At this point I was frightened for more than one reason, but as I turned to the currently screaming Hannah I felt a pang of fear. Now that I looked at her she was a spitting image of Hazel, I had my suspicions in the beginning. But I had no idea I was right, but as thoughts raged through my mind. I dropped the binky as more precious gems and metals in all odd shapes and forms sprouted out of the ground I slowly walked over to her.

As I did I felt my arms start to shake a little, my lips grew chapped as I licked them. I a cold sweat that seemed to make me shake harder as I slowly knelt to the crying child's side. My mother could visibly see me stiffen as Hannah suddenly launched herself at me. Her head planted in my chest as I knelt down as I slowly wrapped my hands around her. I felt her warm tears in my chest as I gently bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay Hannah, you're okay." I said as she nodded lightly up against me as I hugged her one last time as I felt her drift to sleep as my head turned to my mothers. As I did she didn't meet my gaze as I understood she knew the whole time that Hannah was my child one way or another. I just slowly opened my mouth to talk but I couldn't as my mom just nodded at the unspoken question.

"I am sorry I lied to you Percy but I have known since I had her blood tested to my own. It was similar enough to claim her as my own. Then her powers started to form, at first it was simple glasses of water exploding in tantrums like yours when you were little. I tried to not believe it myself but after time I grew to accept that she was yours. All of her habits so similar to yours and powers, she even had some new powers. But I am sorry I lied to you, I am a horrible mother." She said as I watch tears cascade down her face.

"Mom please don't cry… I know you tried to hide the truth from me because you didn't want me to get hurt." I said as I laid down my sleeping daughter on her bed as my mother remained crying on the floor as I walked over and wrapped her up in a hug.

"But I lied to you…" She said wiping her tears away as I sighed.

"I know you did mom, but you did it for the better. I had a hunch as well but I didn't want to believe it, I can't bear the thought of losing another child." I said as she seemed to look at me weird.

"How many have you lost?" She asked slowly.

"I have lost 3 children, I was a little active in the pit some primordial goddess's. But Chaos herself forced them to abort them. I lost a daughter me and Annabeth had after I was thrown in the pit. She was killed by the Olympians not a week after her birth. I can't afford to lose Hannah she is my last child. Losing her would mentally kill me." I said quietly as my mother seemed taken back.

"Y-You had a child w-with Annabeth?" She asked in a quiet voice as I nodded as she put her hand on her mouth and cried more.

"Oh god I had no idea." She said as I smiled at her a little.

"Neither did I until I saw her soul in Tartarus, she was banished by Zeus for being my child." I said in a silent tone as my mother seemed to get that I didn't want to talk about it anymore as she changed the subject.

"At least you have Hannah left, but might I ask who the mother is?" She asked as I nodded.

"Hazel she was Pluto's daughter, thus the metal toys." I said with a laugh as I let go of my mom as she laughed.

"I guessed it was a daughter of Hades or Pluto, but wasn't Hazel married to Frank?" She asked me as I began to sweat.

"She was but he cheated on her and other things, we had one night together and the next thing I knew I was a dad again." I said as she looked at me in an angry expression.

"I thought I taught you better than that." She said hitting my head with a light slap as I grinned as I stood up as she did the same.

"I know, but the pit changes people I am sorry but I am no longer like that Thalia straightened me out." I said with a laugh as she shook her head.

"At least someone in their right mind was there for you, but I have a question I thought Hazel was an ally with the Olympians. I thought they released you and you escaped to here, you aren't telling me something." She said with an angry tone as I already had a lied prepared for this type of situation.

"I didn't just get up and leave mom I stayed for a while in that time I had my night with Hazel and some other things. But when Zeus tried to make me swear on the Styx to give myself to Olympus I bolted to this place." I said as she seemed convinced. But I was still glad my mom had no idea that Hazel was killed and Annabeth. That made me happy she had no part in their assassination. But that didn't mean I would hunt down that person in this army and rip their head off.

"My question is though, is how? Out of all people on this planet she ended up with you?" I said as she seemed to think.

"The fates perhaps?" She asked me as I just shook my head as I laughed.

"Perhaps but my guess is that they have this intricate plan of their already weaved out, but I guess she just got dropped off at the right porch." I said with a laugh but I quickly ended it before I got serious.

"But mom please take care of her okay, I need to leave her in your hands. She is safe here with you, which is why I need you to take care of her okay. I am a major target for the Olympians right now and I can't have her in dangers way. So will you please take care of her, I promise to send you letters every month." I said as she looked at me.

"I promise I will take care of her and you better visit more often as well got it." She said as I nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you now I don't have to worry about her getting hurt, also I will try. But I have a feeling Thalia will want to visit more often for cookies." I said as she nodded and laughed. But as she did there was a knock at the door, my mom just looked at me and nodded one last time before she walked to the door. After a minute she returned with a worried face as I looked at her confused.

"What is wrong?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"A massive group of monsters is approaching from the west, maybe 1000 strong or more. Thing is most of your Olympian metals are back at home base for maintenance. We only have a few hundred with proper weapons and powers that are for monster killing, I am afraid we are going to have to move camp." She said in a depressed voice as I raised an eyebrow.

"Give me a minute to take a look at them okay, I will see what I can do." I said a she nodded knowing I would be fine.

"Be careful okay." She said as I nodded and summoned my cloak that made my mother shiver a little. At the same time I shadow traveled out in and in an instant I reappeared on the wall the surrounded the base as I looked around. As I did I found what I was looking for as I spotted the medium monster sized fighting force.

"Hmm wonder what they are doing?" I spoke to myself as I took off my hood and summoned my crown and slipped it on as I did it took its helmet form. It was just plain awesome as I remember it as, but man it had been a while since I used this last time. As I put it on I felt power rush into my body and my mind expand as I sensed all the monsters around me. I felt kind of like Zeus on a sugar rush almost as the energy of the monster king filled my limbs.

I just grinned as per usual to the power flowing in me as I teleported to where I would confront the leader of the monster force.

**LINEBREAK:**

**THALIA POV:**

"Come on hurry up!" I yelled at Jeremy as he grabbed his bag from the vehicle as we arrived at our destination. We had arrived a day early thanks to my harsh encouragement to the 4, though my ways were cruel they would thank me later. But as we walked up to the entrance of the camp I met a familiar check in station. Nothing like hundreds of different checks to make sure you weren't a spy, but oh the irony.

"Name please." A female said to me and the others.

"Thalia Grace I am here to pick up Percy Jackson." I said as she nodded and typed in a few things.

"Ah you're his assistant and I guess that means these guys are his soldiers?" She asked me as I nodded at the same time I showed them my Other Worlder army card for recognition. After a few more minutes we were in, and I was on my way to search for the main office building.

"Guys I want you to come to my possession when I call you, but for now go enjoy the sights and shops okay." I said as they all nodded and went off in different directions, Tammy followed Jeremy, and Fredrick took to the skies with his wings out. That left Tiffany and me as she just wondered off in a random direction as I started to ask for directions for the main office building.

As I walked looking for my destination I got hit on multiple times, most small things like 'that is what you call a 10 dude' or 'what I would do to be with her' which I didn't really mind. It was when they were from men who think their all that infuriated me, but I swear if I hear another man tell me I have a 'nice ass' I am going to rip his head off.

"Nice ass, maybe later we can play around." I heard to my right as I just about lost it right there but as I turned around to punch the person who said that I was met the face of a women. All she did was give me a wink and walk off swaying her hips as I watched her in confusion all the way. Sure I know a lot of women that like the same gender and they are some of my best friends. But it was so awkward when a person who likes the opposite sex gets hit on by one of the same gender that likes the same sex.

"Okay…" I said and slowly turned around to meet multiple faces of disappointed men, some of which were patting depressed ones on the back.

"Looks like she plays for the same team bro I am sorry." I heard one said as another just sighed and hung his head.

"Wait I am s-." I tried but they interrupted me.

"Don't try to hide it we all saw how you looked at her ass when she walked away. Come on guys lets go before the General has our head." He said as they nodded and dispersed as I was left gaping at their accusation.

"But I am straight." I whispered to myself as I sighed and hung my head down low. As I did I felt someone tap on my arm as I looked to see a startling scarred boy. He honestly looked like something Nico would summon back in the days before he disappeared. But as I looked at him he starred at me weird and then reached down in his pocket for something. As he did he brought out a piece of paper and started to write on it. After he was done he showed me and it read like this.

_You look lost do you need help? _

I just nodded and he wrote again.

_I am going to take you to the central office building they can help you there, also by any chance is your name Thalia?_

"Yes my name is Thalia and how did you know that?" I asked him as he began to lead the way. He just looked back and me and suddenly began to sigh as I smiled, this was much easier to communicate than notepad. 

"My roommate named Percy described you to me one time, I didn't actually know it was you but from the description he told me it was like I had met you before. He was right after all you do smell of ozone." He signed at me as I sniffed my self-conscious self to find he was right.

"Wait you roomed with Percy?" I asked out loud and signed on instinct since I was so used to it with Cloey.

"Yep the dude makes the best sandwiches I have ever had." He remarked as I laughed a little.

"So you're Zain the infamous son of Thanatos I have been hearing so much about, he has told me a lot about you. Even about his offer to join our assassination squad and you refused, by the way why did you refuse? Most would jump on the opportunity in a instant." I said as he just shook his head like it was another problem.

"I do not trust many and Percy is one of the few I do, but I cannot trust too many. Last time I did…" He stopped signing as I looked at him in a sad expression.

"Well I hope you will rethink his offer okay, I believe Percy cares for you if he did offer you the position." I said as he looked up at me with a flux of emotions I couldn't quiet see through.

"Fine." He finished off with as if he was annoyed as I smiled and patted his head which he stiffened as I did. But he continued walking ahead of me as we approached a giant building that stood out from the rest of the tents that surrounded us. I just scoffed at the giant wall in the side that was still being repaired, if I had to guess Percy was involved with that.

"Nice hole." I said as Zain scoffed as it trying to laugh a little but it kind of sounded like a heave of dry air. At least I think it was a laugh, kind of hard to tell if he knew that emotion yet, over the week Percy filled me in on him.

"Thanks." I heard behind me as I turned to see a certain someone I thought I would never see again. I was so surprised my mouth just gapped as I looked at the surprisingly dashing Italian man in front of me. At the same time I saw a familiar looking ex-praetor that was about the same age as the man.

"Nico is that you?" I asked as she looked at me confused as he tried to think of who I was, Reyna was faster thought as her mouth just gaped leaving Nico furrowed eyebrows and a hand on his chin.

"Thalia it has been forever." Reyna said as she came forward and hugged me, Zain just kind of disappeared as I rapped my hands around the women as Nico just stared at me.

"Oh my gods Thalia you look so much a like a…a…lady." Nico said as both Reyna and I gave him a stern glare which he shoved aside.

"Says the emo." I said as Reyna laughed a little as he straightened his jacket.

"Fancy emo if you will." He said with a mock bow as I rolled my eyes. As I did I smiled at Reyna as she smiled back.

"So Thalia I thought you were…you know…with the Olympian's still." She said bellow a whisper as I frowned at her. As I did I thought up a lie that me and Percy had made together for these situations.

"Well after you guys disappeared, my f-father he cast me t-to T-Tartarus." I said with fake tears but they gobbled it up like thanksgiving dinner as I saw their faces darken. As I said it Reyna hugged me as I cried a little in her shoulder.

"How are you here though, how did you escape?" Nico asked me as I looked at him as Reyna still hugged me.

"Percy helped me escape." I said quietly as he looked at me surprised as did Reyna as she pulled back.

"He fought his way out of Tartarus for me and helped me escape as he protected me. After we escaped he was throw in the flying pit along with me for 500 years. When this war started they tried to request out help and tried to force an oath on us. But we escaped and came here, ever since Percy and I have been getting closer since. We are currently dating and I am waiting for him to propose to me."

"But right now I am her to pick him up since had managed to end up here after his fight with Hercules." I said with a smile and tears as Reyna and Nico couldn't hold in their shock.

"Wait Percy was the one who killed Hercules…" Nico said as I nodded. As did his mind seemed to explode as he started mumbling about things as Reyna finally snapped out of it.

"Don't worry about him, I realized it the second I saw him, but I was waiting for him to figure it out." Reyna said jerking her finger in Nico's way but as she said that I was confused, I thought everyone forgot about Percy. How did Reyna know it was him?

"Wait were you two unaffected by the Olympians spell about Percy?" I asked them as they nodded as I was shocked now.

"Yes we were, I was unaffected more than Nico as you can tell but it only took me a few days to figure out who he was. I did actually managed to escape the Olympians fingers with his help." She said as I remembered when Percy told me he let her go after they tortured her. As well as what he did to her forces, which meant he made her forget that it was him that did that to her forces. I had to admit it Percy was much smarter than he looked.

"Wait there is someone who I forgot to introduce." Reyna said as she turned around to the child who I hadn't noticed before as he hugged Nico's leg.

"Thalia I would like you to meet Luke my son." Reyna said holding up the boy as I felt a pang of guilt hit my heart with the name. He had controlling black eyes like Reyna and black hair like Nico as I smiled at the child.

"A worthy name for such a worthy child." I said as I smiled at her as she did the same. By this time Nico broke out of his stupor and looked at me.

"Thalia come with me there is someone I want you to meet as well." He said as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who might that be?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Aunt Sally." He said as I thought he was joking, but his serious face said otherwise.

"What why is she here?" I asked him in a concerned voice for my favorite mortal ever.

"She can tell you that, but right now you need to go visit her okay." He said pulling on my arm as I followed behind him as Reyna pulled up the rear with Luke in her arms.

"Okay I will bu-." But I stopped talking as I felt a giant shiver up my back as well as a force go over me, it seemed like Reyna and Nico did as well as they stopped and turned in the direction of the force. As if on instinct my thoughts went to Percy. But as I looked in the direction I saw a giant cloud that was pitch black floating above an area. But as I looked at it I saw screaming faces and soul almost trapped inside the cloud. It was like they very souls of the dead were trapped inside it

"He had to use rain of sorrows." I groaned as I began to run in the direction of were Percy was.

**700th review challenge starts now! Winner gets a prize!**

**A/N: So how did you guys like it.**

**Review please.**


End file.
